Normal
by Snailhair101
Summary: (Part four of "Purpose") Now that they've settled into their domestic lives, Dean and Castiel decide that it's time to teach their child how to fly, Sam and Gabe try to find the best school for the kids to attend, and Jude & Jessica have fun with their new friend. But coming from an abnormal family makes things difficult. (Destiel, Sabriel, Crobby, Post Mpreg, Smut, Fluff, Humor.)
1. Chapter 1

( **Author's Note** : Hello, Everyone! I hope you are doing well! :) Before you start this fic, I just want to give a quick reminder that this is the 4th part of a Destiel/Sabriel series. It's not entirely necessary for you to read the first three parts, ( _Purpose_ , _Seeds_ , and _Home_ ,) but some themes in this fic may be difficult to understand if you haven't read them, such as the addition of certain characters and their history throughout the story. There will also be a few new OCs in this installment as well. If you would like to start reading here though, feel free! :) Either way, please enjoy!)

Dean rolled over on the bed and snuggled closer to the sweet-smelling warmth beside him. His mind was ready to wake up but his body refused. His muscles were aching from playing with his five-year-old son the day before. All that running around and tossing Jude in the air was really starting to catch up with his aging joints.

There weren't any windows in Dean and Cas's underground bedroom of course, so he had no idea whether the sun was up or not. All he knew for sure was that their bed was extremely comfortable and had no intentions of leaving it. The man lazily snaked his hand around in the sheets beside him, blindly searching for his angel's figure. Dean's fingers met Cas's side and crawled up over his bare torso to tug him closer. Damn, Dean loved that scent. The smell of dripping honey, fresh linen, and spring time. The smell of _Cas_...

"Good morning, Dean."

A smile spread on Dean's lips before he even opened his eyes. Cas's voice was the best sound to wake up to. The man slowly blinked his eyes open to take in the sight before him. The room was dark, but the vivid sapphire of Cas's gorgeous eyes wasn't difficult to pick out. Dean's smile widened and his hand tightened around his angel's warm body.

"'Mornin', baby," he mumbled back, "Been staring at me all night, huh?"

Dean didn't have to be awake to know when Cas's eyes were on him. The dude hardly ever looked away. Cas's face turned a sheepish pink in the dark.

"Most of it, yes," he answered lowly, deep voice subtle against the silence.

"Hmm," Dean smirked, shifting closer to him under the sheets, "You're such a creep."

Cas didn't seem to mind the playful insult. He just welcomed Dean's horizontal embrace and smiled back at him. Their mornings usually always started out like this; gentle cuddles, soft whispers, just enough conversation to ease into the day. Ever since they moved into the bunker – and finally got their own bedroom – Dean and Cas always started their morning with quiet murmurs of affection.

But today, their bedroom door swung open with a giant _wack_!

Dean nearly leaped out of the sheets at the unexpected sound. Light from the hallway flooded the room and, as usual, his first instinct was get to the pistol hidden in the top drawer of his bedside table. But before he could even reach for it, he caught sight of Jude and Jessica rushing in to storm the bed. The little kids were both wearing smiles and giggling as they ran and climbed up on Dean and Cas's mattress in their pajamas.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's bunny day!" Jessica sang, jumping up and down on the bed.

"Papa! Daddy! The Easter Bunny came!" Jude grinned, crawling down to pull on their sheet, "We got lots of stuff! He was here!"

After the initial shock wore off, Dean slowly sank back into his peaceful state. Staring up at his son's beautiful blue eyes and seeing nothing but unbridled joy made him feel _so good_. There was nothing Dean loved more than knowing that his child was happy.

"He was?" Dean asked, playing along with the whole 'Easter Bunny' illusion, "What did he bring?"

"Come and see! Up on your feets, uncle Cassie! Up! Up!" Jessie smiled, plopping down to tug on Cas's arm.

Dean paused to share a small smile with Cas before sitting up and letting the kids drag them out of bed. Jude and Jessica practically towed the two of them out of their bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen. Dean was grateful that he decided to put on boxer shorts the night before because he wasn't wearing anything else. The cool stone floor of the bunker was like ice under his bare feet and the drafty air gave him goosebumps. But he followed his eager son without complaint. He was too excited about watching the kids explore their Easter baskets to worry about his own attire. Or lack there of.

Sam and Gabriel were already up and standing in the kitchen in their PJs. Sammy was yawning and pouring himself a cup of coffee at the counter, seeming tired. And Gabriel was wearing a set of fake bunny ears and standing at the stove, flipping pancakes. Dickie, their horny little Jack Russell Terrier, was sniffing around a small basket on the floor. It was full of dog bones and treats, obviously meant for him. But two much larger baskets were placed on the kitchen table. One for Jude and one for Jess, both stuffed to the max with toys and candy. Throughout the week leading up to Easter, Dean and Cas had carefully constructed Jude's basket – while Sam and Gabe made Jess's, of course – filling it with everything they knew their child loved. And it was so good to see the smile on Jude's face when he looked at it.

"Happy bunny day, you guys," Gabriel grinned, turning around to wave at Dean and Cas as they entered the kitchen, "How did you enjoy your wake up call?"

Dean only smiled and shook his head. He should have known that Gabriel told the kids to jump on their bed to wake them up...

"Wait, Jessie. Not yet," Sam called, shuffling over to the table to pause his little girl's sneaky hands, "Let's wait for everyone to sit down first, okay?"

Jessica huffed a breath annoyance but did as she was told. She twirled her little fingers around the rainbow ribbons hanging off her basket instead. The little girl clearly inherited her impatience from her Papa Gabriel. Jude, however, was as patient as Cas, calmly staring at his basket as if it were made of diamonds. Dean's grin softened as he sat down at the table and reached over to pull his son into his lap and kiss the top of his head. Man, Jude smelled just as good as Cas did...

Sam plopped down into a chair and yawned again before taking another sip of coffee. Gabriel and Jessica must have gotten him up bright and early because the guy looked exhausted, five o'clock shadow and all. Cas took a seat next to Dean and Gabriel eventually finished up with the pancakes and dashed over to claim the seat next to Sam. Once all the adults were gathered around the table, they slid the baskets in front of their respective children.

"Dig in, kiddos!" Gabriel proudly announced.

The sound of crunching plastic wrap filled the room as the kids dove into their goodies. Even Dickie tore into his own basket on the floor, using his paws to dig out the bones and treats. All of the adults watched with smiling faces while their children gasped and giggled with delight at their new stuff. Jude's face was priceless. The moment he pulled out the toy Batmobile – which Dean had to search several stores to find – his tiny jaw dropped and he spun around in his father's lap to hold it up.

"Look, Daddy! It's the Batmobile! Just like Batman drives!" he exclaimed, voice high with excitement.

"Whoa, that's awesome, little man," Dean grinned.

The man ruffled his child's soft hair and tossed Cas a wink. The angel was beaming just as brightly, looking like a truly proud Papa.

"My shirt!" Jessica gasped, holding up her new rainbow tie dye T-shirt to show her parents, "I saw this one in my dream!"

"You did, baby rabbit?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah! I'm gonna wear it to the park tomorrow," she stated, sounding matter-of-fact.

Dean met eyes with Sam across the table and could tell that the guy was at a loss for words. Every time Jessica dreamed about something, it always came true. Over the past year and a half, the Winchesters had become accustomed to hearing her talk about the future. She was able to do small things like predict changes in the weather, sing songs that weren't even recorded yet, or in this case, know exactly what she was going to wear the next day. The little girl had a remarkable gift and her daddies and uncles always praised her for being special.

"That's great, Jess," Sam smiled.

The guy reached up to curl some of his daughter's soft hair behind her tiny ear before leaning toward Gabriel next to him.

"We're going to the park tomorrow?" he asked, sounding confused.

"According to our blonde crystal ball, we are," Gabe shrugged.

Dean held down a chuckle. Seeing a tough hunter like Sam and an all-powerful archangel like Gabe have their lives dictated by their own four-year-old was a hilarious thing to witness. Jessica was growing into a kind but stern little girl. She always spoke her mind while listening to her heart. And Dean was proud of his niece for being independent and assertive. He knew she was going to use that tough spirit to kick some serious ass when she turned old enough to fight for herself.

A loud knock echoed through the bunker, interrupting the Winchester gathering.

Everyone looked up from their Easter treasure, including Dickie on the floor, who raised his head with an extra long bone in his mouth. All of the adults knew there was someone at the door and they glanced at each other, wondering who would be the one to go and answer it.

"I'll get it," Gabriel volunteered with a shrug.

The archangel adjusted the fake bunny ears on his head before disappearing from the table. Once the kids went back to digging around in their Easter baskets, Dean took the opportunity to kiss the top of Jude's head and slide him into the seat so he could get up. If there was a visitor at the door, Dean needed more to wear than just a pair of boxer shorts. But as usual, it seemed like Cas was able to read his mind. Because the moment he stood up and turned around, he was met with the sight of his dark-haired angel holding out a robe near the door. Dean smirked with private infatuation as he took his favorite robe from Cas's outstretched hand and slid it on.

"Thanks, baby," Dean hummed.

Cas only nodded in return. The dude was wearing his own robe now, too. But that didn't stop Dean from reaching beyond the fabric to grab him by the hips and yanking him close. While Sam and the kids were distracted at the table nearby, Dean carefully lowered his mouth toward Cas's and paused to speak against the angel's open lips.

"Happy bunny day," he whispered, deliberately teasing Cas by withholding a kiss.

"An – and to you as well, Dean," Cas breathed back.

As much as Dean wanted to be playful, he couldn't bear to hear the tiny ache of longing in Cas's voice. He finally brought their mouths together by gently pressing froward and letting their tongues dance. The taste of Cas's soft kiss was like a breath of fresh air. It was the oxygen his body needed; a vital necessity to keep his heart pumping. Cas's love literally kept Dean alive.

Their tender lips parted just in time for Gabriel to walk back into the kitchen. The bunny-ear-wearing trickster led the way for Bobby, who was adorned in his usual faded hat and puffy vest jacket. The old man told Dean a few days before that he might show up at the bunker for Easter, but it totally slipped Dean's mind. Bobby carried two large baskets into the kitchen with him, each one clearly made for Jude and Jessica. His three dogs, Peter, Willy, and Humphrey – all half-hell hound, half-Dickie – stumbled in behind him.

"Look who followed the Easter Bunny here, guys," Gabriel said, gesturing to the old man behind him.

The moment Jude and Jessica raised their heads to see Bobby, tiny gasps filled the kitchen. They abandoned their baskets on the table and ran to hug Bobby's legs. Joy was evident on Bobby's bearded face.

"Hey there, lil' munchkins," he grinned, kneeling down to hug them properly, "Boy, yer gettin' big!"

While Bobby embraced the kids, Dean caught sight of the dogs on the floor. The three hell hounds found their father's basket, but Dickie obviously had no intention of sharing the goodies inside. The Jack Russell gave his canine sons a tiny growl before grabbing the basket handle in his mouth and dashing away with it. Peter, Willy, and Humphrey all chased their dad out of the room with wagging tails, seeming determined to steal his stuff.

"Look, uncle Bobby! The Easter bunny came! And I gots a Batmobile!" Jude rejoiced, grabbing the toy off the table to hold it up where Bobby could see.

"That's great, Jude. Guess what?" Bobby said, kneeling down to their level with his own baskets, "He stopped by my house and left this for ya, too."

Jude and Jessica both squealed with surprise before yanking their new baskets from Bobby's hands and running back to the table to open them. Dean beamed down at the old man from a few feet away. Man, it was so nice to watch him spoiled the kids the same way he used to spoil Sam and Dean when they were little. Bobby was the fun uncle that every kid deserved to have.

"Want some coffee, Bobby?" Sam offered, already shuffling to the counter for another cup of his own.

"Sure," the old man shrugged as he got to his feet, "I ain't gonna say no to caffeine. Crowley kept me up all night long."

Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabriel all stopped what they were doing and turned to give Bobby a collective grimace. Ugh. The image of Bobby and Crowley staying up all night doing God-knows-what was the last thing Dean wanted to think about. Bobby rolled his eyes and huffed a sigh.

"Get yer minds outta the gutter, you pervs," he grumbled, blushing a little, "We were up lookin' for a spell book."

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" Gabe winked, obviously unable to hold down a joke.

"Eat me, shorty," the old man spat back, "His mom lost the thing a few centuries back and he needs it for a soul deal or something. I don't know."

"His mom, huh?" Dean asked, "She still staying in hell with him?"

Bobby took a deep breath and exhaled with annoyance before leaning an elbow against the counter next to the plate of fresh pancakes. He glanced back for a second, probably to see how far away Jude and Jess were so that he could speak freely.

"Sorta. She pops up at my house every now and then, too. Always interrupts me and Crowley when we're busy doin' stuff," Bobby answered quietly.

" _Dirty_ stuff?" Gabriel pressed, bouncing his eyebrows with a smirk.

"No," Bobby denied, shooting Gabe a glare, "Hunting stuff. Crowley's been helping me track down a nest of vampires out west."

"Sounds like you're helping him see the light," Dean mentioned, feeling genuinely impressed.

Bobby only shook his head and blushed harder. It still seemed difficult for him to talk so intimately about Crowley, even though the two of them had been in a relationship for years. Dean found the old man's embarrassment kind of endearing. It showed that Bobby honestly cared about Crowley the same way he used to care about Karen all those years ago.

Sam shuffled back over to the group and held out a steaming mug for Bobby. The old man stood up from the counter and reached out with both hands to take it – and something shiny caught Dean's eye. There was something new on Bobby's hand. A flashy piece of jewelery circled around one of his fingers... Around his _ring_ finger...

"Is that a ring?" Dean blurted.

He couldn't stop himself from pointing it out. The sight of it took him by surprise. Why the hell was he wearing jewelry like that? Was he engaged?! Did he get married without telling anyone?! Bobby's face slipped into a fiercer shade of red and he instantly dropped his left hand to stuff it into his pocket.

"No," he denied immediately.

"Lemme see!" Gabriel gasped.

The archangel reached over and yanked Bobby's hand back out of his pocket to inspect it. All of the other adults in the room leaned closer to see it, too. The ring on Bobby's finger looked like it was made of solid silver, inlaid with an onyx band and lined with tiny rubies. The thing looked handcrafted and expensive as hell. Where did he get such a nice piece of jewelry? Did Crowley buy it? Did he make it? Did he trade something for it?

"Whoa, Bobby, is that a - ?"

" _It's nothing_ ," Bobby growled, interrupting Sam's assumption by ripping his hand back out of Gabriel's grasp, "Geez. Can't you boys mind yer own damn business?"

"You _are_ our business, Singer," Gabriel grinned, "Just tell us. Are you hitched or not?"

"No, I ain't hitched," the old man grumbled, "It's just a ring, alright? Rings don't mean nothin'. Can we please focus on the kids today?"

Before another word could be spoken, Bobby walked away with his mug of coffee in hand, heading over to join Jude and Jessica at the table. He was clearly distraught about having to discuss the meaning of the jewelry on his finger. But the more he complained about it, the more his family was convinced that something serious was going on.

"Is it even possible to tie the knot with the king of hell? I mean, wouldn't the knot just burn or something? Does Crowley even believe in marriage?" Gabriel whispered to the rest of the guys.

"I'm sure Bobby would have told us if he was getting married. Maybe he's just engaged," Sam offered in return.

"He'll tell us when he's ready," Dean predicted, "In the meantime, our kids have some eggs to find."

Dean didn't miss the delight that sprang back across Gabriel's face. The blonde archangel was all too proud of the Easter egg hunt he had set up for Jude and Jessica the night before.

"Hey, Sunshine and Superman," Gabriel spun around to shout toward the kids, "Come and eat your pancakes, because there's a field full of eggs outside calling your names."

Jude and Jessica both raised their heads with shock and met eyes with excitement. A solid second of surprise went by before they jumped up and rushed over to claim their breakfast with smiling faces. Dean stepped close to give his child's head another kiss – would he ever be able to resist giving his son affection? – before backing toward the door.

"Everyone eat and get dressed. We'll meet at the stairs in twenty minutes, okay?" Dean announced.

Happy choruses of 'okay' followed Dean's statement. The oldest Winchester took the time to step back and admire the joyful scene in his kitchen – the smiles, the laughter, the mess of toys on the table, the smell of coffee and pancakes in the air, all his favorite people in one place – and a peaceful exhale drifted out of his mouth. Dean felt so blessed in that moment. This was everything he ever wanted. A big happy family sharing a meal together in their own home. With his heart heart pumping relief and love through his veins, Dean finally turned around to go put some clothes on and enjoy the rest of his day.

* * *

Just as Dean ordered, all the Winchesters met at the entrance stairwell twenty minutes later. Cas and Gabriel dressed the kids up in nice clothes – for pictures, Gabriel explained, – putting Jude in pastel blue plaid and Jessica in a colorful sundress. They were both carrying tiny little wicker baskets and nervously fidgeting by the door with anticipation. The two kids were definitely ready to hunt down some Easter eggs. Once everyone was all together again, Sammy led the way outside.

Gabriel had hidden the eggs all over the hillside above the bunker. And as Dean followed his family out into the sunlight, he could see dots of plastic color throughout the field. Of course, Gabe made the eggs sort of easy to find since the kids were still young. But the hill was absolutely _covered_. Geez, how many eggs did he put out there? The kids' baskets weren't going to be big enough to hold all of them at once.

"Okay, kiddos, here are the rules," Gabriel began, walking backwards so that he could look at Jude and Jess, "No kicking, no pinching, no biting, no pushing, no shoving, no name-calling, and absolutely no crying of any kind."

"Dude, this is an Easter egg hunt. Not the Hunger Games," Dean reminded flatly.

"Still. It's best to lay out the guidelines," Gabriel shrugged, "Any questions?"

Jessica shifted her little basket into one hand so that she could politely raise her other.

"Yes, baby bunny?" Gabe acknowledged.

"Can we start now?" she practically begged, putting on Sammy's signature puppy eyes.

A few of the adults chuckled. Yep. Jessie definitely got her impatience from Gabriel. The archangel grinned down at his little girl and gave her a wink before gesturing to the field beside him.

"By all means, sweetheart," he allowed, "Go get 'em!"

Jude and Jessica both darted up the hill in a blur of determination. Dean stood back between Cas and Bobby and watched the two kids slowly fill their baskets with fake eggs. Seeing them get to live out a childhood that he never had made him feel so good; so accomplished. Knowing that his son's life was already better than his own made Dean feel like a good parent. Wasn't that what every parent wanted? To give their kid a happier life than they ever had?

"Jude is very inquisitive."

Dean flashed a glance to his blue-eyed angel beside him. Cas was staring hard at their son in the distance, watching him comb the hillside with affection.

"He gets that from you, Cas," Dean reminded quietly.

The two of them shared a proud smile with each other before turning their attention back to the egg hunt. Things seemed to be going according to plan. Jude and Jessica were both eagerly gathering the plastic shapes in their respective baskets... But after a moment, Dean noticed that Jessica was going a lot faster than Jude. The little blonde girl was running and popping around the field, disappearing in one place to reappear in another. Jessica was _flying_. She was using her grace to gather up the eggs as quickly as possible, leaving Jude to wander around on his own.

Dean blinked between the two children in front of him, feeling his own heart ache behind his ribs. It was painfully clear that Jessica was more advanced than Jude. Her basket was full in no time. Eggs were toppling out before she could put anymore in. But sadly, Jude's basket was less than half-full. He was walking as fast as he could to find more eggs, but it was no match for Jessica's grace. Jess was flying and Jude wasn't. That was the big difference between the two of them. And now that Dean was seeing the drastic separation with his own eyes, his worry spiked. What if there was something wrong with Jude? What if he was more than just afraid of flying? What if he physically couldn't? What if his wings were defective or broken or something? What if the sweet little boy that had Dean wrapped around his pinky finger never figured out how to fly?

It seemed like Dean wasn't the only one that noticed the difference between Jude and Jessica. Cas slowly eased closer to Dean's side as they stood together, pressing against his shoulder with a look of genuine concern.

"Is he having difficulty with this game, Dean?" the angel whispered, sounding heartbroken.

Before Dean could reply, Jessica disappeared from the top of the hill and reappeared at the bottom, landing amongst the adults standing there. She pushed some of her own blonde curls out of her face so that she could see her fathers when she held up her basket toward them.

"It's too full, Papa," she pointed out to Gabe, "Can you hold these eggies? I wanna get more."

Somehow, hearing his niece's innocent voice made Dean's heart ache even worse. If Jessica dumped her basket and went to get more eggs, she would have found way more than Jude by the end of the hunt. And the thought of Jude being upset when it was over – the thought of seeing that look of utter defeat and sadness on his child's precious face – worried Dean unlike anything else. Luckily, Sam was able to see that the egg hunt was disturbing Dean and Cas because he glanced at them before kneeling down to talk to his daughter.

"Uh, I think we should let Jude find the rest of the eggs, baby bunny," Sam cooed sweetly, "Let's open yours instead."

"Okay!" Jessica smiled brightly.

Dean was overwhelmingly grateful to his brother for giving Jude a chance to have a fair game. While Sam, Gabriel, and Bobby helped Jessie go through her eggs, Dean and Cas stood by and watched their son finish the hunt by himself. Jude seemed perfectly content running around on his own to fill his basket – until he looked up and noticed that Jessica was already opening hers. A tiny bit of disappointment appeared in his blue eyes and Dean's heart nearly ripped in two. Son of a bitch. He couldn't stand seeing Jude upset.

The overwhelming worry eventually forced Dean into action. The man grabbed his angel by the hand and started pulling him up the hill toward their son. He wasn't about to let Jude's happy holiday be ruined just because he couldn't fly.

"Don't worry, little man," Dean called, giving him a big smile, "Papa and I are gonna help you find the rest."

delight was quick to return to Jude's beautiful eyes. The kid smiled back at his parents as they came up the hill to be with him.

"Allow me to hold your basket, son," Cas offered.

"Look, Papa, I found lots of eggs," Jude said proudly, as he gladly handed off his half-empty wicker basket.

"Indeed, you have," Cas smiled, "There appears to be a few more at the top of the hill as well."

Jude spun around and darted in the direction his Papa told him about. Dean and Cas stood next to each other and watched their child with equal expressions of worry. Bad thoughts were still racing through Dean's mind. He didn't want his son to be deprived of happiness just because he wasn't as graceful as his cousin. What if this issue held him back? What if not being able to fly had lasting effects?

"What if his wings are deformed or something, Cas?" Dean finally blurted, unable to hold his worry inside.

Cas's hand tightened around Dean's between them. Their eyes remained locked on their child while they spoke.

"Dean, his wings are not the problem," Cas replied gently, "I can see them with my own eyes. Both his body and his grace are maturing at a normal rate. Jude is perfectly healthy in terms of physical growth."

"Then what _is_ the problem?" Dean asked.

Their conversation paused when Jude ran up to put a few eggs into the basket Cas was holding. A look of determination reappeared on his little face when he sprinted away again, heading off to gather a few more eggs in a different direction.

"I believe," Cas began, using the most subtle and comforting tone possible, "that the only thing holding our son back from using his grace and reaching his full potential... is fear."

Dean gulped. Somewhere deep down in his gut, he saw that answer coming. But it didn't make it any easier to hear.

"You mean, he's just afraid?" Dean asked, voice hollow.

"Yes," Cas answered, "It might be a stretch, but I think his fear of flight may be a hereditary trait."

Dean actually turned to look his angel in the eye. Guilt was suddenly coursing through his veins like ice.

"You think he got this from me? You think this is my fault?" Dean breathed.

"No one is at fault, Dean," Cas instantly corrected, letting go of Dean's hand to touch his face instead, "I'm simply pointing out the correlation between your dislike of flying and Jude's refusal to use his grace."

"So what, if I like to keep both feet on the ground?" Dean huffed, "It's not like I haven't flown before. I've been on planes, Cas. I've faced my fear."

"But Jude has not faced his," Cas reminded softly, "Our son needs to gain courage in order to overcome his fear."

"Then let's give him some," Dean confidently suggested, "You and me, Cas. We can help him get to the other side. We can help him find the courage he needs. We'll train him. I'll set up an obstacle course in the study and you can teach him how to use his grace. He can learn from us. He doesn't have to be afraid."

For a moment, Cas's only response was the growing smile on his lips. His blue eyes danced all around Dean's face as if he was looking at a priceless painting for the first time. The angel was clearly impressed with Dean's suggestion.

"I agree," Cas eventually replied, sliding his hand back inside Dean's.

The two of them shared a silent look of hopefulness before their son came running up to them again. Jude had an armful of colorful plastic eggs and was beaming from ear to ear.

"Look, Daddy! I found 'em all!" he grinned with pride.

Dean's smile returned at full capacity as he knelt down to help Jude put the eggs in the basket. Now that his kid was so close, Dean couldn't help but stare at his lightly-freckled cheeks and ocean-blue eyes and think about good it felt to be a parent. There wasn't anything Dean wouldn't do for his son. No plane he wouldn't board, no bridge he wouldn't jump from, no demon he wouldn't sell his own soul to. Jude's happiness and well-being was his first priority. And helping his child gain the courage to fly was at the top of Dean's to-do list.

Once all the eggs were in Jude's basket, Dean reached out to scoop his little boy into his arms and give him a big hug. Jude giggled a bit when he was being swept up and the sound made Dean's heart tingle with pride.

"I love you, little man," Dean whispered against his child's soft hair.

Jude raised his small head up from Dean's shoulder to peck a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too, Daddy," he replied.

Dean smirked and glanced up to meet eyes with Cas, who was watching their embrace with a smile of admiration. By sight alone, Dean knew that Cas was just as happy as he was. And they were both equally prepared to teach their child how to fly.

( **Author's Note** : Happy Easter, everyone! :D Yep, that's right. Part four is finally here. Jude and Jessica are back and they are cuter than ever. ;) In case it was unclear, this story is taking place while Jude is five and Jessica is four, within the five months between their birthdays. Because it's Easter, of course. Lol. :) Jude is still afraid of flying, but we're gonna work on that in this fic. And Jessica can still see the future in her dreams, which we will come back to later, of course. ;) And what's going on with Bobby, you ask? Don't worry. We'll find out soon enough. lol ;) As I mentioned before, I'm going to include a few OCs in this fic, but no worries. If you like Dickie, Jude, Jessica, Peter, Willy, and Humphrey, then I think you might enjoy the new folks as well. ;D Btw, I had to write this first chapter in between two weddings and a birthday. It's a miracle that I was able to publish on time. (Thank you, Chuck!) :D As usual, I'm gonna try to update every Friday from here on out. And I'm not sure if I say this enough, but thank you guys so much for reading and commenting on this series so far. The only reason this story even has a fourth part is because of your kind words of encouragement and affection. And I deeply appropriate you taking the time to read this stuff! Seriously, thank you! Especially if you have been here since the beginning! Or followed me here all the way from AO3! Lol! I love you all. The next chapter will be out soon! :)


	2. Chapter 2

( **Author's Note** : There is sexy Sabriel smut ahead. :) Please enjoy!)

Sam reclined back in Jessica's bed a bit further so that he could bring the book in his hand closer to their faces. Once they could see the picture on the page properly, he picked up right where he left off, reading the text out loud in the softest voice possible. Dickie was sleeping at the foot of the bed, quietly snoring on top of his stuffed moose. And Jess's head and arms were growing limp against Sam's side and he knew it wouldn't be much longer before she fell asleep too.

"And about his little soft nose and his round black eyes there was something familiar," Sam murmured gently, trying to tell the end of the story in a loving way, "so that the boy thought to himself, 'Why, he looks just like my old Bunny that was lost when I had scarlet fever!' But he never knew that it really was his own Bunny, come back to look at the child who had first helped him to be Real... The end."

Sam carefully closed the book in his hand and stole a glance down at the top of Jessica's head in the soft glow of her nightlight nearby. He secretly hoped that she liked how The Velveteen Rabbit ended. It was a very bittersweet finale and Sam remembered how much it effected his own heart when he heard the story for the first time at a young age. But he knew that it would correlate with the holiday and Jessie's nickname.

For a moment, Sam wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep or not, because he couldn't see her beautiful eyes from the angle he was sitting in. So he sat in silence for a minute and stole the opportunity to take in the sight of his daughter instead. Man, she was growing up so fast. Was this the type of emotional sadness that all parents faced? Was it normal to want your child to stay young for a little while longer? Jess was just so sweet and precious, always kind to everyone. And she was so small and dainty, barely big enough to pass for two, let alone four – a size that she clearly inherited from Gabriel. Jessica was perfect and Sam was so proud to have the honor of being her father.

"Daddy?"

Sam's hand instantly raised to comb through Jess's soft blonde locks.

"Yeah, Jess?" he replied, not realizing that she was still awake.

"Does _my_ bunny want to be real?" she asked sweetly.

The little girl held up her stuffed white rabbit and looked at it with curiosity. Sam smiled and reached over to fiddle with the long ears of his child's favorite plush bunny.

"You know what? I think he likes being with you more, sunshine," he answered.

Sam had no doubts that if she really wanted to, Jessica could transform all her stuffed toys into real animals and turn the bunker into her very own zoo – which would be both hilarious and horrifying for everyone else involved. But luckily, she seemed to accept Sam's reply and hugged her bunny instead.

"I like him too," she smiled, "Do you think Ollie likes bunnies, Daddy?"

Sam shifted the book into his lap and felt his smile grow a bit. Oliver – or 'Ollie,' as Jessica liked to call him – was a child about the kids' age that lived in Lebanon. Jude and Jessica met him at the park when the Winchesters first moved into the bunker. And from then on, his mother, Jane, kept bringing him to the same park so that the kids could all play together. He was quickly becoming Jude and Jessica's closest friend, so Sam wasn't surprised at all when Jess mentioned him by name.

"I bet he does," Sam answered, even though he had no idea.

Jessica sighed contently and snuggled her plush rabbit against her cheek, seeming satisfied. Sam couldn't help but see Gabriel's features hidden in her face when she smiled like that. She looked so much like her archangel father that it was scary at times. A yawn stretched out of Jess's tiny mouth, reminding them both that bedtime was eminent.

"Did you have a good Easter, Jess?" Sam whispered.

"Uh-huh," she nodded, closing her eyes, "I gots fifty-two eggies today."

Sam blinked down at his daughter in shock. Fifty-two eggs? How did she know the exact number? Maybe someone sat down and counted them out with her.

"Did Papa help you count them?" he asked, picturing Gabe and Jess doing math together in his mind.

"No. I did it all by myself," she mumbled without opening her eyes, "I'm a big girl, Daddy. I counted way up high."

Her answer only intensified Sam's surprise. Did she really sit down and count all the way to fifty-two? Sam thought that four-year-olds could only count to ten if they were really smart, but fifty-two? That was amazing! Jessica was practically gifted! Sam wanted to sing loud praises to his little girl, but she was already drifting to sleep. The exciting day of running around and playing had really taken it out of her. Instead of rambling on about how proud he was of her, Sam just leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on his daughter's head and whisper.

"Goodnight, baby bunny."

Jess hardly stirred as her daddy carefully climbed out of the bed and tucked her in. Her tiny fingers stayed curled around her stuffed bunny and her hair – Gabriel's golden locks – stayed a mess on the pillow. Sam smiled down at his little girl for an extra minute to simply admire her innocent beauty before standing up. He gently pet Dickie's soft back a few times on his way to sneak quietly out of the room.

As always, Sam left Jess's nightlight on and her door open so that she could see into Jude's room if she woke up and got scared. Jude was already tucked in and sleeping just across the hall, door open and Bat-Signal nightlight on too. Sam glanced between his daughter's and nephew's rooms to make sure they were both okay before heading down the hall toward the kitchen.

Sam couldn't get over the fact that his four-year-old was so smart. _Fifty-two_. That was a huge number even for adults to count to. Many children would have gotten mixed up while counting or ran out of patience, but not Jessica. Thinking about her amazing intelligence led Sam to wonder about how well she would fit in at school. Jess would probably be way ahead of all the other kids. The top of her class before kindergarten even started. A proud grin grew across Sam's face just imagining the sight of his little girl graduating from high school as Valedictorian. And Summa Cum Laude from college...

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright driving all the way home tonight, Bobby? South Dakota is a long trip."

Sam looked up at the sound of his brother's voice. Dean, Cas, and Bobby – followed by all of Bobby's hell hound mutts, who were each carrying a bone they had stolen from Dickie's basket – were all walking out of the kitchen and heading toward the stairway that led to the entrance of the bunker. Sam quietly jogged up to join them, wanting to hear the old man's answer.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Gotta make a pit stop in Nebraska anyways. Pickin' up a few more cases of ammo from a buddy of mine," Bobby replied.

"Hey, wait up!"

Everyone paused and turned around at the sound of Gabriel's echoing voice. The archangel dashed out of the kitchen to catch up to everyone else with a few things in hand. Sam watched his favorite archangel come closer, secretly appraising his nice orange Easter outfit and fake bunny ears that had turned crooked on his blonde head. Gabe was wearing a smirk by the time he made it to the rest of the Winchesters. A _naughty_ smirk. A smirk that Sam knew all too well...

"You can't leave without your gift," Gabriel said, holding out a small container toward Bobby, "Happy bunny day, you old asshat."

Bobby's eyes narrowed in suspicion under the bill of his hat as he hesitantly took the gift from Gabe. Everyone else leaned close to look at the present in Bobby's hand, too. At first glance, Sam thought it was a shot-sized bottle of Jack Daniels. But after reading the label properly, he learned that it was a tiny bottle full of whiskey flavored lube. All the guys stared at the little bottle in shock. Where the hell did Gabe find a lube that tasted like whiskey?!

"What the hell?" Bobby breathed, sounding equally appalled and impressed.

"Nice, right? I figured you and the ol' demonic mistress could get drunk off each other for once," Gabe asked, bouncing his eyebrows.

Much like everyone else, Bobby appeared to be at a loss for words. He just stared down at his new gift and blinked repeatedly.

"That probably tastes nothing like real whiskey," Dean mentioned, shaking his head.

"Hey, no need to get salty, sweetie," Gabriel said, holding out another tube toward Dean and Cas, "I got you and blue-eyes a lil' something, too."

Sam stared at the small tube as it was being passed from Gabe's hand to Cas's and saw a red label with a picture of a cherry on the front. Cas and Dean both studied the container.

"Cherry pie flavor?" Cas read out loud, his cheeks turning pink, "I... I did not know that this existed."

"Me either, until a few days ago. Then I knew you and freckles had to have it," Gabriel shrugged, "You guys have fun with that stuff, okay? In the meantime..."

The archangel paused to grab Sam's hand and yank him close, making the man stumble forward with a gasp. Tingles raced up and down Sam's spine as he felt Gabe's small hand slip inside the back of his waistband.

"The moose and I are gonna have a little fun of our own," he finished with a purr.

Sam gulped when he glanced down to take in the magnitude of lust in Gabe's honey eyes. Just looking at him made Sam feel horny in return. Of course, the hand down the back of his pants didn't help either. Before Sam could even lean down for a kiss though, Dean groaned out loud with disgust.

"Ugh, would you at least take the fun to your own room, please? There are sleeping children in this bunker," he grumbled.

"Gladly," Gabe replied with a wink.

The archangel started tugging the tall man away without another word, determined to make it to their room as soon as possible. Though his heart was pumping sudden arousal through his veins, Sam took the time to glance back and give his departing uncle a wave.

"'Night, Bobby. Thanks for coming over. I'll see you later," he called in a rush.

Sam was able to see the old man smile and wave back before he was yanked around the corner by Gabe's demanding hands. The very second the two of them were alone in another hallway, Gabriel practically catapulted himself onto Sam, jumping up to hook both legs around Sam's waist and both arms around Sam's neck. Sam released a throaty moan before his mouth was met with Gabe's eager tongue. The sudden plunge of their wet lips caused a hurricane of emotion and sensation to explode through Sam's whole body. Holy shit, he didn't realize how much he wanted to kiss Gabriel until their tongues were swimming together...

They were already pulling each others' clothes off by the time their stumbled into their bedroom. Shirts were gone and belts were open when Gabriel turned the light on and used his foot to shut the door at Sam's back. Once they were sealed in privacy, Sam quickly shuffled over to fall onto their messy bed with Gabe's tiny frame in his arms. The man landed snugly inside his archangel's embrace, surrounded by the unmatched softness of him. The sweet scent of him. Lovingly wrapped in Gabriel's arms was Sam's favorite place to be... Gabe rolled Sam over and sat up to straddle his waist and look down at him.

"I didn't forget about you either, baby moose," Gabe grinned, nodding toward the left.

Sam followed his archangel's heated sight to the bedside table – where he saw at least fifteen new bottles of lube placed together. The man's mouth fell open as he raised up to his elbows to inspect the lot. Whoa, there were so many flavors to choose from. Strawberry, cotton candy, watermelon, caramel, even one that said 'Butterfingers' on the label. Why did Gabe get so many?

"I wasn't sure which one you would like the best, so I got one of each," Gabe admitted, his voice dripping with arousal as he ran his hand up and down Sam's bare chest, "Which do you wanna try first, Sammy?"

Sam briefly raised up to kiss Gabe's lips again – tasting a heavenly flavor that no other could compare to – before glancing over his options again. Man, there were just so many different kinds of lube. But did it really matter which flavor he picked? Wasn't its function more important than its taste? Although Sam was internally disputing the reason for flavored lubes, he still reached over and picked one out.

"Peach?" Gabe grinned, "Okay, farm boy. Hand it over."

The smile on Sam's face grew as he watched Gabriel rip the tube out of his hand and snap his own fingers together. The rest of their clothes vanished with the use of his grace, leaving them both naked on top of the plaid comforter. Sam's dick was almost standing at a full erection, but it looked like Gabe was still working on his. The archangel's cock was bobbing above Sam's stomach, flicking around like it wanted attention. And of course, Sam couldn't help but give in to it. He kept glancing between the moving dick and Gabe's face, waiting to see what the guy planned to do.

Gabriel's golden eyes turned seductively sneaky as he popped open the tube – and tilted it to pour the stuff down his own torso. Sam's mouth fell open as he watched the glistening fluid flow all the way down the cavity of Gabe's bare chest, over his tense stomach, passed his bellybutton, and around the base of his growing cock. The smell of fresh peaches filled the air and made Sam's mouth water. Holy shit, that was hot. The sight of Gabriel's gorgeous body shining with wet lube instantly turned him on.

"Happy bunny day, Sammy-boy," Gabe purred, bouncing his golden eye brows.

That little hint of mischievousness in Gabriel's voice was all it took. Sam immediately sat up on the bed and slapped his tongue against his archangel's collar bone to lick him clean. The taste of peach burst in Sam's mouth and his cock ached at the sound of Gabriel's whimper above him. He carefully pushed the archangel back on the bed and hovered over him to suck all the sweet lube off of his body. Gabriel chuckled a little bit at Sam's forcefulness.

"Whoa, this stuff really works, huh?" he smiled.

Instead of talking, Sam shifted downward to confiscate Gabe's crotch. The man took the archangel's dick into his own mouth without a second thought. He had blown Gabe so many times during their five-year relationship that doing it came naturally. The only difference this time was that Gabe's dick tasted like peaches.

" _Ahh_ ," Gabe groaned, letting his voice bounce off the walls of their bedroom.

The sound of Gabe's approval sent jolts to Sam's own hard cock. He bobbed his mouth along Gabriel's hot shaft, keeping his eyes open to stare at the lower part of Gabe's stomach. A few inches below the archangel's navel and just above his blonde pubic hair was a very familiar scar. The horizontal line was faint but still visible on Gabe's skin. It was the only scar his body refused to heal; the aftermath of their daughter coming into the world. Apart from his hypnotic golden eyes, this scar was Sam's favorite part of Gabriel's body. It was like a memorial to everything they went through to have Jessica. And it made Gabriel even more beautiful than he already was.

"S – Sam," Gabe whimpered, reaching down to run a hand though the man's shaggy hair, "This lube is for more than just eating, kiddo."

Sam slurped his mouth off of Gabriel's hard glistening cock and raised up to look at him. Sam assumed that Gabe wanted to be sucked off when he poured the lube on himself, but did he want more? The playful smirk on Gabe's lips never wavered as he sat up to toss Sam on his back again. The man bounced with the mattress and the archangel crawled over to reclaim his place on Sam's lap. More shots of arousal pulsed to Sam's throbbing dick when he felt Gabriel's weight hovering over it. Ugh! Why wouldn't he just sit on it?

"Holy shit, Gabe. Don't tease me," Sam panted, his heart pounding with excitement as he gripped Gabe's moist thighs.

"Easy there, big guy," Gabriel hummed back, "I've got you."

With a little more lube and some maneuvering, Gabriel finally started to ease down on Sam's cock. Pleasure radiated all the way through Sam's body at the feeling of Gabe's hot hole clinching tight around him. _Shit_. That felt so _good_. God, he loved Gabe _so much_.

"Ahh," Sam breathed, "Damn... Gabe... I love you."

Sam had trouble keeping himself from blurting out his affections during sex with Gabriel. It wasn't out of the ordinary for him to say 'I love you' at least a few times while they did it, especially near orgasm. Luckily, it seemed like Gabriel really enjoyed Sam's lack of verbal control.

"I love you too, baby moose," he breathed back.

The archangel winced a little as he sat down on Sam's cock for the first time. But after that, he started gently bouncing and building up speed. Sam eventually joined in with some thrusting and pretty soon the two of them were in the thick of sex. Hearts pounding, hands grabbing, mouths open, eyes staring, thighs meeting over and over. Sam's thoughts were quickly disappearing as he watched Gabriel's breathtaking body bounce in front of him. Gabe, on the other hand, seemed lost in thought.

"Do you think... Jessie had a good Easter?" the archangel suddenly asked in between breaths.

Sam blinked repeatedly, unable to tear his eyes away from the site of their penetration. They were in the middle of sex! Why did Gabriel want to talk about their daughter?

"Uh," Sam panted, "Y – yeah."

"I hope she did. I mean... It took me forever to find those little toy rabbits with the rainbow tails," he rambled on, staring toward the far wall as he bounced, "I put fruit snacks in her basket instead of candy. Do you think that was okay?"

"Uh-huh," Sam faintly replied, trying so hard to reach his orgasm.

"Did she say anything when you put her in bed? Mention her new toys, maybe? Did she talk about - ?"

" _Gabe_ ," Sam snapped, "My cock is balls-deep in your ass right now. Will you please focus on this and stop talking until we're done?"

Gabe paused to look down at their joined bodies and a sheepish expression came over his face. He apologetically ran his hands up and down Sam's bare chest.

"Right. My bad," he breathed.

Thankfully, Gabe was done talking and ready to finish getting laid. The archangel fell forward to press his bare torso against Sam's, accidentally transferring some of the peach scented lube onto the man in the process, so that their mouths could meet again. Sam dove inside Gabe's kiss tongue first, smothering him with affection as he wrapped both arms around him and rolled over. Once Sam was back on top, he spread Gabe's thighs further apart and let him have it, thrusting with every ounce of power his muscles could produce. A beautiful cry echoed from Gabe's open lips at the drastic increase of speed.

" _Ahh_! Yeah! Oh shit, don't stop, kid," he moaned, reaching down to stroke his own dick.

Damn, Gabriel's ass was so tight. The peachy lube made him feel so wet and warm inside. Gabe's entire body was shimmering in the light and tensing up with pleasure. And just knowing that he was satisfying Gabriel just as much as Gabe satisfied him made Sam ache with lust. Gabe _felt_ so good, and _tasted_ so good, and _looked_ so good. Oh God, this was the best Easter ever!

" _G – Gabriel!_ " Sam groaned, pounding into his archangel as hard as he could, "Argh, I'm gonna _come_!"

Before Sam even finished saying the words, his cock started pulsing deep inside Gabe's warm body. Ecstasy exploded through his veins as he hammered away with all he had, clinging to Gabriel's slippery thighs in the process. Moans and whimpers fell out of his panting mouth and his vision blurred. Holy shit, he loved having an orgasm with Gabriel...

It wasn't long before Sam started to descend from the height of pleasure. His dick turned electrically sensitive and he had to pull it out to catch his breath. Below him, Gabriel was still trying to reach his own orgasm, tugging furiously on his own cock with one hand and clinging to the headboard with the other. Wanting to help him along, Sam backed up and lowered his head between the archangel's thighs again. He yanked Gabe's hand free and tossed it to the side so that he could scoop Gabe's dick back into his mouth. The sweet flavor of peach was revived on Sam's tongue and Gabriel let out higher pitched groans.

"Shit," Gabe panted, reaching down to tangle his finger's in Sam's shaggy hair, "Oh, Sam... I'm right behind you... Holy staff-wielding Moses! _Ahh!_ "

With just a few head bobs, Gabe was coming. Sam quickly removed his mouth and finished tugging the guy, causing him to spout white fluid from his dick and softly claw at Sam's scalp. The sight of his naked archangel writhing with euphoria on the bed made Sam feel proud and satisfied. The only thing he loved more than receiving an orgasm from Gabriel was giving him one. After everything Gabe had done for him – including giving birth to the precious little soul sleeping down the hall – Sam was more than happy to give him as much pleasure as possible.

They were both sexually spent after that. Gabe was still twitching on the bed by the time Sam crawled up to kiss his quivering lips. The taste of peach was exchanged between them as they melted into each others' embrace. Sam eventually collapsed onto the bed next to Gabe with one arm tossed around him, but their hazy eyes stayed connected.

"Mmm," Gabe hummed with a smile, fingers still playing in Sam's hair, "That was so good."

Sam nodded back. Damn right, it was good. Hell, it was _always_ good. Gabriel was the best sex partner in the world. While they laid in silence, Sam slowly remembered all those questions that Gabe asked earlier and felt the need to answer them.

"You don't have to worry about Jessie, Gabe," the man mumbled, "She had a great Easter."

"Really?" the archangel replied, sounding hopeful.

"Hmm-mmm," Sam answered with a lazy nod, "She loved all her toys... and the egg hunt... Did you know that she can count to fifty-two?"

Gabriel looked a little confused at first. His eyebrows drew together as he searched Sam's face.

"That's a pretty specific number," he mentioned.

"That's how many eggs she found," Sam explained, "and she counted them all by herself... She's gonna do great in school."

"School?" Gabe repeated, as if the thought never crossed his mind.

"Yeah. I think Jess is gonna love school, Gabe. It's almost time for her and Jude to start," Sam reminded, "We should probably check out the different schools nearby to see which is best. Pre-registration should be starting up soon."

Gabriel stared blankly at Sam next to him for the longest time. It was almost like Sam's words weren't computing in his mind or something. Did the amazing orgasm fry some of his braincells?

"Uh... Sure," he eventually agreed, sounding kind of sad.

Sam searched his archangel's glistening face with sudden worry, wondering why he sounded so heartbroken.

"What's the matter, Gabe? You don't want her to go to school?" he gently pressed.

"No, I _do_ want her to go to school," Gabriel quickly corrected, "It's just... Our baby is growing up so fast..."

Sam's smile returned. It was really sweet that Gabriel wanted to keep Jess young for as long as possible. But even their child had to grow up eventually. Wanting to comfort him, Sam raised up to capture Gabe's mouth with his own again. This kiss was softer and more powerful, meant as a statement of love and support.

"It's okay, Gabe. She's always going to be our baby," Sam promised.

The subtle smile on Gabe's moist lips was bittersweet. Instead of talking, Gabe simply rolled over to nestle himself up against Sam's bare chest. The man instantly welcomed his archangel into his arms and swaddled him with affection. Sam pecked the top of Gabe's blonde head with a kiss before laying back to close his eyes. The two of them laid perfectly still as Sam drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Alright, kiddos. What's the golden rule?" Gabe asked.

The archangel turned around in the front seat of the Impala to look at Jessie and Jude in the back, who were both buckled into their car seats. Dickie was sitting between them and Sam was driving – which Gabe thought was a miracle, because freckles hardly let anyone else drive his precious set of hot wheels. The car was pulling into the parking lot at the playground in the park, just like Jessica predicted the day before. She was even wearing the tie dye shirt she got for Easter. Was it coincidence? Fate? Destiny? Magic? Gabe didn't know. All he knew was that his daughter was a modern day Nostradamus with a kick-ass fashion sense.

"Is Ollie gonna be at the park today?" Jude asked, leaning up to look out the window beside him.

"Yep! Ollie-pop is here," Jess suddenly nodded with a smile, "We're gonna play on the monkey bars!"

"Oi! You two," Gabe called again, "Nobody is touching the monkey bars until one of you tells me what the golden rule is."

Jude and Jessica both sighed in unison. They were clearly sick of hearing this question. Even Dickie slumped down in the seat with exhaustion.

"Buddy system, Papa," Jess answered.

"That's right," Sam picked up, "And what do we do at the first sign of danger?"

"Hold hands," Jude mumbled.

"Hold hands and what?" Gabe prompted.

"Fly away," Jessica finished in a flat tone of annoyance, "Can we play now?"

Gabe glanced at Sam beside him, who was shutting the engine off. Both of them seemed equally entertained by their daughter's feisty attitude. Sam shot the archangel a subtle look – which clearly stated ' _she gets that from you_ ' – before opening his own door.

"Yep. Let's go play," he announced.

Both kids let out squeals and giggles in the back as the adults came around to help them out of their booster seats. Dickie hopped out of the car with one of his new bones in his mouth and waited happily by the car for the kids. Gabe had the honor of unbuckling their sassy blonde princess and picking her up. The archangel selfishly held onto her for an extra minute or so, just to smell her soft hair and revive some sweet nostalgia from when she was just a little baby, before lowering her to the ground. Jessica was a whirlwind of color as she dashed away, rainbow tights, shirt, and skirt fluttering in the breeze. Jude met her at the front of the car and the two of them ran toward the playground equipment like a couple of freed circus animals with Dickie close behind.

"I guess she was right," Sam said to Gabriel over the top of the Impala.

The man nodded toward the benches on the left side of the park where a lady was putting a jacket on her child. It wasn't until Gabriel really studied them that he realized it was Jane and Oliver.

Jane Thompson was a thirty-something mom who worked at a clothing store in the nicest part of Lebanon. Going by her tan skin tone and dark hair color, Gabe assumed that she was at least some part Puerto Rican. She always wore bright, colorful skirts and outfits that reminded Gabe of the beach, which only furthered his assumption. Jane was extremely friendly and welcoming, but talked _a lot_. She mentioned her husband Eddie on several occasions, but the Winchesters had never met him in person. Jane was the only one who ever brought Oliver to the park.

And like his mom, Oliver – who Jess and Jude had grown very fond of – was a very sweet kid. But his features were polar opposite to his mother's. He had orange-red hair in the form of a bowl-cut, skin as pale as paper, and freckles all over his face. His physical appearance must have come largely from his dad, but his kind spirit was definitely inherited from his momma. Oliver was soft-spoken and shy, but Jessica and Jude really seemed to like that about him. The three of them played together like they had known each other from birth and Gabriel was glad they got along so well.

"Come on, moose," Gabe smiled, rounding the car to hold out his hand, "Let's go make small talk with the nice lady like normal people do."

Sam chuckled a little but joined his hand with Gabe's. The archangel proudly held onto Sammy's giant fingers as they walked up to the bench where Jane was sitting. She barely had time to finish putting Oliver's jacket on before he ran away to go meet Jessica and Jude at the swing set.

"Don't get too dirty, Oliver. We've gotta meet your grandma for a lunch date," she warned in a stern voice.

Jane didn't notice that Gabe and Sam were approaching until they were already a few feet away. She had to double-take at them and suddenly gasped, letting a warm smile light up her face.

"Oh, hiya boys," she sang as she hopped up to stand, causing her dangly hoop earrings to sway around, "Decided to take advantage of the nice weather too, eh?"

"We didn't have much of a choice. Jessie strong-armed us into it," Gabe winked.

"How are you doing, Jane?" Sam asked, sounding so polite.

"Oh, I'm good. Gotta do inventory this week and today was the only chance I could bring Ollie to play. It sucks," she shrugged, curling some of her dark hair behind her ear, "How about you guys? Did you have a nice Easter?"

Sudden images of Sam's naked body thrusting hard against his own the night before filled Gabriel's mind and he spaced out for a minute. The archangel shared a subtle glance with the tall man next to him and could tell that the kid was thinking the exact same thing.

"Best Easter ever," Sam eventually replied with a smile, "Did Oliver get anything good from the Easter bunny?"

"Oh yeah. Eddie always gets him sports stuff and candy. Wants him to be a baseball player," she shrugged.

Sam and Gabe nodded along with her and a small silence settled in the midst of their conversation. All three adults glanced toward their children a few feet away to check on them. Jude and Oliver were helping little Jessica climb up the jungle gym, giggling and pretending to rescue her from falling while Dickie barked from below. Gabe took a deep breath of contentment. He loved knowing that his daughter was having fun with friends.

"Are Dean and Cas busy today?"

Jane's question brought Sam and Gabe's attention back to their conversation.

"Uh, yeah. They went to the grocery store I think," Sam casually mentioned.

Little did Jane know, the oldest Winchester and his blue-eyed angel were out saving a small town from a ghost threat somewhere in Nebraska...

"Jane," Sam said, casually changing the subject, "Have you decided which school you're going to send Oliver to, yet? Gabe and I were talking about it last night and since you've been in the area longer than we have, I figured you might have more information."

"Oh. Sorry, hon, but Eddie and I haven't really looked into it," she shrugged, "The closest school to our house is Lebanon Elementary and Ollie will probably go there. A bunch of the kids from the neighborhood already do... Oh! That reminds me."

The nicely dressed lady turned around to grab her purse and dig around in the front pocket, leaving Sam and Gabe to stand by and watch with curiosity.

"Oliver's birthday is the day after tomorrow and we're gonna have a little party at our house," she explained, finally taking a small card out of her bag to hold it out, "The address is on the invitation. I know Ollie would love to see Jess and Jude there. We're gonna have bouncy houses and games for the kids. Tell Dean and Cas about it, too. All of you are more than welcome to come."

"Thanks, Jane," Gabe grinned, taking the invite to glance over it, "Jessica will be there for sure. She adores that little guy. Calls him 'Ollie-pop' sometimes."

"She does? Aww, that's so sweet," Jane cooed, glancing toward the little blonde girl in the distance, "You two have a very beautiful daughter."

A warm streak of pride flowed through Gabriel's whole body as he turned to meet eyes with Sammy again. Jane was right. The two of them did have a very beautiful daughter. With Sam's gorgeous eyes, cute dimples, unmatched intelligence, and gentle kindness. Jessica was beauty personified and it was all because of Sam. He was the reason she was so pretty. The tall man blushed a little bit at Jane's compliment of their child and his hand tightened around Gabriel's.

"Thank you," Sam hummed, "She gets her good looks from Gabe."

( **Author's Note** : I'm pretty sure Sam and Gabriel will always fight over who Jessica's beauty came from. ;) I'm sorry if I spoiled the end of The Velveteen Rabbit for you. I just wanted Sam to comfort Jess with a good bunny story before bed. :) Oh, and if you guys caught all the tiny call backs to my previous Sabriel stories in this chapter – mentions of peaches, Butterfingers, etc – I will award you 50 house points! Great job, finding all the Easter eggs! :D I've gotta ask: How do you guys like Jane and Oliver so far? Jane won't be in the story as much as Oliver will, but she does play a role. Before you ask, no. There is nothing suspicious about their characters. The Thompsons are a normal little family unit. Its okay to trust them. Lol. :) Ollie is basically Jude and Jessica's best friend and we'll get to see more of him soon. :) By the way, the name 'Thompson' is an Easter egg from one of my old Sabriel stories, too. Anyone remember old man Thompson from The Candy Quest? And what Dickie did to his poor fake leg? Yeah, that's Ollie's grandpa. Small world, huh? XD I really hope you guys enjoyed this second chapter. I'm so glad that most of you came back to read the next part! *hugs* Thank you so much for reading and commenting! The next chapter will be out soon! :)

 _Classical E Centric_ , Aww, no Darlin, thank you for reading it! :D I'm very glad to hear that you are enjoying it so far. I hope you liked this chapter as well. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :)

 _bedewinchester_ , *joins you in doing the happy dance* Yay! I'm so glad that you are enjoying the new update to this story, love! :D Oh yes. Jude is a total sweetheart, just like both of his daddies. :) I'm happy to hear that you like the differences between Jude and Jess's characters as well. I try my best to make them independent from each other. ;) Dean and Cas will give Jude his first flying lesson soon. (It's gonna be adorable!) :D Hehe! What's going on with Bobby and Crowley? We're gonna find out a little later. I promise it's really sweet. ;) As for more babies: I'm sorry to let you down darlin, but I think the boys are happy with Jude and Jess. Angel/human childbirth scared them all. Lol. But I promise there is a ton of fluff planned to make up for the lack of siblings. (We have Oliver too! Isn't he cute?) ;D Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love! I hope you enjoyed chapter two! :)

 _Sammy's Rose_ , YES! It's finally here! :D But I'm so sorry that you didn't get a basket, darlin! :( Hopefully this story helped make up for it, eh? ;) Oh yes. Jessie sees the future and Jude loves Batman and Superman. And poor Dean can't get dressed in peace. Lol! :D You're right, it was good he and Cas weren't doing anything inappropriate. The last thing they need is another 'bathroom' incident. Lol! :D Awww, your friend made bunny ears for her doggies? That's too cute! I should have ordered Dickie a pair! :D Hmm. Did Bobby get engaged to your dad, Crowley? I guess we'll have to wait and see. It is a very pretty ring, isn't it? ;) Oh yeah, Jessie can fly now. She takes advantage of it when she can, just like her Papa. You're right, Jude might eventually get over his fears. His Daddy and Papa will help him along the way. ;) Hahaha! I'm so glad Dickie's bone put your mind in a dirty place! That was the whole point! Lol! :D I hope you like Jane and Oliver so far, sweetheart. Mostly Ollie. Ain't he a doll? ;) Thank you so so so so much for reading and reviewing, love! *hugs* I'll see you on tumblr soon! :)

 _LidiaBorges_ , Yay! I'm so glad to hear that you are enjoying it so far, darlin! I hope you enjoy the rest! :)

 _Eleven75_ , Yaaaay! A new comment from Eleven75! :D Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love! *hugs*

 _Raheem_ , You're so very welcome, darlin! :D I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying the new story so far. And thank you so much for all those sweet words. I swear you are too kind to me! :) And, yay! Best of luck with your new Supernatural story, sweetheart! I know it will be great! ;) Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 _Jawn Lennon Aid_ , First off, I freakin' love your username! Lol! :D Second, thank you so very much for reading and reviewing on this fic, darlin! Don't worry, I'm a total sap when it comes to kids, too. ;) And as long as you're reading, I'm going to be a very happy person every Friday as well! :D Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well! :)

 _Spngrl272_ , Yep, I'm back darlin! And it's so good to hear from you! :) I'm so glad to hear that you're enjoying the story so far. Awww, I'm so happy that the Easter egg hunt brought back some good memories for you, love. It did the same thing for me as well. ;) Bless you, darlin. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :)

 _Deanstiel's Daughter_ , Yay! I'm so happy that you're enjoying the fourth installment, darlin! It's great to hear from you again! :) Yeah, I tried my best to get the first chapter done by Easter because every single story in this series has began on a holiday and I wasn't about to stop the streak. Lol. :D You're right, Jessica is a little advanced because she's got a higher rank of grace. I really like the idea you have for Dean's son in your roleplay. I'm not very familiar with Aspergers, but from what I've read about it, I can see where Jude might seem to have certain symptoms. How does Dean cope with it in your roleplay? Haha, don't worry. Crobby will be explained later. ;) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, too! :)

 _masterjediratgrl31_ , Ahhhh! You're back too! *tackle hug* I'm so glad to hear from you, love! :D Yeah, I've been slowly transferring fics to AO3 for a while. I'm simply 'Snailhair' over there. I'm going to have to look you up! :) Haha, I'm glad you're enjoying the new fic so far! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :)

 _Ashley Allen 46_ , Oh yes, darlin! Jessica did get a touch of her ability to see visions from her Daddy Sam. I think she got it from both of them, to be honest. Genetics are weird. Lol. :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love! :)

 _gothichic_ , Ahhh! It's soooo good to hear from you again, sweetheart! *runs up and hugs you super tight* I'm so happy to read your comments again! And I'm really glad that you're enjoying the new story so far! :D Oh, I really enjoyed writing the fluffy destiel moment at the beginning as well. I figured that the best way to ease into the new story was to start with something familiar – like Dean and Cas laying in bed together, of course. ;D Haha! Yeah, it was really lucky they weren't doing anything dirty. Jude would have been traumatized. Again. Lol! :D I know. Jude and Jessica are growing up so fast. Our babies aren't babies anymore. :( But they are becoming great little kids. :) Aww, I'm sure that Sam, Gabriel, Dean, and Cas looked really cute running around stores to fill their kids' baskets. Parents on a mission. ;) And yes. I think Bobby is really happy with his man. And his man's mom. Maybe. Lol. It's a weird living situation. :D Haha! Omg, I LOVE that idea of Crowley proposing to Bobby like that! XD (Bobby: "Your official bitch? That ain't happenin'." Crowley: "Then how about the title of honorary squire?" Bobby: "Keep it up and yer sleepin' on the couch tonight.") Lmao! Perfect! XD You are so funny, darlin! :D No, Dickie didn't like that his sons were trying to steal his basket. But he eventually gave in and let each of them take a bone. Dickie's a good dad. Lol. :) If Gabe used his grace, I don't think it took very long for him to hide the eggs for the hunt. He just loved watching the kids chase after them. :) Oh yes, Dean and Cas made sure to help Jude find the rest of his eggs. They weren't going to leave him to wander around alone. They're good parents, too. ;) Gah, I'm just so happy to hear from you again, sweetheart! Thank you sooooo much for reading and reviewing! Your support was one of the main reasons I even started a new part! So thank you very much! *hugs* Your reveiws always put a smile on my face as well! I really hope you like the new characters. Again, thank you so much sweetheart! Have a great week! :)

 _abovely girl_ , Hey there, darlin! I'm so glad that you enjoyed the first chapter. :) And thank you so much for those compliments. You're so sweet! :) Awww, your brother got a toy batmobile, too? I bet it was awesome! Which version was it? I think the one from the Michael Keaton era is my fav. Lol. :D Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, sweetheart! I hope you enjoy the new chapter as well! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Dean barely had time to brace himself when Cas grabbed him by the arm and flew with him back to the bunker. Just as it always did, flying with his angel made Dean's stomach flip-flop and his vision turn blurry for a second or two. The man blinked several times and gripped the plastic bag in his hand tighter when he felt his feet on solid ground again. The sheer inertia of flying was enough to make him sick. It was no wonder their son didn't have any desire to fly. Being zapped around like a damn magician's assistant was severely overrated.

Once Dean and Cas were in the entrance of the bunker, they both took the time to glance around. The place was still and quiet, a drastic difference to the way it usually was at the current time in the evening. Usually, the kids would be running around half-clothed after having their baths and their fathers would be chasing after them with towels and PJs. But now, the bunker was empty.

"Perhaps Sam and Gabriel still have the children occupied elsewhere," Cas muttered quietly, unwilling to disturb the silence.

"Yeah, probably," Dean agreed, reaching down into the plastic bag in his hand, "It's kind of a good thing Jude's not here yet, right? It'll make this a surprise."

A smile widened on Dean's face as he slowly pulled the small helmet out of the plastic bag. He and Cas stopped by the store on the way back from the Nebraska ghost hunt to poke around for something that might help ease their son into liking the thought of flying. Not to bribe him with it, but genuinely help him get comfortable with the idea. And when Dean spotted the bicycle helmets in the toy section, he knew that it would be perfect. What better way to help a child face their fear than by giving them literal protection? Maybe if Jude was wearing a helmet before they started training, he would feel safer and less afraid. Plus, Dean happened to find a helmet with a kickass Superman symbol on the side and he couldn't possibly pass it up.

"You think this will fit him?" Dean asked as he peered down inside the small helmet in his hands.

"Yes, I believe it will," Cas nodded, stepping around to face Dean and look over it again with a smile, "I'm not sure why our son has such a fondness for this 'Superman' character, but I'm glad he is able to draw strength from it."

Dean looked up into his angel's baby-blue eyes and smiled. Did he really not see the connection?

"It's because Superman reminds him of _you_ , Cas," Dean explained, "You know, man of steel? Able to stop a speeding bullet? Always flying around in a suit? Who does that sound like?"

A tiny blush appeared on Cas's cheeks and his eyes flitted away with bashfulness. Clearly, Cas never considered that their son saw him as a hero, because the angel looked awed and touched by the thought. Dean raised his hand to touch Cas's face – and a sharp ache echoed from his left shoulder, causing him to drop it with a grunt. When they were hunting that ghost somewhere in Nebraska a few hours before, Dean ended up being tossed through a window. And the hard landing from the two-story height had obviously messed up his shoulder somehow. He didn't think the injury was too bad at the time, but he sure as hell could feel the full extent of it now. Cas must have noticed him tense up with discomfort because the angel's attention instantly returned to him.

"You _did_ injure yourself, Dean," he stated, sounding disappointed that Dean didn't admit to it the first time, "Let me see."

Although he felt the prideful urge to protest, Dean huffed a breath and allowed Cas to inspect the damage. The man reached up to pull the collar of his shirt as far out as it would go, revealing the top of his left shoulder. There was a faint bruise starting to appear on his freckled skin that stretched from the base of his neck all the way to the edge of his bicep. Cas drank in the sight of the injury with concern as he reached up to tug more of Dean's shirt back.

"It's not that bad," Dean casually denied, "It's just a..."

The man's sentence got lost in his throat when he felt Cas's mouth against his bare skin. The angel had leaned forward to tenderly kiss Dean's bruised shoulder, carefully pecking it with his soft moist lips. Chills raced up and down Dean's spine at the sensation. Cas wasn't just kissing Dean. He was _healing_ him; using his mouth to project some of his grace. It was a very sweet and loving act, of course – but Dean couldn't help but find it strangely erotic, too. Feeling Cas's warm breath and wet lips delicately trail over his bare skin made his crotch almost ache with yearning. God, that felt _so good_.

It wasn't long before Cas's curious mouth found its way to the side of Dean's neck. The man let out an aroused sigh as the angel nipped lightly at his sensitive skin. By the time Cas slowly moved all the way up to the base of his jaw, Dean couldn't control himself anymore. He let out a breathless ' _Cas,_ ' before leaning back to finally capture the angel's mouth with his own. Their tongues met and twirled together inside each others' mouths, making endorphins rush and hearts pound. Dean's free hand crawled its way up to hold the back of Cas's soft head while they kissed and Cas's hands clung to the front of Dean's shirt. They were suddenly making out the same way they did years before, like sex-starved teenagers that were crazy in love with each other. Hell, Dean was – and would _always_ be – crazy in love with Cas. He just never got to show it like this very often.

The sound of footsteps and a tiny familiar voice slowly drifted into the room from the hallway.

Even though he wanted to stay lost in Cas's kiss forever, Dean hesitantly forced himself to let go of his angel and take a step back. When they parted, both of them were left with darkened lips, panting mouths, and throbbing dicks in their pants. But a unspoken agreement seemed to settle between them as Dean quickly stuffed Jude's helmet back into the plastic bag. The rest of their family had come back to the bunker and they didn't want to be caught making out, especially if they were about to sit their son down and talk to him about flying.

"Uncle Sammy, why is pizza always in a circle?" Jude's small echoing voice grew louder as he got closer to the entrance room.

"Not all pizzas come in a circle, Jude. Sometimes they make pizza in squares and rectangles, too," Sam explained, sounding amused by his nephew's weird question.

"Cool! Next time, we should get those ones," Jude replied.

The smile on Dean's face was genuine when he saw his family come into the room. Dickie led the way in – walking slowly, as if the long day of playing with the kids had taken all of his energy – followed by Sam, who was carrying pizza boxes with Jude at his side. Gabriel was bringing up the rear with Jessica in his arms. The little girl's head was down on Gabe's shoulder, so Dean automatically assumed that she was sleeping or close to being asleep. As soon as Jude looked up and saw his fathers, he gasped out loud and raced over to meet them.

"Daddy! Papa!" he grinned, running up to hug both of their legs.

"Hello, son," Cas smiled, reaching down to touch Jude's dark oak hair, "Did you have fun with Jessica today?"

"Yeah! And Ollie, too," Jude nodded with excitement, "We played at the park! And then uncle Sammy and uncle Gabe took us to a pizza place and we gots dessert!"

"Hey man, that was supposed to be a secret," Gabe grumbled, tossing Dean and Cas a private wink.

"Oops. Sorry uncle Gabe," Jude uttered, his smile faltering.

"It's alright, Jude. Papa and I are glad you had fun," Dean said, kneeling down to his level, "But, uh, now that you're home, there's something important that we want to talk to you about, okay?"

Dean could sense the shift of emotions on his son's face. Jude's blue eyes – the same hypnotic ocean color he got from Cas – widened a bit and his smile almost completely disappeared. The kid seemed a little worried, like he thought he was in trouble or something. Not wanting Jude to be afraid, Dean quickly picked him up and headed toward the study with Cas right behind him.

"I'm gonna go dunk this exhausted little ray of sunshine in some bath water before bed," Gabe mentioned, rubbing Jess's back as he passed by everyone else, "Don't wait up too late for me, moosie. You know, unless you really want to."

"Sure," Sam replied flatly, though he was wearing a smile as he followed Gabe down the hall, "I'm gonna go drop these pizzas off in the kitchen."

Dean was sort of grateful that Sam and Gabriel were going off to do their own thing. It gave him and Cas the privacy they needed to talk to their son. Jude was still wearing that look of cautious wonder when Dean carefully lowered him down to sit him on one of the tables in the study. The man sat down in a chair directly in front of him afterward so that they could talk at an even level.

"Did I do something bad, Papa?" the little kid asked, directing his huge blue eyes toward Cas.

"No, son. You haven't done anything wrong," Cas quickly cleared up, "We just wish to discuss flying with you."

"F – Flying?" Jude repeated, his voice hollow with confusion.

"Listen, little man," Dean began, setting the bag in his hand down on the floor so that he could take hold of Jude's tiny sides, "You, Papa, uncle Gabe, and Jessie are all angels. Do you know what an angel is?"

Jude's hand slowly rose to his own mouth as he timidly glanced between his fathers. He stuck two fingers in his mouth, something he always did when he was nervous or uncomfortable. The five-year-old slowly shook his head to answer Dean's question.

"Well," Dean sighed, briefly glancing at Cas beside him, "Angels are kind of like normal people, except they have special powers."

"Like Superman?" Jude mumbled around his fingers.

"That's right," Dean nodded with a smile, "Angels can walk through fire without getting hurt, they can heal other people's injuries, use their grace to beat up bad guys... and they all have wings, which means they can fly. And since your Papa is an angel, it means you're an angel too. You can fly, Jude. Just like Superman -"

"But I don't want to," Jude instantly denied, shaking his head and trying to scoot away on the table.

"No, wait, hold on, it's okay," Dean soothed, using the lightest voice possible, "Jude, Daddy knows how you feel. I didn't like flying either. But a long time ago, uncle Sammy helped me get on an airplane and I flew with him. And then Papa came along and helped me get used to it, too... What I'm trying to say is that it's okay if you're afraid of flying right now. But Papa and I are here to help you not be afraid anymore. We're gonna help you get comfortable with it, so that you can do it just like Jessie does."

"But... It's scary, Daddy," Jude insisted, his eyes huge with worry.

"I know it is, buddy. Trust me, I know," Dean replied, remembering how terrifying his own first flight on a plane was, "but Papa and I got you something that might help it not be so scary."

Cas retrieved the plastic bag from the floor and held it out to Dean, who reached down inside and took out the shiny new helmet. The moment Jude saw the Superman logo on the side, his eyes lit up and his little jaw fell. His wet fingers dropped from his open mouth so that he could reach out for his new helmet with both hands. Dean's smile returned when he passed off the object to his child.

"A new helmet!" Jude grinned, "Is it for when I ride my bike?"

"Yes, it can be used for that as well," Cas nodded, "But it is mostly intended for keeping you safe during flight, Jude."

"See, this is gonna help you fly, little man," Dean explained as he opened the straps and adjusted them to fit on his child's head.

"How?" Jude asked, "Is it magic?"

"Uh... Sorta," Dean lied a bit, "You know how Iron Man's suit helps him fly around _and_ keeps him safe?"

Jude nodded, making the sleek helmet on his head rock back and forth.

"Well, this is kinda like that. Think of it as Iron Man's helmet," Dean suggested.

"But it's got Superman on it," Jude reminded, sounding confused.

Dean sighed. God, Jude was so much like Cas...

"That's because Superman is your favorite," Dean replied, "Now, come here. Papa and I want to show you something."

Jude instantly raised his arms and Dean picked him up again. The man only turned around with his child to show him the side of the study, where Cas had drawn two lines on the floor earlier that day. The lines were parallel to each other and only ten feet apart, situated between two bookcases. Dean carefully stood Jude up at the line closest to them and Cas stepped up next to him.

"Jude," the angel said, kneeling down to look him in the eye, "I am going to teach you how to fly from this spot to that one," he paused to point to the line across the room, "using your grace. It is a fairly easy thing to accomplish. All you must do is focus your energy."

Cas slowly stood back up and started to glow. His eyes shined electrically blue and his skin illuminated with grace. The air around them shifted a bit in the presence of the heavenly aura, but the angel kept speaking as he turned to look toward the line in the distance.

"Feel your wings spread at your back," Cas continued, "Know that they have the power to carry you. Picture yourself already standing in the place you want to go and you will appear there."

Cas suddenly vanished from the first line and reappeared at the second in the blink of an eye. After so many years of being with Cas, Dean was used to seeing the guy pop around into thin air. But Jude physically flinched in surprise. The five-year-old seemed shocked – and a bit frightened – by just how fast his Papa could fly. Cas gave their son a smile from a few feet away before flying back to the spot he came from. He reappeared right next to Jude and held out his hand.

"Here, son. I will fly with you the first time," Cas offered sweetly.

Dean hoped that putting on the helmet and watching Cas go first would ease Jude into the thought of flying. But the moment he was offered the chance to do it, Jude spun around and buried himself into the cavity of Dean's chest.

"I don't want to, Daddy," he whimpered, sounding ready to cry, "Please don't make me."

Dean swallowed harshly as he wrapped both arms around his frightened child and raised his head to meet eyes with Cas. The angel looked absolutely heartbroken. His open hand slowly dropped back to his side and his sapphire eyes filled with sadness. Both of them shared a look of disappointment with each other, silently agreeing that they weren't going to push Jude any further today. This process was clearly going to take time.

"I'll tell you what, little man," Dean said, slowly pulling Jude forward to look at him again, "Let's take the helmet off for now and we'll try this again tomorrow, okay?"

Jude nodded, seeming eager to get away from the subject of flying altogether. Dean helped his child remove the helmet from his head while Cas knelt back down to their level again. The angel opened an arm to their son and gave him an apologetic look.

"Perhaps I can help you get ready for bed instead, Jude," Cas offered, his voice soft and motherly.

Jude turned around to look at his Papa for a second before slowly walking toward him with both arms open. The little guy dug both of his arms under the collar of Cas's coat to hook them around his neck. While their child wasn't looking, Dean and Cas shared another stare before glancing at the helmet in Dean's hands together. Man, this flying thing was going to be harder than Dean thought...

* * *

Castiel always believed that Dean Winchester was the most beautiful creature to ever exist. Millenniums of countless human souls had come and gone, and many more were still yet to arrive, but Dean out shined them all. The whole of the Earth, God's own Eden, couldn't compare to his beauty. Simply looking at him still took Castiel's breath away. Dean was the loveliest sight in all of Heaven and Earth combined.

Until Jude was born.

In all honesty, the two of them shared many physical qualities. Same jaw, same puckered lips, same constellations of freckles dotted all over their bodies. They were both magnificent to behold, but Jude had something that not even his own father possessed... Jude had a tender soul. Castiel was sure that Dean was born with the same type of innocence many years ago, but difficult trials throughout his life had stolen it from him. Every bad thing that ever happened to him had transformed him into a harsher human being. Dean's soul wasn't innocent anymore – and Castiel loved that about him. His hard sensibility made him even more beautiful, but in a different way. Jude's beauty was still very pure and virtuous. The world had not yet transformed him. He was still a very hopeful, curious, and happy child. And Castiel wanted, with all of his heart, for that beauty to stay attached to their son.

Apart from his soul, Jude certainly was a masterpiece to look at. Even now, as Castiel pulled the blankets up to cover Jude's small body in bed, the angel noticed that a few more freckles had appeared along the bridge of Jude's tiny nose. _Dean's_ nose. Jude wiggled further into his own bed and stared up at Castiel with wonder, eyes as blue as the open ocean.

"Papa?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes, son?" Castiel replied.

"How did you learn to fly?" Jude questioned, sounding genuinely curious.

Castiel took a deep breath and eased down to sit next to his son on the bed. His thoughts were immediately transported back to the dawn of time, when his father spoke him into existence. It was such a long time ago. But Castiel never forgot how he had learned to fly – and who had the most influence on his abilities.

"Ah," the angel smiled, "I believe your uncle Gabriel had a large role to play in my time as a fledgling."

"What's a fill-edged-ling?" Jude asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Castiel smiled at his son's attempt to pronounce such a large word.

"Young angels in training," he explained, "but you need not worry yourself about this topic tonight, Jude. You've had a long day and your body requires sleep."

Jude sighed and nodded his head, looking more like Dean than Castiel could have imagined. The angel reached down to run his fingers through his child's hair a few times – just to give him a little more comfort – before slowly getting up. Castiel was only able to take two steps before Jude called for him again.

"Papa?"

The angel smiled and turned around.

"Yes, Jude?" Cas asked.

The little boy pointed toward his dresser near the far wall.

"Can you give my bee to me?" he requested.

Castiel's smile turned soft as he glanced toward the small stuffed bumble bee on the dresser. He immediately walked over to pick it up – and took a moment to reminisce. It wasn't long ago that this very object was given to him as a gift from Gabriel's dog. It wasn't long ago that Jude was growing inside Castiel's grace as an unborn baby. It wasn't long ago that Jude emerged into the world and stole his fathers' hearts... Though he wished to delight in his own thoughts for a while longer, Castiel eventually stepped back over to the bed and lowered the stuffed bee to his son. Jude took the fuzzy object and instantly hugged it against his cheek. The sweet sight made Castiel's heart ache with joy. He leaned down to take Jude's small face in his hands and nestle a kiss to the child's temple.

"I love you, son," Cas whispered, breathing in his lovely scent.

Jude's arms briefly left his bee and hooked up around Cas's neck. He hugged the angel as tightly as his short arms would allow.

"I love you too, Papa," he whispered back.

Castiel's heart felt warm inside his chest. He adored hearing those words, especially in Jude's tiny voice. The child eventually let go and snuggled back into bed. He held his stuffed bee against his own chest and closed his eyes, finally ready to go to sleep. Castiel softly brushed Jude's beautiful face with the back of his fingers before standing up to exit the room. He made sure that the nightlight was on and the door was open when he walked out. Jessica was resting peacefully just across the hall and Castiel did not wish to disturb her. The angel gave his son one more glance of affection before starting down the hall.

When Castiel entered his and Dean's bedroom, he was met with the glorious sight of Dean's body sprawled on the bed. The man was laying on his stomach with his legs tossed about, wearing nothing but a simple pair of tight black underwear. Dean's head was buried inside the mountain of pillows at the headboard, so Castiel knew that he was not laying so seductively on purpose. This was just Dean's naturally comfortable state. Still, the sight of so much of his bare skin was rather intoxicating. The angel gulped as he shut the door at his back and slid out of his coat and shirt. He walked out of the rest of his clothing, save his underwear, on the way to bed.

"Jude is successfully in bed," Cas mentioned as he carefully slid on top of the covers with Dean.

"Hmm," Dean acknowledged, sliding a hand over Cas's bare stomach.

The sensation of Dean touching his body aroused Castiel beyond words. Their steamy kiss from earlier returned to his mind and the only thing he could think about was intercourse. Cas desperately wanted to make love to Dean in that moment, but the man was half asleep. Would he be willing to have sex in his current state of drowsiness?

"Dean," Cas whispered.

"Mmm?" Dean grunted back.

"Would... Would you like to try out Gabriel's new gift to us?" the angel asked, reaching over to grab the unopened bottle from the bedside table, "You can show me how it works."

Dean opened one eye to glance at the cherry pie flavored lubricant in Cas's hand – but closed it again and shook his head against the pillow.

"Maybe tomorrow, baby," he mumbled, "That Nebraska trip kicked my ass."

Disappointment rested in Castiel's stomach like a heavy rock. Perhaps Dean was more exhausted than he originally thought. The angel exhaled in defeat as he placed the bottle back on the table.

"Very well," he uttered, "Goodnight, Dean."

"'Night, Cas," the man whispered back.

It wasn't long before Dean was fully asleep. His unconscious body barely stirred next to Castiel and his arm remained loosely draped around the angel's torso. For a while – perhaps an hour or two – Castiel simply took in the sight of Dean laying next to him, just as he did most nights. A few weeks prior, the angel started counting all the freckles on Dean's body as a way of keeping himself occupied until daylight. So far, Cas had made it from the top of Dean's head all the way down to his hipbone at a total of 1,043. Castiel decided to pick up counting right where he left off – when a tiny sound echoed down the hall just outside the door.

At first, Castiel assumed that Gabriel's dog was running around the bunker and knocking things over, because it was a regular occurrence for him to drag his stuffed moose all over the place at night. But this sound was different. It sounded like pots and pans clanging together. The noise made Castiel slowly raise to sit up in bed with curiosity. What was causing that sound? Who was responsible for the loud clatter? It was then that Castiel noticed the small light coming from under Dean's throat.

It was his necklace. The charm on it was glowing white.

The angel's jaw slowly dropped as he blinked down at Dean's illuminated jewelry. If his necklace – his _amulet_ – was shining, that could only mean one thing. It meant Castiel's father was physically present nearby. Was it true? Was God really in the bunker? Castiel immediately slid out from under Dean's arm and stood up from the bed to look around. Their bedroom was still vacant, but the sound in the hallway caught his attention again. The angel lunged for the door and ripped it open to dash outside – where he collided with someone who was already standing there.

"Ah!" Gabriel gasped, untangling himself from Cas to back away, "What the hell, bro?!"

The archangel must have heard the noise coming from down the hall and came out to investigate it as well, because he was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts and one of Sam's large shirts. Castiel gulped.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, "I heard the noise and -"

"Me too," Gabriel confirmed, his eyebrows drawing together, "I thought you and Dean-o were getting it on in the kitchen or something."

"No," Cas denied, "Gabriel, Dean's necklace is glowing. That means our father is -"

Castiel's urgent sentence was interrupted by the sound of children giggling. The two angels instantly looked toward the direction of the kitchen where a light was shining out into the hallway. Little shadows were moving inside the room, giving the impression that Jude and Jessica were awake and playing. Castiel and Gabriel only glanced at each other once more before flying down the hall together. Both of them appeared in the doorway of the kitchen where they beheld the scene inside.

Jude and Jessica were both awake just as their angelic fathers suspected. The two young children were perched on stools at the metal island in the middle of the room with their sight directed toward the stove... where God himself was pulling muffins out of the oven. The smell of warm pastry was thick in the air as he turned around to place the hot tin pan on the island in front of the children. Castiel almost couldn't believe is own eyes. His Father was there! Standing in the kitchen! Preparing food!

"Be careful, you guys. They're still hot," the Lord smiled toward the children.

"I want the peach one, Grandpa," Jessica sang.

The Lord nodded in his earthly vessel and plucked a muffin out to place it in front of Jessica.

"I knew you would ask for that one, Jess," he winked.

Castiel was frozen in place. Two years prior, Dean told them that God had come to visit Jude while everyone else was away, and that the Creator bore a strong likeness to Chuck Shurley. And Dean was absolutely right. God was indeed wearing the prophet Chuck Shurley as a vessel, even now as he smiled with the children in the kitchen. But why was he here? Why was he baking pastries at such a late hour? And why did he wake Jude and Jessica without telling anyone?

"What in the darkest pit of hell is going on here?!" Gabriel blurted.

Their heavenly Father and both children turned their heads to look at the archangel. The expression on the Lord's face was humble and pleased, as if he knew his own two sons had been standing in the doorway for some time. The children were also happily surprised. None of them seemed to acknowledge how outraged Gabriel was.

"Papa!" Jessica smiled brightly, before climbing off her seat to run to Gabriel in her pajamas, "Grandpa made us some muffins! Do you want one?"

"Jessica, it's _waaaay_ passed your bedtime," Gabriel reminded in a stern voice, sounding as though he was trying to hang on to his patience, "This muffin party is over. You and Jude need to go back to bed right now."

"But Papa, I want to eat my muffin," Jessica sweetly protested.

"Then take it with you, baby bunny," Gabriel huffed, "Just please go back to bed. Uncle Cassie and I need to talk to... Grandpa."

Castiel saw the gleeful expression dim on their Father's face across the room. It was clear that Gabriel was very upset with him. Not just for waking the children in the middle of the night, but also for everything that had happened between them in the past.

"Your Papa is right, Jess," Chuck agreed, glancing between her and Jude, "You two should head back to bed. Just remember what we talked about, okay?"

"Okay," Jess replied, "Night night, Grandpa."

Jude plucked a muffin from the tin pan and said goodnight as well before hopping down to join Jessica in walking out of the kitchen. Castiel appraised his own child as he strode passed, seeing that Jude was perfectly content – and that his own Superman necklace was glowing as well. Jude paused to give Cas's leg a small hug before following his cousin down the hall.

"And no pit stops," Gabe called after them, "Just straight to bed!"

When the two angels were sure that their children had returned to their proper place, they both brought their attention back to their Father. God was still standing at the counter in his earthly vessel, leaning over the pan of steaming muffins in an apron that read 'Bless the Cook.' His sight traveled over Castiel and Gabriel with fondness as if he was very glad to see them. But Gabriel was still upset. The archangel strolled into the room with both arms open in disbelief.

"Really, man? Seriously?" he barked, "Twelve billion years of ignoring my prayers and the first thing you do when you come back is wake up my kid in the middle of the night to make muffins?! What the hell, Dad?!"

The Lord exhaled a heavy breath but his humble expression never wavered. He leaned on the counter and remained motionless as if he was waiting for Gabriel to continue.

"What were you talking to them about anyway?" Gabe spat, "Was it about how you decided to make a beer run in the middle of the freakin' apocalypse and abandon your own kids? How you left them to deal with all the consequences while you laid around on a beach somewhere drinking booze from a coconut? Huh?"

For a moment, God was silent. He only stared at one of his eldest children with open and honest eyes as if he had been preparing to respond to this outburst for ages.

"I never abandoned anyone, Gabriel," he answered calmly, "I just took a step back to let you all make your own decisions. Isn't that what you wanted? Free will? The right to choose?"

Castiel saw Gabriel's throat quiver with a gulp. It seemed that their Father's answer had silenced whatever retort he planned to deliver. Still, the archangel wasn't ready to bridge the gap to total forgiveness yet.

"You couldn't have left a note first?" he asked, voice a little softer, "Why didn't you tell us something? Why didn't you answer our prayers? _My_ prayers?"

"I _did_ answer them, Gabriel," Chuck nodded, slowly making his way around the metal island, "Just because I didn't speak literal words doesn't mean I wasn't communicating with you in other ways."

Gabriel was breathing harshly next to Castiel, but the seraph wasn't sure whether it was from anger or emotion. The archangel was clearly distraught and unwilling to accept these comments.

"I asked you for peace," Gabriel breathed.

"And I made sure you left heaven to find it," God replied.

"I asked you for guidance and love," the archangel huffed.

"And I guided you to Sam Winchester," their Father nodded.

Chuck had walked all the way across the room and was now standing directly in front of Gabriel. Both of their vessels were almost the exact same height, so they paused to stare boldly at each other at eye level. Castiel felt as if he was home in Heaven again, watching his family speak freely just as they did so long ago. Their Father appeared genuinely sympathetic as Gabriel's golden eyes shimmered with tears.

"I've... I've been through so much," Gabriel uttered, voice low and somber, "I've seen so much sadness and death..."

"But you've also seen joy and life," God responded softly, "Just look at where you're standing, Gabriel. Look at the faces around you. Look at your _child_."

"I do. I hardly ever take my eyes off her," Gabriel replied, his voice on the verge of cracking, "She's everything I ever wanted. I almost died giving birth to her, by the way. Not that you care..."

Though Gabriel's words were harsh, their Father actually let out a small laugh. He paused to shake his head with humor and confusion.

"Not that I care?" he repeated with an arched eyebrow, "Gabriel, how do you think you ended up in that meadow with Jessica Moore?"

Gabriel's face suddenly drained of all color. His mouth fell open and he seemed stunned beyond words. Castiel glanced between the two powerful beings in the kitchen, feeling lost. Jessica Moore? When did Gabriel see her? What meadow where they speaking of?

"Yes, I was there too," their Father smiled, "I never left you, son. I've been with you since before the Creation... and I love you very much."

Chuck's arms opened into an inviting pose as if he was giving Gabriel the opportunity to embrace him.

"Why don't we try a fresh start, huh?" he offered gently.

Castiel glanced back to his older brother, who seemed hesitant to accept their Father's invitation. The seraph could understand why the archangel would have difficulty forgiving their Father for 'taking a step back,' as he called it. But against all odds, Gabriel actually stumbled forward to wrap his arms around God's vessel. Castiel stood by and watched the loving interaction with warmth in his own heart. He had waited to see such a sight for so long...

"You can't disappear for centuries at a time anymore, old man," Gabriel huffed, sounding as though he was trying very hard to hold back his own emotions.

"I won't," God promised.

The two of them eventually parted and Gabriel backed up to casually wipe his own eyes. A few seconds of silence occupied the room before the Lord turned his attention to Castiel. The younger angel gulped under his Father's stare, unable to believe that he was actually standing in the presence of such an almighty figure.

"Castiel," Chuck smiled, moving closer to him, "My ever-faithful child. Always so quiet and inquisitive... What do you say? Can you forgive me for not answering your calls?"

Castiel could feel the weight of the question he was just asked. After searching fruitlessly for God for so many years – stuck wondering if he ever existed at all – would Cas be able to put it all behind him and move forward? Many thoughts flew through the angel's mind in the blink of an eye, but the common theme among all of them was Dean. If God truly aided the relationship that Castiel shared with Dean – if God genuinely protected and nurtured their bond so that their precious son could come into being, if everything worth living for in Cas's life truly stemmed from his own Father's hand – then Castiel could forgive him with ease...

The seraph slowly stepped forward to embrace his heavenly Father, physically stating his answer. Chuck's arms circled Castiel's back and the angel indulged in the awing sensation of hugging his Father for the first time. It may have looked like a simple gesture on the outside, but Castiel could feel the connection inside his own grace as well. His entire celestial body was alight with comfort and love.

"That's my boy," his Father murmured.

To be referred to in such an affectionate way by his own Father made Castiel's heart thump with delight. The angel eventually pulled back to look properly at Chuck, who was smiling in the midst of his dark beard. Still, Castiel was very curious to know why God decided to visit the bunker at this late hour.

"Why are you here, Father?" the angel asked, "Why did you wake the children?"

"Good question. I wanna know too," Gabriel agreed, stepping forward again with an eyebrow raised.

Chuck glanced between his two sons and smiled as he patted some of the flour from his apron.

"I wanted to talk to Jude and Jess about some things. And bake stuff with them. You know, spend some quality time with my grandchildren while they're still young," he shrugged.

"What did you discuss with them?" Cas asked.

"I... I can't tell you that yet," Chuck eventually sighed, "It's kind of a secret. Don't worry, you're gonna find out all about it in a few days."

"So you're keeping secrets with our children now? Geez, so much for starting fresh," Gabriel grumbled.

Chuck only gave a small laugh and reached up to gently pat Gabriel's cheek.

"You'll understand in due time, Gabriel. Have some patience," their Father winked, "In the meantime, keep taking care of each other and counting your blessings."

Chuck reached up to rest one hand on Gabriel's shoulder and the other on Castiel's. He glanced between the two angels in the kitchen with a sincere air of respect and tenderness. Castiel could do nothing but stand in awe of his heavenly Father and await his next words.

"I'm proud of you guys," Chuck nodded, "I mean it. You two are my best children. And you're doing a great job with your own kids. Keep up the good work... I'll be seeing you again soon."

Before Castiel could question his Father's last comment, Chuck disappeared. God had exited the room and took a sense of light with him. The kitchen seemed darker than it was before, only lit with the dim fluorescent bulb from above. Castiel and Gabriel were both rendered speechless and still, too shocked by what took place to even move. They had just spoken with their Father for the first time in ages and it went better than either of them expected. Which was why they felt so surprised.

"Castiel? What the hell just happened?" Gabriel eventually breathed, blinking in confusion.

The blue-eyed angel stepped forward to study the pan of fresh muffins left on the counter. The pastries were still steaming with heat and emitting a delicious scent. Castiel's smile returned as he carefully picked up one of the warm fluffy muffins and brought it to his nose to breathe in the divine smell. Memories of a peaceful Heaven filled his mind and rekindled the admiration he had long ago for the place he used to call home.

"I believe our father has invited us to share a loving relationship with him again," Castiel answered with a smirk.

( **Author's Note** : Oh Chuck. So many unanswered questions, so many disgruntled children, so little time to explain himself. Lol. :) I know my Chuck probably doesn't sound very canon. I'll be honest with you, I prefer classical idea of God instead of how he is portrayed on the show. I feel he needs to be a little more reliable character in this story than he is on Supernatural. (Does that make sense?) This way, Castiel and Gabriel have a chance to have a good relationship with him again, which I'm striving to create. What was Chuck talking to the kids about, you ask? I guess we'll have to wait just like everyone else in the story. Lol. :) Btw, the idea for Jude's helmet sort of came from Hotel Transylvania. You know, when Mavis learns how to fly? Cute right? :) I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you sooo much for spending time reading and leaving reviews. You guys make me smile all the time! You seriously brighten my Fridays every week! :D The next chapter will be out soon! :)

 _Angie_ , Yay! I'm so glad that you are enjoying the new installment with Jude and Jess! :D And I'm glad you like Ollie, too. He's such a sweetie. ;) hahaha! I'm so sorry for confusion you with all those other Sabriel references. Lol! :D It sounds like you've read all my other stuff, and for that, I am very grateful! Thank you so much! *hugs* I'm so glad that you're hooked, darlin! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! :)

 _princessg101_ , Hey sweetheart! :D Haha! You're very welcome for the peach-flavored Sabriel smut wake up call. That's my favorite way to wake up, too. ;D Hmm, a school roleplay you say? We might see about that. :D (I love the idea of Dean wearing a school girl skirt and being slapped by a ruler.) ;D Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love! :)

 _Spngrl272_ , Aww, I'm so glad to hear that you enjoyed Sam reading to Jess. I figured that would be one thing that Sam loves to do with her. (He's gonna get her hooked on books.) ;) Yay! I'm glad you like Oliver too! And don't you worry at all about rambling. In this fandom, there's no such thing as rambling. Just long-winded arguments for the greater good. Lol! :D It's a pity your friends don't watch the show. (You should tie them down and make them watch some.) ;) Thank you so much for all those kind words, and for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well! :)

 _Classical E Centric_ , Aw, thanks, love! :) Oh, don't worry. I know that Dean and Cas didn't get to use their lube in this chapter. But trust me. That stuff is going to be used before the story is over. ;D Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, darlin! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well! :)

 _Deanstiel's Daughter_ , Haha! I'm so glad that you enjoyed Gabriel's constant interruption during sex, darlin. I was worried that it wasn't very funny, but I'm glad that wasn't the case. ;D Your roleplay universe sounds very sweet. :) I like that the guys keep hunting as they balance domestic life. Can't get that family business out of their blood, eh? ;) May I ask what Dean and Cas's son's name is in your rp? He sounds like an adorable kid. :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well! :)

 _Sammy's Rose_ , OH NO! NOT AGAIN! *quickly does CPR to resuscitate you* :D My apologies, darlin. I didn't mean to kill you with fluff again. ;D Yeah, I figured that The Velveteen Rabbit would be an appropriate pick for our baby bunny. ;) Lol! And I'm so glad that you caught that she still says cute things like Eggies. She's smart, but we don't want her to grow up too fast, do we? ;D Awwww! I absolutely love your discription of her out fit for her first day of school! All the sparkly supples and rainbow clothes! Gah! 30 pts to Ravenclaw for sheer cuteness overload. :D Haha! I'm glad you liked the 'holy staff-wielding Moses' line. It was one of those things where I wasn't sure if it was funny or not, but I'm glad it was. ;D Btw, your sucker pun killed me. I literally laughed out loud. Luckily, no one was around to hear me. Lol! :D And yes. Our lil Ollie is a ginger, just like you! :) My two favorite red-heads. ;) I'm so sorry that I haven't been on Tumblr very much lately, darlin. I've been stressing about this story and dealing with stuff irl. But I adore hearing from you! :) Thank you sooo much for lovingly reading and reviewing, sweetheart! I hope you liked this new chapter as well! :)

 _Ashley Allen 46_ , Awww, you are so very welcome, sweetheart! *hugs* I'm glad that you enjoy hearing about Jude and Jess. And bless you for all those compliments! :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :)

 _Jawn Lennon Aid_ , Oh, darlin, you are absolutely right! Sam and Gabriel would have definitely sensed if something was off about the Thompsons. But they are genuine people. And yes, Gabriel would obliterate anyone who ever tries to touch his lil baby bunny. ;) I'm so glad that this story is able to help you relax, love! And I'm glad that you also have music to drift away with as well. ;) I'm so sorry that you have so many sleepless nights, but I hope you get plenty of rest soon. :) Thank you so much for always reading and reviewing, sweetheart! I hope you enjoy the new chapter as well! :)

 _LidiaBorges_ , Haha! Cute and Naughty indeed. (That should be a bumper sticker!) :D I'm so glad you liked it, darling! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy the new chapter as well! :)

 _gothichic_ , Hey, sweetheart! :D Oh, I'm so happy that you enjoyed it! :D I'm over the moon to hear from you again as well! :) Aww, I know. The Velveteen Rabbit is a very bittersweet story, but I think our bunny enjoyed it. Could you imagine if she turned all her stuffed animals into real ones? There would be a million bunnies hopping around in the kitchen, dolphins in the bath tub, bears in the study, and Dickie's moose would take up the whole garage. Lol! :D Oh, I'm sure Jess will get a real bunny one of these days. She'll be a great caretaker. ;) Hehe! Crowley and Bobby are getting great usage out of their whiskey lube, I'm sure. You're right! I totally forgot about the honey flavor! Hmm. Maybe Gabe can go back to the store for Dean and Cas and get it? ;) Oh, I know. Poor Gabe worries about his baby bunny so much. Even during sexy times. Lol. And Yay! I'm so glad that you like Ollie! :D OMG! That would be _hilarious_ if Tonya, the Pornstars' daughter from the Solo series, went to school with them! Dean would see her parents at a PTA meeting or something and get all nervous like, "Holy shit, Cas! I know those people!" And Cas would be like, "Really? From where?" And Dean would gulp and say, "From porn." LOL! XD That would be a humorous discussion, don't you think? :D Oh yes, Oliver's birthday party is going to be very fun! I'm sure we will all enjoy it! :) Sweetheart, thank you so very very much for reading and reviewing every week! I'm so happy that you are enjoying the story so far! And I hope you enjoy the new chapter as well. *hugs and kiss* Much love to you, darlin! :)

 _abovely girl_ , Hehe! Oh yes, love. Jessica is very advanced for her age. I think she gets her smarts from Sam, but her angelic grace also escalates her knowledge. It's a double whammy for her. Lol. :) I'm so glad that you like cute lil Ollie so far, too! :) And yes. Of course I have them hunting! It just isn't in the Winchester blood to give up hunting, you know? But I know what you're saying. I haven't read many other mpreg fics, but they do tend to be more domesticated in them. I prefer the balance of domestic fluff and the hunting we've all come to know and love. It keeps things interesting, and I'm so happy that you agree! ;) So, your brother didn't use his Batmobile very much because he was obsessed with Superman instead? Perhaps he and Jude have a lot in common, no? ;D Thank you so so so much for all your kind words and for reading and reviewing, darling! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well! :)

 _hullosweetpea_ , Oh, hello again, love! How are you? It's so good to hear from you again! :D I'm so happy that you've been able to catch up with the new story! I really hope you're liking it so far. :) Yes, Jude's struggles with flying are going to be difficult at first, but he will eventually get the hang of things. No worries. ;) Yeah, our sweet lil baby bunny is growing into her own grace quite nicely. And Ollie is going to be a cheerful – and helpful – addition to their group. ;) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well! :)

 _Banana Theft_ , Haha! Oh, sweetheart, don't ever feel bad for leaving huge blocks of text! Huge blocks of text are my absolute favorite! :D And thank you so much for all of those wonderful compliments! I'm blushing like crazy. *hides face* You know what? Gabriel passed on some of his grace to Dickie, so I guess it does kinda make him immortal. Lol! :D Oh, and I'm so glad that you enjoy reading about Jude's fear of flying as much as I love writing it. You're absolutely right! It gives him something to overcome and will ultimately make him a better character. And it _does_ bring him closer to his bow-legged Daddy. (like it did in this very chapter.) ;) Jude still has many more things to go through before he takes off (hehe, get it? Flying pun? No? Sorry. Lol.) But, he'll get there with the help of his family. ;) Thank you so very very much for leaving such a wonderful review! You are too sweet, love! :) I hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well! :)


	4. Chapter 4

"He was _here_? In the _bunker_? Making _muffins_?" Sam breathed in shock.

Gabriel made a face and shrugged his shoulders with a nod. The archangel had plopped himself on the end of their bed, still wearing one of Sam's shirts from the night before. Sam, however, was standing near the dresser and putting on a suit as they talked. The man couldn't believe that God had showed up at the Winchester's doorstep again without him knowing it. Why was Sam always preoccupied when God decided to swing by and talk to his family?

"Well, what did he say?" Sam pressed as he slipped his pants on, "Did he talk to you? Does he still look like Chuck?"

"Oh yeah. He had the whole hipster-prophet thing going on. Not sure why he chose to look like that. Must be going through a midlife crisis or something," Gabe answered.

Sam smiled. God? Going through a midlife crisis? Why did that sound so funny? Sammy finished buckling the belt around his waist before slipping on a white shirt and starting to button it up his torso.

"Why was he making muffins though?" he asked, giving his archangel a strange look.

"He said he wanted to spend time with his grandkids while they were still young or something like that," Gabe shrugged again.

"His grandkids?" Sam repeated, "Wait, Jude and Jessica saw him too?"

"Yep. All three of them were laughing together in the kitchen by the time Cas and I walked in," Gabe sighed and shook his head, "He wouldn't tell me what they were talking about, though. Said it was a secret. Why is my old man keeping secrets with our kid?"

Sam studied Gabriel's face from a few feet away and could tell that the guy was genuinely put off by the idea of their daughter sharing secrets with someone. Sam could understand where it might be a little weird, especially when they had no idea what it was about. But Gabe's father was _God_. If Jessica was going to keep a secret with anyone, Sam would want it to be him. Who else could they put their trust in if not the creator of the universe?

"It's probably no big deal," Sam replied casually, hoping to ease Gabe's mind.

"I still don't like it," Gabe huffed, crossing his arms and glancing up and down Sam's body, "Why are you putting on a suit, anyway? Do we have a case to solve or something?"

The smile briefly returned to Sam's face. He secretly loved the fact that Gabe said 'we' when referring to hunting...

"Uh, no. Actually, I was thinking that you and I could go over to Lebanon Elementary today and see about enrolling Jess and Jude. You know, ask some questions and get information for the fall," he admitted.

Sam half expected Gabe to complain about having to deal with people or make a fuss about dressing up in nice clothes. But surprisingly, the archangel simply took a deep breath, dragged himself up from the bed to stand, and snapped his fingers together. With a bit of his grace, his night clothes disappeared and were replaced with a suit. Sam blinked at the sudden change, glancing over Gabe's attire with fondness. The guy chose to wear the steel gray suit and golden tie that Sam loved so much. It made him look so suave and handsome, like an art appraiser or a rich yacht owner. Though his outfit changed, Gabriel's unsatisfied expression remained. The late night visit from his dad had obviously ruffled his angelic feathers.

"It's killing me, Sam," Gabe huffed, "I want to know what they were talking about!"

"Then ask her," Sam suggested.

Gabriel blinked at Sam for a minute as the man grabbed one of his red ties and hooked it around his own neck. There was an argument written in Gabe's honey eyes, as if he thought that simply asking Jessica would be too easy. But the archangel eventually walked over to open their bedroom door and lean out into the hallway.

"Jessica-rabbit!" Gabe called, "Come here for a second!"

After calling for their daughter, Gabriel walked back over to sit on the end of the bed and wait for her. Sam watched the door as he finished straightening up his tie, waiting to see Jess drag her bunny inside with a head full of messy morning hair. Her Daddy knew that she was bound to be exhausted after the exciting night she had with 'Grandpa.' But surprisingly, the sound of fast-paced footsteps came rushing down the hall. Jessica popped into the room carrying Dickie – who was completely wrapped in toilet paper. The poor dog looked like a makeshift mummy with stray wrappings and all. Jessica was wearing a gleeful smile when she pranced inside and held him up.

"Look, Papa! I made Dickie look like an Egypt-yum," she giggled.

Sam and Gabriel both smiled down at the pitiful dog in their daughter's tiny arms. Aw, the poor guy wasn't even wagging his tail. He clearly didn't like being covered in toilet paper.

"That's great, baby bunny. But Papa wants to talk to you for a second," Gabe said.

The archangel carefully plucked Dickie out of Jessica's arms and put him on the floor – after which, the dog instantly started shaking all the tissue off – before pulling her into his lap. Jess's tiny frame balanced on her Papa's knee and she looked up at him with wonder. Gabe stared back at her the same gentle way a mother looked at her child. Which, Sam realized, made perfect sense. Because Gabriel basically _was_ her mother, in a way.

"Did you have fun with Grandpa last night, sunshine?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah-huh. He's funny," Jessica giggled.

Sam loved seeing the delight on Jess's pretty face. She looked so much like Gabe when she smiled like that. Gabriel, on the other hand, seemed determined to find out about what happened between her and God the night before.

"What did you guys talk about?" he pressed, sounding anxious.

"Oh, I can't tell you, Papa. It's a secret," she whispered.

"Why is it a secret, Jessie? Did Grandpa say something about Papa and Daddy? Or uncle Dean and uncle Cas?" he urged.

"Uh-huh," she agreed with a smile, "but it's a surprise. I can't tell you. You has to find out later."

Gabriel released a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sam could tell that the guy was getting upset with the lack of answers and their daughter's determination to keep a secret. Wanting to ease Gabe's distress, Sam stepped over and picked Jessica up from his lap.

"Jess," Sam smiled, holding her against his own chest to study her beautiful eyes, "Is it a happy secret or a sad secret?"

"Oh, it's a really really happy secret, Daddy," she sang with a grin.

"Then that's all we need to know," Sam replied.

He briefly glanced beyond the little girl in his arms to see Gabriel, who was now wearing a look of defeat, before planting a kiss on Jess's cheek.

"Papa and I have some stuff to do today, so you'll have to stay here with Jude and your uncles for a while, okay?" Sam explained.

"Okay," Jess nodded.

Sam smiled at his daughter for a second just to take in her innocent beauty before hugging her and lowering her back to the floor. She raced over to Gabriel with arms wide open and he scooped her up to give her a hug and kiss too.

"We love you, baby rabbit," he reminded softly.

"I love you too, Papa," she replied.

Once she got all the morning loving from her parents, Jessica rushed back out of the room in a blur of blonde curls and purple pajamas. She was probably hurrying out to search for Dickie and finish wrapping him up in toilet paper, but the dog had hidden underneath Sam and Gabe's bed. He only came out after she was gone, looking more frazzled than Sam had ever seen a dog look. In the meantime, Sam noticed that Gabriel had hung his head and was staring sadly at the floor. Man, he hated when Gabe was upset. Gabriel was Sam's main source of happiness! The guy should never be sad...

"What's really bothering you, Gabe?" Sam asked gently, as he came over to sit next to him on their bed.

Gabe took a deep breath.

"I... I guess I'm just worried that my old man might run out again. And if he does, it'll break Jessica's heart. Just like it broke mine," he finally admitted.

A dull ache throbbed in Sam's chest. He never knew how much Gabriel cared for his father. Sam just assumed that the passing of time since their argument had Gabriel numbed to the memories. But clearly, the guy was still upset and worried that history would repeat itself. Sam casually reached over to place a comforting hand on Gabriel's small knee.

"Gabe," he began, "I know how you feel. My dad was hardly ever around when I was growing up either. Our relationship was far from perfect. If he were alive today, I probably wouldn't like him hanging out with Jessica either... But our daughter has a right to know her family, no matter how unreliable some of the members of it are. Besides, at the end of the day, she's always gonna have us. And we're never gonna run out on her."

For a moment, Gabriel only stared up at Sam with giant golden eyes. The archangel seemed genuinely impressed and touched by the man's words, as if Sam had just given him the exact level of comfort he was looking for. He suddenly lurched up to capture Sam's mouth with his own, making Sam's eyes flicker shut. The subtle taste of cotton candy transferred from Gabe's tongue to Sam's and the man's mouth watered instantly. He could tell that this was an affectionate kiss, meant to symbolize Gabriel's love and gratitude. The archangel pulled away and smiled as he reached up to run a hand through Sam's lengthy hair.

"What would I do without you, kiddo?" he murmured.

"Probably eat too much candy," Sam answered, causing the smile to grow on Gabe's lips.

While the two of them shared a few chuckles, Dickie hopped up into Gabriel's lap. The dog seemed to want to be included in the conversation or something, because he barked once and glanced between his two humans with hopefulness. Gabriel grin simmered into a smirk as he reached down to pet his favorite canine.

"What say you, Dickster? Wanna go play 'Magic School Bus' with me and the moose today?" the archangel asked.

Dickie immediately barked and wagged his tail, eagerly agreeing with Gabriel's suggestion. He obviously needed a break from the kids and their constant need to put him in embarrassing situations. Gabe chuckled and patted his dog's back.

"Then let's go, furball," he grinned.

* * *

Lebanon Elementary School was a quaint little building planted on the west end of town. It was smaller than Sam thought it would be and seemed like it was in dire need of a renovation. Old brick walls, vintage school buses, aging playground equipment. The place was very outdated, but the kids playing outside didn't seem to mind. The school was still functional and appeared to be full of life. Sam actually liked the worn atmosphere of the setting. It gave the school a distinct feeling of elder knowledge, like an old library or the study in the bunker. Jessica would probably be comforted by the similarity it shared with her own home and it made Sam really happy.

The man took a deep breath of warm spring air as he stepped out of the car in the parking lot. The sound of children playing nearby made him smile. He was so excited for Jessica to start going to school. He knew that she would love riding the bus and meeting new friends and learning. On the other side of the Impala, Gabriel climbed out and stretched – which made Sam roll his eyes, because archangels didn't really need to stretch. Dickie hopped out after him and sniffed the breeze, seeming equally excited to explore the school.

"Not very big, is it?" Gabe mentioned.

Sam rounded the hood to get to his archangel, where he grabbed him by the hand and started walking him toward the entrance of the building.

"You of all people should know that size doesn't matter," Sam whispered with a grin, shooting Gabe a private wink.

"Ha!" Gabe scoffed, "Says the man who's currently smuggling a moose cock in his pants."

"Uh, maybe we should refrain from saying words like 'cock' until this is over," Sam hissed, even though he was on the verge of laughter.

"You hear that, Dickie? No sex stuff. If I can't be a perve here, then neither can you. Keep your furry cannoli in its casing, capisce?" the archangel warned, giving his dog a stern warning glance.

Dickie only looked up at Gabe with his head tilted and kept walking, seeming indifferent to the ban on sexual exploits. Sam felt the urge to point out that Dickie probably wouldn't be allowed to enter the building – but then he remembered that Gabriel didn't care about rules. If Gabe wanted to do something, he did it. Simple as that. So, Sam opened the doors to let his archangel _and_ their dog inside.

Class must have been in session because the halls were empty. Luckily, the office was in direct line of the entrance of the building, so Sam and Gabriel only had to walk a few yards to get there. In the meantime, Sam took in the sight of all the colorful artwork displayed on the walls. Finger paintings and color pages were draped as far as the eye could see. And it made Sam wonder what it would be like to see _Jessica's_ painting hanging there. Her little handmade rainbow would no doubt be the prettiest of them all...

Sam, Gabe, and Dickie all wandered into the school office where they were met at the front desk by a middle-aged woman with short hair and glasses. Her hands paused on her keyboard and she smiled kindly when they approached.

"Hello, gentlemen. What can I help you with?" she asked.

"Hi," Sam replied with a smile, "My partner and I are just trying to get some information about this school for our daughter. We're thinking about enrolling her in the fall and we just have a couple of questions about it."

Sam didn't miss that the lady's smile was slowly fading as he talked. Her eyes flickered back and forth between Sam and Gabe behind her glasses and she looked kind of surprised. There was a small space of silence after Sam's statement in which she just stared at them blankly.

"Y – _your_ daughter?" she repeated, gesturing between them.

Sam and Gabriel stole a quick glance of equal confusion.

"Uh... Yes," Sam eventually answered.

Was there something weird about the way he phrased it? Did she not believe that Sam and Gabriel actually had a daughter? What was so strange about his inquiry? Though the woman was still wearing an odd expression, she stood up from the desk and gave a new fake smile.

"Just a moment," she gulped, "I'll go and get Principal Newman."

The hunter and his archangel watched as the secretary walked over to open a door and step inside a different room. Her absence left the two of them to look at each other in bewilderment.

"What the hell was that about?" Gabe asked under his breath.

"I have no idea," Sam replied.

A few seconds later, the lady returned with an older man at her back. He was balding, had a dark mustache, and reminded Sam of a man that might have coached a football team in his time. But seemed really friendly. He smiled at Sam and Gabe as he shuffled over to hold out his hand.

"Hello there. Welcome to Lebanon Elementary," he began, shaking their hands, "I'm Mark Newman, the principal. Veronica tells me that you're needing some information about enrollment?"

"Yes," Sam nodded, "We, um, have a four-year-old daughter and a five-year-old nephew that will probably start school in the fall and we just have a few questions about when and how -"

"Step into my office," Mr. Newman interrupted, "I'll write down everything you guys need to have."

Sam noticed that Gabriel was giving the poor secretary a subtle scowl, so he nudged the archangel forward to make him follow the principal. The two of them – and Dickie, who no one else had mentioned yet – walked into the office and pulled the door closed behind them. Mr. Newman was already sitting down at his desk and grabbing a pen and paper. The guy seemed almost unwilling to look up at them. His energy was very similar to the secretary outside; uncomfortable and eager to end the encounter with them. Why were they so disturbed by Sam and Gabe's presence?

"Your daughter is four, you say?" Mr. Newman politely asked, eyes never leaving his paper.

"Yes," Sam answered, stepping over to sit down in one of the vacant chairs in front of the desk, "Her name is Jessica and she's a very bright little girl."

"Well, assuming that her shots are all up to date," the principal sighed, "She can start in the fall. You'll need to fill out some paper work and bring her birth certificate and social security card with you for enrollment."

Sam's eyes flickered to Gabriel beside him and he could tell that the archangel was thinking the exact same thing. Up to date shots? Birth certificate? Social security card? Jessica didn't have any of that. They were going to have to fake some papers for her...

"The school usually holds an open house at the end of summer," Mr. Newman continued, "It's a small event where you can come and meet the teachers and take a tour around the building."

The man paused to hold out the paper to Sam, who took it and looked over the handwriting on the front.

"That's a list of everything Jessica will need to have done before she can be properly enrolled," he explained, "Once all that paperwork is out of the way, she can start."

"Sounds like a lot," Gabe casually mentioned, plucking the list out of Sam's hand to give it a glance.

"Yeah, it usually is," Mr. Newman nodded, "but it's like that with every new student."

Sam and Gabriel both nodded in unison as they read over the long list of things on the page. Man, Sam never realized how much a child had to have done before going to school. Was it always this much work? Sam could only imagine how hard it must have been for John to transfer him and Dean to all those different schools when they were growing up...

"Gentlemen," the principal said quietly.

Sam and Gabe instantly raised their heads to look at Mr. Newman again. His voice had changed to a more somber tone and his head tilted downward like a disappointed parent.

"I have to be frank with you," he muttered, folding his hands together on the desk, "While this school and our staff are welcoming of all sorts of lifestyles, I'm afraid your daughter might face certain obstacles in this community given your... particular situation."

Sam blinked and spaced out for a second to let his mind compute what he just heard. Obstacles? Particular situation? What was he talking about? Did he know that the Winchesters were hunters and angels or something?

"Um, situation?" Sam repeated, feeling worried.

Mr. Newman cleared his throat and repositioned his hands, seeming defensive and uncomfortable.

"Well, this area is very rural and old-fashioned," he explained, still refusing to make direct eye contact, "Other parents might not offer the same hospitality, since your daughter is not from a normal, traditionally nuclear family."

Sam's mouth fell open. A tiny spark of anger was trying to ignite in the bottom of his stomach as he stared at the man in front of him in shock. Not from a normal family? Suddenly, the strange encounter with the secretary made perfect sense. The way she said ' _your_ daughter' with such disbelief haunted Sam's mind. She wasn't confused. She was _offended_. By the fact that Sam and Gabriel were both men. She didn't approve of their daughter having two fathers. Sam had become so used to the idea of being with Gabriel, he forgot that everyone else saw them as a gay couple. Everyone else saw them as _not normal_.

"Hold on. Lemme get this straight," Gabriel snapped, lunging forward to brace an elbow on the edge of the principal's desk, "Are you saying that our daughter is gonna face problems if she goes to this school just because she has two dads?"

By the severe tone of Gabriel's voice, Sam knew he was pissed. The archangel was suddenly crouched in front of Mr. Newman's desk like an angry animal ready to attack. And Mr. Newman, whose face had turned blood red, quickly cleared his throat and gave a shrug.

"Please understand that I mean no disrespect," he insisted, though his eyes were flat and emotionless, "I'm simply letting you know that -"

"That we're not gonna be welcome here, right?" Gabriel finished, his golden eyes narrowed and jaw fixed.

"Sir, your daughter will be most welcome here. What I'm saying is that the community is -"

"Oh, don't try to blame the community, pal," Gabe spat as he stood up from his chair to glare down at the principal. "You know we could sue your ass for even threatening this kind of prejudice, right?"

"I can assure you that I'm not threatening any kind of -"

"What is this? The land of the homophobic assholes?" Gabriel hissed, "Do you talk to all of your students' parents this way? You don't know anything about us, you hoity-toity prick!"

On the floor, Dickie crouched down and growled toward the principal, who finally seemed to notice the dog's presence and was shocked to see him there. Sam glanced from his archangel and their dog to the man sitting behind the desk. Sam understood Gabriel's outrage. Everything he said was true. But Sam knew that yelling insults wouldn't solve anything. It would only give them more grief. Hoping to ease the tension, Sam stood up and grabbed Gabriel by the shoulders.

"Come on, Gabe," Sam uttered, quickly pushing him toward the exit, "We're leaving."

"You're damn right we're leaving," Gabriel barked, still glaring at the principal as Sam guided him away, "Our daughter's not coming anywhere near this place!"

Mr. Newman was murmuring halfhearted apologies as Sam forcibly escorted Gabe out of the office. Sam's heart was throbbing with pain but the only thing on his mind was getting Gabriel out of the building as quickly as possible. He knew that the archangel had more than enough power – and reason – to completely demolish the whole school and Sam wanted to spare the lives of all the people inside. The secretary at the front desk watched in terrified shock as Sam, Gabriel, and their dog left in cluster of glares and barking. Sam walked Gabriel all the way back through the main entrance and into the sunlit parking lot, where Gabe eventually took a deep breath and started to calm down.

"Bastards," he huffed, shaking his head and glaring at the glass doors, "How dare they talk to us like that. Like we're some second-rate citizens. That guy was a total asshole."

Sam glanced down just in time to see Dickie prance back over to the glass doors and hike his leg. The Jack Russell Terrier happily emptied his bladder on the entrance of the building, seeming glad to share in his owner's dislike of the place. Sam rolled his eyes. Geez, Dickie and Gabe were so much alike...

"Good boy, Dickster," Gabe praised.

With the weight of discrimination, guilt, and offense resting heavily on his heart, Sam hung his head and started for the Impala. He honestly didn't care if people thought he was gay. Being labeled as gay didn't bother him. But learning that it would cause his daughter to be looked at differently by her teachers – and potentially bullied by other kids – made Sam feel so terrible. Of all the contingencies and problems he thought Jessica might encounter on the road to school, Sam never imagined that having two fathers would count as one of them. But after what just happened with Mr. Newman, he realized that it might be the biggest speed bump of them all...

Sam paused at the driver's side door and just stood there to stare blankly down at the handle. His mind was racing with painful thoughts, making his whole chest ache with physical pain. What if Jessica never fit in at school? What if she and Jude were bullied and made fun of, just like Sam and Dean were? What if this was all Sam's fault? What if his omen of bad luck was somehow passed down to his daughter?

"Hey."

Sam gulped and glanced sideways at the sound of Gabriel's soft voice. The archangel had wandered over to stand next to him in the parking lot. The anger had finally fled his golden eyes and worry had taken its place. Gabe reached up to affectionately clutch Sam's arm and give him a look of understanding.

"Don't worry, Sammy-boy," he breathed, "We're gonna get our baby bunny a good education at a better school. I promise."

The pure sincerity in Gabriel's voice almost broke Sam's heart. The man searched his archangel's beautiful amber eyes before bending down to wrap him into a fierce hug. The sweet scent of his soft blonde hair was like medicine to Sam's soul. Holding Gabe so close made Sam wonder how anyone could see their love as anything less than amazing. Why did it matter if they were both guys? Better yet, why did it matter if their daughter had two dads?

"You okay, kid?" Gabriel asked, running his hand up and down Sam's back.

Sam only hugged Gabe tighter and tried not to let his thoughts get the best of him. Because in that moment, all he wanted to do was march back into the school and beat the shit out of Mr. Newman.

* * *

Gabe kept one eye on his moose during the entire ride back to the Batcave. He knew the failed school interview had put a damper on Sammy's mood and he hated seeing the kid so damn upset. That bald, homophobic principal pissed Gabriel off, sure. But Gabe knew those demeaning slurs he said hurt Sam far more than they hurt him. Sammy tended to hang on to things like that for a long time. It was hard for him to let go of mindless insults. Still, Gabe couldn't stand watching Sam blink sadly at the road ahead. Those pitiful puppy eyes were going to be the death of him.

When they pulled into the bunker garage and got out of the car, Gabriel walked around to meet Sam and take him by the hand. Bad day or not, the archangel planned to show his moose twice as much affection to get his spirits up again.

"Hey sweetheart, do you think there's an angel scholarship out there?" Gabe quietly mused.

Sam only spared him a quick glance as they made their way further into the bunker.

"You know, for kids who are part angel?" Gabe continued, "I mean, we're gonna have to think about this stuff when we start helping Jess fill out applications for Yale and Harvard."

The archangel's silly ploy must have worked because a beautiful smile blossomed across Sammy's handsome face. The sight of it warmed Gabriel's insides. Ah! Finally! Sam was a happy moose again!

"Or Stanford," Sam mumbled under his breath.

"Go cardinal," Gabe replied with a wink.

The small laugh that escaped Sam's smiling lips made Gabriel's stomach flutter. Knowing that he was happy gave Gabe the best feeling in the world. There was only one other person that made Gabriel's heart sore like a kite. And that was their amazing daughter... Plus, he had Dickie. Gabe couldn't leave that little horn-dog off the list no matter what.

As the two of them – and Dickie – made their way through the map room to get to the rest of the bunker, they could hear small giggles and the voices of their brothers. It sounded like Dean and Cas had both kids rallied in the study, doing some kind of activity. Dickie bounded out in front of his owners to investigate the scene, leaving Sam and Gabe to wander in behind him.

The first thing Gabriel noticed when he walked into the study was that his nephew Jude was wearing a brand new helmet. The thing was metallic blue with Superman's logo airbrushed on the side and it looked totally kickass. The second thing Gabe realized was that his own daughter was popping back and forth between two lines painted on the floor. Jess was flying and floating around like a butterfly on a summer breeze, smiling brightly at her cousin each time she reappeared.

"See, Jude?" Jessica beamed, popping up next to him again, "It's easy!"

"Nuh-uh, Jessie. It's scary," Jude disagreed, burying himself inside Cas's coat to hug the angel's thigh.

"Son, there is nothing to be afraid of. You are surrounded by family in the safety of your own home," Cas assured softly, reaching down to pat the top of Jude's helmet, "Nothing can harm you here."

From what Gabe could see, it seemed like Dean and Cas were trying to get the poor kid to fly. Jude never did like flying, even when he was just an egg in the incubator. Gabriel remembered how sick Cas got when he flew while he was pregnant with the little tike. Never in his billions of years of existence had Gabriel ever seen an angel so afraid to fly. Even Gabe's own baby Jessica spread her wings wide open as soon as she got the chance. She was practically a songbird compared to her frightened cousin. And just as the prettiest songbird in the world crossed his mind...

"Papa! Daddy! You're back!"

Smiles burst across Gabriel and Sam's faces as their little girl flew across the room to meet them in the doorway. She jumped up and down in front of Sam with her arms stretched out and Sam instantly leaned down to pick her up. Watching the two of them hug – and seeing the peaceful bliss finally return to Sammy's soul – made Gabriel feel complete. His two most favorite people were happy. What more could he ask for?

"Hey, Jess," Sam hummed, stroking the back of her tiny golden head, "I missed you, honey. What are you guys doing?"

"Helping Jude learn to fly," their daughter replied, "He has a special new helmet and everything."

"I see it. It looks cool," Sam nodded.

While Sam and Gabe stood and talked with their baby bunny, Gabe noticed that Castiel had picked Jude up and started walking toward them. There was a serious look in the seraph's eyes, like he was getting desperate about his son's situation. And all his acute attention was directed toward his older brother.

"Gabriel," Castiel breathed, gently holding his own son in his arms, "Please. Will you teach Jude how to fly?"

"Uhh," Gabe hummed, feeling unsure, "Flying isn't really something that you teach, bro. You either do it or you don't. I didn't even teach Jessica. She figured it out on her own."

The desperation in Castiel's blue eyes only got worse. Gabe felt like he was staring into the face of a forlorn mother whose only wish was to see her baby succeed.

"Please, brother," he almost begged as he rubbed small circles against Jude's back, "You aided me when I was a fledgling. Perhaps you can do the same for my child."

Gabriel huffed an annoyed breath. Ugh, why did Cas always have to guilt him into stuff like that? With those sad eyes and that quivery lip? Geez, the guy could have won an Oscar by now...

"Fine. I'll see what I can do," Gabe eventually mumbled, holding his own hands out, "C'mere, lil sidekick. Uncle Gabe is gonna show you something."

Surprisingly, Jude raised his head and reached out for Gabriel with ease. The archangel took his nephew into his arms and gave a smile to help him relax. Jude looked absolutely adorable with the giant helmet on his head; like a cute little bobble head toy. Castiel and Dean were both watching Gabe like hawks as he walked over to one of the tables in the study and climbed on top of it.

"Something _all_ of you should know about flying is that it's driven by emotion, not just wings," Gabriel explained, hoping to teach his family a thing or two, "You've gotta _feel_ it to do it."

From the top of the table – and with the use of a little celestial magic – Gabriel leaped onto the top of one of the near by bookcases. He and Jude were now standing roughly ten feet above the floor, peering down at the tile below like giants. Gabe felt Jude's arms tighten around his neck.

"And nothing helps an angel fly more than a good ol' fashion dose of pure adrenaline," Gabriel explained to Dean and Cas, who were both watching with worry from below.

The archangel turned his attention back to the shivering little boy in his arms, who was looking back at him with Cas's signature sapphire eyes.

"Jude," Gabe began, "This is how I helped your Papa learn how to fly. I dropped him off of something really high and he flew before he hit the ground."

" _What_?!" Dean barked, "Hell no! Don't you dare drop him!"

Everyone looked toward the oldest Winchester, who was giving Gabriel a death glare. Cas placed a hand on the man's shoulder to chill him out.

"It's alright, Dean," Cas promised, "I will stand beneath them and catch Jude if he is unable to fly."

Although his human was clearly against the idea, Castiel got into position in front of the bookcase and held his arms open, ready to catch the kid if he failed to use his grace. In Gabe's arms, Jude wiggled around and locked a frantic grip around the archangel's neck.

" _No_ ," he breathed, sounding on the verge of panic, "No, uncle Gabe! Don't drop me!"

"Whoa there, kiddo, it's alright," Gabe promised, "Hey, Superman jumps off buildings all the time, remember? Don't you want to be like him?"

Jude was too scared to reply. He only buried his face into Gabe's shoulder and refused to look up. But Gabe knew that this was all normal behavior for someone who had never flown before. Even Castiel freaked out like this the first time Gabriel tossed him in the air. The memory of witnessing his little brother's first flight was fresh in Gabe's mind as he carefully plucked Jude from his body and held him out over the ten foot drop.

"Take a deep breath and open your wings, buddy," Gabe encouraged.

The archangel winked before releasing his grip and letting his nephew fall through the air. Jude closed his eyes and screamed so loud – and with so much raw power – that every single light bulb in the bunker exploded as he dropped, leaving the place eerily dark. Jude's scream stopped abruptly, and for a second or two, no one knew whether he had flown or Castiel caught him. In the dark, Gabe was starting to get a little worried. Shit, what if this was a bad idea? What if Jude was hurt or something? What if it was all Gabe's fault?

"Jude?!" Jessica's tiny worried voice echoed in the dark, "Jude, are you okay?!"

"He's alright," Cas's voice replied.

The seraph raised his hand and shined some grace from his palm, letting the light reveal that Jude had fallen safely into his arms. The small kid had buried himself inside Cas's trench coat and refused to look up, still shaking with fear and making the oversized helmet rattle on his head. Gabe inhaled a breath of relief. Phew! He was so grateful that Jude was okay.

Jessica and Dean both rushed to Castiel's side to inspect the frightened little boy. Jessie whispered his name and tugged on his arm, probably hoping to get him to look up at her. But when Dean made it close enough, he just pulled Jude completely out of Cas's arms and held him in his own.

"We're never gonna drop him like that again," the man warned in a severe tone, swiveling his head around to glare up at Gabe on the bookshelf, "You hear me?"

Gabe nodded and raised his hands in surrender. He didn't want to do that again, either. It wasn't worth seeing Jude upset. Not to mention the price of all the light bulbs they were going to have to replace. Dean's sight slowly returned to Castiel, who looked back at him with guilt.

"Never again," the angel agreed quietly.

Dean took a deep breath before walking away with their son. He was whispering soft comforts to Jude as he helped him take off his helmet, leaving Cas to slowly follow them with his head down. Before the light in Cas's hand dimmed, Gabriel was able to look back down at his own little family and see their faces. Jessica was staring sadly after her cousin, holding honest worry in her pretty eyes as she knelt down next to Dickie, who tried to console her by licking her hand. But Sam was already looking back at Gabriel. The archangel could see the pain hidden behind Sammy's fake smile.

Apparently, the bald principal had been right. Their family wasn't normal at all.

( **Author's Note** : First off, I want to start by saying that everything in this chapter about Lebanon Elementary School is totally made up. I have never been to Kansas, let alone a specific building in Lebanon, so I have no idea if people in the area discriminate against gay people. (They probably don't.) Mr. Newman and the secretary are completely fictional and the descriptions of the place came solely from my imagination. Second, I have no children of my own, so I'm honestly not sure how to properly go about enrolling a child for school. I asked a few of my relatives and did some research online to see what's required for a child to start school and came up with the list in this chapter. Would two men (and a dog) be able to simply walk into an elementary school in the middle of the day just to ask questions? Maybe not in this day and age. Too many school shootings. But for story's sake, let's roll with it. Lol. :) And third, I'm so sorry that this chapter was an emotional roller coaster. Please forgive me for the feels and keep in mind that I would never intentionally hurt you without planning to make up for it later. I love you guys too much to just leave your hearts in pain! ;) I really, truly hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, even with all the emotional stuff. Thank you all so much for following this story for so long and encouraging me every week to keep going. You guys help me so much without knowing it! I really appreciate you! :) The next chapter will be out soon! :)

 _Eleven75_ , Aww, no no, sweetheart! _You_ are the amazing one! :D Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :)

 _TARDIStime_ , *Screams back* AH! YAY! You're back too! :D I'm so glad to hear from you, love! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :)

 _Classical E Centric_ , Oh yes, darlin. Grandpa God/Chuck is definitely back. It's gonna be a while before we see him again, but he is in this story for sure. ;) I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed Gabriel's venting session too. I figured that he needed a chance to get it all out and finally tell his dad everything he had been wanting to say for a long time. :) Yeah, Dean turned down sex this time. Poor guy's got a lot on his plate. But no worries. Destiel is going to have their fun time too. ;) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well! :)

 _GeekGirlForLife_ , YAY! You're back too! *hugs tight* :D Aww, I missed hearing from you as well! And I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story so far! D'aw, I'm not sure if it'll be the best one yet, but I'll certainly try. Lol. *blushes* :) Thank you so so so so much for all the encouragement, darlin! And thanks for reading and reviewing! :)

 _Sammy's Rose_ , Aww, yay! I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter, darlin! :D Oh man, I think we all wish that Dean and Cas could have had some fun time when they came home. But no worries. They're going to have some fun time in this story eventually. (And it's gonna be awesome.) ;) Haha! I'm so glad that you like Jude's crash helmet! I figured that the best way to comfort him was to give him protection. And the Superman logo is just a plus. ;) Aww, I'm happy that you enjoy the way Cas sees Jude. The little guy is such a sweetheart, just like his Papa, and Cas is able to see it better than anyone. :) I know, poor Cas is tormented by the sight of his pretty human all strung out on the bed. Like I said, there are fun times ahead. (An entire chapter full of it is 'coming' soon.) ;D Oh yes, our good ol' Grandpa Chuck is back. And he has no regard for bedtimes or parental restrictions on sweets. Lol. :D He really is the best grandpa ever, huh? I'm glad you agree! :) You're right, darlin. Gabriel can definitely start healing his relationship with his dad. Especially with Sammy's help. ;) And I really hope that you enjoyed their discussion about it in this chapter, too. Along with all the other stuff. Lol. :) Thank you soooo much for reading and reviewing, love! I adore hearing from you every week! And I hope you're doing well! :) Have a great weekend, Ravenclaw! :)

 _Ashley Allen 46_ , Aww, I'm so glad that you are enjoying Chuck's loving role in this story, darlin! :D He's going to be a pretty good Grandpa to the kids. ;) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter as well. :)

 _masterjediratgrl31_ , Oh, it's no problem, darlin! I'm just glad that you are enjoying the story so far! :D I'm so sorry that you are going through finals, sweetheart. But I have full confidence that you will ace all of your exams! Because you are brilliant! :) Aw, I'm so happy that you like Jude's cute mannerisms. He's sweet, isn't he? Just like his Papa Cas. ;) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love! I hope you enjoyed this one as well! :)

 _Elamina777_ , *leans back from computer and smiles at your unexpected entrance* Hey there, sweetheart! It's so good to see you again! *hugs* And I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story so far! :D Aww, you really like this a lot? That makes me so happy! You are too sweet! :) Thank you for all those compliments, and for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well! :)

 _Deanstiel's Daughter_ , Hehe! Oh, I'm so glad you found it funny! :D I've never really been in any intimate moments myself *awkward cough* but I assume that a lot of people talk or make jokes during sex as well. It makes it more enjoyable, doesn't it? ;) Aww, I'm so glad that you enjoyed the last chapter, with Dean and Cas being gentle with Jude's dislike of flying. You would never skydive, darlin? I might give it a go, if I had the chance. Just pull out my inner Gabriel and go for it. ;D Oh, good! I'm glad that you like Chuck's different portrayal in this story. Aww, That's so sweet that his name is Jude in your story as well! The rest of their children in your rp sound really cute too. I love that they brought a daughter back from purgatory. That is very plausible even for canon! :) And I love that they named one Holly. Wasn't that supposed to be Jensen's name when he was born? Lol. Too cute! :D As always, thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well! :)

 _Jawn Lennon Aid_ , Aww, good darlin! I'm so glad that you enjoyed it! :) You're right, Chuck is a very awesome character. I adore the fact that he is disguised as Rob Benedict. So chill and friendly-looking. A very comforting God. Lol. :) Oh, sweetheart, I really do hope that you can get some well-earned rest. You deserve it! :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well! :)

 _Leora Condour_ , Oh, I'm so glad to hear from you, darlin! I hope you're doing well. :) And _I'm_ excited that _you're_ excited for this story! :) Aww, you are too sweet! I'm so happy that you like the new installment for this universe. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! And I hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well! *hugs*

 _whaleofataleteller_ , ME TOO! :D I'm excited that you love it, darlin! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :)

 _gothichic_ , Hello again, darlin! So good to hear from you! :D Aww, I'm glad that you like Jude's helmet, sweetheart! Oh, I don't think anyone likes that Jude is so afraid. Especially Dean. He is very much a momma bear when it comes to Jude. Lol. :) I'm glad that you enjoyed the way Cas sees Dean as well. After everything Dean has been through, I think it's nice that Cas still sees him as a beautiful creature. And you're absolutely right. Dean and Jude _do_ tie for first place in the beauty department. Lol! :D Oh, I think that Cas will tell Jude all kinds of stories about what it was like being a fledgling! Most of them will probably have to wait until he's a little older to really understand them, but Papa Cas is full of good stories. Haha. :) Oh yes, Castiel definitely felt teased by his mate's body splayed across their bed. Omg! Haha! I bet Cas would go to the other side and kick that ghost's ass for ruining his night! (Cas: *shows up in afterlife/kicks the ghost in the nuts* Ghost: Ow! What the hell, man?! I've already crossed over! Cas: That is for exhausting my human and rendering him unable to perform intercourse with me tonight!) lmao! XD But don't worry, sweetheart. Dean and Cas will absolutely get some alone time soon. ;) Yeah, I think Jude and Jess were just as happy to see Chuck as we were! Haha! Aww, I'm so glad that you liked his silly apron too! :D Yeah, It's funny that Chuck drinks and messes up on Supernatural and stuff, but I figured that he probably shouldn't do that around his grandkids. More muffins, less alcohol. Lol! :) Aww, and I'm really happy that you enjoyed how Chuck was still able to help Gabe and Cas without touching their free will. I imagine that God really does help us all like that, silently guiding us toward what we need without us being aware of it. :) What did Chuck tell Jude and Jess, you ask? Well, as Jessica said in this chapter, it's a happy secret. So no worries. You're gonna love it! ;D Oh, I'm just so glad that you're enjoying this new installment, darlin! *extra tight hugs* Thank you so much for reading and reviewing every week! I really hope that you liked this new chapter as well. Bless you, hon! Lots of hugs and kisses! :)

 _Banana Theft_ , Hehe! Oh, lots of amusement indeed, darlin! :D Aww, I'm more than happy to melt your heart with all of this fluff. The best way to read things is with your heart in a puddle, right? ;D Oh yes, Chuck is actually going to be useful in this story! (Unlike on the show. Lol.) Don't worry, love. The secret is a good one, and we'll all find out about it soon enough. ;) Hahaha! Oh, you totally got me with those flying puns, darlin. Take fifteen points for your Hogwarts house for those! :D Awww, sweetheart, you are more than welcome for these stories! I'm just so glad that it's able to cheer you up so much! *gentle hugs* In the words of Castiel, "Thank you... for everything." ;) I hope that your day brightens, love! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing every week! And I hope this chapter made you happy as well. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel slipped into his son's bedroom as quietly as he could, placing each step with silence and deliberation. Jude was still sleeping peacefully in the dim glow of his Batman nightlight, but because the bunker was without windows and natural sunlight, the child had no way of knowing that it was morning unless he was woken up. So, as he did everyday, Castiel came in and crouched down next to Jude's bed at nine o'clock to welcome him to a new day.

The angel paused to take in the splendor of his child before waking him. Jude was flat on his back in the colorful sheets, loosely clinging to his stuffed bee in a calming slumber. Staring at Jude while he was in such a restful position reminded Castiel of when the child was merely an infant. Jude was always a peaceful sleeper, much like his human father. Even when he was in the womb, Jude had a fondness for sleeping. Perhaps he enjoyed experiencing the dreams that sometimes occurred within his subconscious during the act. Whatever the reason, Castiel was glad that his son was able to find comfort in a mandatory human function.

Being slow and gentle, Castiel reached out to run the tips of his own fingers through Jude's hair. The rich oak strands, same lovely shade as Dean's, were warm and soft against Cas's skin. But Jude was unwilling to respond to his angelic father's touch. The small child remained fast asleep. As with Dean, coaxing Jude awake wasn't always an easy task. Luckily, Castiel had learned a trick from being with Dean for so many long years. The best way to wake up someone that you love was with the use of affection.

"Jude," Castiel whispered, leaning down to peck the side of Jude's soft cheek with a kiss, "Wake up, son."

Though his room was dark, Jude eventually shifted around under the sheets and blinked his eyes open. The child gradually realized that his angelic father was waking him because he turned to stare up at Castiel with wonder. Cas couldn't deny that he was gazing down at someone who shared his likeness. The blue oceans that harbored grace were none other than his own.

"Good morning," Cas smiled.

The child only yawned and stretched against his bed, seeming as though he did not wish to embrace the day. Part of Castiel worried that all of the recent incidents that occurred while teaching him how to fly were making Jude less hopeful to start each day. In an effort to lift his child's spirits, Castiel decided to reveal the special event his parents had planned for him.

"Today is Oliver's birthday, Jude," the angel stated, "and you and Jessica were invited to attend the celebration."

Jude's small face slowly lit up with excitement. The child rubbed his eyes and shifted to sit up on the bed.

"Ollie's birthday?" he repeated, sounding surprised and eager.

"Yes," Cas nodded, "Daddy and I are going to take you and Jessica to his house later. But first, we must go to the store and choose a present for him. Would you like to help me wake Jessica and tell her?"

"Yeah!" Jude smiled.

The freckled child lunged forward to give Castiel a sudden hug, taking the angel by surprise. Cas didn't expect to receive such a loving gesture in response to the news about Oliver's party. Perhaps Jude's excitement drove him to act on impulse and show his appreciation. Castiel barely had time to pat the child on the back before he was climbing out of bed. Jude slid his bare feet to the floor and scurried quickly out of the room to cross the hall.

Castiel smiled as he got up to follow his happy son to Jessica's room. The angel leaned into the doorway to watch the two children interact, finding them irresistibly cherubic. Jude entered his cousin's room and walked to her bedside in a calm, respectful manner. Dickie was sleeping at the end of her bed but never stirred, even as Jude reached over to gently tug on Jessica's shoulder.

"Jessie," Jude whispered softly.

Jessica rolled over and lazily pushed some of her blonde curls out of the way so that she could open her eyes and look at Jude. When he saw his cousin staring back at him, Jude's smile returned at full power.

"Wake up! We has to go get Ollie a present for his birthday today," he informed.

Jessica nearly gasped. The little girl quickly sat up on the bed and tossed her legs over the side so that she could face Jude completely.

"Oh! Yay!" she exclaimed, hopping out of the bed to grab Jude by the arms, "We're gonna play at _his_ house! And jump in a bouncy castle with him!"

Castiel's smile widened as the children giggled and jumped up and down with each other. He adored the sight of them being happy together. The two of them shared a strong connection that reminded Castiel of Dean and Sam; an unbreakable bond between siblings that made them more like close friends. They shared thoughts and feelings without having to speak, as if they were joined at the heart. The family-centered blood of their fathers flowed heavily through them.

"Jude, Jessica," Castiel called, causing both children to look at him, "Be sure to get dressed. We will be leaving soon."

"Okay, uncle Cassie," Jessica sang.

Jude dashed back out of the room and ran to his own, where he immediately dove into his dresser and began pulling out various clothes. Jessica went to her own dresser as well, to comb through the items inside while constantly pushing the golden hair out of her eyes. Castiel glanced back and forth in the hallway between the two children and smiled again before starting back toward his and Dean's bedroom. Since Jude and Jessica were getting dressed, the angel figured that he might as well do the same, since he was only wearing a robe and undergarments.

When Castiel reentered the bedroom, he found Dean talking on his cell phone. The man had put the call on speaker while he walked around the room to get his own clothes. For a moment, Castiel was taken once more by the sight of Dean in nothing but his underwear. The tight dark fabric accentuated his thick thighs and waist, making his backside look extra inviting. The angel firmly closed their bedroom door behind him when he entered, wanting to keep the lovely sight all to himself.

"Not much has been going on here, other than us trying to teach Jude how to fly," Dean spoke out loud as he rounded the bed to search for his clothing.

"Flyin', huh?" Bobby's voice replied over the phone, "And how's that goin' over?"

"It's not," Dean admitted, "The poor kid hates it, Bobby. I don't know what we're gonna do."

Air vanished from Castiel's lungs when Dean paused to take off his own underwear. The sight of Dean's bare cheeks caused a whirlwind of arousal to stir in Castiel's body, making his heart flutter, stomach tense, and loins burn with lust. It seemed like such a long time since Castiel had witnessed this glorious view. Unfortunately, Dean bent over to slip on a fresh pair of underwear as quickly as he had taken off the other, leaving the angel in a state of painful longing by the door. Oh, what Castiel wouldn't give to be able to stare at Dean's unclothed body for just a few more moments...

"Well," Bobby sighed, sounding cautiously optimistic, "I could look up some stuff in these books here. Might be somethin' about angel trainin' in one of 'em."

"Wouldn't hurt," Dean agreed as he slipped on some denim jeans.

"Or," Bobby added, his voice shifting in to a more mischievous tone, "I could always talk to the 'ol brimstone Brit downstairs."

"Crowley?" Dean replied, seeming confused and appalled by the thought, "How the hell could he possibly help my son get comfortable with flying?"

"You never know. His mother's a witch and she might know a magic spell or -"

" _No_ ," Dean denied as he shoved his arms through the sleeves of his plaid shirt, "Hell no, Bobby. I don't want any spells cast on my kid. Forget it."

"Not all magic is bad, son," Bobby softly challenged, "At least think about it. That lil' boy of yours has got me all worried sick. I don't like the thought of him bein' scared of flyin'. It just ain't right. And if a lil' magic can help him, who're we to stand in the way?"

Dean took a deep breath as he walked over to the desk where his phone was laying. He braced a hand on the flat surface and hung his head to stare down at the screen.

"Maybe," he mumbled, though he sounded unconvinced, "We've, uh... We've gotta get these kids on the road, Bobby. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Alright, Dean," the elder man replied, "You fellas stay safe out there."

"You too," Dean added softly.

Silence returned to the room after Dean tapped the phone screen with his finger. He remained by the desk in the same position for quite some time, seeming lost in thought. Castiel could only imagine what sort of ideas might be passing through his mind. Perhaps Bobby was right. Magic seemed like a dangerous alternative to helping Jude fly by traditional standards. But if used in the proper way, some magic might be able to give him the courage he needed to overcome his fear.

With a large exhale, Dean stood back up and turned around – where he jumped and gasped a bit. Apparently, he had not been aware of Castiel's presence in the room and his sudden 'reappearance' startled the man. A smile twitched on Dean's plump lips as he relaxed again.

"Geez, baby. How long have you been standing there?" he asked.

Castiel swallowed the saliva in his mouth as he watched Dean walk toward him. The man's shirt was still unbuttoned, leaving his bare chest exposed. His tense abdominal muscles and anti-possession tattoo peeked out from beyond the plaid fabric, teasing Castiel with each of Dean's steps.

"J – just a few moments," the angel breathed.

"Are the kids up?" Dean inquired.

"Yes," Castiel answered, eyes still on Dean's torso, "Both of them."

The man stopped in front of the angel and Castiel couldn't stop himself from reaching out to touch Dean. Cas's hands pressed flat against the man's bare chest, feeling his strong heartbeat just below his skin, before slowly gliding up to cradle both sides of his freckled face and neck. A rich sigh escaped Dean's nose as he stared down at Castiel with gorgeous jade eyes.

"You look great today," he complimented, voice low and dripping with seduction.

Castiel found Dean's comment a bit odd, seeing as he was only wearing bed clothes. But the words were no less affective.

"Th – thank you, Dean," Cas replied, feeling heat rush to his own cheeks.

The two of them smiled at each other before Castiel dropped his hands back down to the bottom of Dean's shirt and began to fasten the buttons one by one. It was the least he could do to help his human this morning.

"Listen, Cas, I want Jude to have a good time today," Dean mentioned in a hopeful tone, "so let's try not to bring up the whole 'flying' thing, alright? We'll worry about that angel stuff later. Today, he just gets to be a little boy at a birthday party."

Castiel's smile softened as he reached the top of Dean's shirt and smoothed out his collar.

"Very well," Cas agreed, "I will refrain from mentioning it."

Instead of giving a verbal reply, Dean nodded and leaned forward to capture Castiel's mouth with his own. The angel's eyes shut on impact as he welcomed the man's tongue with an eager embrace. The minty flavor of lingering toothpaste mixed in with their kiss, leaving Castiel to assume that Dean had recently brushed his teeth. The taste only made Cas want to plunge in deeper, but Dean pulled away before he got the chance.

"I've gotta take a leak," the man mentioned, edging around the angel to get to the door, "I'll meet you in the kitchen in ten minutes."

Castiel gulped and nodded as Dean left, but couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Did Dean not feel the same electric pull that Cas did? Did he not long for intercourse in the same manner or yearn for Castiel's touch? Perhaps the chemicals in Dean's body were off balance...

Though he was tempted to dwell on his own dissatisfaction, Castiel took a deep breath and clothed his vessel instead. Once his usual attire was on, the angel exited the room and made his way to the kitchen down the hall. The smell of freshly cooked food struck him as he entered to find Sam and Gabriel placing plates on the table. Jude and Jessica – both fully dressed in nice shirts and shorts – were now sitting down and receiving their breakfast. Everyone spotted Castiel as he entered and gave him a warm smile.

"Mornin', baby bird," Gabriel sang, "Thanks for waking up the munchkins. Want some coffee? Tea? Shot of espresso? Mimosa? Anything?"

"No, thank you," Castiel denied, "Are you sure you and Sam won't be able to attend Oliver's birthday celebration?"

"Yeah. Wish we could, but we've gotta stick around here and get some papers made up for the youngsters," Gabriel shrugged.

Castiel nodded. He completely understood their reasoning for wanting to stay at the bunker. The night before, Sam and Gabriel informed Dean and Castiel of the events that took place at the elementary school and showed them the list of papers that were required of each student before they could begin their education. It sounded like a bunch of technicalities that humans loved to endorse – and Dean was instantly outraged when he learned about the principal's rude behavior. But if Jude and Jessica were going to attend a school to get a proper education, they still required everything on the list, and Sam and Gabriel planned to work on it today. Apparently, they had not disclosed this information to their daughter, because Jessica raised her head to look at them in surprise.

"You're not going to Ollie's birthday with us?" she asked.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Daddy and I have to stay here," Gabriel sighed dramatically, shaking his head as he curled some of his daughter's soft hair behind her ear, "But you can take Dickie with you."

A small bark of excitement came from under the table, causing a smile to return to Jessica's lovely face.

"Okay," she agreed happily.

Everyone at the table turned back to their own plates for a while to eat, leaving Castiel by the doorway. It wasn't long before Dean found his way back to the rest of his family. He slipped around Castiel, pecking his cheek on the way by, and walked into the room to grab a slice of toast from the counter.

"Mornin', Winchesters," Dean waved as he ate, "Any ideas on what to get Oliver for his birthday?"

"We're gonna get him a book and a new stuffed unicorn," Jessica announced.

Every eye in the room came to rest on the little girl with equal surprise. How did Jessica know about Oliver's gift in advance? Perhaps she had another premonition during her sleep.

"A unicorn?" Sam repeated, "Jess, are you sure that Oliver likes unicorns?"

"Uh-huh. He told me so," she nodded.

"He likes the big fluffy ones," Jude added as he took a bite from a strip of bacon.

Castiel glanced between the other adults, seeing their eyes narrow with confusion. From everyone's reactions, Castiel gathered that unicorns seemed to be an odd choice of plaything for a young boy. But after a moment, Dean was the first one to shrug with indifference.

"Awesome," he mumbled, "Then that's what we'll get him. Finish your breakfast so we can get on the road, kids."

Jude and Jessica smiled at each other before returning their attention to their morning meal.

* * *

Oliver's house was just a short fifteen minute drive from the middle of Lebanon. After purchasing his gift at a nearby store, Dean and Castiel began the journey to the address on the birthday invitation with the children in tow. Jude and Jessica seemed very anxious. They stretched up in their booster seats to see out the windows, along with Dickie, who dashed from side to side to see as well. Castiel was pleased with the amount of joy beaming from his child's precious face. The angel's heart swelled with pride each time he looked at his son and saw Dean's smile.

The exterior of the Thompson residence seemed well maintained. There were groomed hedges along the paved driveway and exotic flowers planted in various spots around the front lawn. A few other cars were parked in a line in front of the open garage – other guests to the party – which left Dean no choice but to park on the side of the street. The smell of charcoal and cooked beef were thick in the air and the sound of children's laughter echoed from the other side of the house. The edge of a large colorful castle was visible from the road and made Jude and Jessica both gasp.

"Jude, we're here!" Jessica sang, leaning over to pat his arm energetically.

Dean cut the Impala's engine and turned around in his seat to look at the excited children behind him.

"What's the golden rule, guys?" he asked.

"Buddy system! Can we go now, Daddy? Pretty please?" Jude nearly begged, kicking his feet with impatience.

Castiel shared a smile with Dean.

"Alright," the man allowed, "Let's go."

Jude and Jessica both unbuckle their own safety belts and climbed out of their seats to flee the car. Castiel grabbed the decorative gift bag at his feet before exiting with them. Gabriel's Jack Russell Terrier dashed around the children as they grabbed each others' hands and waited on the sidewalk for the adults. Once Castiel was close enough, Dean slid an arm around the angel's shoulders to accompany him like a gentleman.

"Can we go find Ollie?" Jessica asked, fidgeting with the hem of her purple shirt.

"Sure. Just stay together," Dean allowed.

Jude and Jessica smiled at each other once more and dashed off toward the house, leaving Dean and Castiel to wander up slowly behind them. There were handmade signs hanging on the edge of the open garage that directed guests to follow the path to the backyard, so the Winchesters obeyed, carrying Oliver's present and gazing at the lovely home before them as they went.

"Whoa," Dean breathed, "Check out that Dodge Charger, Cas."

Castiel's head swiveled on his shoulders as he searched for the object Dean was referring to. What was a 'dodge charger'? And why was it important? Only after Dean subtly pointed toward the garage did Castiel realize that the man was speaking of the car inside. The orange vehicle was surrounded by other men who were having a joyful conversation and sipping from red cups.

"That thing looks just like the General Lee," Dean mentioned, sounding impressed, "It's in great condition too. Man, I wanna see that thing up close."

"Perhaps Jane's husband will offer you a chance to inspect it, Dean," Castiel suggested.

"Maybe," Dean shrugged.

Though he seemed deeply intrigued by the car in the garage, Dean continued to accompany Castiel into the backyard. Various guests were gathered into small groups around the sunny area, including several children who were playing among the large inflated castle. Jude and Jessica raced over to find their beloved friend while Castiel and Dean ventured to a table near the house, where Oliver's mother and several other women were arranging food and gifts. When Jane looked up and saw Dean and Castiel approaching, a warm smile burst across her face and she sat down the bowl she was holding in order to rush over to them.

"Hey, boys! You made it," she exclaimed, her wavy skirt dancing in the breeze, "Are Sam and Gabe with you?"

"No, they had to work," Dean lied, putting on a large smile of his own, "But we brought the kids."

"Oh, good!" Jane nodded.

She turned around to gesture to the other women and introduce them as some members of her family, after which she introduced Dean and Castiel as her "friends from the park with the most adorable kids in all of Kansas." Dean and Castiel both smiled and waved politely to the new people. Cas found the interaction quite pleasing. It was nice to be introduced as a friend rather than an angel or mere acquaintance.

"It's nice to meet you all," Castiel murmured, his heart warm with acceptance.

All of the women smiled and nodded as they went about their work in a welcoming manner. Just as Castiel lifted his foot to take a step forward, Dean caught him by the arm.

"Cas, I really want to check out that car," he said into the angel's ear, "Are you gonna be okay on your own for a minute?"

"Of course, Dean," Castiel replied, "Take as much time as you need."

They may have come to the party for the children, but Castiel wanted Dean to enjoy himself at this event as well. A smirk flickered on the man's lips again before he leaned close to press a kiss to the angel's cheek. The women at the table all smiled at the intimate exchange, as if they admired the action.

"I'll be back soon," Dean promised.

Castiel watched his precious human disappear around the side of the house before returning his attention to the women at the table. One lady in particular – a larger woman with black hair in a tight bun and makeup that accentuated her plump lips – made a whistling sound as she watched Dean leave.

"Mmm," she hummed, letting her sight return to Castiel, "Your husband is muy caliente, no?"

Castiel barely understood her thick accent, let alone which language she was using. It sounded as if she was mixing English and Spanish together unintentionally. Although her comment was difficult to decipher, Castiel wanted to remain respectful and decided to reply as best as he could.

"Um, Y – yes," the angel slowly agreed, "My... husband... is very hot indeed."

Castiel was uncomfortable with lying. He knew that he and Dean were not officially wed, nor was Dean's temperature above average. But the ladies at the table seemed to enjoy his answer. The females laughed jovially and Jane gave Castiel a gentle pat on the back, physically including him in their circle of hardy affection.

"I'll take that for you, Cas. Gracias," Jane smiled, gently taking the gift from the angel's hand to place it on the table with the others, "Say, how did you and Dean meet?"

"Oh, I rescued him from hell," Castiel blurted.

It wasn't until all of the women stopped to look at him with confusion that Castiel realized his mistake. He forgot that people outside of the Winchester family had no knowledge of angels or demons. They wouldn't be comfortable with hearing the truth about the first time Castiel laid eyes on Dean. Cas knew he had to quickly come up with a better reply, because the longer he hesitated, the more the females' smiles slipped away.

"Uh," the angel coughed, trying to quickly revise his answer, "By that, I mean that I aided him during a hellish time in his life."

Luckily, this revision seemed to work, as the women responded with gentle 'aw's while clutching their own chests and grinning. They appeared to swoon at his answer, as if it sounded romantic in some way. Castiel was secretly relieved by their acceptance. One of the caramel-skinned women at the table sighed audibly.

"That's so sweet," she mentioned, slipping into a forlorn gaze, "My husband never shows that kind of affection any more. We haven't been intimate in months."

"Intimate?" another female inquired, "You mean no boom-boom in the bedroom?"

All of the ladies giggled as the first female agreed, but Castiel was a bit lost. Boom-boom in the bedroom? What did that mean? Was it an analogy for something? Did it refer to sexual intercourse?

"Why not, Kate?" someone asked.

"No reason, I guess," Kate replied, sheepishly hanging her head as she arranged some napkins on the table, "Just out of the blue, he stopped wanting to. Like he lost interest in me or something."

Castiel's heart secretly quivered inside his chest. His mind was suddenly buzzing with recent memories of laying in bed with Dean and asking to have intercourse, only to be turned down with indifference. When Castiel and Dean's relationship first began, they had sex all the time; more than once a day and in various places like motel rooms, the Impala, and even outdoors. They basically mated like animals. But now, after many years of being together, Dean was much less eager to be intimate. Castiel strongly related to Kate's struggle. He understood her heartache when she spoke of her husband. What if Dean was becoming the same way? What if he was losing interest in Castiel?

"You should try spicing things up," Jane suggested as she stepped over to wrap an arm around Kate's shoulder, "Remind him who he fell in love with. Show him you're still the girl he knew back in high school. Some wine, candles, and a little lingerie should do the trick."

Castiel raised his head to glance among the females as they giggled again, seeing Kate blush and hide her face with a smirk. If Jane's advice was true, then perhaps Castiel could also try this for Dean. He would do anything to keep Dean interested; anything to keep him from becoming bored with Castiel's body. Wine and candles didn't seem like a problem. The last item, however...

"What is lingerie?" Castiel asked aloud.

The women turned to him before glancing at each other with secret amusement. Jane let go of Kate and slipped back to Castiel's side, where she linked her arm around his and tugged him closer to the table.

"Oh, honey," she smirked, "You don't get out of the house much, do you?"

* * *

After giving Cas a quick kiss on the cheek, Dean spun around to head for the Thompson's garage. He couldn't help it. That '69 Dodge was calling his name. On his way through the backyard, Dean glanced over at the bouncy castle to make sure he could still see his son and niece. Jude and Jessica were already playing with Oliver and the other kids, chasing each other around with bubble wands and laughing hysterically. Dean was so glad to hear his son's laugh. Jude needed this party more than anyone.

Once he was sure that the kids were alright, Dean turned to finish the trek around the house. He almost stepped on a blur of two furry objects that zoomed out in front of him. Dickie was chasing down a fluffy tabby cat, who scurried up a tree to get away from him. Gabriel's dog barked up at the cat high above him and wagged his tail, as if he wanted to play with the thing – or hump it senseless. But the cat wasn't budging. It laid down on the tree branch and stuck its nose in the air, refusing to acknowledge the furry beast below.

"Keep trying, Dickster," Dean encouraged as he passed by.

Dickie yapped again and did a quick circle around the base of the tree, seeming to take Dean's advice to heart. Even the dog was having a good time at this birthday party...

Dean could hear the sound of manly conversation as he rounded the garage to get to the entrance. The guys inside were discussing the difference between V8s and V6s, and why classic models were easier to maintain than the new crap manufacturers were spitting out these days. Dean felt his own opinions forming in his mouth as he peered into the garage to see all the men standing there. There were five of them – including one with fire-orange hair poking out from under a baseball cap, who Dean assumed was Oliver's father – crowded around an open cooler full of beer and soda. Most of them were wearing blue jeans and button tops, so Dean knew he would blend in pretty well.

The orange Dodge Charger sat silently off to the side and Dean couldn't help but stare at the thing. It looked like it just rolled off the set of The Dukes of Hazzard. The "01" was painted on the side and everything. Where the hell did Oliver's dad find a car like this? Did he buy it at an auction or something? The only flaw Dean could see was that the left front tire was a little low on air. But other than that, the thing was perfect.

"My cousin Tony has an original '61 Lincoln Continental," one of the guys mentioned, sounding proud of himself, "Not a spot of rust on it."

"That's bullshit," another guy challenged, "You could wrap a Lincoln in cellophane and it would still rust like a bike underwater. At least with Chevy, you've got a better chance of keeping the paint job you want."

As soon as he heard the word 'Chevy,' Dean took the opportunity to add his own voice to the conversation.

"I can vouch for that," the hunter smiled, easing a little closer, "I've got a '67 Chevy Impala."

All of the men turned to look at him – and Dean felt a strange shift in the air. The cheerful glow on their faces gradually dimmed once they saw him standing in the garage. Smiles faded and beers lowered as the guys all glanced away awkwardly. It seemed like none of them wanted to reply to Dean's comment. But why? Were they all Ford lovers or something?

"It's a hand-me-down from my old man," Dean carefully added, trying to break the sudden weird tension, "I keep her in pretty good shape."

Still, the men refused to acknowledge that Dean had spoken. Some of them coughed or took a sip of their drink, but none of them looked back at Dean. It was like they were deliberately ignoring him; like they had put their conversation on pause and were waiting for Dean to leave so that they could continue. And after a moment or two of being blatantly shunned, Dean slowly figured out the reason why.

It was because of his sexual preference.

That was the only thing that separated him from every other guy in the room. The men didn't have to say it for Dean to know that it was true. Their actions made it clear enough. Dean might as well have had a contagious disease. The men in the garage didn't want to be caught conversing with someone who had sex with another guy. It didn't matter if Dean and Cas were in a committed loving relationship or that they had a child together – a son who was _biologically_ theirs. The only thing those bastards saw when they looked at Dean was a gay man. A sexual minority. An alien. A freak. Someone who wasn't normal...

It felt like Dean could hardly breathe. A heavy weight in his stomach was pulling on his lungs as he stood numbly in the corner by himself. Part of him wanted to spit something rude at the guys and storm out in a fit of rage, but another part – way deep down in the pit of his soul – just wanted to be accepted. Why couldn't they just be nice to him? For a moment, Dean just swayed by the entrance and blinked around. He eyed the orange car to his right as he swallowed the large lump in his throat.

"Your front tire is low," he breathed.

After that, the hunter backed swiftly out of the garage and started toward the backyard again. The sudden urge to bury himself inside Cas's welcoming arms was pulsing through his whole body, fueling his need to get away from the cruel assholes behind him. But just as he was out of sight, Dean heard a few laughs echo from the garage and his feet slowed. His ears listened intently to the voices nearby, hoping to find out what was so damn funny.

" _What a pretty-boy. He's probably going off to find a dick to suck,_ " Oliver's dad hissed.

Fire ignited in Dean's stomach and blazed through his veins like acid. He knew that the men in the garage were rude to him because of his sexuality, but _making fun of him_ about it?! _Right behind his back_?! Dean wasn't going to put up with that kind of shit! In a gust of anger, Dean spun around to stomp back toward the garage and give those jerks a piece of his mind – when a familiar voice found its way to him.

"Daddy!"

At his son's beckon call, Dean automatically stopped and turned toward the sound. Jude and Jessica were running passed the tree Dickie was barking up, clinging to both of Oliver's hands and dragging him along with grinning faces. Dean's fury was momentarily extinguished when he saw the kids racing up to him. He couldn't let his anger at the men in the garage effect the way he interacted with the children. Luckily, Jude's blue eyes were very persuasive in helping him remain calm.

"Daddy," Jude said again as all three of them drew to a stop in front of him, "Ollie wants to ask you a question."

Jude and Jessica gently shoved their nervous friend forward, making him stumble up to Dean's presence. Oliver was wearing a pointy birthday hat in the center of his forehead – like a unicorn horn – and his ginger bowl-cut hair was jutting out in different directions from where he had been playing in the bouncy castle. His tiny hands were fidgeting with the ends of his striped sweater sleeves and a rosy blush was starting to appear on his pale freckled cheeks as he glanced anxiously up at Dean. The kid was devastatingly adorable.

"Um, Mr. Whimchester?" Oliver mumbled sweetly, blinking up at Dean with large brown eyes, "Can I please stay the night at your house?"

Dean felt a smile twitch on his own face. Aw, hell. That was the cutest little question he had ever been asked. Oliver was wearing the puppy-eyes at full power, tilting his head and blinking slowly with hopefulness. The kid genuinely wanted to stay the night at the Winchester's place, just to be with his friends. Behind Oliver, Jude and Jessica also had the big eyes going. They really wanted Oliver to come over too.

As much as the kids were looking forward to hearing a 'yes', Dean knew that the bunker probably wouldn't be an ideal place for a sleepover and felt a 'no' teetering on his lips... But after what just happened with Oliver's dad, Dean saw this as an opportunity to be the bigger man. He refused to deny Oliver a good time just because Oliver's dad was an asshole to him.

"You know what," Dean said softly, kneeling down to glance among the little faces in front of him, "as long as your mom says it's okay, we'll pick a night this week for you to come over. Sound good?"

"Yeah!" Oliver beamed, "Thanks, Mr. Whimchester!"

"Yay!" Jessica sang, "Come on, Ollie-pop! Let's go ask your mommy!"

The little blonde girl grabbed the birthday boy by the hand and towed him away, running as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. The two of them disappeared into the backyard again – but Jude didn't move a muscle. Dean's son lingered in front of him with his head tilted a bit, looking more like Cas than he had the right to.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Jude asked, voice tainted with honest concern.

Dean coughed and shook his head, trying his best to get rid of any harsh emotion that might have been left on his face from the garage incident.

"Nothing, buddy," Dean lied, "I'm fine. You should go play."

Even though Dean encouraged his child to go and have fun, the boy stayed still. His sapphire eyes refused to look away from his father, as if he was probing him for the truth. Instead of asking more questions or leaving, Jude simply opened his arms and walked forward to wrap them around Dean's neck. The warm feeling of his son's tiny body embracing his own gave Dean the chills. Damn, he really did need a hug in that moment. How did Jude know?

Dean tried to suppress the tears that threatened to rise in his vision as he slid his own arms around his child's body and picked him up. The distant echo of men's laughter was drowned out by the sound and feeling of Jude's heartbeat against Dean's chest. The smell of Jude's scent – that heavenly smell he always had, even as a baby – filled Dean's nose with each breath he took, making waves of memories crash over his mind. Nothing cured Dean's broken heart better than a hug from his son.

"I love you, Jude," Dean whispered against his child's shoulder, feeling a hot tear slip passed his careful guard.

"I love you too, Daddy," Jude replied.

( **Author's Note** : Hey guys... I'm really sorry for all this angst. :( I know that the harsh comments made in this chapter during the garage thing – and the stuff during the principal's office scene in the last chapter – were very rude, and I'm sorry if any of it offended you. It is not my intention to hurt anyone's feelings. I only want to write a good, honest story for the characters that we mutually love, so that they will have room to grow. I promise that there is more fluff (and smut) on the way to cushion the feelsy angst. Until then, I hope you enjoyed the lighter parts of this chapter (like Cas's lingerie discussion with the ladies and Oliver's adorable lil face) and were able to bear with me through the feels. Thank you all very much for reading and and writing reviews for this fic. The next chapter will be out soon. :)

 _Ashley Allen 46_ , aw, I know, sweetheart. Jude is still very scared of flying. :( But, you may be onto something there. Maybe it'll take something big happening to help him out, huh? Mmm. I guess we'll have to see. ;) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, darling! I hope you enjoyed all the sweet stuff in this chapter as well! :)

 _Sammy's Rose_ , Darlin, you have no idea how happy it makes me to know that you are enjoying the mix of angst and fluff. Seriously, c'mere. *gives you a giant warm hug of appreciation* I'm always afraid that people will stop reading the story if there is too much angst, but knowing that you actually like it gives me hope! I swear, you're the best ginger ever! :D (Although, you might have some competition with Oliver. Hehe.) ;) What's the secret between Jude, Jess, and Chuck, you ask? Well, it's a happy secret and it involves everyone. That much I can tell you. ;) Haha! Yeah, I don't think Dickie appreciated being rolled up in toilet paper, but he lets Jessie do it because he loves her. Lol. :) Oh, sweetheart, I think we all hated that the school interview went poorly. But that's how life is sometimes. (Good thing the Winchesters are pretty much used to drawing short straws, right?) ;) Oh, you're watching American Horror Story? I've always wanted to watch that! How is it so far? Btw, Douche canoe? LMAO! That gets me every time! XD Yeah, Dean and Cas let Jessie try to teach Jude to fly, but like Gabe said: you either do it or you don't. It's something Jude's gotta do on his own. But no worries. He'll get there. ;) Ha! I love how we all just know that Gabriel would be the one dropping kids off of high places to make them fly. Lol! It's because he's unpredictable, isn't it? ;D And, omg! I didn't realize that scene was so much like the one from Finding Nemo! Holy crap, you're right! Lol! 15 points to Ravenclaw for seeing the connection! :D As always, sweetheart, thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story. I swear, you are too nice to me sometimes. Lol. :) I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! :)

 _masterjediratgrl31_ , Oh, I know, darlin! Lil Jude was born to be a heartbreaker. This flying thing just makes it worse. Lol. :) As horrible as homophobia is in the midwest, I'm sort of glad that this story could stay true to life. I live in West Virginia, and even though this state broke away from the south during the civil war, it's as southern as it gets. I honestly feel sorry for the LGBT people in my community, if there are any. :( And it sucks that Nebraska and Kansas are the same way. Hopefully, one day things will change for the better. :) I'm really glad that you are enjoying the story darlin, even with all the angst. You're too sweet! :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well! :)

 _Jawn Lennon Aid_ , *Wildly cheers for you during your soapbox speech* Amen, honey! Preach! :D Don't worry, we all dislike Mr. Newman. That was the whole point of his character. Luckily, we won't be dealing with him again. ;) You're totally right, I'm stuff like that happens to people all the time. The world we live in is a very unwelcoming place. :( But at least we all have each other. :) What's the secret between Jude, Jess, and Chuck? Well, It's happy and it involves everyone. I can tell you that much. ;D HAHA! Candy and Salad: Monster Cops? Omg, I died laughing! XD Pie Boy and Clueless sounds like a good title for Dean and Cas! Freckles and Feathers, perhaps? ;D Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, darlin! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well! :)

 _gothichic_ , I swear, you are the sweetest person ever, darlin! I absolutely love opening my email to see your extensively long and heartfelt reviews! I'm always like, 'yay! gothichic reviewed again!' lol! :D Haha! I know. Chuck's midlife crisis is more like a trillion-year-old cosmic life decision. Instead of buying a motorcycle, he builds a new planet or two. Lol! XD I totally agree, Dickie is the sexiest dog mummy ever. I can see him chasing some Egyptian tail along the Nile, too. ;) And you're right about Chuck. I think he's done running out on his kids. (at least in this story, anyway.) Chuck just wants to be a good Grandpa to Jude and Jess. Not even God can resist their overwhelming cuteness. ;) Haha! Omg! Could you imagine Gabriel with a Magic School Bus?! Better yet, what if he used the Impala instead of a school bus? Hehe! :D (Gabe: All aboard the Magic Impala! Jude: What are we going to learn about today, uncle Gabe? Gabe: Today, we're going to learn all about _sharks_!  Sam: Gabriel, if you submerge Dean's car in the ocean, he will kill you at least twice – Gabe: Who wants to watch sharks mating in action? Dickie: *barks excitedly* Gabe: Hold onto your seats, kiddos! We're going in! *floors the gas* Sam: _Gabe, no_!  Gabe: _Gabe, yes_!) XD Oh, darlin, you have the best ideas ever. ;D I know the school sounded really cute at first, but then that mean ol' principal had to go and ruin it. :( I think it hurt Sam the worst, but Gabriel was very upset too. I agree, Gabriel _is_ like a momma tiger and will rip the face off of anyone stupid enough to harm his lil bunny. Lol. :) Don't worry about the principal though, hun. He won't be in the story anymore. ;) Oh, you liked Dickie peeing on the building? I'm so glad! I was worried it wasn't funny, but I'm happy that it made you laugh! :) OH, you're right! A Supernatural school sounds awesome! :D It could be a little like Hogwarts from Harry Potter, except angels, demons, vampires, and other 'different' children could go there. I could see Crowley and Gabriel being professors there. And maybe Chuck could be the headmaster. :) Oh, I think Jessica is definitely going to go to Stanford one day. And she'll probably drag Oliver and Jude along with her. Lol. :) Aw, I know. It wasn't very smart of Gabe to drop Jude like that. But, then again, Gabriel doesn't always do smart things, does he? That's why he has Sam around. Lol. :) You're exactly right. Jude is going to eventually learn how to fly. It's just gonna take some time. And I'm so sorry that I can't tell you what the secret is! Lol! :D But, I can say that it is a very sweet and happy secret that involves everyone. You're heading in the right direction with your guesses, too. ;) Sweetheart, thank you so very very much for reading and reviewing these chapters. I look forward to your comments every week! *giant hugs of appreciation* :) I hope you liked the new chapter with Oliver's birthday party as well! Love you, darlin! Have a great weekend! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel strolled down the hall of the bunker with Dickie at his heals, aiming to slip into his daughter's room without being noticed. It was about ten o'clock in the morning and he wanted to find out if she had a good time at Oliver's birthday party the day before. Dean and Cas didn't bring the kids back until late because they stopped at the grocery store on the way home – which was a huge mistake, because the two munchkins were all jacked up on cake and ice cream and only wanted to run around the store like lunatics. Dean mentioned that they ended up leaving the place before they could finish getting the things they needed. Luckily, the kids' sugar high crashed in the car and they were both out by the time they made it back to the Batcave. Gabe was sure that Jess had a nice time with Oliver, but he wanted to hear it in her own words. The best part of talking to Jessica was watching her pretty eyes light up when she told stories.

As usual, Jessica's door was wide open. The little girl must have woken up by herself this morning, because she was already playing with some toys on the floor. One of her dolls was propped on top of a plastic Batmobile – which she probably borrowed from Jude – that she pushed around various other toys. Gabriel smirked at his baby bunny and leaned up against the doorway to take in the lovely view. Ugh, Jessica was so sweet; mumbling 'excuse me' to her stuffed animals as she rolled the plastic car around them, making sure they were unharmed. That charming politeness had to come from her Daddy. Sam was the nicest guy Gabriel had ever met. It was only fitting that their baby was the same way...

"Mornin', Sunshine," Gabriel quietly sang to announce his presence.

Jess's blonde head popped up and spun to look at him, making her messy curls fly around. A smile burst across her face as she scurried to her little feet.

"Papa!" she shouted, racing over with arms wide open.

Gabe bent down to catch his bunny and scoop her up, feeling like a brand new Papa all over again. Every time he held her, Gabe was reminded of the first time; the time they shared that healing bond with each other. Man, Jessica had grown up so much since then. It wasn't fair! Gabe wanted his baby to stay little forever! The archangel showered his daughter's face with kisses, making her fill the room with heavenly giggles. The best sound in the world.

"How was Ollie-pop's party, baby bunny?" Gabe asked, "Did you eat lots of cake? Did he like his unicorn?"

"Uh-huh," Jess nodded excitedly, "He had a baseball cake. It was yummy! And he liked his unicorn the best. It made him all smiley."

There was a hint of something in Jess's eyes that Gabriel found familiar. He knew that look. In fact, he had that look in his own eyes whenever he talked about Sam.

"You like Ollie a lot, don't you, Jessie?" Gabriel hummed, putting on a sneaky grin.

Jessica giggled and nodded her blonde head, clinging to her Papa's shoulders and tangling her tiny fingers in his hair.

"Uh-huh," she smiled, "His head looks like a pumpkin."

Gabe chuckled. Jess's politeness might have come from Sam, but that sense of humor came from her Papa.

"It sure does," Gabe agreed.

For a second, Gabriel stared at his baby girl's beautiful face and tried to imagine what it was going to be like when she turned old enough to start dating. Jessica could probably take care of herself if things turned south. After all, she was an archangel's daughter, born with all the celestial grace that heaven had to offer. But if anyone ever hurt his little bunny, Gabriel would bring the wrath of heaven down on that bastard himself. All Jess would have to do is say the word...

"Gabe!"

The sound of Sam's frantic voice echoed down the hall. With Jess still in his arms, Gabriel leaned out of her room to look down the corridor, where he saw the giant moose galloping toward him with a laptop in hand. Sam's lengthy mane of hair flew back as he ran, showing his entire face full of concern.

"Gabriel, look at this," the kid breathed as he rushed up to hold the computer toward him.

Gabe glanced over the screen, where he saw a headline on a Lebanon news website that read 'Principal Protested By Local Same-Sex Advocates.' There were two pictures next to the article. One was of the entrance to Lebanon Elementary surrounded by people holding gay pride signs, and the other was of Mr. Newman himself. Gabriel was only able to steal one glance at the page before a proud smile burst across his mouth. Ha! That bald principal was definitely eating his just-desserts now...

"I can't believe this," Sam said, sounding shocked, "Where did all of these people come from? And how did they find out about...?"

Sam's voice slowly trailed off and his eyes wandered to over Gabriel next to him with suspicion. The archangel quickly glanced away to avoid looking his moose in the eye. Though he tried to keep up a shield of innocence, Gabe knew that the kid was able to read him like a book. And it only took a few seconds for Sam to realize the truth...

"Gabriel," Sam hissed, his pretty eyes narrowing, "What did you do?"

Shit. The gig was up. There would be no lying to Sammy now.

"I... might have made a few phone calls," Gabriel slowly admitted.

" _Gabriel_ ," Sam huffed in exhaustion.

"Oh, come on, Sam. What was I supposed to do? Just let the guy get away with being an -" Gabriel briefly covered his daughter's ears, "an _asshole_ to us?" he whispered.

"So you called every gay-rights activist in the area and convinced them to rally against the principal or something?! Really Gabe? What kind of example does that set for Jude and Jess?" Sam asked, planting both hands on his hips like an annoyed housewife.

"Hey, they're not _just_ from this area. They're from all over the state, thank you very much," Gabe corrected, "and I think it sets a great example. If you see injustice, you're supposed to fight against it. Just-desserts, remember?"

"But what about the kids that go to that school, Gabe?" Sam challenged, "They've canceled class until further notice. Those kids are missing out on important education just because _someone_ wanted to get a little revenge on the principal!"

"What's a prince-y-pool?" Jessica interrupted.

The little girl's sweet voice seemed to calm Gabriel and Sam's heated discussion. Both adults took breaths and averted their eyes to their daughter, where they saw her curious expression staring back at them. Sam was the first to clear his throat.

"A principal is someone who's in charge of a school, Jessie," Sam explained, his tone much softer.

"School?" she repeated, perking up in Gabe's arms, "I want to see!"

Gabriel grinned at his daughter's enthusiasm. It was good to know that she was so eager to see a school, because he had a little surprise for her _and_ Sam...

"Well, if you get some nice clothes on," Gabriel prompted, "Daddy and I will take you with us to see one today."

Jessica gasped and glanced cheerfully between her fathers before wiggling free of Gabe's grasp. As soon as her little feet found the floor, Jess raced back into her room to pull clothes out of her dresser. In the meantime, Sam tugged on Gabriel's shoulder to spin him around so they could face each other. The archangel was caught off guard by his moose's beauty once again. Geez, Sammy was so sexy when he was angry.

"Take her with us? Where, Gabe? What are you talking about?" he asked, genuinely lost.

"I found another school online last night," Gabriel mentioned with a shrug, "It's nearby and sounds a-hell-of-a-lot nicer than the first one. I thought we could check it out as a family today. Take a little tour, ask some questions. You know, the usual."

Sam slowly closed his laptop and held both hands open in disbelief to blink down at Gabe in shock.

"You want to try _another_ school? And you want to take _Jessica_ with us?" he breathed, "What if they give us grief for being a same-sex couple again, Gabe? What if it happens in front of _our daughter_?"

" _Moosie_ ," Gabriel purred, reaching up to cup both sides of Sam's face in his hands and gently rub the kid's cheekbones, "Take a deep breath. Relax. I did my research on this one, okay? This place is homo-friendly, kid-friendly, and has less than three hundred kids at a time. Which means our lil bunny will get the one-on-one attention that she deserves. And it's only a twenty minute drive away... How bout it, Sammy-boy? You ready to get back up on the educational horse?"

Gabe could see the hesitation in Sam's eyes. The kid clearly wasn't ready to face another school interview. The last one had cut him to the bone. But Gabriel was telling the truth. He stayed up all night long to look up all the schools in the area, and read through dozens of reviews to find the right one for their bunny. And it sounded like the perfect place for her and Jude. Sam took a deep breath and let the weight of his head rest fully inside Gabe's hands.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat, "What's it called?"

"Rosewood Prep," Gabriel answered.

Sammy perked up in the archangel's grasp.

"A prep school? I didn't know Kansas had one of those," he mentioned.

"Yep. It just opened five years ago. About the time our bunny hopped out of the incubator. How's that for a coincidence?" Gabe winked.

It looked like Sam wanted to smile, but couldn't let himself. The kid glanced toward their daughter a few feet away and gulped. Something was still eating him from the inside out and Gabriel hated seeing him so upset.

"What if..." Sam breathed, "I mean, I don't want to get her hopes up if... If we go there and..."

"Hey. Kiddo," Gabriel said, tugging Sam's face back toward him, "This time is going to be different. Trust me. I would never put our baby into a situation like last time. I promise this will be better."

Sam's eyes danced along Gabe's entire face – making the archangel's insides melt just like it did when they first started seeing each other all those years ago – before the guy forced a nod.

"Alright," he eventually agreed, "But if they say one word about us being two dads -"

"I'll make some more phone calls," Gabriel finished with a wink, "Scout's honor."

Sam took a deep calming breath before leaning down further to meet Gabriel's mouth with his own. The archangel welcomed the man's kiss tongue first, wiggling it inside Sam's mouth to lick against his. The forceful tongue action made Sam muffle a laugh, causing the corners of Gabe's lips turn upward with satisfaction. Bingo. Over-the-top kissing always made Sammy feel better.

"Daddy, Papa, I'm ready," Jessica called.

Gabe and Sam broke away from their kiss to look toward their daughter, who pranced over to stand next to them again. She had put on a flowy, red and orange striped dress that came down to her knees and a pair of yellow tights. She swished the bottom of her dress around and blinked slowly up at her fathers, looking like an angelic doll.

"Can we go to school, now?" she asked sweetly.

Argh! That cute little face had the power to bring kings to their knees. Gabriel was powerless against it, and it seemed like Sam was too.

"Yes we can," Sam nodded.

* * *

Rosewood Preparatory School looked pretty good on paper, but it was nothing compared to being there in person. Gabe was expecting the long driveway, high gates, stone walls, and trimmed hedges. But he wasn't expecting the welcoming feeling he got when the Impala rolled up to the front door. The place put him in mind of 'Xavior's School for Gifted Youngsters' from the X-Men or something. It was an old building with state-of-the-art technology; like Hogwarts with an upgrade from Tony Stark. Small groups of kids – of all ages – were following teachers around the area, walking from one wing to another along the sidewalks and outdoor paths. And they all looked _so happy_. Gabriel couldn't have pictured a better place for his little bunny to learn.

Gabriel stole a glance at Sam beside him as the car rolled to a stop. It was obvious that the kid had already fallen in love with the place too. Gabe could see it in his eyes. The more Sam searched the gorgeous exterior, the wider his smile grew. And the archangel beside him felt secretly smug. Gabe wanted their daughter to have a good education of course, but he knew it meant a-whole-lot more to Sam. And if Sam and Jess were happy, Gabe was happy. Simple as that.

"Whoa," Sam gulped as he shut off the engine, "We'll never be able to afford the tuition to this place, Gabe."

"Tuition?" Gabe scoffed, "You run credit card scams, make up birth certificates, and fake social security cards for a living, sweetheart. I think we can fudge the numbers of a tuition fee."

Sam opened his mouth to argue, but a tiny little gasp from the backseat cut him off.

"Are we here, Daddy? Is this the school?" Jessica asked, already unbuckling her straps.

Their little blonde bunny was staring out the window like a goldfish in a bowl; eyes huge and mouth open. Sam seemed to swallow his rebuttal for the time being. The man grabbed the folder full of documents from the dashboard instead.

"It sure is, Jess," he hummed, "Wanna go take a look?"

"Yeah!" Jess rejoiced.

When Sam got out of the car, Gabriel followed suit, jumping out to race around and help Jessie open her door. The archangel knelt down to fix her red sundress and loose blonde curls – making sure she still had that 'doll' look about her, so that everyone would know how beautiful she was – before pecking her cheek with a kiss and taking her by the hand.

Sam came around the car to join the two of them so that they could walk toward the entrance as a family. By the sight of the folder quivering in Sam's hand, Gabe knew that Sammy was nervous. The kid was probably still worried about what happened last time. Hoping to help him calm down, Gabe looped his arm with Sam's as they walked. The man gave the archangel a strange glance.

"Are you sure this isn't too... You know... Homo?" he whispered, shifting around in Gabe's grasp.

"Of course it is. That's the whole point," Gabe mumbled back with a smile.

As the three of them approached the entrance, the glass doors opened up and a nicely dressed woman came outside. She was wearing a business-style dress, small shoes, gold bracelets, and an award-winning smile. The lady swept some of her short sandy hair back before extending her hand.

"Hello, gentlemen. You must be the Winchesters," she said.

"Yep. That's us," Gabe agreed, letting go of Sam's arm to shake her hand, "I'm the one that called this morning. I'm Gabe, that's Sam, and this little bunny is our daughter Jessica."

The woman's smile brightened even more as she looked down at the precious girl holding Gabe's hand. Jessica smiled back but nestled bashfully into her Papa's side.

"Hello, Jessica. That's a very lovely dress," the lady complimented.

"Thank you," Jessica mumbled politely, swishing the red fabric around.

Gabe and Sam both beamed down at their little girl, equally proud of her sweet manners. The lady glanced between all three of them when she started talking again.

"Welcome to Rosewood Prep. My name is Renee Watson and I'm the headmistress. But don't let that title scare you. It's just a silly formality. You can call me Mrs. Watson if you'd like," she smiled.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gabriel saw Sam's smile grow, and the archangel felt another jolt of pride. Yes! Sammy was actually enjoying himself! All that hope he had when they first began the search for a school was coming back with a vengeance!

"Shall we begin the tour?" Mrs. Watson asked.

"Uh, yes. Please," Sam nodded as he gestured forward.

"Very well," she said, turning back toward the glass doors, "Our mission at Rosewood is to allow each student to advance at their own pace and give them a personal one-on-one experience that public schooling can't provide. With this step by step learning process, we find that most students..."

Mrs. Watson kept rambling on about the amazing quality of the school as Sam, Gabriel, and Jessica followed her in. All three of them gazed around the interior of the building in awe as they shuffled along, stunned by the sheer décor alone. The inside looked even better than the outside, if that was possible. Instead of shoving kids into classrooms and keeping the halls clear, this school actually had classes going on all over the place. A small groups of five or six students were reading Shakespeare near a window in the entrance room, and an another group was building some kind of wooden contraption in the middle of the hall. Mrs. Watson simply guided the Winchesters around the activity, still talking in a warm tone.

"Rosewood was accredited by the National Association of Independent Schools," she went on, "The student-to-teacher ratio is seven-to-one here, which assures that every child gains the same advantage."

"Seven-to-one?" Sam repeated, tearing his eyes away from the scenery, "That's a small number of students... Will Jessica have to be approved to attend this school? Is there a waiting list?"

"The waiting list is very short," Mrs. Watson turned to explain, walking slower, "and there is only one small test that Jessica would have to pass in order to be approved."

"No worries there. Our Jessie-rabbit is as smart as a tack, right Sunshine?" Gabriel asked.

The archangel tugged on his daughter's hand as they walked, which caused a tiny blush to appear on her adorable face. Jess didn't reply to her Papa's question though. She only hid her face and kept walking. Man, she was being really shy today. What was wrong?

"You okay, honeydew?" Gabe nudged softly.

Jessica shook her head and looked at the floor.

"I miss Jude," she mumbled.

Gabe's heart almost broke in two. Aw, dammit. He forgot that Jude and Jess were hardly ever apart from each other. Separating them was almost like separating twins. Hoping to make her feel better, Gabriel paused to scoop Jessica up into his arms before continuing down the hall. The little girl laid her head on her Papa's shoulder and hugged him tight. And in that moment, Gabriel felt as much like a mom as he did when he was pregnant with her.

"It's alright, sweetheart," Gabe hummed as he patted her back, "We're gonna see him soon."

"Is everything okay?" Mrs. Watson asked.

The headmistress stopped to give the small family a look of genuine concern. Gabriel glanced to Sam, hoping that he would be able to answer her question since he was kind of busy comforting their daughter. Sam cleared his throat and snaked an arm around Gabe's shoulders.

"Um, there's actually something else I've been meaning to ask," he began, sounding oh-so professional, "We actually have a five-year-old nephew who is very close to Jessica. In fact, he'll probably apply to this school as well. And, if both of them are accepted, we would prefer them to be placed together. Would that be a problem? It's really important to us that they stay together."

"It's a buddy system thing," Gabe added, knowing that Dean would have said it if he was there.

"Of course they can stay together," Mrs. Watson agreed instantly, her smile returning at full power, "We never deny children the right to make their own decisions concerning who they work with... Jessica?" she asked, her tone full of comfort, "Would you like to see the playground?"

Jessica picked her head up from Gabe's shoulder and nodded. One little mention of anything pertaining to the word 'play' and Jess was ready to go. Mrs. Watson gave her a fresh smile before turning to open a set of doors to her left. The Winchesters followed the headmistress back outside into a courtyard that housed very modern playground equipment. As soon as she saw other kids playing there, Jessica started to push against Gabe's hold.

"I wanna play, Papa," she whispered eagerly.

"Okay, Sunshine. Just be careful," Gabe replied as he sat her down.

The hem of Jess's red and orange dress flowed around in the breeze as she raced over to join in with the other kids. Gabriel's heart swelled with pride when he saw the other kids welcome her to the group. The archangel glanced at the man beside him to see if he was aware of how welcome their daughter was here and saw absolute bliss in Sammy's eyes. The kid was staring after Jess in a happy daze, as if he was relieved to see her being treated like a normal little girl...

"Jessica seems very active," Mrs. Watson praised, "Just so you know, the sports offered here include lacrosse, soccer, tennis, archery -"

"Archery?" Gabe repeated, "Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"Oh, no need to worry, Mr. Winchester," she quickly assured, "Our staff is fully trained and qualified to teach archery in a safe environment. But if anything were to happen, we would notify you and your husband immediately."

Gabriel couldn't stop the nervous chuckle from escaping his own lips. _Mr._ Winchester? Your _husband_? Apparently, she thought that Sam and Gabriel were married, even though they weren't wearing any rings. Gabe stole another glance at the moose and could see that he was equally flustered by the titles. Five years together and neither of them had ever brought up the idea of marriage...

Before any of them could say another word, the sound of a child's yelp came from the playground. Sam, Gabe, and Mrs. Watson all stepped forward to see the kids crowding around a small boy near the slide. He was holding his knee and starting to cry as if he had hurt himself somehow. Mrs. Watson gave the other two adults a pat on the back as she carefully slipped away.

"Excuse me for a moment. I'll go and get the nurse," she explained.

When the headmistress left, Sam and Gabe looked back to the small crowd of children and could see their daughter crouching near the boy too. The worry in her eyes was visible even from a few yards away. The more the boy cried, the more Jessica's frown appeared...

And before Gabe and Sam knew it, their daughter was reaching out to touch the little boy's knee with a healing hand.

Gabriel's heart leaped into his throat when all of the other kids saw the golden light shining from Jessica's hand. Oh, shit. They weren't supposed to see that. No one was supposed to know that Jessica was an angel. But there she was, healing a wound in front of everyone. Sam was the first to move. The beanpole instantly lunged forward to get to the crowd, leaving Gabe to follow closely behind.

"All better," Jessica smiled at the boy.

"How did you do that?" a child asked.

"Are you magic?" another breathed.

"No," Jess denied, "I'm an a – "

" _Jessica_ ," Sam called urgently.

Luckily, Sam and Gabe made it over to their daughter before she had time to spill the beans. But the damage was already done. Every kid in the area was gawking at the blonde girl in the red sundress.

"She made his boo-boo go away!" a child exclaimed.

"That girl's hand was all shiny!" another said.

"Yeah. That was my grace," Jessica explained with a smile, "It makes me fly, too. See?"

To Gabe and Sam's sheer horror, Jess popped from one side of the playground to the other; flying gracefully to the top of the jungle gym in the blink of an eye. High-pitched gasps filled the space as all the other children followed her with open mouths and pale faces. Gabriel's stomach dropped. Oh, shit. This wasn't good. All of these kids were going to tell their teachers and parents. The word was going to spread about the blonde girl on the playground who could fly.

"Gabriel," Sam breathed, "Wh – what do we do?"

"Uh," Gabe gulped, trying to think on his feet, "Jess! Come here!"

Even though Gabe was calling for her, Jessica ignored him. She seemed to be enjoying the admiration and attention that she was getting from the other kids, because she continued to pop around the playground and giggle to herself. And even though he was secretly proud of his daughter for being able to show off her skills, he knew that this was not the time or place.

"Jessica Mary Winchester!" Gabriel called in a more stern tone.

Jess finally paused on the wooden bridge between slides to look at her Papa and Gabriel took the time to point toward the ground.

"Get over here right now," he demanded.

Jessica's smile faded a bit before she flew to the spot in front of Gabe. As soon as she was within reach, Gabriel leaned down and scooped her into his arms to prevent her from flying anywhere else. The small group of kids near the slide were still staring at her from afar, looking shocked and... _afraid_. The little boy that had been hurt started crying again, as if Jessica really scared him.

" _Gabe_ ," Sam hissed urgently.

The man tugged on the archangel's arm and nodded toward the door behind them, where Mrs. Watson and a nurse were frozen next to each other. Going by the shock on their faces, they had returned to the playground just in time to see Jessica fly to Gabriel. Son of a moose-riding whore! Could this get any worse?!

"W – We need to leave," Sam whispered, "Right now."

Without another thought, Gabriel raised his hand and snapped his fingers together, transporting the three of them back to the safety of the Impala. Gabriel landed in the backseat with Jessica in his arms while Sam ended up behind the steering wheel. Once they were back in the car and away from judging stares, Sam and Gabe took a moment to just breathe. Gabriel couldn't believe what had just happened. Everything was going so well! Sam and Jessica were so happy! Why did it have to take a sudden nose dive toward disaster and crash and burn?

"Papa?" Jess said, sitting up in Gabe's lap to stare at him in question, "Why did you yell at me? Why did we leave?"

Gabriel's heart sank at the sight of guilt on his daughter's precious face. Sam wore that same look for years before they met and it always made Gabe feel bad. None of this was Jessica's fault. If anything, it was Gabriel's fault for not explaining to her that being an angel on Earth wasn't normal.

"Listen, baby bunny," Gabriel began as he reached up to cup her tiny little face in his hands, "You can't use your grace in front of strangers like that, okay? You can't fly or heal people around anyone except us."

"But why?" she asked, voice full of sadness.

"Because..."

Gabriel's voice trailed off when he looked up to see Sam's face in the rear view mirror. Sam wasn't looking back at him. The kid was staring blankly through the windshield and his eyes were glistening. Pain was evident in the way he bit his bottom lip and sat limply in the driver's seat. Sam knew what Gabriel was going to say – what he _had_ to say – and it already killed him inside.

"It's... It's not normal," Gabe forced out, feeling like a failure, "Jessica, you're special. You're not like other kids. Remember how I told you that you have two daddies, but everyone else has a mommy and a daddy?"

Jessica nodded in her Papa's hands.

"Well, it's kinda the same way with grace, honeydew," he mumbled, "Other kids don't have grace. They're human, not angels. Like Daddy and uncle Dean."

"I thought Daddy and uncle Dean were the special ones," Jessica uttered in confusion.

Gabriel smiled sadly.

"Sorry, baby rabbit," the archangel denied softly as he shook his head, " _We're_ the special ones."

A huge wave of guilt crashed over Gabe's heart when the words left his mouth. He couldn't help but blame himself for all these awful events. Why did he have to be an angel? Why did he have to pass on this 'gift' to his daughter, and make her an outcast like he was? Gabriel cleared his throat to keep the lump from forming in it.

"Let's, uh... Let's go home, okay?" he suggested.

Jessica nodded sadly and allowed Gabe to shift her into her car seat. As he slowly went about buckling his daughter in, Gabriel glanced up to see the entrance of the nice school through the window. And he could feel his own regret trying to get the best of him.

* * *

The trip back to the bunker was painfully silent.

Jessica fell asleep about halfway home, leaving her parents to sit in sadness in the front seat. Sam had a sinking feeling that something was going to go wrong before they even got to the school. Thinking that their daughter could attend a school like Rosewood Prep was just too good to be true. The more Sam thought about his own bad luck being passed down to Jessica, the more it seemed to be real. If Sam couldn't even finish college, what made him think that his little girl could go to a prep school? Grand opportunities like that just weren't in the cards for a Winchester.

Next to Sam, Gabriel was being uncharacteristically quiet. His head was pressed against the window and his amber eyes were fixed on the scenery flying by. Sam knew that the guy was probably beating himself up. Gabe was so happy about the school; so proud of himself for finding the perfect place for their baby to get an education. It wasn't his fault that things didn't work out. He knew that, right?

Sam's right hand let go of the steering wheel and crawled its way over to Gabriel's in the seat. The man's long fingers tangled themselves between the archangel's and gave a comforting squeeze. Gabe's golden eyes glanced down at it before looking up to Sam's face. And Sammy gave him the best smile he could muster.

"You tried," Sam mumbled quietly, "That's all that matters. And I'm very grateful."

Gabriel only took a deep breath and stared forward, letting his hand tighten around Sam's.

"It's my fault," the archangel mumbled, "I should have told her a long time ago that she was going to be different than everyone else. None of this would have happened if I had just trained her how to keep the grace thing under control. But no. I had to go and encourage it."

"I'm _glad_ you encourage it, Gabe," Sam replied, "Jessica is so much like you. So outgoing and cute and sweet. She is who she is, and I wouldn't change her for the world."

A tiny smile threatened to emerge on Gabriel's face.

"All those kids probably think she's an alien," the archangel mumbled.

Sam huffed a laugh as he pulled the Impala into the bunker garage.

"Or a magic princess," he added.

"She _is_ a magic princess," Gabe nodded, " _Our_ magic princess."

Sam guided the car to its usual spot and parked it before turning in the seat to look back at the little girl in question. Jessica was still asleep with her head propped up against her car seat – and she was _smiling_. The muscles in her face were flinching as she slept, making it seem like she was having a good dream. Sam and Gabriel both stared at their precious baby girl while they held hands, each studying her adorable features. A sudden giggle escaped her open mouth too, which caused her parents' hearts to swell with joy. Aw, she sounded so _happy_.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about," Sam mused.

"I have no idea," Gabe replied.

They both knew that Jessica's dreams sometimes came true; that she had premonitions about the future in her sleep. So the fact that she was laughing made them hopeful. At least _something_ good was going to happen later. Sam and Gabe sat and listened to their daughter's giggles grow louder and louder until she finally laughed herself awake. Jessica's big bright eyes blinked open and searched the car with wonder, as if she thought she had been somewhere else. Her parents both smile back at her when she realized they were there.

"Hey, Jessie-rabbit," Gabe cooed, reaching out to pat her knee, "Did you have a good dream?"

"Uh-huh," she smiled, fighting more giggles.

"What did you dream about?" Sam softly asked.

"Ollie," she grinned, "We were both really tall... and we went to a carnival... and we rode on a big wheel... and then we stopped way up high... and then –" Jessica paused to giggle again before saying, "... and then he kissed me! Just like you kiss Papa!"

Sam's mouth fell open. Oliver? The little red-haired kid from the park? The one who just had a birthday party? Jessica dreamed that he _kissed_ her? Oliver was going to kiss Sam's daughter?! He was going to kiss her the same way Sam kissed Gabe?! Some strange type of fatherly protectiveness was suddenly coursing through Sam's veins. No, Oliver couldn't kiss her! Nobody could kiss her! Jessica was too young! She was only four!

"Uh, what – um, when did you... Wh – who was there when... " Sam stuttered, too shocked to form proper words.

Gabriel, seeing that Sam was having problems, took over the conversation.

"Jessie, was this a dream-dream or a future-dream?" he asked.

"Um, a future-dream," she nodded.

"Well, how old do you think you were in the dream? What did Ollie look like?" Gabe prompted.

"He looked funny," Jessie giggled, "He had fuzz and freckles all over his face."

"Fuzz, huh?" Gabe said, glancing back to Sam, "Probably facial hair. That kid won't hit puberty for a few years. We've got nothing to worry about... Sam? Are you okay?"

Sam swallowed harshly as he glanced between his archangel and their baby girl. Nothing to worry about? _Nothing to worry about?_ That Thompson kid was going to put his mouth on their daughter some day! Part of Sam wanted to freak out, but he was somehow able to remain calm. Gabe was right. Jessica and Oliver were only four and five right now. There were still many years between this moment and what Jessica dreamed... and in the meantime, Sam was going to make sure he put the fear of God into Oliver Thompson.

"Y – yeah," Sam lied, "I'm totally cool with this."

( **Author's Note** : Once again, as I've said many times through out this fic, I really am truly sorry for the feels. :( But there is some really good stuff on the way. And hopefully, that little bit of funny fluff at the end was able to make up for the angst in this chapter. :) For the record, Jessica and Oliver's ship name is "Jollie." I already ship it and hereby welcome you to climb aboard. lol. ;D Like Gabe said, there is still plenty of time before anything actually 'happens' between them. For now, they're just little kids who are best friends. :) Also, Rosewood Prep and everyone in it is completely fictional. I read up on some other preparatory schools to get ideas for it, but it's not real. And I know that the last few chapters have been emotional roller coasters, but I can promise you that the next chapter will be nothing but good stuff. Scout's honor. ;) Thank you guys so much for continuing to read and review this story (even though it sounds ridiculous at times. Lol) Seriously, you guys lift me up so much. :) The next chapter – which includes smut – will be out soon! :)

 _Deanstiel's Daughter_ , Oh, good, darlin! I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying the story so far! :) I know. The discrimination in small rural towns can actually get pretty scary. (Trust me. I live in one.) :( I'm very sorry that Dean's garage scene broke your heart. I promise that I will put all the pieces back together in a very loving way. (During chapter seven, to be exact.) ;) Your rp sounds very fun! :D How many of you do it? I like the idea of Dean being a parent too. There's just something so sweet about a 'tough guy' being so gentle with a child. :) Aww, Holly sounds so adorable! I'm glad that Dean has a little girl he can call his favorite. Lol. :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love! :)

 _Ashley Allen 46_ , Oh yes, love. Cas will make Dean feel much, much better soon. Lol. :) Aww, and I'm so glad that you like Ollie! He's cute, isn't he? ;) As for your inquiry about Chuck's secret: I can safely say that he won't be bringing anyone back from the dead. So, no Mary or John. (Sorry.) :( But! It does have something to do with everyone else. ;) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, darlin! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! :)

 _Sammy's Rose_ , First of all, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SWEETHEART! *tosses balloons and confetti into the air and dances around* Here's your present! *Hands you a wiggling box with a bow on top* I kidnapped Sam Winchester and stuffed him in there for you. (Don't ask me how I did it.) ;) Enjoy! :D As for your review: Ugh, I know! The angst sucks, doesn't it? :( I'm not sure why there is so much angst in this one. (Perhaps I'm turning into Edgar Allen Poe?) lol! :) Haha! I know how you feel about brothers, hon. I've got two of my own and they would do the same thing. ;) Yeah, Cas is dying for some Dean lovin'. But luckily, it won't be long until his wish comes true. (literally.) ;D Oh yes, Ollie likes unicorns. In fact, he loves anything that has to do with Disney, too. (We'll learn about that later. Uh, spoiler alert? Lol.) I think we all wanted to see Dean punch something after what happened in the garage. :( But you're right. Cas probably wouldn't want to bail him out of jail. And yes! There is totally going to be a sleepover at the bunker very soon! And it's going to be awesome! :D Yay, I'm glad you're liking AHS! If you get the chance, and haven't already, you should totally watch Sherlock. It's one of my favs. ;) Again, happy birthday, love! I hope you enjoy your present! (Sam: *still trying to get out of the box*) I hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter, too! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, darlin! :)

 _Classical E Centric_ , Me too, darlin. I hate bigots just as much. :( But don't worry. Dean will have a little revenge in chapter seven. And it's gonna be sweet. ;) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well! :)

 _bedewinchester_ , lol! No worries, love. This story's not going anywhere anytime soon. ;) Aw, I'm so glad that you enjoyed Dickie's version of revenge. Lol. It's a bit juvenile, but oh well. ;D You're right, Sam usually does like to take the blame on himself and drown in it, (poor guy) but Gabe is always going to be around to show him that its not his fault. :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love! I hope you enjoyed the new chapters as well! :)

 _masterjediratgrl31_ , Dude, you have no idea how happy I am to read that first sentence. :') I'm glad that you're enjoying the authenticity with the fantasy. It makes it so much easier to write! Seriously, thank you! :) I'm so happy to hear that you enjoy Dean and Jude's father/son moments. There's going to be plenty more of those soon. ;) Again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well! :)

 _Jawn Lennon Aid_ , Haha! You're exactly right. It's only fair that both ships are able to taste the bitterness of being unwelcome. In the long run, it'll bring their entire family closer together. But like you said, no one should really have to deal with it. Bottom line – whether it's race, gender, age, sexual preference, or financial situation – discrimination is wrong. I'm actually really glad that you are enjoying the realism of the story, darlin! If I can put you in the moment and make you feel what the characters are feeling, then I think I've done my job. Lol. ;) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story, love! And I hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well! :)

 _TheRagingHawk_ , Aw, thank you so much, love! :) Yes, Oliver's dad is a major asshole. But he gets a little pay back in chapter seven. No worries. ;) Awww, did I really convert you into shipping Destiel _and_ Sabriel?! Really?! Omg, that's fantastic! Yay! *does a lil happy dance* :D I hope that you find many more fics out there, and that you'll continue to enjoy this story as well! Thank you so much for those kind words, darlin! And thanks for reading and reviewing! :)

 _Banana Theft_ , Oh, that's no problem, darlin! I'm just glad that you are still enjoying the story. :) Aww, I know. It's a very harsh world we live in, and homophobia – actually, it's just gay discrimination – still runs strong. :( But one day, I hope we'll all learn to get along and accept each other for who we are instead of who we choose to have sex with. (It's a long shot, but I'm holding out. Lol) ;) Aww, I'm so glad that you like the tender moments with the kids. :) I think it's easy to have a more emotional connection with Jude because he's an emotional kid, whereas Jessie's default mood is happy. (like Gabe. Lol.) :) I'm thrilled that you like the story, darlin! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well! :)

 _princessg101_ , Haha! Oh, hon, I'm so sorry for playing with your heart. I promise I'll give it back when the story is over, and it'll be better than it was before. ;) I'm just like you, darlin. In fact, I wanted to punch something when I was writing Dean's garage scene. But I promise that a lil bit of revenge is on the way in chapter seven. ;) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love! I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story, and hope that you liked the new chapter as well! :)

 _gothichic_ , I don't know if I've told you this, but every time I open my email to see that I got a new review from you and see that absolute wall of text, I just feel _so loved_! Seriously, I appreciate you taking the time to write all of that, because _holy cow, that's a lot of words_! And they're all good words! Like, you are the sweetest thing! Thank you so much! Lol! :D And I'm so very very happy that you are enjoying the story so much. Haha! I know, Castiel is captivated by both Dean _and_ Jude. I guess it's because they look pretty similar or sleep the same way or something. Or maybe it's just Papa's intuition. Lol. :) Aw, yes, Jude definitely needed to have his fun time at Ollie's party. I just love it when he smiles. It makes everything so much better! :) Lol! Darlin, I think we _all_ would attack Dean if he started changing his underwear in front of us. :D No, Castiel would never share Dean. He keeps that bow-legged sex machine all to himself. (The lucky bastard. Lol!) ;D You're right. Dean is just feeling kind of stressed right now because of all the stuff going on with Jude. It hurts his fragile heart to think that his son is afraid. But, luckily, Castiel will be able to help him *ahem* relieve some stress in chapter seven, if you know what I mean. ;) And yes, Cas will be very sore. Lol! :D Aw, I'm so glad that you enjoyed Oliver's party, too! Oh yes, those girls told Cas a thing or two about lingerie and how to seduce his man. Hehe. ;D Yeah! I know exactly which episode you're talking about! It would be so epic if there were two Castiel's and each one was dressed like a devil and an angel. Dean would be like, "Is this heaven?" and the Cas's would look at each other before saying "If you want it to be, Dean," in unison. That would definitely give Dean a raging boner! Lol. :D Cas might be getting something like that in this story for Dean. We'll find out in chapter seven. (hehe.) ;) Yeah, Dickie really likes Oliver's cat. By the way, Oliver's cat's name is 'Doodle', because he's the same color as a snicker doodle cookie. And he doesn't like Dickie at all. He is the bitchy type. Lol! ;D Dickie might catch him and hump him one day, but until then, I think Doodle will stay in the trees. Haha. ;) Omg, you're right! Dean was totally Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer, wasn't he?! I guess that makes Cas Santa Clause. Lol! :D (Cas: "Dean, will you guide my sleigh tonight?" Dean: "Oh, I'll guide your sleigh alright. I'll guide it all night long..." Cas: *gulps*) lol! Thank you for giving me Christmas in May, Darlin! XD I know, those guys were total jerks to Dean. But luckily, he had all the kids to make him happy again. :) Aww, and I'm so glad that you like Ollie! :D Yes, he is kind of girly, because he likes unicorns and Disney princesses, but I think he has a thing for Jessica. Which is funny, because if Jess and Ollie ever get married, Oliver's dad is going to have _three sets_ of gay in-laws. (Sabriel, Destiel, and Crobby) It'll be wonderful! ;D Aww, sweeheart, I'm so sorry that the hug made you cry! :( But hopefully, they were good tears. ;) And don't you worry about Dean, love. He's gonna get a lil revenge in chapter seven. And, spoiler alert, it's going to involve that Dukes of Hazzard car, too. ;) Ah, darlin, thank you so so so so much for reading and reviewing this fic every week! Seriously, I _love_ getting your reviews! Talking with you is so fun! :) I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, and hope you have an amazing weekend! Love you, darlin! *hugs and love* Thanks again! :)


	7. Chapter 7

( **Author's Note** : To those of you who were left heartbroken by the season 12 finale... Those who have had to put up with too much angst, both in fics and in real life... Those who have been discriminated against and wished for a little karma to befall your foes... I dedicate this chapter to you. :) Hope you enjoy!)

When Sam and Gabe finally got home from their school interview with the Impala, Dean swiped his keys back and hopped in to go get the rest of the groceries on the shopping list. He and Cas didn't get to finish it the night before because the kids were wired to the max, so he planned to get it done today before they ran completely out of milk and fruity pebbles; Jessica's favorite breakfast food. Plus, Dean knew that getting out of the bunker and being by himself for awhile might actually help him. Ever since that stupid thing happened in the garage at Oliver's party, he had been in a weird emotional funk. He tried not to let it show on the outside, of course, because he didn't want Cas or Sam to worry. But man. Those slandering words really cut him to the bone...

Hoping to get himself sorted out, Dean played some classic rock in the car on the way to the store to cheer up. And it actually helped a bit. Queen and Bob Seger were always able to put the smile back on his face. 'Old time Rock and Roll' was stuck in his head by the time he wandered into the grocery store in Lebanon. The place was pretty dead, but Dean still took his time getting all the stuff on the list. Before he left the bunker, Cas told him not to rush home. For one reason or another, it seemed like Cas wanted Dean to stay out and enjoy his day. And surprisingly, Dean was doing just that; humming a tune while tossing random crap into his buggie and pushing it around the aisles. He found himself smiling at everyone he passed and saying 'please' and 'thank you' at the check out. His day was actually starting to get better. Who knew a lone trip to the grocery store could lift so many spirits?

After the massive purchase, Dean strolled back out to the Impala to stash the groceries in the trunk. He plucked a box of cookies out of one of the bags before shutting the hatch and climbing back into the driver's seat. He guessed the rumor about grocery shopping was true. It really could make you hungry. The hunter munched on some wafers as he drove through the parking lot and headed out of Lebanon. Since he didn't have to rush, Dean decided to take one of the long, winding back roads toward the bunker. The weather was nice and sunny, and he felt like taking advantage of the beautiful Kansas scenery. Green leaves were starting to spout on all the trees, birds were building nests, bees were buzzing, flowers were blooming. Everything along the road was so damn pretty that Dean couldn't stop glancing out the windows. But as he started to make one of the turns deeper into a wooded area, he noticed a car stopped on the side of the road.

It was an orange 1969 Dodge Charger.

Dean's foot instantly slid toward the break when he spotted the familiar car. No way. That couldn't be Eddie Thompson, could it? Surely that wasn't Oliver's dad's car, right? As the Impala got closer to the vehicle, Dean could see the '01' painted in black along the side. Yep, it was true. That was Eddie's car. The same one Dean was denied access to the day before. The same one he had to walk away from before the men around it exploded with laughter. And Eddie himself was standing on the side of the road with it.

Within the few seconds it took to press the break, Dean realized that the right front tire of the Dodge had blown out. The same tire that Dean warned Eddie about the day before had come undone. And the sight made Dean feel delightfully smug. Ha! He knew that tire wasn't going to hold out. Too bad that bad-mouthing prick couldn't take good advice. Just then, Eddie Thompson looked up to see the Impala coming toward him and he frantically waved it down. Although Dean felt the urge to keep going, his foot pressed harder on the break, making the Impala roll to a stop. He could feel an 'I-told-you-so' on the edge of his lips.

With a cell phone in hand, Eddie rushed over to the open window of the Impala's passenger side door and peered inside. The red-haired guy in the baseball cap seemed shocked and appalled to see Dean sitting in the driver's seat. The hunter discretely locked the Impala doors before digging around in the box beside him to get another cookie. This was going to be fun...

"H – hey," Eddie breathed.

The guy sounded desperate but unfriendly. Eddie acted like talking to Dean was a chore. But Dean just sat back in the comfort of his well-maintained, fully-functional car and nibbled on some wafers, feeling great.

"Tire blew out, huh?" Dean mumbled flatly.

Eddie gulped, making his freckled throat quiver awkwardly before forcing a nod. Dean nodded back as he listened to his Impala's engine purr. She sounded extra sexy today. Almost like she knew this would happen. Dean looked beyond Eddie to the ruined tire a few feet away.

"Don't have a spare?" the hunter asked, even though he knew the answer.

Eddie, of course, shook his head. From the sweat on his face and the oil stains on his hands and shirt, Dean could tell that the guy had been out here for a while, probably trying to salvage what he could of the rims and bent axle. Plus, this particular stretch of Kansas road was notorious for not having cell phone service...

"Cell phone doesn't work either, does it?" Dean asked, glancing at the phone in Eddies hand as he ate another cookie.

Eddie sighed and shook his head again. He was clearly having a terrible day and knowing that Dean was his only link to salvation at the moment probably didn't make it any easier. But Dean was loving every second of it. There was a long pause of silence afterward, in which Dean only revved the Impala's engine a little and munched on his wafers. He wasn't going to talk again until he heard Eddie ask for his help; until he heard the words come out of the guy's homophobic mouth. The red-haired man sulked beside the car for an extra second or two before forcing himself to look back at Dean.

"Can... Can you give me a ride?" Eddie breathed, sounding like he was holding down his own pride.

Dean finished his current cookie before turning his wrist to look at his watch.

"Oh, man. I really wish I could," Dean lied, "But, uh, I'm kind of busy. I have to go find a dick to suck..."

When Eddie heard his own words being repeated by the same man he had insulted in his garage, his face turned a ghostly shade of white. The guy's wide green eyes filled with a certain type of dread that reminded Dean of the demons he had killed; the ones who knew that he had already delivered the final blow. And Dean just smiled back at Eddie's stunned face as he gave a small wave and put the Impala back in gear.

"Good luck," Dean sang.

The hunter revved his baby's engine one more time before finally pressing the gas and speeding away. In the rear view mirror, Eddie just stood alone in the middle of the road with both arms swaying limply by his sides. He and his broken down Dodge Charger grew smaller and smaller as the Impala drove off into the distance, making Dean's heart swell with so much joy that he actually laughed out loud. The sound blended into the sexy roar of his car as the smell of springtime rushed into the open windows. Hot damn, it felt good to be alive...

Dean couldn't wait to get home and tell everyone about seeing poor old Eddie Thompson on the side of the road. He knew Gabriel in particular would find it hilarious. Hell, the archangel might even offer to 'help' the guy by sending a few wild animals his way or something. The thought of Eddie being trapped inside his immobile car with a hungry bear on the outside made Dean chuckle again. God, that would have been some sweet revenge. When he pulled into the bunker garage, the smile on Dean's face was genuine. He quickly dug out as many grocery bags as he could and started to carry them down the corridor toward the main entrance.

"Hey guys," he called, happy voice echoing down the hall, "You aren't going to believe what just happened."

Dean was expecting to greet the rest of his family in the control room, but the place seemed vacant. Even the study beyond the entrance was empty. Where did everyone go? Were they already eating dinner? When Dean sat the grocery bags on the table and pause to look around, he could hear something. Soft, gentle music was playing somewhere close by... The opening melody of Led Zeppelin's 'Stairway To Heaven' was echoing its way into the room from another corridor... And it sounded so good...

Curious as to why somebody was listening to his favorite band without him, Dean quickly followed the sound. Once he rounded the doorway of the corridor, he was met with something red on the floor. At first glance, Dean thought that little drops of blood were splattered on the tile, but no. It wasn't blood. They were red _rose petals_ , sprinkled all over the place. They made a trail down the hallway, leading toward the long row of doors. Dean gulped as he carefully stepped among the flowery pieces. The further he walked, the more he could smell something sweet, too. Something warm and fruity that made his mouth water. Was it pie? Who was making pie? Why were there rose petals on the floor? Why was Led Zeppelin playing? What the hell was going on?

The source of all this seductive ambiance seemed to becoming from the kitchen, where the rose petals stopped and the music was the loudest. The scent of cherry confection filled Dean's lungs when he finally got to the doorway and looked inside... but all the air escaped again once he saw what was waiting for him there.

The lights were off but the room was lit with at least twenty candles, all spread out along the counter tops and the table, casting a warm yellow glow. A steaming, freshly baked pie was sitting on the kitchen stove in the background. And the record player, which was still playing that soft Stairway melody, was situated on the far counter. But in the center of the room, perched on top of the metal island like an angelic sculpture, was Dean's favorite blue-eyed angel. Instead of his usual trench coat attire, Cas was wearing something new... A see-through baby blue robe with panties to match. The angel's legs were crossed and Dean could see a ruffled lace garter wrapped around his upper left thigh. The guy looked like a bride on the night of her wedding; all dressed up and ready to play. When Dean's hungry eyes finally met Cas's, the angel gazed back at him with a look that had the power to make his dick raise to a full salute.

"Hello, Dean," Cas purred.

Blood rushed toward Dean's crotch. Holy shit, Cas's deep voice sounded so good against Zeppelin. And he looked so freaking _sexy_. Although Dean was still wondering why Cas had done all of this, he was too surprised and excited to even form words. He just stared at the masterpiece of an angel before him and stood there with a growing boner. Geez, was it Dean's birthday already?

With their eyes still connected, Cas carefully uncrossed his long legs and slowly slid off the island, putting his entire crotch in clear view. The panties he had on were light blue but completely see-through. Hell, Dean could see the outline of Cas's cock perfectly. And once he saw it, he couldn't take his eyes away. That dick was Dean's favorite dick. It was longer than his own by half an inch and Cas's balls were bigger too, but he didn't care. In fact, Dean _liked_ that Cas had a better package. It made having sex with him even more pleasurable...

The flowy blue robe swayed around Cas's beautiful body as he moved forward. The baby-blue garter on his thigh looked so damn sexy. Dean had to force his eyes back up to meet Cas's once the angel was standing in front of him. He had so many questions to ask but wasn't sure how to locate his voice. _Breathe, Dean_ , the man told himself, _Use your brain. Say words._

"J – Jude?" he eventually blurted, "Where's Jude?"

The last thing Dean wanted was for their son to walk in and see his Papa in these sexy clothes. Cas raised both hands to Dean's shoulders, making the slinky robe sleeves slide down his arms, and started gently tugging the man's jacket off.

"I asked Sam and Gabriel to take the children out for the evening. They won't be back for at least three hours," Cas answered.

Dean must have been losing some brain cells from lack of oxygen or something because he barely understood what Cas said. All he knew was that his own dick was throbbing hard, 'Stairway to Heaven' was getting to the good part, and Cas's eyes looked so damn pretty. The soft blue of the lingerie made the sapphire of his eyes deeper. Metallic. Soulful. So freakin _beautiful_...

With his mind blank, Dean leaned down to capture Cas's mouth with his own, bringing their lips together in a swooping embrace. The smell of sweet cherry pie and the sound of Zeppelin's guitar solo serenaded them as their tongues met and danced. Dean's heart pounded in his ribcage as he slid his hands up to clutch Cas by the hips. Oh God, his panties were so soft and his skin was so warm.

Before Dean could lose himself inside their kiss, Cas carefully pulled away to reach back toward the island. Dean breathed heavily as he stared at the back of Cas's dark head, wondering what he was doing. The angel grabbed a small bottle near one of the candles – the tube of flavored lube that Gabriel got them for Easter – and placed it closer to the edge. Afterward, Cas returned his eyes to Dean's and slowly shrugged out of his robe, making the delicate fabric flow down around his body and gather into a blue heap on the floor. Then, he turned around to jut his ass toward Dean's crotch; deliberately rubbing those pantie-covered cheeks against Dean's growing cock and making the man gasp.

" _Cas_ ," he breathed.

The angel only braced against the island and wiggled his hips in response, wanting to get started. Son of a _bitch_ , Cas's bare back looked so good in candlelight. Dean brought his hands up to rub his fingers between the muscular grooves of Cas's creamy olive skin before sliding them down to cup the back of Cas's warm ass. God, his cheeks were so firm. Dean couldn't wait to get his dick between them, but he hesitated because he wanted to play with Cas for a little while longer. The guy had obviously put a lot of work into this for some reason and Dean didn't want to rush.

The man leaned against Cas's bare back to press a wet kiss to the angel's shoulder as he swiped the little bottle of lube from the island. Dean's mouth pecked and licked its way down Cas's spine, stamping the hot skin with lustful affection as he lowered himself to his knees. Dean knelt behind Cas, putting that perfect ass directly in front of his eyes. Dean's own cock pressed hard against his pants when he reached up to lower the rear hem of Cas's panties. Cas let out a heavy sigh from above and leaned farther over the island, bending to stick his ass out even more and tease Dean with the sight of the tiny hole hidden between the cheeks. _Holy hell_. That was so _hot_...

Though his fingers were starting to tremble with anticipation, Dean quickly popped open the lube and poured some into the top of Cas's ass crack, letting the liquid run between his cheeks and drip down the back of his balls. On instinct alone, Dean jutted forward to catch the excess lube with his mouth; slapping his tongue against Cas's scrotum before the lube could ruin his pretty blue panties. The flavor of cherry pie – the same he could smell in the air – exploded in his mouth, making him want to lap up the rest. After giving Cas's balls a thorough cleaning, Dean used his thumbs to pull the plump halves of Cas's ass apart and guided his tongue up to lick around his pink hole. The heated entrance clinched on contact, making Cas's top half fall even lower against the island.

" _Ah_ ," the angel panted, reaching a hand back to run his fingers through Dean's hair, "D – Dean..."

With Cas's sweet pleas urging him to continue, Dean pressed his tongue against the ring of muscle. He slid it in as far as he could reach, wanting to give Cas as much pleasure as possible. Damn, Dean could feel Cas contracting so hard around his tongue; yearning to have something inside him so badly. God, it was making Dean so stiff...

"You like this, baby?" Dean breathed, deliberately brushing his own hot air against Cas's wet ass.

"Y – Yes," Cas whimpered, rocking his hips.

Dean dove his tongue back against the angel's sweet hole for a second – to give it a few more licks and make Cas moan – before grabbing his hips and spinning him around. Now, Dean was facing Cas's dick, which was still being smothered by the front of his panties. But Dean quickly set it free, tugging the underwear down to let the shaft bob out. Cas was fully erect and throbbing, so he obviously enjoyed having his asshole teased. And just looking at Cas's huge cock made Dean so hungry that he felt like he was starving. Without a word, the man grabbed the angel by the cock and slid his mouth over it, soaking the entire head with warm spit.

"Ah! Dean!" Cas cried, re-tangling his hand inside Dean's spiked hair.

While the Zeppelin song around them picked up speed, Dean smirked and bobbed his head along Cas's hard cock. Well, at least Dean wasn't _completely_ lying when he talked to Eddie Thompson earlier. Dean really _did_ come home to find a dick to suck. Somehow, that made Dean feel even more smug than before... Looking up at Cas from the current angle he was in and seeing his blue eyes grow wide with arousal made Dean's own dick thump painfully in his pants. His cock was getting impatient now. It couldn't wait to get inside Cas.

After giving Cas's dick an extra long suck, Dean plucked his mouth off of it and climbed back to his feet. As soon as he was up, Cas reached out to undo his belt buckle while Dean took his own shirt off. They were both undressing Dean, getting him as naked as possible. In the meantime, Dean also slid the panties completely off of Cas's lower half – but he left the lace garter on Cas's thigh. That thing was too sexy to get rid of. Once both of them were mostly naked, Dean plunged his mouth back into Cas's, spreading the fruity flavor of cherry pie to his angel. The two of them made out furiously to the sound of Stairway's pitching theme as Dean lifted Cas to sit him on the island. With violently shaky hands, Dean fumbled around with the lube to pour some over his own cock and between Cas's cheeks again. The man prodded his fingers inside the angel's hole to loosen it before finally bringing his dick to press against the ring. Shit, Dean wanted to shove his way in, but he went slow for Cas; watching his shifting facial expressions in the candlelight.

"Mmm," Cas whimpered, arms clinging to Dean's shoulders and both legs wrapped around Dean's torso, "P – please, Dean. I want it."

Dean couldn't argue with Cas's begging voice. The man instantly bowed down to his angel's wishes, forcing his dick into the ring of muscle as quickly as he could. Cas's deep moan blended in with the background music and made chills spring over Dean's skin. Oh God, Cas was so _tight_ on the inside! Rapid waves of pleasure rolled through Dean's body as he slowly began to thrust.

"Shit, Cas," he breathed, reaching up to hold the back of Cas's neck, "Ah... Baby..."

Dean's brain almost couldn't keep up with the action taking place. He was a physical being at the moment; only able to feel, not think. The position they shared on the island was getting difficult to maneuver, so Dean quickly scooped Cas up into his arms to carry him to the table. The man ended up stumbling over his clothing on the floor and kind of falling onto it, but Cas didn't seem to mind. The angel only moaned again and rocked his hips, urging Dean to keep thrusting. Dean pounded into Cas as hard as he could, making the table thump against the wall and the nearby candles flicker.

"Yes, Dean," Cas whined, rubbing his hands along the man's bare chest, "Harder... I want it... Give it to me... Please don't stop... I need you, Dean... Ah..."

Dean couldn't stop the moans that fell out of his own mouth. Shit, Cas sounded so damn good. And his hole was clinching so hard around Dean's cock. This was so amazing... The sound of the table thumping against the wall was messing with the melody of the music, so Dean decided to move Cas into the floor. Once again, he paused to pick the angel up – which warranted a grunt of disapproval from Cas's open mouth – and quickly tumbled onto the floor in front of the stove. They accidentally bumped into it on the way down, which rattled a few pots and pans. But once they were on the floor, Cas rolled up to straddle Dean's waist, putting the man flat on his back. Dean gulped as he stared up at Cas's gorgeous body hovering over him. Cas's hard cock bounced up and down between his legs as he rode Dean and his dark head of hair tossed back with a groan. God, Dean loved this view...

"That's it, Baby," Dean encouraged, "Ride it, Cas. It's all yours..."

Cas whimpered as he braced both hands against Dean's chest and bounced with all he had. He was sliding up and down Dean's dick so fast and hard that Dean could feel himself raising to orgasm. But it looked like Cas was even closer than he was. The angel's eyes were dilated and his cock was drooling, spreading clear fluid around Dean's stomach with every bounce. Dean wanted Cas to come first, too. After everything Cas had done for Dean today, the guy deserved to come first. Hoping to get him there, Dean grabbed hold of Cas's cock and stroked it while he thrust into the angel's hole. Cas gasped at the change of pace, seeming unsure of how to move.

Although Dean was trying hard to get Cas to come, it seemed like the angel was trying just as hard to hold it back. His fingers scraped desperately across Dean's chest and he clinched his jaw like he was holding down a tsunami. Why was he doing that? Didn't he want to come? Was he trying to hold out for Dean to go first? Hell no. Cas was going to come first no matter what...

"Come for me, baby," Dean panted, tugging even harder on Cas's cock, "Lemme have it."

As if Dean had just spoken a magic spell, Cas's dick started pulsing in his hand. The angel groaned out beautifully as he came, painting Dean's stomach and chest with snow white splatters. Dean could feel the muscles in Cas's ass contract around his own cock while it happened and it only brought Dean closer to his own orgasm. The look on Cas's glistening face was so heavenly, as if Dean had just send him to the moon. Cas looked so damn good in candlelight. Man, they needed to start having sex with candles more often.

Once his orgasm was over, Cas dropped down to kiss Dean's open mouth. Feeling the urge to follow Cas's lead, Dean rolled the angel over on the floor and held his thighs back to start thrusting again. Dean's right hand slipped behind the lace garter as he stared down into Cas's wide eyes. Their faces were inches apart and they panted into each others' open mouths as Dean pounded away. Cas's long fingers held on to Dean's head while he moved, staring at him so powerfully that Dean felt like he was staring into the sun instead. His orgasm was so close.

"Release inside me, Dean," the angel requested in a breathless tone, "I want to feel it... I love you, Dean... Let me feel it..."

" _Ah! Castiel!_ " Dean groaned, unable to cope with the amount of arousal in his body.

The man was coming before he knew it, filling the inside of Cas's ass with hot semen. Dean's cock pulsed and his mind floated away, getting lost somewhere between Zeppelin's lyrics and the sound of Cas breathing his name. His orgasm seemed to go on and on for a good few seconds, turning him into a shaking, babbling thrust machine. But once his energy ran out, Dean collapsed on top of his angel's warm body to catch his breath and blink slowly. Holy shit. He never knew his body was capable of feeling such acute pleasure. That was the best damn sex he'd ever had...

When his conscious mind finally started to return, the first thing Dean noticed was that the song had changed. Zeppelin's 'Kashmir' was now thumping from the record player, giving the room a more haunting and hypnotic rhythm. The sound made a smile spread back across Dean's lips. Cas might as well have taken Dean to his own heaven. He loved everything about this entire setup, right down to the rose petals on the floor. The man laid his head against the angel's shoulder to give his sweat-soaked neck a sloppy wet kiss.

"Holy shit, babe," Dean mumbled, voice hoarse from all the moaning, "That was... unbelievable... Is today some kind of anniversary that I don't know about?"

Dean kissed Cas's mouth again, briefly muting his answer by playing peek-a-boo with his tongue, before raising his head to stare back into the angel's eyes in the candlelight.

"N – no," Cas replied, raking his fingers through Dean's hair again, "I just felt like surprising you, Dean."

A chuckle escaped Dean's mouth as he glanced down between their wet, come-covered bodies.

"Well, you got what you wished for. I'm completely surprised. Especially by the outfit," Dean said, pausing to feel along the lace garter wrapped around Cas's thigh, "Where the hell did you get it, Cas?"

"Jane Thompson," Cas replied.

Dean's heart jumped in his chest and his eyes cut straight back to Cas's. Jane Thompson? Oliver's mother? _Eddie's wife_?! _She_ gave Cas sexy lingerie?! What the hell?! That was extremely inappropriate! Cas must have seen the raw fury on Dean's face because he quickly revised his statement.

"She went to the store and purchased it for me," the angel explained, still petting Dean's hair, "I – I wasn't sure how to do it, so I gave her my measurements and some money."

Dean cleared his throat and gave a small nod. Well, that didn't seem so bad. But it still made Dean feel uncomfortable. What if she told someone? What if she told _her husband_?

"Why did you have Jane do it?" Dean asked, trying to contain his anxiety, "We barely know her. Why not make Gabriel do it?"

"Jane was the one that suggested it to me," Cas carefully went on, making Dean's emotions fluctuate, "Yesterday, at Oliver's party, she and her friends were talking about how... How their husbands were showing less interest in them... and I was afraid that... that you might be doing the same -"

" _What?_ "

The breathless phrase drifted out of Dean's mouth as if he'd just been punched in the stomach. Cas only blinked up at Dean bashfully, cheeks red and eyes full of shame. Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing! How could Cas ever think that Dean was losing interest in him?! No, Dean _adored_ Cas! Cas was his _angel._ His _lover_. His _baby_. His _everything_. Dean could _never_ lose interest in him!

"Baby, how could you think that?" Dean asked, shaking his head as he reached up to cup the angel's soft face.

Cas gulped and glanced away, seeming afraid to answer.

"We... we used to have sex quite often, Dean. Like mating animals," Cas reminded, making Dean's own cheeks fill with heat, "but now, it seems we rarely share intercourse. And I feel that it is partly my fault, because -"

"No, stop," Dean interrupted, sliding his hand over the angel's open mouth, "Geez, Cas. Are you crazy? I mean, yeah we used to have sex all the time, but that was before Jude was born. We're _parents_ now, man. And parents don't get to see a lot of action. Our days get so busy that by the time I fall into bed, all I want to do is sleep. Plus, I worry about Jude all the time and it... it just takes me out of the mood."

Cas nodded, but didn't seem convinced. Dean paused to remove his hand and rest his forehead down on Cas's so that he could speak directly against the angel's lips.

"Cas," he whispered softly, toying with the angel's dark hair, "You don't ever need to worry about me losing interest in you. All you have to do is _look at me_ and it still makes me hard. And for the record, how often we have sex doesn't have a damn thing to do with how much I love you. Because baby, I love you more than life itself... But if you want, I'll make it a point to ride your ass _at least_ twice a week from now on. Sound good?"

A gorgeous smile slowly returned to Cas's pretty face, lighting up the whole room.

"Three," he corrected in a deep voice.

Dean chuckled again.

"Alright. Three times a week," he revised, "and you get to pick when and where."

"That sounds like a lovely arrangement to me, Dean," Cas nodded.

Dean's smiling lips pressed down to give Cas another lazy kiss as he shifted on top of him. 'Kashmir' slowly faded out and was replaced with 'Thank You,' another one of Dean's favorite Zeppelin songs. Man, how did Cas know? Where did he get this track list? While Dean laid naked on his kitchen floor and made out with his angel, the memory of seeing Eddie Thompson in his rear view mirror returned to his mind and made a laugh bubble out of his mouth. The sound obviously confused Cas, because he tilted his head on the floor and smiled.

"What is it?" he inquired.

Dean fought back another laugh as he stared down at Cas's face. He never told anyone else about what happened in the Thompson's garage. When it first occurred, all Dean wanted to do was forget about it and suppress his feelings. Plus, there was no need to get Cas upset at the time because there was really nothing they could do about it, especially if Oliver wanted to start visiting Jude and Jessica. And now that karma had worked its magic, there was no point in telling him now. What happened in the garage could stay in the garage. But he didn't want to lie to Cas, either...

"I passed Eddie Thompson on the way home," Dean casually mentioned, "He was broken down on the side of the road. But I couldn't help him. I told him I was busy."

"Oh," Cas said, sounding concerned, "Perhaps we should get him some assistance, Dean."

Although Dean loved the idea of that bastard having to walk five miles to get some help, Dean knew that Cas was right. Once again, it was time to be the bigger man.

"Yeah, we should," Dean mumbled, "Can you reach my phone?"

Instead of getting up, the angel simply extended his hand and Dean's cell phone appeared in his palm. The man took it and looked up the number for roadside assistance before dialing it and holding the phone to his ear. While it rang, Dean used his free hand to feel all along Cas's hipbones and thighs, and indulged in the sensation of the angel's hands wandering over his body too. When a polite voice answered the phone, Dean cleared his throat.

"Hi," he began, "I just came down Glade Creek road outside of Lebanon, and there's a guy in an orange '69 Dodge Charger broken down on the side of the road. He probably needs some help."

"Okay. We'll send a truck his way, sir," the voice on the phone replied.

"Oh, and could you do me a favor?" Dean requested, feeling his own smile grow, "When you pick him up, could you tell him that Dean Winchester sent you?"

"Absolutely," the voice replied, "Thank you very much, Mr. Winchester."

"No, no. Thank _you_ ," Dean grinned.

The man hung up and held down a laugh as he slid his phone away. He could only imagine the level of shame and embarrassment that Eddie Thompson was going to feel when he found out that Dean made the call that saved him. Oh, it was bound to be priceless. Cas's wandering hands finally found their way to Dean's face, where they grabbed both sides and brought the man's mouth back into another kiss. Dean's heart soared with the heavenly flavor. Laying naked with his angel in their candlelit kitchen was his favorite place to be...

"Mmm," Dean hummed as he pulled back to look at his watch, "It looks like we've got about two and a half more hours before the rest of the family gets back... Wanna get started on round two?"

The smile on Cas's face made butterflies storm through Dean's stomach.

"Yes," the angel agreed, "I'll retrieve the lubricant."

( **Author's Note** : Ahh. Nothing like a refreshing chapter full of smut, fluff, and a little revenge to keep us all going, huh? :) I don't know about you, but that terrible finale last week broke my heart into millions of pieces. It had me avoiding everything about the show. I still haven't been able to get back on Tumblr. :( But, despite every heartbreak Supernatural gives us, I think it brings us fans closer together. And helps us create even better fanfiction. I love you guys! *hugs and kisses* :) I hope you all enjoyed seeing Dean personally deliver some karma to Mr. Thompson. Poetic justice, wouldn't you agree? (I feel Chuck might have had a hand in it, of course.) ;) Also, I don't think that there is an actual road in Lebanon called 'Glade Creek road.' I just made that up. Lol. :) I'm sorry that the kids weren't in this chapter, but I think Dean and Cas desperately needed some alone time. And they're planning to have plenty more in the future. Lol. :) I really hope this chapter was able to perk you guys up and make you feel better today. After all, that's my only goal. I just love you so much! *more hugs* Thank you guys so much for being there for me and helping me through these tough times. :)

 **Just a heads up** : Unfortunately, I won't be able to post a chapter next Friday, because I will be going with my family on vacation to Virginia Beach. (I'm so sorry!) :( But _I promise_ that I will be back with a new chapter in two weeks. (That's June 9th, according to my calendar. Lol.) Until then, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a wonderful fortnight! I will miss you all terribly! *big giant hugs and smooches* love ya! See you soon! :)

 _hullosweetpea_ , I'm so glad that you're all caught up and enjoying the story, darlin! :) You are absolutely right. It's probably going to take something major to get Jude to fly. I guess we'll have to wait and see. ;) I know, there were a lot of discriminatory slurs being tossed around. But as you can see by this new chapter, things are gonna get better for our lil Winchester family. Never fear. ;) I certainly hope you liked this whole chapter, love! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Have a lovely two weeks! :)

 _Deastiel's Daughter_ , Aww, thank you so much, sweeheart! :) Oh yes. They're definitely gonna have a talk with Jessie about when and where to use her grace. And Rosewood is a very good school, but I'm afraid that... how do I say this without spoiling anything?... um, certain things are going to happen that force Sam and Gabe to make a tough decision? (Phew, that's vague. Lol. But it's all I can give you at the moment, love.) ;) And I hope that this chapter provided you with all the 'happy Dean' you could carry. ;) I'm so glad that you have fun with your rp. I know for a fact that it's probably much less angstier than the show right now. (My God, that finale. *shivers*) As long as it makes you happy, do it for as long as you can. :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, darlin! I hope you have a lovely two weeks! :)

 _Ashely Allen 46_ , Hello, love! :) hehehe! Oh yeah. Sammy is going to be very protective over his lil bunny. Lol. (Poor Ollie's in for a rough ride. Haha) ;D Oh, don't worry too much about Dean, sweetheart. I think everything that happened in this chapter made him feel much better. :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, darlin! I hope you have a wonderful two weeks! (PS, I love you back!) ;)

 _Sammy's Rose_ , Girl... Lemme tell you... That finale ruined me. I haven't been able to bring myself to get back on Tumblr – and I'm very sorry for that, btw. I've been meaning to message you on there. But knowing that there are gifs and pics of what happened on that episode just kills me. I'm hoping to gain the courage to get back on there soon. But until then, I'm gonna bury myself in happy fluffy fanfiction and stay in denial. Lol. :) And I really hope that you are holding out, too! How are you? Do you want to crawl into my pillow fort and share my shock blanket? There's plenty of room. *holds it open for you* :) Aw, I'm so glad that you are enjoying Jessie's sweet demeanor. Lmao! That douche-canoe really did deserve what he got. And the other douche-canoe got his just-desserts in this chapter too. (I hope you enjoyed that, btw. Lol) :) Oh! I didn't know the X-Men were your favorite! Which character do you like the most? I've always been partial to Storm and Wolverine. ;) lol! You're totally right, Jude is going to be the unfortunate third wheel sometimes. XD And consider yourself my official first mate of the Jollie ship, darlin! Our mascot is a giant rainbow unicorn. ;D I know the school thing went pretty badly, but I have good things planned. No worries. ;) Oh, you have an idea of what Chuck's lil secret is? I'd love to hear it! I mean, I can't exactly tell you if its right or not yet, but I might be able to tell you whether you're hot or cold. Lol. XD Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love! I'm so sorry for not being on Tumblr, but I really hope you enjoyed this new chapter! I hope you have an awesome two weeks! Love ya, hon! :)

 _Jawn Lennon Aid_ , Aww, I'm so glad that you liked it, love! :) Yeah, I think that if this had taken place before Sam came into Gabriel's life, Gabe would have literally smothered that principal with a rainbow flag or something. Lol. But luckily, he chose a non-violent way to solve the problem. (We can all thank Sam for that. Lol) ;) I know, darlin. That school really was a great place. But I have something else planned. (Never fear. I'm gonna take care of our lil babies.) ;) I'm so glad that this story keeps you entertained, sweetheart! I feel honored to entertain you! :) I'm so sorry I'm going to be away next week, but feel free to PM me all you want, hon. I might not reply right away, but I promise to reply eventually. I hope you have a wonderful two weeks, love! Hang in there, and get plenty of rest! :)

 _TheRagingHawk_ , Aww, thank you so much, love! I'm so happy to hear that you love this story! :D As much as I love your idea of Jess telling people that her Papa is pregnant – omg, that would be so hilarious – I don't think that Cas and Gabriel will be having anymore children. Each of them almost died giving birth to their babies, so I think they're pretty hesitant to try for more. (I'm so sorry!) :( But, they love Jude and Jessica even more because of that, I think. Those kids are spoiled rotten with affection. Lol. :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love. I'm so glad that these stories were able to convert you! Yay! :D I hope you have a lovely two weeks! See you soon! :)

 _Alisha O'neill_ , Hello there, darlin! I'm so glad to hear that you're enjoying the story so far! :) I usually post a new chapter every Friday. (Except next week, because I'll be on vacation. Lol.) ;) But I certainly hope you enjoy the rest as well! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

 _gothichic_ , Aw, shucks, sweetheart! You really know how to make a Snail blush, don't you? *blushes like crazy and hides face* Honey, I look forward to your reviews just as much! :) I swear, you're too nice to me! Thank you so much for all those kind words! Of course I will always reply to you, love. It's the least I can do after you take the time to write all of that awesome stuff! :D Aww, I know. Lil Jessie is just a doll, isn't she? :) You're right, she definitely took after Gabriel when it came to her cuteness and sense of fashion. Her friendliness came from Sam, though. Lol. :D Oh, good! I'm so glad that you enjoyed the way Gabriel handled that principal from the elementary school. Haha! Oh yeah. I think Sam secretly enjoyed it, too. He just wants to set a good example for Jude and Jess. Like a good moose. Lol. :) Omg, I want to go to that school, too! (And I'm 25 years old. Lol!) :D Seriously, though, it _would_ be totally cool if the superheros taught the classes! Could you imagine? Storm from the X-Men could teach Jessica how to make the perfect rainbow. And Superman could teach Jude how to fly! And Dean would pick them up from school everyday and beg Batman for an autograph. And maybe Loki and Gabriel could trade tricks while Sam and Thor chat about hair care products and Cas and Captain America talk about Earth in the 1940s. Lol. Aww, that would be so sweet! :D I'm sorry that it all went sour so fast. :( But I promise that I have a plan. ;) And it's so funny that you mentioned Peter Pan! Because he will actually be talked about in an upcoming chapter! (Did you read my mind?! Lol!) ;D But yes, Jessica likes to show off, just like her Papa Gabe. You're right, though. She just didn't know that the other kids couldn't do it. I think Jess and Jude just assume that other kids are angels too. And that's something that their daddies need to talk to them about. ;) I totally have a plan about their school situation. It's just gonna take some time to get there, I think. Haha! Oh, I'm so happy that you enjoyed Jess's lil dream about Ollie! :D Omg, you're right. Gabe would probably pop in on Jess and Ollie at random times, just to make sure they aren't 'doing anything.' Poor Oliver is going to be petrified of Jess's daddies. And her uncles. And all three of her grandpas. Lol! I bet Sam would totally threaten Oliver with the cage! ( Sam: If you lay one finger on my baby bunny, I will throw you in the cage. Oliver: C – cage? Sam: Yeah. The cage in hell. Oliver: Hell? Sam: Yep. With my brother-in-law Satan. And trust me, he's not a nice guy. Oliver: *shivers in fear* Jess: Oh, Dad. Give it a break. We're just watching a movie. Sam: Good. I'll watch it with you. *shoves his way in between Jess and Oliver.*) lol. :D I love the thought of Crowley making someone into Juilet's chew toy or having Dickie pee on them too. Lol! Gosh, you're creative! :D And, may I just say, you are _soooo_ intuitive! Yes, I _have_ been dropping hints about the big secret! In fact, there was also one in this chapter, too! (I bet you know exactly which one it is, don't you? Clever girl!) :D I can't give it all away yet, but I'll tell you that you're headed in the right direction. (Seriously! Are you reading my mind? This is crazy!) XD And, trust me sweetheart. You are definitely not alone when it comes to the heartbreak of the season finale. It utterly crushed my soul. In fact, I'm still recovering. :( But on the bright side, we still have each other and fanfiction. And I promise that I will do my best to always deliver a happy ending for you! I hope this new chapter was able to make you feel so much better, love! Thank you sooo much for brightening my day! I love hearing from you so much! *big squishy hugs* I sincerely hope that you have a fantastic next two weeks! I'll miss you so much! Love you, hon! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel sat silently at the table and observed his son and niece as they ate lunch. It was interesting to watch the two children interact during a mealtime. Jude and Jessica traded various items with each other throughout the process and ultimately ended up sharing all of their food. It was clear that Jessica was partial to fresh foods, as she took most of the apple slices and carrot sticks, while Jude preferred the meater option; the ham sandwiches and pepperoni bites. Castiel was able to learn a great deal about them and their youthful relationship just by studying their eating patterns. And listening to their small conversation.

"Jude? Is there a Super-lady?" Jessica asked as she nibbled on a piece of carrot.

"What d'you mean, Jessie?" the little boy inquired, needing further explanation.

"You know, like Superman, only a lady," she revised.

Jude took a moment to think while he chewed a particularly large bite of his food. Castiel couldn't help but be reminded of Dean when witnessing their child eat. Jude and Dean had the same mouth and jawline, and appeared almost identical when chewing.

"There's Supergirl," Jude mumbled, "She's like Superman."

"Does she have a pet unicorn?" Jessica asked, sounding hopeful.

The little girl's large eyes heavily favored that of her human father. Castiel was momentarily mesmerized by the concentrated shades of mahogany and malachite. It was amazing how much a small girl could resemble two males and still retain her femininity. With Sam's dimples and Gabriel's golden hair, Jessica was the perfect specimen of girlish beauty.

"No," Jude denied, shaking his head, "She doesn't have a unicorn... I think Deadpool does, but Daddy won't let me see his comics."

"Why not?" Jessica asked.

Jude only shrugged in reply, but Castiel knew the answer. Dean said that the so-called 'Deadpool' character used graphic language and inappropriate behavior, and would not be suitable for Jude at such a young age. The children returned their attention to their meal, leaving a momentary silence in which Castiel glanced among them again. Jude and Jessica were such intelligent creatures. So much like Dean and Sam...

A few moments later, as if on command, Dean wandered into the kitchen with Gabriel and Sam at his back. The three of them, followed closely by Gabriel's dog, sounded as though they were in the midst of a conversation about a new case.

"Alaska? Forget it. I'm not driving through Canada. We don't even have passports," Dean grumbled, taking a sip from his coffee mug.

"There were eleven bizarre deaths in Juno, Dean. _Eleven_ ," Sam emphasized, carrying his laptop in hand, "We could always take a ferry from Washington."

"Or, you know, fly. Duh," Gabe added.

Dean exhaled and rolled his eyes before pausing to turn toward his brother.

"Dude, do we _have_ to jump into a case right now? Especially one that's so far away? Cas and I are trying to help Jude make some progress. Besides, I thought you guys were busy trying to find the kids a school anyway."

The mention of school caused a noticeable shift in Sam and Gabriel's expressions. The two of them glanced at each other with equal remorse before looking away. With his head bowed, Sam carefully closed his computer and walked over to place it on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "I guess you're right..."

Though his younger brother seemed a bit disheartened, Dean took another sip from his mug and turned to face the kitchen table where Cas met his sight. When Castiel gazed up at the jade hue of his favorite human's eyes, smiles spread across both of their lips. Dean gave the angel a tiny wink as he reached back to pat the metal island behind him; subtly reminding Castiel of the vigorous intercourse that took place between them in that very spot the evening prior. Heat rose on Cas's cheeks when he recalled the thrusting, the panting, the moaning – and the promise Dean made to have sex with him more often. One little wink from Dean was able to cause a storm of emotion and arousal to sweep through Castiel's body at once...

"Uncle Dean," Jessica called, leaning around Jude to see Dean properly, "Can I read a Deadpool comic?"

Though he appeared a bit confused by Jessica's seemingly random question, Dean instantly shook his head.

"Not 'til you're older, Jess," he denied kindly.

Jessica placed her half-eaten carrot on the table in order to clasp her hands together and tuck them under her chin in a sweet manner. The small girl widened her eyes and blinked them persuasively.

"Pretty please?" she cooed, smiling so that her dimples caved deeply into her adorable cheeks.

Dean grinned down at his niece's lovely attempt to get him to comply with her request. He walked over and ruffled the top of Jessica's blonde hair.

"Nice try, shortcake," he winked, "But those puppy-eyes don't work on me. I grew up with your daddy and I'm used to it by now."

Jessica's innocent eyes fell away, leaving a flat look on her tiny face. The little girl huffed a sigh and returned to her carrot with disappointment, acting so similar to Gabriel that Castiel could have mistaken her for him. Dean chuckled and bent down to kiss the top of Jessica's head before leaning over to kiss the top of Jude's as well.

"Hey, little man. How's lunch?" Dean asked.

"It's good, Daddy. You want some?" Jude offered, holding out his half-eaten sandwich.

Castiel smiled to himself as he watched Dean make Jude giggle by dramatically chomping a large bite out of the sandwich. Seeing Dean and their son interact gave Castiel a feeling of total completeness; as if knowing that they were happy put his entire world at peace. The angel slowly exhaled and crossed his arms on the table with a content smile.

Unfortunately, Dean's cell phone broke the pleasant atmosphere. It rang loudly from his pocket, causing the man to quickly finish his bite and retrieve the noisy device. Dean only spared a small glance at the screen before pressing a button and holding the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Bobby. What's up?" he answered.

Sam, Gabriel, and the children at the table all spun to look toward Dean at the sound of Bobby's name. Everyone was eager to find out why the elder hunter called. Castiel studied Dean's expression as the man listened to the phone, noticing that his eyebrows were sliding together in bewilderment.

"The bunker garage?" Dean said, "Why?"

Another moment of silence followed in which everyone blinked toward Dean in question, all wondering why he mentioned the garage. Did Bobby need something from there? Did he need to store a car in the garage? Whatever the reason, Dean shrugged his shoulders and looked toward Castiel as he spoke again.

"Alright. See you in a minute," he muttered.

The man pressed the button on his cell phone screen and looked up to meet his family's curious stares.

"Bobby's waiting outside. He just pulled up to the garage," Dean informed.

Jude and Jessica immediately gasped and dropped the food in their hands in order to scurry out of their seats. Dickie barked and pranced around their short legs as they raced out of the kitchen and down the hall. Jude and Jessica were clearly excited to see their favorite uncle. Their parents, however, lingered behind in confusion.

"Why didn't he just come in the front door like always?" Sam asked, stating the thought on everyone's mind.

"Beats me," Dean shrugged, standing up to lead the way out of the room.

"Maybe he stole the Oscar Mayer Wienermobile and needs a place to hide it," Gabriel playfully suggested.

Dean rolled his eyes again and Sam smiled at the archangel's statement, but Castiel was lost. What was a 'Wienermobile'? Was it some type of vehicle? The angel kept up with everyone's footsteps as they ventured down the corridors of the bunker to get to the garage. The large space was in the same condition the Winchesters left it in; various cars parked in their own spaces, tools and other hardware neatly put away, old lamps lit overhead. Jude and Jessica were waiting impatiently by the button that opened the main door, fidgeting near the switch.

"Can we push it, Papa?" Jessica asked.

"Yep. Release the drawbridge," Gabe allowed with a wink.

Jessica and Jude both pushed the button together, causing the metal entrance to lift from the floor. Outside was slowly revealed, housing a singular truck positioned in front of the door. From the ten-foot distance, Castiel could see Bobby sitting in the driver's seat – but the hunter wasn't alone. The king of hell was seated pleasantly beside him, wearing a look of annoyance. And at his side, there was a small woman with fiery hair and red lips. Castiel narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the two passengers. Crowley and Rowena? Why did Bobby bring them to the bunker?

"What the hell," Dean huffed next to Castiel.

The man sounded just as perturbed as the angel felt. In fact, he, Cas, Sam, and Gabriel all appeared to be thinking the same thing. The bunker was a safe, heavily-warded fortress. To bring a demon and a witch to such a place didn't seem very appropriate. However, the Winchesters _knew_ Crowley. The king of hell had proven himself useful and surprisingly loyal over the past few years, especially when it came to Bobby. So his presence wasn't quite as startling as his mother's. Dean and Sam met her in person once, but other than that, 'Rowena' was simply a name that had been tossed around in conversation. None of the angels – Jude and Jessica included – had never seen her until now. And Castiel was a bit surprised by her appearance. She was so very dainty. How could such a tiny person wield such powerful magic?

Bobby pulled his truck into the garage and parked it in the middle of the space. Once he cut the engine, Jude and Jessica dashed to his door to greet him as he got out. Castiel and Dean both watched closely as the witch and the demon exited the vehicle from the other side. Rowena slid out and straightened her black velvet dress with a gusting sigh.

"Oi me," she grumbled, fixing some of her long red curls, "It's no wonder ya've got such terrible back aches, Robert. I could never sit in that rumbling box for so long."

"Next time, board your bloody broomstick and leave us in peace then," Crowley hissed back, slamming the door behind him.

"And miss all the fun? Not a chance, Fergus," Rowena winked.

The lady reached back to pinch Crowley's cheek but he slapped her hand away and stomped around the front of the truck to get to Bobby's side. Jude shrank away from the new people in a shy manner before carefully backing up to dash over and stand between his fathers. Castiel and Dean welcomed their son, giving him clearance to hide behind them. Jessica, on the other hand, smiled brightly when she turned to see Rowena.

"Auntie 'Wena!" she exclaimed.

Everyone watched in surprise and bewilderment as Jessica ran to hug Rowena's tiny waist. The forceful impact nearly knocked the witch over, causing her to gasp and stumble a bit. Rowena seemed equally confused by Jessica's sudden display of affection. The two of them had never met before. How did Jessica know her name? Perhaps the young girl had overheard it in conversation.

"My word," Rowena breathed, blinking down at the top of Jessica's blonde head, "She really _is_ a nephilim! And she's hugging me! Fergus, look! I'm practically the matriarch of the clan!"

Crowley and Bobby both rolled their eyes at Rowena's dramatic statement. Jessica's parents, however, felt the urge to intervene.

"Jessie, let go of your uncle's boyfriend's mother," Gabriel sighed before turning to Sam and whispering, "What is it with our daughter and red-heads?"

Sam shrugged in reply. Jessica gave Rowena's tiny waist one more squeeze before letting go to stare up at her in wonder. In the meantime, Dean finally asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"Why are you here?" the hunter blurted, pronouncing each syllable clearly while his eyes flickered between the three new guests.

Thankfully, Bobby stepped forward to answer before Crowley and Rowena had the chance to give a witty remark. The old man tilted up his faded hat to reveal more of his face, which appeared weary after traveling so far with his loud passengers.

"I asked 'em to come," Bobby admitted.

"Why?" Sam breathed.

"'Cause of the wee lad hidden beyond that overcoat," Rowena smiled, hunkering over to peer at the little boy between Dean and Castiel, "Hello, tiny bird. My, ya've got a glow about you. Such a pretty little light..."

Jude nestled further into Castiel's side to hide from Rowena's view and the angel immediately inched forward to cover his child in return. Castiel didn't like the thought of a witch – or anyone, for that matter – staring at his son in such an overly admiring way. It seemed that Dean agreed because he also eased in front of Jude.

"What are you talking about?" Dean barked.

Bobby huffed another sigh and scratched the back of his head. Crowley was suspiciously quiet next to him; both hands tucked into his pockets and dark eyes fixed on the floor. The elder hunter spared a quick glance at the demon before trudging forward. There seemed to be an unspoken disturbance between them.

"I think they'll be able to help Jude fly," Bobby mumbled, "Rowena's got a spell that -"

"No," Dean instantly denied, "No, Bobby. I already told you. I don't want any magic cast on my kid."

"Technically, the spell will apply to everyone in this room. Not just your son," Crowley corrected, finally raising his head again.

All of the Winchesters glanced amongst each other in wonder. What kind of spell was he talking about? How would it apply to everyone and still be able to help Jude fly? Dean and Castiel were already leery to agree to such a strange procedure. Before anyone could formally acknowledge the suggested spell, Bobby shuffled forward to gesture to the back of the garage.

"Y'all got any booze down here?" he huffed.

The discussion of spell casting seemed to be momentarily dismissed as Bobby stalked between the Winchesters in search of alcohol. Crowley and Rowena both remained near the truck, leaving the others to blink strangely at each other. Why did Bobby require a drink? Why wasn't he on speaking terms with Crowley? What kind of spell did Rowena plan to cast? Dean took a deep breath and patted his younger brother's shoulder.

"Keep an eye on Norman Bates and his mom," Dean whispered, "Cas and I are gonna figure out what the hell's going on with Bobby."

Sam gave his brother a firm nod before stepping forward to entertain the demon and the witch with Gabriel at his side. Castiel quickly scooped Jude into his arms – giving the boy a safe place to remain while the odd guests were there – and followed Dean's trail to Bobby. The old man had stopped at a toolbox near the wall and was rummaging through the contents. Jude laid his small head upon Castiel's shoulder as they drew to a stop to watch Dean nudge Bobby's side.

"What's going on with you, man?" Dean hissed, "You bring your demonic boyfriend and his mother here to cast spells and then ask for booze? What the hell, Bobby?"

Bobby dropped the wrench in his hand and hung his head for a moment, letting the bill of his hat block his weary face. His shoulders rose and fell with heavy breath until he finally found his voice.

"Crowley asked me to marry him again," Bobby whispered.

Castiel felt his own mouth fall open. Crowley had proposed marriage to Bobby? More than once? Dean gulped and turned to meet Cas's stare with large eyes.

"Uh..." Dean said, briefly clearing his throat, "He... he asked you to marry him _again_? How many times has he – ?"

"This makes the third damn proposal," Bobby huffed, still refusing to look up.

"And you said no?" Dean assumed, trying to figure out the story.

"You're damn right I said no," Bobby agreed, raising up to face Dean with burning red cheeks, "What else was I supposed to say? Yes? What, am I supposed to run off and marry him just 'cause we've been together for five years? 'Cause he keeps my gun cabinet stocked with ammo and my dogs fed and happy? Or 'cause he takes me fishin' on my birthday and leaves me lil' love notes on the kitchen counter? Am I supposed to marry the son of a bitch just so I can see him when I wake up in the mornin' and go to bed next to him at night? Are we supposed to tie the stupid knot and live happily ever after like some weird, perfect fairytale? Huh? Is that what I'm supposed to do?!"

Dean gulped in the small silence after Bobby's emotional rant. He spared another quick glance at Castiel, who rubbed their son's back affectionately, before turning to give the old man a warm look.

"It... It sure sounds like you want to," Dean pointed out.

Bobby's cheeks grew redder beneath his scruffy facial hair and he blinked repeatedly. His gray eyes began to glisten with moisture as he braced a hand on the workbench next to them. The wise man was utterly torn with emotion; unable to even speak without his voice shaking.

"But I... I can't do that, he's... He's a demon," Bobby squeaked, bracing a hand against his own chest as if it ached.

Castiel could feel his own heart surging with pain. He had never heard Bobby talk with such total devastation. The angel hugged his child's warm body and looked to Dean, hoping that he would be able to remedy Bobby's dilemma. Something in Castiel's eyes must have offered Dean some comfort, because the man turned back to the elder hunter with a soft smile.

"Look, man, I'll be the first to admit that demons are dicks," Dean began, "but if you love Crowley – _really_ love him – then what he is doesn't matter. If you wanna tie that knot and be with him forever, freakin' do it, Bobby."

"Pshh. Yeah, right. Marry him? In front of God and everybody else? Gimme a break, son," Bobby scoffed, shaking his head and wiping his eyes, "Life ain't that simple... Just please don't tell anybody about this, okay? I'll – I'll sort it out on my own."

Dean opened his mouth again to argue but Bobby was already walking away, gently shoving his way by and straightening his hat to rejoin the crowd. Castiel lingered near the workbench with Dean to ponder the old man's condition.

"If he wants to marry Crowley, why won't he just do it?" Dean asked quietly.

"Perhaps he fears that my father would frown upon their union," Castiel inferred.

"Seriously?" Dean breathed, raising an eyebrow, "Dude, I've met your dad. He's a pretty chill guy. I don't think he would care. Hell, he might even push for it if he knew it would make Crowley a better person..."

As Castiel listened to Dean's words and gazed at Bobby's back, an idea formed in his mind. Dean was absolutely right. Castiel's father was a reasonable being, especially when it came to matters of the human heart. Perhaps he could be of assistance with Bobby's emotional crisis.

"I could ask my father for help, Dean," Castiel suggested, gently patting Jude's back as he spoke, "Perhaps if Bobby were to hear the acceptance from God's own mouth, he would be more inclined to agree to Crowley's proposal."

"Yeah, that's true. He probably would," Dean nodded, "If we can get him to show up."

The two of them shared a small smile before the man reached up to wrap an arm around the angel's back and pull him close enough to kiss the top of their son's head.

"Come on," Dean mumbled, gently tugging Cas forward, "Let's see what this witch has up her velvet sleeve before they threaten to blow up the bunker."

Jude wiggled around in Castiel's grasp as he followed Dean back to the rest of the crowd in the middle of the garage. Their child was anxious and Castiel knew that it was because someone had mentioned flying. And although he was aware that Dean was strongly against the idea of magic, Castiel hoped that he would be open-minded enough to at least give it a try; especially if it gave Jude the courage to use his grace.

Crowley and Bobby stood awkwardly next to each other as Rowena dug around in the cab of Bobby's truck. Gabriel was holding Jessica's hand near the front and leaning far over to see what the lady was retrieving.

"Whatcha got in there? A caldron? Some shrunken heads?" the archangel asked, trying to break up the tension with his humor as usual.

"Oh, aye. And the hearts of all the men who've adored me. Would you like to add to my collection, love? Got a golden jar all picked out for you," Rowena grinned, tossing Gabriel a wink.

Gabriel's honey eyes narrowed as he glanced between Rowena and Sam beside him.

"Did... Did she just flirt with me?" the archangel asked, sounding genuinely shocked.

"She better not have," Sam uttered, barely audible under his breath.

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist, Samuel. It's just a wee bit of fun," Rowena smiled to herself.

With Gabriel surprised and Sam livid with jealousy, the witch finally closed the door and rounded the truck to get to the front, where she placed a large book on the hood. Castiel knew from a single glance that it was full of magic spells. Jude carefully raised his head from his Papa's shoulder in order to steal a peek at the old book. Before Rowena could open it, Dean jutted forward to slap the cover shut.

"Hold on. We haven't agreed to anything yet," he warned, "Just what are you planning to do?"

Rowena took a deep breath of frustration – because it seemed as though she detested the sight of Dean putting his hands on her spell book – before leaning over to look at Crowley.

"Fergus," she called, "Be a good little lad and tell these boys about the spell I'm going to use."

Though Crowley cringed at the sound of his mother calling him 'Fergus,' he braced a hand on the edge of Bobby's truck and glanced between all the Winchesters.

"It's just a simple revealing spell," the demon huffed, "When it's cast, the angels' grace will be revealed for a short time, allowing us to see their true form without its usual harmful effects."

"Really?" Gabriel mumbled, sounding impressed. "Wings and all?"

"Just so," Rowena nodded.

"And how is that supposed to help my son fly?" Dean inquired, taking the words from Castiel's mouth.

"A bird isn't aware that it can fly until it knows it has wings and can use them," Rowena answered, zeroing her sight on Jude.

Castiel cradled his child closer to his own chest and turned to the side in an attempt to shield him from the witch's stare.

"So... You're gonna let him see his own wings?" Sam guessed out loud.

"Indeed," Rowena nodded, "I'm going to let _all of you_ see _each others'_ wings..."

Once again, the Winchesters glanced among one another in surprise. Observing celestial grace was a natural thing for Castiel and Gabriel. They could see their own wings at any given moment. But Dean, Sam, nor the children had ever truly witnessed such grace. And against all odds, Castiel found the suggestion to be quite brilliant. If Jude were to physically see his own wings, perhaps he would grasp a better understanding of his abilities... Rowena and Dean had a small stand off, in which the man held a firm grip on the cover of the spell book. But after a moment of internal debate, Dean's hand slowly slid off and raised to point a finger at the witch instead.

"Fine," he barked, "but if you do anything to hurt anyone in this room -"

"Yes, yes. You'll burn me at the stake. I've heard this song before," Rowena grumbled, rolling her eyes as she opened her book, "Take a note from your dear niece and have a lil' faith, would you?"

Dean's warning glare never wavered even as he took a step back to stand closer to Castiel and Jude. Sam and Gabriel tugged their daughter close to stand her in front of them, preparing themselves for the oncoming spell as Rowena turned to a specific page. Once the spell was visible, the witch paused to pull a small candle out of her pocket and place it on the hood of Bobby's truck. She lit the wick with the swish of her finger and delicately cleared her throat before reading aloud from the page.

" _Verum angeli in nobis revelare natura_ ," Rowena hummed in a haunting dialect, flicking her hands in a repetitive motion, " _Revelare, revelare, revelare_..."

After her small chant, the air in the garage shifted. The lamps overhead flickered a few times before slowly fading out. Loose tools and other metal items quivered and rattled around the space, adding disturbing noise to the atmosphere. The eery change caused Jude to hug Castiel's neck tighter in fear. While Castiel held his child, he could feel something happening to himself as well. His true form was being pulled forward. His vessel was becoming unstable somehow; almost turning translucent. The angel feared that his grace was going to burst free from the confines of his weakening vessel at any moment and harm the humans – but somehow, he remained within his Earthly body. It was as if the spell had turned his solid container into a more flexible version; one in which he could safely spread his wings and display his own grace without causing destruction around him. Castiel raised his free hand to observe the celestial aura beaming from beyond the skin. The spell actually worked. He could see himself for what he truly was... A powerful angel hidden inside a human body.

" _Whoa_."

Castiel turned his head at the sound of Sam's breathless exclamation and realized that the entire garage was now lit only by the nearby candle and the grace of all the angels. Gabriel and Jessica were both alight with a golden glow, shining brightly next to Sam. Gabriel's large wings – all six of them – were on full display at his back, fanned out behind him like a forest canopy. And Jessica appeared to have a wingspan of her own. Her feathered appendages were significantly smaller than that of her celestial father – In fact, they were barely big enough to wrap around her tiny frame – but they strongly resembled them in terms of physical appearance. Jessica also had six wings, three on each side, and they shined with the same golden hue of Gabriel's grace. The little girl spun around and giggled as she caught glimpses of her own shimmering feathers.

"Daddy, look!" she smiled, curling her wings inward to touch them, "I look like a birdy!"

"You've... You've got _six_ of them. _Both_ of you do," Sam breathed, glancing between Jessica and Gabriel in shock.

Gabriel tilted his head up to look at the heavy golden plumage behind him before nodding.

"Oh yeah. My celestial six-pack. Did I not tell you about that? It's good for attracting moose," the archangel mused.

Gabriel struck a sexy pose with his wings flared out but Sam appeared too stunned to reply. He just stared at his family with his mouth agape and eyes wandering. They eventually fell to the floor, where he gasped at Gabriel's dog.

"Dickie is glowing too!" he pointed out.

Everyone in the room looked toward the Jack Russell Terrier, who was prancing happily around Jessica's small feet. Sam was right. The trickster's dog was also glowing; emitting a golden hue similar to that of his owner. Gabriel gulped and scratched the back of his head as he briefly gestured to the canine.

"Uh, y – yeah," he mumbled nervously, "I might have, um, given him some of my grace. But just enough to keep him healthy so that he'll live forever. That's all. No big deal."

"Yay! Dickie is a glowy-angel too!" Jessica rejoiced.

The little girl scooped the shining dog up into her tiny arms, where Dickie gave a cheerful bark and licked her cheeks. Jessica giggled and shook her blonde head away from the dog's playful tongue, filling the room with the delightful noise.

"Holy..."

Castiel turned to face Dean at the sound of the man's hollow voice. His wide green eyes were gazing toward Castiel and Jude with an overwhelming sense of amazement. Dean appeared utterly starstruck, as if he was staring at heaven itself rather than his family. Castiel felt his own wings shudder nervously under Dean's powerful gaze before he took the time to join Dean in observing their son.

Jude had buried his face into the side of Castiel's neck, but his body was glowing just as brightly as all the other angels'. If not _more_. Jude's glow was different than everyone else's, even his own celestial father. While Castiel's grace held a blue-ish hue, Jude's was solid white. Pure and heavenly, just as Cas always imagined. And while his two tiny wings were wide and dark like Castiel's, Jude's feathers appeared sleeker and more radiant. Dean had used the perfect adjective to describe their child. Jude truly was holy...

"Jude," Castiel whispered, cradling the back of his child's soft head, "Look, son."

Though he seemed hesitant, Jude carefully loosened his grip from Castiel's shoulders and raised his head to behold the scene around him. His blue eyes – which were aglow with spectacularly divine light – flickered from Gabriel and Jessica and back to Castiel, whose face he studied the most. Jude was mesmerized by the sight of his father's true form and even more so by his own body. The child bowed his head to search his own being and apprehension was quick to flood his face. Jude's celestial aura may have been beautiful to everyone else but he clearly disliked it.

"Check it out, buddy," Dean hummed warmly, walking up to put a hand on Jude's small shoulder. "You've got wings like Batman."

Jude glanced toward his earthly father but refused to acknowledge the wings protruding from his back. While Dean and Castiel attempted to encourage their son to observe his own grace, Crowley stepped toward them and waved his arm. A puff of black smoke appeared and dissolved in front of them, revealing a full-length mirror on the floor.

"Let the child see it for himself," the demon beckoned, gesturing to the reflexion in the mirror.

Wanting to give Jude the opportunity to witness his own majesty, Castiel gently lowered him to the floor and turned him toward the mirror, allowing the boy to face his own reflexion. At first, Jude's shining eyes widened and he leaned over, perhaps to see if the mirror would copy his movements. His wings folded back on their own and he jumped a bit, seeming frightened by the sensation.

"See?" Crowley cooed, "You have magic wings that can carry you. All you have to do is flap them and they'll take you anywhere you want to go."

"Huh-uh," Jude denied, raising his hands to his mouth to nibble on his fingers, "I can't."

"You must," Crowley urged, his tone sinking lower, "Try it now and see for yourself."

"I don't want to," Jude muttered, the fear in his voice making Castiel's heart break.

"But look at this wee handsome cherub in the mirror," Rowena pranced over to smile and point at Jude's reflexion, "That's _you_ , lil' bird. Don't ya want to fly off and see the world?"

"No. I wanna stay here," Jude begged.

Castiel could hear panic slowly rising in Jude's voice. The child was becoming increasingly distressed and the thought caused Castiel to fret. Perhaps they shouldn't push him any further...

"Enough with this defiant nonsense," Crowley huffed, "Just stretch your wings and go!"

"I can't," Jude whimpered.

"Of course you can! You're an angel!" Crowley challenged.

" _I don't wanna be an angel! I wanna be normal!_ " Jude cried.

The celestial force of his shout caused the parked vehicles around the room to shudder on their wheels and the mirror before him to crack. Tears were suddenly rolling down Jude's lit cheeks as he ran toward Dean with open arms. Dean instantly knelt down to catch the boy and scoop him into a loving embrace. While Jude sobbed on Dean's shoulder, the man gave Crowley a solid glare.

"We're done," Dean growled firmly, "Cut the spell, now. We're done."

Crowley turned to nod toward Rowena, who immediately dashed over to blow out the candle. Castiel could instantly feel his vessel becoming solid again. The translucent casing covered his grace once more, snuffing out the light and restoring his earthly body to its original state. All of the angels' grace faded out, leaving the room in total darkness. A quiet snap – probably from Gabriel's fingers – echoed around the garage and the lamps overhead came back on, revealing the sobbing child in Dean's arms. Castiel's heart wrenched in agony at the painful sight. He never wanted his child to feel this way. He never thought that Jude would resent being an angel...

"Sorry, Dean," Bobby uttered quietly, appearing guilty, "We were just tryin' to help..."

Dean only gave a single nod to acknowledge Bobby's apology, but he was too busy trying to console Jude to speak. And although Bobby, Crowley, and Rowena had setup this disastrous situation, Castiel felt that he was the one who deserved the most blame. None of this would have happened if he were human. Why did Castiel have to be an angel? Why did his son have to bear all of this unreasonable strain?

In that moment, Cas would have given anything to change their circumstances. But all he could do was watch his precious child weep on the shoulder of his beloved human and wish for their pain to subside.

* * *

Dean lazily plucked at the wooden headboard as he lay in bed, staring up at his and Cas's bedroom ceiling. A few hours had gone by since Bobby left with Crowley and Rowena. The old man kept apologizing on the way out even though Dean assured him that everything was okay. Jude eventually calmed down enough to let Cas give him a bath and put him in bed. And now, Dean was alone for a moment, left to get lost in his own head and worry.

Why was Jude so afraid of flying? Hell, it seemed like he didn't even want to _look_ at his wings, even though they were so beautiful. Dean was so proud and excited to see his son's true form. His wings were like a smaller version of Cas's; two feathered appendages all black, shiny, and powerful. And they really did remind Dean of the wings on Batman's suit. What was it that Jude hated about them? Why didn't he like being an angel? Why didn't he like being himself? Dean swallowed harshly and shifted uncomfortably on the bed, remembering the feelings he had in the Thompson's garage. Jude just wanted to be normal. But what was normal, anyway?

Luckily, it wasn't long before the bedroom door opened and Cas walked in. The angel was obviously affected by what happened earlier. The guy never said a word as he undressed down to his underwear and crawled into bed beside Dean with his head down.

"Jude is asleep," the angel mumbled.

Cas plopped himself down to stare up at the ceiling with the same look Dean had on his face. The two of them were both heartbroken parents, too discouraged to even speak. But the guilt in Cas's blue eyes made Dean's stomach ache. Cas was Dean's backup; his safe place, his rock. And he didn't want Cas to feel bad about what Jude said.

"Hey," Dean whispered, rolling over to side a hand around Cas's torso and hook him close, "Don't beat yourself up, baby. It's not your fault."

"That's not entirely true," Cas mumbled, unwilling to look Dean in the eye, "Jude doesn't want to be an angel. And I'm the reason he is one."

Dean reached up to touch Cas's cheek and turn his head to make their eyes meet. Seeing the ocean blue made Dean's whole stomach fill with butterflies.

"You're the reason he's _amazing_ , Cas," Dean corrected, "Everything good about him came from you."

Although Dean was trying to lift Cas's spirits, it didn't seem to work. Cas only sighed and rolled over to face Dean properly, curling both of his hands together and tucking them under his head.

"What if our son resents me for his angelic heritage, Dean?" Cas breathed, sounding so afraid.

"Jude would _never_ resent you, Cas. That little guy loves you with all his heart," Dean assured, caressing the side of his angel's face, "Just like I do."

A tiny flicker of a smile appeared on Cas's lips. The angel reached out to touch Dean's cheek affectionately, making Dean's weary eyes close to savor the feeling.

"I love you both as well," Cas whispered.

Dean left his hand resting on Cas's face as they breathed together in the semi-darkness. The man could feel the weight of his exhaustion slowly taking over, making his head feel foggy and his body turn limp. It wasn't long before the calm silence took over and put Dean to sleep...

… _And then, he could hear yelling._

 _It was the deep, booming kind of shouting that he remembered from his childhood. It was his father's voice spitting out a loud string of angry slurs and profanity like acid. Dean could feel his own heart starting to pound with paralyzing dread. Oh, no. Dad was yelling again. Why was he yelling this time? Who was he yelling at? Dean hoped to God that it wasn't him._

 _Just as he thought this, John Winchester materialized in front of him. But the man wasn't yelling at Dean. He was yelling at_ Sam _. Dean gulped as he watched his little brother cover his ears and shrink away from their outraged father. The poor kid was so little compared to John; unable to defend himself from their father's wrath. Dean wanted to intervene and stop his dad, because the guy was scaring poor Sammy to death, but Dean was just as afraid. The last time he stood between John and Sam, Dean ended up with a broken nose and a concussion and he didn't want to face that pain again. But he had to stop John. He had to spare Sam from the anger._

" _No, Dad," Dean called, his voice shaking with fear, "Don't yell at Sam! Yell at_ me _!"_

 _For whatever reason, John Winchester didn't acknowledge his oldest son. He just kept barking at his youngest, towering over Sam's little body with his fists drawn and eyes full of fire. Dean could feel his own heart seizing up in his chest. Ugh, he couldn't stand watching this! It wasn't right! Why was Dad yelling at Sammy?_

" _Dad, please!" Dean begged, trying to reach out and stop him._

 _But John's voice only grew deeper and louder. The guy was starting to sound almost demonic, making Dean so scared that he thought he might piss himself. After one of John's particularly loud shouts, Sammy raised his head to look up – but he wasn't Sammy anymore. The little boy crouching in front of John Winchester was none other than Dean's own son..._

" _J – Jude?" Dean breathed in shock._

 _Jude's sapphire eyes and spiked brown hair were unmistakable. The little guy was curled into a shaking ball on the floor, staring up at John in terror as the man spewed profane threats and insults at him. The sight of his precious son being victimized by his abusive father made raw fury flash through Dean's whole body. Oh, hell no! John may have been able to get away with yelling at Sam, because Dean had been too young to stop him at the time. But Dean would_ never _let him treat Jude that way!_

" _Hey! Leave him alone, you son of a bitch!" Dean roared._

 _In a gust of protective rage, Dean flew across the room to pick Jude up and keep him safe. Dean could feel the weight of his child in his arms as he turned around to face his own father, who was still seething with anger. But instead of being afraid of John, Dean was seriously pissed. He wasn't a child anymore and he wasn't going to put up with his father's abuse ever again, especially if it was directed at his son. Jude clung to Dean's shoulders and Dean hugged him tightly to shield him from John's harsh words. In the meantime, Dean glared fiercely at his father and clinched his jaw._

" _Shut the hell up, Dad," he commanded in a stern tone, "Don't make me hurt you."_

 _Although Dean warned him, John never let up. He kept yelling hatred toward Dean and Jude, and Dean thought he might actually have to hurt his own father. Jude was trembling against Dean's chest but Dean stood as solid as a stone. He was going to be the rock his son needed. The rock John never was for him..._

"Dean."

With a desperate gasp of air and a violent jerk, Dean blinked his eyes open to focus his sight in the dark. He was drenched in sweat from head to toe and trembling, making the whole bed quiver. What the hell just happened? Was John gone? Was Jude okay? A pair of soft hands took hold of Dean's face and he flinched back, afraid that his father was trying to strangle him or something.

"Dean," Cas's voice whispered in the dark, "I'm here."

Dean took a few easing breaths when he finally found Cas's face in the dark. He was back in his bed in the bunker, laying next to his angel. Holy shit. That whole thing with his dad was just a dream. God, it felt so real though. Like reliving one of his worst memories...

"Are you alright?" Cas asked, sounding concerned.

Dean gulped and tried to catch his breath as he stared up at Cas's outline in the dark. The dream might have been over but the overwhelming emotion was still pumping through Dean's veins. The only thing on his mind was Jude. Dean had to see his son and know that he was okay, but he didn't want to worry Cas in the process. Hoping to quietly slip away, the man took the time to touch Cas's face and gave a slight nod.

"I'm fine, baby," Dean lied, sitting up in bed, "It was just a bad dream... I've gotta take a leak, though. I'll be right back, okay?"

Although Cas was hesitant, his delicate hands released Dean to let him get up.

"Okay," he allowed quietly.

Dean stole a quick and anxious kiss from his angel, pecking his lips with a serious smooch, before stepping into some pajama pants and walking out of their bedroom. As soon as he was alone on the other side of the door, Dean practically ran down the corridor to get to Jude's room. The entire bunker was completely silent, including the empty hallway that seemed to stretch on forever. And Dean's heart hammered inside his chest the whole way there. He had to see his son. He had to know that Jude was alright. He just had to...

Jude's bedroom door was open, just like they always left it at night. His batman nightlight was casting a yellowish glow on the inside of his room, where he was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Dean exhaled a gust of relief when he finally looked in to see his son's precious face. The grown man was surprised to feel tears actually pressing at the back of his eyes. Son of a bitch, Dean was so happy to see Jude laying there like that; with his little stuffed bee under one arm and his other tossed carelessly beside him. Dean's blurry sight wandered up to the hand-colored map on the wall above Jude's bed and the moisture escaped his eyes. Jude was okay. He wasn't being terrorized by John. He wasn't curled into a ball of fear or being violently yelled at. Jude was perfectly content, sleeping in his bed. And the realization that everything was okay overwhelmed Dean more than he was prepared for.

With shaky legs, Dean quietly shuffled closer to his son's bed. After seeing Jude in that awful nightmare, Dean felt the need to hold his child. Maybe cuddling with Jude would help his anxiety go away. Not wanting to wake him, Dean carefully lowered himself beside Jude's sleeping form, easing onto the bed as gently as possible. Luckily, the little guy didn't move at all. His tiny chest simply rose and fell with his calm breathing and his eyes stayed closed. Once Dean was as close as he could get, he leaned over to press a small kiss to the side of Jude's warm temple and wrapped an arm around his entire little body. Man, he was so small. Dean rested his cheek against the top of Jude's head afterward and closed his own eyes, taking a deep breath of his child's sweet scent.

"I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you, Jude," Dean whispered into his son's hair, "I promise... And you don't have to fly if you don't want to. No one is ever going to force you again."

For a moment, Dean just listened to the tiny sound of his child breathing in and out. And it wasn't long before Jude shifted around under his blanket to roll over. The little boy curled himself toward his anxious father and snuggled against Dean's chest, as if he found comfort in the warmth radiating from Dean's body. The man sighed contently and closed his own eyes, finally feeling at peace.

Nothing made him more proud than having Jude for a son.

( **Author's Note** : Hey, I'm back! And I brought the whole Supernatural crew with me! :D (btw, I had a great time at the beach. Got a lil sunburnt, but it was totally worth getting in the ocean.) ;) I hope this chapter finds you all doing well! I'm not sure how many of you are familiar with Deadpool, but he's a Marvel superhero (who I adore) that isn't suitable for young children. Does he have a real unicorn? Probably not. But he _does_ have a stuffed unicorn, just like Ollie does. ;) Yep, Crowley actually asked Bobby to marry him. And Bobby keeps saying no, even though he wants to say yes. Though I can't tell you how, I promise that all this drama will get sorted out by the end. (As usual.) ;) It was a real pleasure to finally write Rowena and Gabriel in the same scene together, and I hope to do it again some more in the future. (Who would have known that Sam was the jealous type? I guess he just wants to keep his candyman all to himself.) ;D The spell Rowena used was just a basic phrase I translated into Latin: "Reveal the true nature of angels among us... reveal reveal reveal." I know that Jude is probably breaking your hearts with his emotions toward flying. But I promise that he will get help with it soon. (And from a very unlikely source.) :) I'm also sorry about bringing up some of Dean's terrible childhood again, but I figured that watching Crowley shout at Jude reminded him of the way John used to yell at Sammy when they were kids. But all that's in the past now. ;) Thank you guys so much for waiting so patiently for this chapter to get done! I really hope you liked it. The next chapter – which includes lots of fun and fluff – will be out soon! :)

 _Deanstiel's Daughter_ , Woo hoo! I'm so glad that the smut from last chapter was able to make up for all the angst so far. Although, I'm sure I just gave you another dose of it. Sorry! Lol. :) I think that's why we all relate to Dean so well, darlin; because he doesn't think twice about handing down some karma, but still has the heart to help. He's a bad boy who's a good man, and those are hard to find. ;) Oh man, I hope your rp doesn't get as angsty as the show does sometimes. You would only have like three characters to play with at a time if that was the case. Lol. :) You live in Virginia Beach, darlin? Awesome! Your town is gorgeous! It did rain a lil bit while I was there, but I had fun. The King Neptune statue is probably one of my favorites. Lol. :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love! I hope you like the new chapter as well! :)

 _Classical E Centric_ , Hehe! Yep. Poor Mr. Thompson sure feels like an idiot now. I'm sure he might apologize to the Winchesters one of these days, if he can get his head out of his ass. Maybe Gabe can help him with that? ;) I'm so glad that you enjoyed all the smex from last chapter, darlin! :) But, unfortunately, I don't think that anyone will be having any more babies in this universe. (I'm so sorry.) :( Jude and Jessica keep the guys pretty occupied as it is. But I will strongly consider giving Oliver a younger sibling. It might be nice to see another ginger in the world, huh? ;D Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love. You are so sweet! :) I hope you liked the new chapter, too! :)

 _Sammy's Rose_ , Ah, there's my number one Ravenclaw. How are you holding up, darlin? Season 12 finale still got you down? How are things in your neck of the woods? I hope you're doing well. :) I'm sorry I haven't been on Tumblr in so long. I started this new job and it's hard to find time to write all this fanfic and find my way to Tumblr, too. But don't think for a minute that I don't love you! Because I love you with all my heart, girly! *hugs* lmao! I'm so glad that vengeance on douche canoes makes you happy! I'll try to give you some more in the future. It's no wonder we like Gabriel so well, huh? Lol. :) Well, as you can see from this new chapter, you're right about the marriage vibes. But I think you might be surprised by how it turns out. (*might* lol.) ;) I'm so glad that you enjoyed all that steamy smut from the last chapter! And if it's okay, can I steal your 'Bed, Bath, and Beyond' idea for next chapter? That comment was just too perfect to pass up! :) And hey, I hope your lil brother's baseball tournament went well, darlin! It sounds like you guys had a mini-vacation of your own. ;) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story, love! I hope you liked the new chapter as well! Love ya, girly! :)

 _Ashley Allen 46_ , Aww, I'm just grateful that you liked the chapter, darlin! :) I think we all feel better when Dean feels better. Lol. :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, hon! I hope you liked the new chapter too! :)

 _Banana Theft_ , Aww, shucks, darlin! You really know how to make a snail blush, don't you? Lol! :) Thank you so much for those lovely words! I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed all the smut in the last chapter, as well as the revenge. I think we all enjoyed that. Lol. :) Yeah, Eddie. Let this be a lesson to you; he who insults a Winchester gets left on the side of the road while the Winchester goes to have vigorous sex with his angel. Lol! ;D Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, and for the well wishes on my vacation! It was quite fun. ;) I hope you enjoy the new chapter as well, love! Thanks again! :)

 _masterjediratgrl31_ , Phew, I'm glad you liked that steamy smut, darlin! Trust me, I think we all needed that after the terrible finale. :) Oh yeah, Cas will be back. And I hope that when he does come back, Dean gets all choked up and gives him a huge hug. (and a kiss. A girl can dream. Lol) ;) Oh hon, I'm so sorry that you can't get any sleep! :( Hopefully the construction will be over soon so you can finally catch those Zs. ;) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, and for the well-wishes on my vacation! It was quite fun. ;) I hope you enjoy the new chapter as well! :)

 _Spngrl272_ , Oh, don't you worry, love! I completely understand, especially about the finale. I still haven't been able to look at Tumblr. It might have scarred me a bit. :( But, aw, I'm so happy that you can escape into this story and feel all the love again. ;) It's funny that you mention Gabriel helping Dean get some more revenge on Eddie, because that just might happen later. ;) I'm not sure if bananas will be involved, but it will definitely be funny. Lol. :D Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well! :)

 _TARDIStime_ , Hahaha! I know, right?! I'm so glad you enjoyed Dean's revenge on Eddie! :D I think we all shared Dean's smugness when it came to that homophobic douche-canoe. Lol! :D Oh, don't worry your pretty lil head, darlin. Gabriel will have a shot at Eddie, too, toward the end of the fic. Can't let him get away with hurting someone and not getting his just-desserts, can we? ;) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love! I hope you enjoyed the new one as well! :)

 _Eleven75_ , Aww, Thank you so much, darlin! I'm so glad you enjoyed the mixture of romance and revenge. I did as well ;) Again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! And I hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well! :)

 _Guest_ , Hey there, love! That's totally okay! You can read this story at your own pace. No pressure here, darlin. ;) Aww, you are too sweet! Thank you for the compliment! *blushes* And thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well! :)

 _gothichic_ , Well, hello there, my lengthy reviewer! How are you doing, love? I hope you're well! :) I had a great time on my trip! I swam in the ocean, played in the sand, bought some souvenirs, ate some good food. It was a great trip. ;) And I'm sooo happy that you enjoyed the last chapter! :) hehehe! It was so nice to see Mr. Thompson broken down on the side of the road, huh? Haha! And I'm so glad that you liked the fact that Dean was just casually eating cookies while talking to him. I tried to let Dean feel a little cocky during that exchange, because I knew he needed to make Eddie feel bad. And he did. Lol. :) Yeah, you're right. I think Dean really needed that moment, if only to make himself feel better about what happened in that garage. Plus, I love thinking about the pale, stunned look on Eddie Thompson's face when Dean mentioned the 'dick sucking' thing. ;) Oh yeah, the Impala was in on it too, wasn't she? That car was totally like, " _So, you made fun of my Dean, huh? Well how does this sound? Vroom, vroom you ginger son of a bitch!_ " lol! XD I think if Gabe would have heard about what happened, he would have sent more than just a wild animal. He would have sent two of each animal, just like Noah's ark. Lol! Eddie's car would be completely surrounded by lions and snakes and wolves and bears, and the only way he would be saved is by helicopter rescue. That would have been hilarious. Lol. :) But, omg. The gay pride parade would have been waaaay better! :D All those flamboyant guys dancing around. Maybe they could strip down to their speedos and give Eddie a free car wash, too; get all soaped up and rub his windows down. That would be awesome! You are such a genius, darlin! Lol! :D Oh, and I'm glad you liked the romantic setting Dean came home to. ;) Haha! I'm so glad that you caught that Dean forgot about the pie! I actually meant to have them start eating it toward the end of the chapter, but I figured that they would try to squeeze in as much alone time as they could, so they just had more sex instead. Lol. :) I think if Dean were to dress up for Cas, he would just buy a sexy bumble bee outfit from a costume store, put it on, sprawl out on their bed, wait for Cas to walk in and say, "Hey, honey." lol! Cas's face would be so red. Lol. :D Yeah, I think Castiel finally got what he was wishing for. You're absolutely right, Dean couldn't decide where to screw Cas so he ended up screwing him all over the kitchen. I think it was the same way they christened it when they first got the bunker. Lol. :) I think we're all relieved that they finally got to spend some naughty time together. ;) Oh, man! I think Jane would have so much fun teasing Eddie about the outfit! Maybe Eddie finds the receipt one day and is like, "Did you buy some new lingerie, Jane?" And Jane would be like, "I sure did. Got some new panties, a nice robe, a lace garter, and they're all slinky and sexy and silky..." Eddie would get all exited, and then Jane would smile and say, "Cas wanted to wear it for Dean." And Eddie's entire face would crumble and turn pale. Lmao! That's what you get, Eddie! XD Oh, I think Cas will be picking lots of fun places for him and Dean to have sex in. The dungeon will definitely be one. ;) Aww, I know. Jude needs an Ollie pop of his own, doesn't he? Honestly, I haven't thought that far ahead yet. Lol. So if you have any suggestions, feel free to share them. ;) Oh, I just love reading your reviews, darlin! You are just so sweet and funny! I laugh every time I read them and you always put a smile on my face! Thank you so much for that! And thank you for reading and reviewing! *large warm hugs* I hope you liked the new chapter too! Love ya, girly! Thanks again! :)

 _abovely girl_ , Oh, I am so sorry for all those feels, darlin! :( I know all that homophobicness in those past chapters is pretty bad, but I can promise the rest will be better. I know the kids are going through a lot of stuff too – in fact, it seems like everyone in this story is having some kind of crisis, doesn't it? Lol. But I promise that it will all work out for the better in the end. I always deliver that. (Or, at least I try. Lol) I'm glad that the last chapter offered you some solace during the storm of drama. Lol. And as you can see from the new chapter, you're right. Wedding bells are ringing somewhere close by. Hehe! ;D Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, darlin! I hope you enjoyed the new chaper as well! :)

 _hullosweetpea_ , Haha! Oh yeah, darlin. Cas sure knows how to make his man stand at attention and take notice. Lol! :D Thank you so much for the well-wishes on my vacation! I had a great time. ;) And thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you liked the new chapter as well! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Something small and warm was slowly burrowing itself into the cavity of Sam's back as he slept. In his drowsy state, Sammy tried his best to ignore the interruption and keep sleeping, but it was just getting more deliberate as time went on. What was that? Was Dickie trying to wrestle with his moose in the covers again? Sam was about to tell Gabriel to get the dog when he heard a tiny sigh come from behind him. It was a feminine sound, one that Sam could recognize anywhere.

Realizing who was in the bed with him, Sam rolled over to look toward his daughter in the dark. Jessica, with her bunny and blanket in hand, had wiggled her way up against her daddy's back. The little girl was half asleep but managed to blink lazily up at Sam when he saw her. Worry was quick to flood Sam's body. Why was Jessica in bed with him and Gabe? Was she okay? Did she have a bad dream or something?

"Hey, baby bunny," Sam whispered, reaching out to brush some of the blonde hair out of Jess's pretty face to see her properly, "Are you okay?"

Jessica nodded and hugged her stuffed bunny close to her cheek. Dickie was draped over her stomach in a protective and comforting manner, which only affirmed Sam's worry.

"Why are you in Daddy and Papa's bed, sweetheart?" Sam hummed, sliding her closer to him.

Jessie paused to yawn, stretching her mouth and giving a tiny squeak, before answering her daddy's question.

"Papa brought me in here to keep you company," she mumbled.

Sam gulped in the dark. Keep him company? The man's eyes flashed up to inspect the rest of the bed, where he discovered the empty sheets. Gabriel was gone. Sam, Jess, and Dickie were the only souls in the room. A small dose of panic mixed in with Sam's worry as he held his child close to his chest. Where the hell did Gabe go? And why didn't he wake Sam up to tell him he was leaving?

"Uh, wh – where did he go, Jess?" Sam blurted.

"I dunno, Daddy," their daughter slurred, "He said he was gonna bring home a surprise."

Sam huffed a breath. Oh, God. A surprise? From Gabe? There was no telling what kind of crazy things the trickster had planned. Sammy reached over to swipe his phone from the bedside table and look at the time. It was almost nine-thirty in the morning.

"Is it time for breakfast yet, Daddy?" Jessie asked.

Although he was tempted to get upset and concerned about his missing archangel, Sam took a calming breath and put on a pleasant face for their little girl. He slid his cell phone away and clicked the lamp on, flooding the room with light, before sitting up to slide Jess's tiny body out from under Dickie and up into his arms. Sam gave his precious daughter a 'good morning' hug and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. The little girl's soft curls smelled so good, like fresh fruit and lavender.

"I think it is, Sunshine," Sam whispered, "What would you like to eat?"

Jessie raised her head and glanced away with a smile to quietly ponder her options. In the meantime, Sam admired his daughter's small features. Man, she was so beautiful. From her blonde head to her tiny toes, which wiggled in Sam's lap as she thought. Sam couldn't help but think back to when she was born and he first counted those toes. All ten of them in a fidgety row, unbelievably small against Sam's huge hands...

"Um... Oatmeal with bananas," she finally answered.

Sam smiled. Jess may have gotten Gabe's pretty looks, but she definitely took after Sam when it came to choosing food.

"That sounds great," Sam honestly agreed, shifting her toward the edge of the bed, "Let's race Dickie to the kitchen."

The dog next to them raised his head and perked his ears up when his name was spoken, making Jessica giggle in amusement. She let go of her bunny and blankie and hopped down to turn and face Dickie, who tilted his head back at her.

"C'mon, Dickie! Let's race!" she called, patting her tiny legs.

Dickie gave an excited bark before dashing across the bed to jump to the floor. A shrill giggle escaped Jess's smiling mouth as she chased after the dog as fast as she could. Sam smiled fondly at the sight as he lingered back to glance at the ceiling.

"Gabe," Sam prayed under his breath, "Please don't do anything stupid."

After asking his archangel to behave, Sam huffed another breath and wandered out of their bedroom to follow their child down the hall. Sam could already smell the amazing aroma of fresh coffee in the air. The light in the kitchen was on and Sam could hear pots and pans clanging around. He watched the hem of Jessica's nightgown swish into the room before he heard her say good morning to everyone. Sam rounded the corner to see that Dean, Cas, and Jude were already awake and dressed.

Jude and Cas were sitting at the table but Dean was standing by the coffee machine, sipping wearily from his mug. The guy had dark circles under his eyes as if he didn't get much sleep the night before. Sam glanced sadly toward his nephew at the table when he recalled what happened in the garage. Jude seemed fine today, but last night must have been rough. Poor little guy. He just wanted to be normal. Like everyone else in this family...

"Hey," Dean mumbled when Sam made it to the coffee maker.

"Hey, man," Sam said, reaching up to get a bowl out of the cabinet, "Did Jude have a rough night?"

"No... But _I_ did," Dean admitted quietly, keeping his voice down so the rest of the family wouldn't hear.

At first, Sam wasn't sure how to reply. He just went about heating up Jessica's oatmeal and pealing open a banana. It was clear that Dean and Cas were having just as much trouble with this flying thing as their son was. As Sam sliced up the fruit into the oatmeal, he glanced back toward the table to see Jude and Jess smiling at Dickie, who was chasing his own tail nearby. The kids were happy as always but Cas sat in an emotionless daze next to them, seeming just as drained as Dean. Sammy turned back to his older brother and gave him the most comforting smile he could muster.

"Jude's gonna be fine, Dean. No one is going to pressure him anymore," Sam promised.

Dean gave a halfhearted nod and swished his coffee around in his mug. He finally lifted his eyes to meet Sam's after taking a drink.

"Speaking of pressure," Dean mumbled, "Cas and I figured out what's going on with Bobby."

"Yeah? What?" Sam asked.

"Crowley's been proposing to him. And Bobby keeps turning him down," Dean answered.

Sam blinked strangely down at the bowl in his hands as he stirred his daughter's breakfast together. Crowley was proposing marriage to Bobby? Wow. It was no wonder the old man was wearing that nice ring on Easter. But if Bobby was already wearing the engagement ring, why did he keep saying no?

"Uh... Why?" Sam prompted.

"Your guess is as good as mine, dude," Dean shook his head, "I mean, it sounds like he really wants to, but the only thing holding him back is the fact that Crowley's a demon."

"Seriously?" Sam scoffed, "He's been with the guy since Jude and Jess were born. Why does the demon thing suddenly offend him now?"

"I don't know. Cas thinks God might have something to do with it. Like marrying the king of hell is a sinful thing to do or something," Dean replied, pausing to take a sip of his coffee before saying, "But I've got a plan."

"A plan?" Sam repeated.

"Yep," Dean nodded, "If Bobby is too stubborn to marry Crowley on his own, I'm gonna have Chuck come down and talk him into doing it. Hell, maybe we can set up a makeshift wedding and throw Bobby in the middle of it somehow."

"What? You wanna try to _force_ Bobby to get married, Dean?" Sam smiled in disbelief.

"Hey, man, it's for his own good," Dean shrugged, "The guy is crazy in love with that demon bastard and its killing him to say no. I'm sick of everybody in this family being disappointed and sad all the time. We deserve some freakin' happiness, Sammy. And if marrying Crowley makes Bobby happy, then by God, I'm gonna make sure it happens."

Sam let go of the bowl on the counter and turned to give his older brother a look of astonishment and pride. He had never heard those words come out of Dean's mouth before. Sam had a feeling that Dean's unusual sense of demanding protectiveness came from the recent trials Jude was going through, and it was slowly spreading to accommodate everyone else. And Sam was kind of glad. It was nice to hear Dean defending Bobby's happiness with such conviction in his voice. It reminded Sam of the way Dean used to stand up for him when their father came home drunk and angry... Dean seemed to notice Sam's proud stare because he blinked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Dean mumbled.

"Nothing," Sam smiled, shaking his head, "It, uh, it sounds like a pretty good plan. I bet Gabe would love it."

The thought of his favorite archangel caused the smile to dim on Sam's face. Oh, yeah. Gabe was still gone. Man, Sam really wished the guy had been standing there to hear all of that...

"By the way, did you see Gabe this morning?" Sam asked, hoping that Dean would have some information.

Before Dean could even lower his mug to answer, a sudden flap of wings and a gust of air filled the kitchen. Loose papers and coffee filters were rustled by the movement, causing everyone to look up and turn toward the source. Sam's eyes snapped to the doorway, where Gabriel had appeared. The archangel was fully dressed, wearing a smile – and holding six giant plastic bags. Sam gulped as he looked down to see the 'Bed Bath & Beyond' logo on the puffy white shopping bags. Oh no. What did Gabriel blow money on this time?

"Good morning, my pretty little Winchester family!" Gabe sang cheerfully.

"Papa!" Jessie exclaimed.

The small girl instantly raced toward her Papa, where she collided with his waist to give him an excited hug. Gabe dropped three of the bags – which spilled out a few large pillows of different colors – so that he could hug her back.

"Hey there, baby bunny," he smiled, "Thank you for staying with Daddy while I was gone."

"Did you gets us a surprise?" Jess asked, staring up at him with huge gemstone eyes.

"I sure did," Gabe winked.

Everyone watched as the archangel placed the rest of the bags on the floor to dig around inside them. He yanked out some tie-dye fabric and held it up, revealing that it was a colorful swimsuit about Jessica's size. The little girl gasped and yanked it out of Gabe's hand to hug it, but Sam was confused. A swimsuit? Why would Gabe buy Jess a swimsuit? Was he planning to take her to the pool? Gabriel dug around to pull out a small set of swimming trunks too, that had Superman's logo on one of the legs and Batman's on the other.

"Here you go, lil' sidekick," Gabe grinned as he tossed them toward Jude, "Trunks fit for a superhero."

A genuine smile beamed from Jude's face when he held up his new shorts to look at them. Dean and Cas seemed just as confused as Sam was by Gabe's random shopping spree. Wanting answers, Sam stepped forward and put his hands on his hips.

"Gabe, where have you been? And what is with all of this stuff?" he asked, gesturing to the bags on the floor.

"No, no," Gabe denied, wagging his finger in protest as he stood up to walk toward Sam, "No questions yet, Sammy-boy. First things first."

Once he was close enough, Gabriel grabbed a fist full of Sam's shirt and yanked him down to smack a huge wet kiss to his lips. Sam could feel heat rising in his cheeks when he tasted Gabe's sweet tongue in his mouth. Everyone in the room was watching them, including their daughter, but Gabe didn't seem to care. He didn't pull away for a few solid minutes, leaving Sam no choice but to close his eyes and let the trickster molest his mouth. Gabe eventually plucked his lips away with a wet 'pop' and combed his fingers through Sam's hair with a smirk.

"You look extra sexy today, kiddo," the archangel purred.

"Don't try to change the subject, Gabe," Sam mumbled flatly, even though he secretly enjoyed the amazing kiss and ridiculous flirting, "What's with the swimsuits and the pillows?"

"Well," Gabe began, stealing a quick glance toward Jude and Jess a few feet away to make sure they couldn't hear, "Jane called last night and asked if it would be okay if she brought Oliver over this morning instead of this evening – "

"What?" Sam interrupted, "She's bringing Oliver here? To the bunker? Why?"

"Because he's gonna have a sleepover with the kids," Gabe answered.

" _What?_ " Sam breathed in shock.

The first thing that popped into Sam's head when he heard 'sleepover' was the dream that Jessica had a few days ago. And all those fierce, protective, 'fatherly' emotions flooded Sam's veins again. Oliver Thompson was going to stay the night in the _bunker_? With _Jessica_? But that little red-head couldn't do that! He was going to kiss Sam's baby bunny someday!

"Yeah," Dean stepped close to agree, "I told Jane he could stay the night."

"But! But this is a dangerous bunker," Sam explained, feeling flustered, "You really think Jane is going to let her son stay in an underground – "

"Actually," Gabe interrupted, "I put a cloaking spell on the outside of the building, so it looks like a normal house."

"But -"

"And we hid all the weapons when we first moved in, remember? This place is totally kid safe," Dean added.

"But what about -"

"Relax, moose," Gabe soothed, reaching up to pet Sam's hair again, "This is going to be fun. Especially for the kids."

Sam exhaled with exasperation as he looked back to Jude and Jessica. The two of them were busy comparing their swimsuits, unaware of what their parents were talking about. As much as the thought of his daughter's future boyfriend staying the night put him on edge, Sam couldn't deny that Gabe was right. Jude and Jess were going to be so happy when they found out their friend was coming over... Still, Sam was confused about the things Gabe bought.

"Okay... but what's with the swimsuits?" Sam asked.

A sheepish look came over Gabe's face, making his eyes flicker away and his cheeks redden. The archangel scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous chuckle when he finally looked back to Sam.

"Oh, uh, no reason," he hummed, smoothing out Sam's shirt with his fidgety fingers, "On a completely unrelated note... You haven't been in the study yet, have you?"

Sam's eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion. The study? Oh, shit. What did Gabriel do to the study?!

"What did you do?" Sam asked flatly.

"Nothing," Gabe mumbled sweetly, batting his eyelashes.

Sam could tell by the overly-innocent tone in Gabe's voice that he was lying. Oh, God. He must have done something awful. Sam shared a weary look with Dean before pushing his way passed Gabe to start out of the room. Dean and Gabriel were both at Sam's back, followed by Cas, Dickie, and the kids. All of them were walking toward the study in a mass group of anticipation. The closer they got to the room, the more Gabe tugged nervously on Sam's arm.

"Now, before you go in there, just remember how much you love me, okay, sweetheart?" the archangel squeaked.

Sam rolled his eyes at his archangel's high pitched voice. Ugh, Sam could only imagine what Gabe did to the study. Did he remove all the bookshelves and replace them with farm animals? Did he fill the entire room with balloons and bouncy houses? Did he invite the cast of Cirque du Soleil and all of Broadway to put on a show? A million ridiculous ideas were running through Sam's head as he flew through the control room and rounded the doorway to see the inside of the study – where he stopped dead in his tracks.

The Winchesters were suddenly facing a giant indoor water slide.

The sound of rushing water filled the room as it flowed down the blue plastic tube. The tall contraption started from the upper left side of the room and spiraled down toward the middle where the tables and chairs used to be. The wooden desks were gone and replaced with a small shallow pool instead. Sam's eyes darted all over the huge slide that took up most of the study and could feel his own face draining of color. Holy mother of God! There was a water slide in the bunker! _Gabe put a freaking water slide inside the library_!

Jude and Jessica both gasped and squealed with excitement when they saw the massive equipment. The kids danced up to the side of the small pool to stare up at the slide in wonder with Dickie at their feet. But Sam was frozen to the floor. How did Gabe do this?! _Why_ did he do this?! What happened to all the tables and chairs?! This was Sam's favorite room in the bunker! What if the water splashed out and ruined the books?! What if it accidentally flooded the whole place? What if -

"Sam? Please don't freak out, Sammy," Gabe begged, reaching up to take Sam's face in both of his hands, "Hey, listen, I promise I'll put everything back when Oliver leaves, okay? I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it before, but I wanted to surprise the kids. This is their first sleepover and I want it to be awesome. See how happy they are, moose? I mean, just look at those smiles..."

Sam's eyes dropped from the enormous water slide to the small pool in front of them, where Jude and Jess were kneeling down at the edge to splash each other. As much as the sight of a water slide in the study shocked him, Sam couldn't help but see the utter joy beaming from his daughter's beautiful face. She lit up the whole room with her playful giggles and sweet smiles. And Jude seemed just as happy. Sam couldn't remember the last time he heard his nephew laugh so hard... After a few seconds of swishing her hand in the water, Jess jogged back over to gaze up at her fathers in amazement.

"Did _you_ build this slippy-slide, Daddy?" the little girl asked.

"Yep," Gabe lied, patting Sam on the back, "It was all Daddy's idea, Jessie-rabbit. Be sure to give him lots of love!"

Before Sam could set the record straight, Jessica wrapped her tiny arms around his leg and gave it the tightest squeeze she could muster, nuzzling against her father with affection.

"Thank you so much, Daddy," she sang, batting her pretty eyelashes up at him, "I love you."

Sam's heart melted on the spot. Argh! That was so _sweet_! Gabriel was such a _dick_! Sam's anger toward his archangel slowly faded into mild annoyance as he picked up their daughter to hug her back. While she couldn't see, Sam mouthed the word ' _Jerk_ ' to Gabriel, who chuckled and winked back.

"Love you too, moose," he whispered.

As the Winchesters stood by their new – hopefully temporary – indoor water slide, a few small knocks came from behind them.

Everyone turned to look up at the main door of the bunker beyond the balcony and Sam could feel anxiety beginning to creep back into his chest. Uh-oh. Was that Jane? Was she there to drop Oliver off already? But no one had even eaten breakfast yet! Why was everything happening all at once today? Was it a Tuesday or something?

"Uh, Cas? Can you watch the kids for a minute while we check the door?" Sam asked, lowering Jessica to the floor.

"Of course," Cas agreed.

"Stay in here, Jess," Sam requested.

The little girl nodded and dashed back to the pool to meet Jude with more smiles. The kids were still totally unaware of who was at the door, but Sam knew that it must have been Jane because Gabriel was already wearing that mischievous smirk; the one he wore when things were about to get interesting. Sam huffed another breath as he walked up to start climbing the stairs.

"I hope you guys know what you're doing," Sam mumbled to Gabriel and Dean behind him, "If Jane walks in and sees the control room, she's gonna get suspicious."

"Wouldn't be the first time we've freaked someone out," Dean shrugged.

Though he was getting a bit nervous, Sam took a second to brace himself before opening the main door. Sunlight from outside stung his eyes and he had to blink a few times to get his sight to refocus on the people at his doorstep. Jane – who was wearing a nice colorful dress and just enough make up to look like a professional sales woman – was standing before them, holding her son's hand. Sam looked down to observe Oliver Thompson, who was smiling innocently up at him from underneath his neatly combed ginger hair. The kid was wearing a tiny blue backpack and holding a huge stuffed unicorn in his free hand – the same unicorn the Winchesters got him for his birthday. Oliver seemed so much smaller than the last time Sam saw him. Was he always that small?

"Hey, Jane! Hey, Ollie!" Gabe sang, inching around Sam to greet their guests with a radiant smile, "It's great to see you guys. Glad you were able to find the place."

"Hey, boys," Jane smiled back, "Yeah, it was kind of difficult. The GPS took me across the street, but I saw the big white house and I thought this must be it."

Big white house? Sam gulped and flashed a glance at Gabe. The archangel probably made the outside of the bunker look like a huge mansion or something.

"I know it's really early," Jane continued, gently rubbing her thumb over her child's hand, "but I have to be at the store in twenty minutes and I won't get off until late tonight. And Oliver really wanted to come over and -"

"Pshh. Nonsense," Gabe interrupted, waving a hand, "You guys are welcome here anytime."

Sam kept the polite smile on his face as he flashed another look at Gabe. Welcome here anytime? That was a really bold statement. What if Jane decided to visit while Crowley and Rowena were here doing magic? What if she came over while they were in the middle of a case? What if she dropped by while Gabe and Sam were having sex? Jane's smile softened with admiration.

"Gracias, Gabriel," she hummed, "I really appreciate you all letting Oliver stay here tonight. It's all he's been talking about since the party."

All the adults glanced down at the child next to Jane, making his pale freckled cheeks grow pink and his brown eyes drop away. Sam eyed the little boy the most, though. Oliver may have been cute now, but that didn't stop Sam from imagining him being older and trying to take advantage of his daughter... Jane pulled a small piece of paper out of her pocket and held it out to Dean, who took it and glanced over the numbers written on it.

"I wrote down my cell number, Eddie's cell number, our work numbers and the house phone number, so that you can call us if anything happens, just in case," she explained, sounding a bit anxious, "I completely trust you guys and everything, but this is Oliver's first night in a new house and you never know. You know?"

"We totally get it, Jane. We would be the same way with Jude and Jess," Dean agreed.

Jane nodded and checked her watch, where the time made her grin fade away.

"Ah, darn it. I'm gonna be late," she mumbled.

The lady sighed and straightened her dress before kneeling down to her son's level. She gently took Oliver by the sides and turned him toward her to smile at him and rake her fingers through his orange-red hair.

"Oliver, you be a good boy for the Winchesters, okay? Always listen to them and mind your manners," she said quietly.

"Okay," Oliver replied with a happy head bob.

Jane leaned forward to kiss her son's face before resting their foreheads together to look him deep in the eye. Their stare was so sweet and full of love that Sam felt like he was intruding on a personal mother-son moment.

" _Te amo, Calabaza_ ," Jane whispered, her rich Spanish accent floating on the breeze.

"Te amo, Momma," Oliver replied warmly.

Sam could feel his heart melting inside his ribcage again. Man, it was so good to watch a mother interact so affectionately with her child. It reminded Sam of watching Gabriel rock Jessica to sleep when she was just a baby... After their sweet goodbyes, Jane kissed Oliver one more time and stood back up to offer him to the Winchesters. Oliver gladly hopped closer to them, clinging to his stuffed unicorn and smiling with eagerness, but the worry in Jane's face lingered.

"Don't worry. He's in good hands, Jane," Dean promised, trying to put her at ease.

"I know," Jane replied confidently, "Have him call me before bedtime, okay guys?"

"Absolutely," Gabe agreed, "Good luck at the store today."

"Gracias. See you soon. Bye, Oliver. Have fun," Jane waved as she hesitantly backed away.

"Bye, Mommy," he called back.

Jane finally turned to walk away and everyone waited by the door until she was out of sight. Sam expected Oliver to become worried about being left behind with a bunch of guys that he barely knew, but surprisingly, the kid stayed as happy as ever. He blinked up at the Winchesters with incomparable joy, holding onto his unicorn with both fidgety hands.

"Is... Is Jude and Jessie here, Mr. Whimchesters?" he asked sweetly, glancing among all the adults.

"They sure are, kiddo. And you're about to have the best sleepover of your whole life," Gabe promised, holding open the bunker door open and gesturing inside, "Come and check it out!"

Oliver giggled and rushed inside, bouncing along like a fox pup in the forest. Sam felt an odd twinge of betrayal when he heard the absolute giddiness in Gabe's voice. How could Gabe be so chummy with the kid that was destined to put his mouth on their daughter? _Oliver is only five, Sam_ , the man tried to remind himself as he followed everyone inside, _He's an innocent kid. Stop being so overprotective_.

Gabriel led the way down the spiral staircase and into the control room, where he paused at the threshold of the study. Oliver was already amazed; gazing around the bunker with an open mouth as if he was in a museum instead. And when he looked through the study doorway and caught a peek of the massive water slide twisted up inside the room, his tiny shoes slowed to a stop and the unicorn fell out of his limp grasp.

"... _Cool_ ," he breathed.

Gabriel beamed smugly at the red-haired kid next to him before he finally stepped to the side, revealing Jude and Jess still kneeling near the pool. When they heard the close voices, Jude and Jess looked up – and their tiny gasps filled the room.

"Ollie!" they shouted in unison.

All of the kids smiled and laughed as they ran toward each other to share one big hug. They jumped up and down and giggled, acting like playful puppies. Sam couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his own face. As much as he hated to admit it, Gabe was right. Having Oliver over really did make Jude and Jess happy, and it made the water slide in the study totally worth the hassle.

After a minute or so of hugging, the kids separated – except for Jess and Oliver. The two of them held onto each other for an extra few seconds and the sight caused the protective fire to ignite in Sam's stomach again. Ugh, why was he holding onto Jessica like that?! The two of them broke apart after a moment, but Sam was still reeling. All those 'daddy' emotions were back with a vengeance.

"You guys have a pool in your house!" Oliver pointed out in shock.

"Uh-huh. My Daddy put it here. Isn't it so cool?" Jess praised.

"Yeah! Can we slide?" Oliver nearly begged.

"Papa, we wanna slide," Jude said, turning around toward Cas.

"Alright. But first, you must change into the proper attire," Cas said, holding out his hand.

"Uncle Cas is right. Jess, come with me and I'll get you dressed," Gabe offered, picking her up, "Oliver, you hang out here with Mr. Sam for a minute until we get back, okay?"

"Okay," Oliver nodded.

Sam gave his archangel a set of narrowed eyes as he passed by, which only warranted a private wink in return. But Sam was actually rather glad that he was being left alone with Oliver for a moment. This was going to be Sam's chance to give him the 'dad' talk. He watched everyone slowly disappear around the corner before bringing his attention back to the red-haired child next to him. Oliver's wide eyes were still roaming around the room in fascination, making him look so innocent and doe-eyed. Sam took the time to cross his arms in seriousness before clearing his throat.

"Oliver," he said lowly.

The little boy spun to blink up at Sam with a smile.

"Yeah, Mr. Sam?" he asked.

"It's Mr. Winchester," Sam corrected bluntly.

"Oh, okay. Sorry, Mr. Whimchester," he mumbled.

Sam coughed again, trying to hold onto a stern demeanor. It was hard to act so serious when Oliver was so darn adorable, but Sam had to say this. Oliver wasn't going to be a little boy forever. He was going to grow into a man that could potentially take advantage of Sam's baby girl and Sam had to make sure that would never happen, no matter how sweet he was right now.

"Look, kid," Sam slowly continued, "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Oliver blinked his brown eyes and tilted his head in confusion, looking so cute that Sam wanted to cringe.

"What's an in-temp-yun?" the little boy asked, sounding so innocent and confused.

Sam exhaled in defeat and let his arms fall to his sides. This was pointless. Oliver was too young to even understand what an intention was, let alone how to have one. It wouldn't do any good to have a fatherly talk with him now. Besides, he was just so freaking adorable. How could anyone ever threaten such a harmless little freckled face like that? The kid loved _unicorns_ , for crying out loud! Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Nevermind," he mumbled, "We'll try this again in a few years..."

( **Author's Note** : Poor Sammy has the weirdest mornings, doesn't he? Ah, but I think he loves them all. :) Gabe finally got that water slide that he always wanted, even though he got it without permission from his moose. Lol. In case it was unclear, Gabriel went to Bed Bath & Beyond and bought an absolute megaton of pillows and blankets for making forts during the sleepover. (Thank you again, Sammy's Rose, for the idea!) We'll see just how much he got in the next chapter. ;) I hope that Dean's plan to help Bobby doesn't seem too pushy or forceful. He just knows how much Bobby really wants to marry Crowley and he wants to make it happen for them. :) Oh, and when Jane knelt down to tell Oliver goodbye, she said " _I love you, Pumpkin,_ " in Spanish. I think 'Calabaza' ('Pumpkin') is her little pet name for him, because of that bright orange hair of his. ;) She is bilingual and has taught Ollie some of her native language. Needless to say, it might come in handy for him someday. Especially if he gets tangled up in the hunting life with Jessica. ;) (Don't tell Sam I said that. Lol.) I hope you all are still enjoying the story! Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing this fic. I'm seriously amazed that you've followed it for so long and I deeply appreciate your patience with it! Thank you! :) The next chapter – which will be in _Jude's_ POV – will be out soon! :)

 _GeekGirlForLife_ , Oh yes, darlin. I think most of this story is both angsty and fluffy. Lol :D but I'm so glad that you like! Aww, thank you so much for those sweet compliments! You've got me blushing again. (It's not a hard thing to do. Lol) ;D I know, right? Come on, Bobby! Have you learned nothing from Beyonce? If you like it, you're supposed to put a ring on it! XD You're right, darlin. Bobby's trying to put it off because he knows Rowena would be his mother-in-law. And that scares him. Lol! But don't worry. Dean's got a plan. ;) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love! And I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, too! :)

 _masterjediratgrl31_ , Aw, I love Dean's over-protectiveness too, darlin. I think it accents his character, because he's so protective of Sammy on the show. Of course he would be even more protective of his own baby. ;) Oh yes. There's no avoiding those daddy issues when it comes to Dean Winchester, unfortunately. Lol. You're right. John would practically force Jude to fly if he was there – but not while Dean's around. Nope. Nobody yells at Dean's lil man. Lol. ;D Aww, I'm so glad to give you this story while you're going through that intense language course, love. I wish you all the best luck! ( _Buena suerte! Bonne chance! Buona fortuna!_ ) ;) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you liked the new chapter just as much! :)

 _Deanstiel's Daughter_ , Aww, thank you so much, darlin! I'm so glad that you liked the chapter last week! :) Oh, I like 'protective' Dean too. I think it's one of his best and most defining character traits. ;) Yep, he's trying to be the exact opposite of what John was, which is supportive, loving, and nurturing. Oh, and I'm so glad that you like Rowena! I'm always worried that make her accent too over-the-top, but I hope that's not the case. Lol. I couldn't wait to get her in the same room with Gabe. Having all that sass and flirtiness all together makes for a hilarious time. Lol. ;D Yep, no worries. Dean's got a plan to help Bobby and Crowley soon. ;) Oh, I know. Those jets going over VA beach can get kind of annoying, especially when you're in the middle of a conversation and you can't hear anything for several seconds. Lol. You're so lucky that you live so close to the coast! And all those free concerts! I wonder, does it get really cold in the winter time? I think it would be nice to try and visit in the fall. :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love! I hope you liked the new chapter, too! :)

 _Sammy's Rose_ , Yes! I'm back! And you're back, too! C'mere, you! *give you another tackle hug* I'm so glad that I'm not the only one still trying to recover from that awful finale. And I'm glad that things are going well at your home, love! I'm so sorry that your brother's game didn't go so well, but it's good to hear that the trip went nicely at least. The team threw your mom in a pool, you say? Did this pool happen to be inside a study, by chance? With a water slide? (Lol. Jk, darlin.) ;) I hope you liked how I incorporated your BB&B idea. Gabriel bought waaaay more than six bags, but we'll have to wait til' next chapter to see it. ;D I love Deadpool too, hon! He's just so hilarious, who couldn't love him? I think he and Gabriel would get along great. :) Oh yeah, Jessica adores her Auntie 'wena. She's had a lot of dreams about her and all the girl time they're gonna have in the future. ;) Aww, I'm so glad that you liked Jude's grace being white. There's a reason that his grace is different from everyone else's. It'll come to light later. (Get it? Come to light? Hehe.) ;D Oh, I think we all were glad that Dean told his dad off in his dream. I'm like you; I like JDM, but John was a terrible guy to his kids. But of course, cuddling with Jude cures all wounds. ;) I'm so glad that you liked it, hon! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing every week! You're the best! And I hope you liked this week's chapter just as much! :)

 _Clasical E Centric_ , Lmao! That Star Trek quote made me laugh so hard! XD Thank you for that, darlin. I really needed it! :D Don't worry, love. Jude is going to get some help with flying really soon. First, he's gotta have an awesome sleepover! ;D Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you liked this week's chapter just as much! :)

 _Jawn Lennon Aid_ , I'm so sorry for all those emotional punches to the feels, darlin. Lol. I promise that Bobby's situation will get better. And I know that what Jude said was a terrible blow – I even cringed when I wrote it – but everything will eventually be resolved. No worries. ;) I'm so glad that you enjoyed the whole thing. And thank you so much for getting that song stuck in my head! Lol. I had to go and listen to it after I read those lyrics of course. (That's a lot of 'nah's, isn't it? Never realized how many there were until it was all written out. Haha.) ;D Thank you so much for being so sweet and kind, and for reading and reviewing every week! I appreciate it so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too, darlin! :)

 _gothichic_ , Oh honey, I'm just as glad to be back as you are to have me! I enjoyed my trip, but there's nothing like sitting down at the computer and writing about our boys! :D Aww, I missed you too! Seriously, while I was at the beach, I re-read some of your reviews before bed. They are just so sweet and funny! :D And I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter too. Jude and Jess do act a lot like Dean and Sam when it comes to conversation and sharing things. Dean and Sam always share food and stuff and its something I think they might have passed down to their kids. ;) Oh, I'm glad you like Deadpool! I love him, but you're right. It's not wise to let the kids read or watch him until they are at least teenagers, no matter how much Jessica bats those pretty little eyelashes. Lol. Yeah, I think Dean gave into Sammy's puppy eyes a lot when they were little. But now, he's used to it and it doesn't work anymore. Gabe, on the other hand, falls for it every time. That's why he's wrapped around Sam and Jess's pinky fingers. Lol. ;) I'm glad that you liked Dean's little wink to Cas, too. As for next time, I think Cas would like to start having sex in every single room in the bunker. Like, make a chart and start checking it off when they do it there, you know? I wonder how long it would take them to christen the whole thing. Lol! XD Aww, I'm so happy that you liked Dean making Jude giggle by chomping on his sandwich. I think Dean does little stuff like that all the time to make Jude smile; tickling him and stuff. *sigh* He's such a good daddy, isn't he? ;) Haha! Yeah, Crowley wasn't too happy about having to ride to the bunker between his mother and his flustered boyfriend. I absolutely LOVE the idea you have about the way Crowley would propose to Bobby! :D I totally pictured that whole thing! Bobby being like, "What the hell is that?", grabbing his gun and going outside to see Crowley singing 'Your Song' by Elton John. LOL! (Crowley: *finishes singing and smiles* Will you marry me, darling? Bobby: Hell no, I ain't marryin' you! You can't carry a single damn tune, ya idjit! Crowley: That's terribly rude of you, Robert! Bobby: Yeah, kinda like your mom poppin' in on us durin' sex, huh? Crowley: ... Touche, love. You win this round.) Hahaha! XD Oh, I know I loved writing Gabriel and Rowena in the same scene! They both have such sassy, flirty personalities and I knew it was going to be so fun to watch them talk to each other. I hope to have them together a lot more later. I think Rowena is gonna make Sam crank up his flirting game a bit to compete with her. Lol! :D I'm so glad that you liked seeing everyone's wings too! I really tried to make them sound as pretty as they look in my mind. Hehe! I was hoping that someone would like seeing Gabe pose for Sam. All those wings and no shame. Lol! XD *sigh* Yeah, poor Jude doesn't want to be an angel right now. I think the whole grace and wings thing just scares him. (We'll learn more about this in the next chapter) Haha! Yes, John Winchester is a giant big of dicks. (That line made me laugh so hard!) XD Dean's dream was really awful, but I think it helped him realize just how far he would go to protect his baby. :) And, yes! I'm so sorry that I didn't see your PM until yesterday, but I am looking forward to any and all suggestions regarding Jude's lil pal! You're so funny and creative, I'm sure it's awesome! :D Darlin, thank you so much for taking the time to read and write me such lovely things! I love hearing from you! And I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, too. Love ya, hon! Hugs and kiss! :D

 _Ashley Allen 46_ , Aww, I know, sweetheart. Jude is having a really tough time right now. :( But the thing that will finally help him fly will come from somewhere kind of unexpected. And really sweet. ;) Thank you so much for that sweet comment! And thank you so much for reading and reviewing every week! You're so awesome! :) I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, too! :)

 _Pups3942_ , Hello there, darlin! It's so wonderful to hear from you! :D I just want you to know that I truly appreciate you logging in to leave me such a sweet message! (I actually teared up a bit. Lol) I'm so glad that you are enjoying the character development through the story and our sweet lil Jude! We're all head-over-heels for him around here. Lol! :D Aww, thank you so much for those thumbs-up, love! And thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy the story! :)

 _TARDIStime_ , Aw, I know, love. Everyone had a tough time last chapter, didn't they? I'm so sorry for the feels. :( Is the unlikely source Charlie, you ask? Unfortunately, no. (I'm so sorry again!) I miss Charlie too. She was so awesome! But I think you'll still enjoy how Jude learns to fly. It's going to be really sweet. ;) Thank you so much for the compliment, darlin! And thank you so much for reading and reviewing every week! :) I hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well! :)

 _Banana Theft_ , Hahaha! Oh, I'm so glad that you laughed at the 'celestial six-pack' thing as much as I did, hon! :D Aw, but I'm so sorry about those feels! :( You're right; I promise that I'm going to resolve almost every hardship in this story. ( _Almost_ every one.) And it will be fantastic. ;) Well, even though you never said a 'lame flirtation,' I still blushed hardcore anyway. So, kudos! You still win! Lol! XD Thank you so much for all those wonderful compliments, darlin! And for reading and reviewing every week! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well! :)

 _hullosweetpea_ , Awww, I'm so sorry for breaking your heart, darlin! :( (I do that a lot, don't I? I'm so sorry! Lol) It actually killed me to write Jude's line about not wanting to be an angel. But I think everything that is set to happen in the next chapter will help him a lot. ;) I agree, I think that Dean and Cas will rely on each other a lot through this ordeal. And I'm so glad that you enjoyed Rowena! :D I absolutely love writing her, too. ;D Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, sweetheart! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, too! :)


	10. Chapter 10

"Does everybody have their popcorn?" uncle Gabe asked.

Jessie and Ollie both said 'uh-huh' and Jude raised his bowl to show uncle Gabe the popcorn inside. It smelled so yummy and buttery. He couldn't wait to eat some. Uncle Gabe smiled and turned around to open the door to the room behind him.

"Alright, kiddos. Then it's time to climb into the Super-Mega-Ultra-Jumbo-Pillow-Fort-of-Awesomeness!" he grinned.

Jude wiggled his way closer to Ollie and Jessie to look inside the room behind uncle Gabe. There were pillows and blankets everywhere! It looked like a big laundry mess! Like a castle made out of fluffy bed stuff! It was so cool! Uncle Gabe dropped down to the floor and crawled between a couple of blankets with Dickie and Jessie followed him. She sat her bowl of popcorn down and scooted it along the floor, pushing it inside the Super-Mega-Ultra-Jumbo-Pillow-Fort-of-Awesomeness.

"Wow. You've got the coolest house ever, Jude," Ollie said.

Jude stared at his friend as the boy knelt down to follow Jessie into the blanket tunnel. Did Jude have the coolest house ever? Yeah, probably. Because Daddy, Papa, Jessie, uncle Sam, and uncle Gabe lived there. And Dickie too... While no one was around, Jude ate a piece of warm popcorn before following his friends inside. Mmm. That was good stuff. Uncle Gabe was the best.

The inside of the pillow fort was like a giant maze. It had all kinds of twists and turns. Jude crawled fast to keep up with the others so that he wouldn't get lost. There were Christmas lights strung through the tunnels and it looked so pretty all lit up. Jude felt like he spent a long time crawling, but they finally reached a large open space full of glowy stars, paper lanterns, and more lights. There were three sleeping bags in a row on the floor; a red one that had Ollie's unicorn on top, a blue one that had Jude's bumble bee on top, and a purple one that had Jessie's bunny on top. Jude instantly crawled toward the sleeping bag in the middle so that he could grab his bumble bee and snuggle him close. How did Bumble Bee get inside the pillow fort? Was he friends with Ollie and Jessie's stuffed animals? Did they all show up to have a sleepover, too?

"This is where you guys are gonna crash tonight," uncle Gabe said, turning around to sit in front of the sleeping bags.

"Yay! I love sleepovers!" Jessie giggled and tossed her bunny up and down.

"It's so big in here. How did you guys make this?" Ollie mumbled, holding onto his unicorn and looking around the blanket fort.

Jude smiled and stole some more yummy popcorn from his bowl. He was glad that Ollie liked staying at his house so much. Maybe Ollie could start staying the night more often. That would be fun. Dickie carried his stuffed moose over to the sleeping bags and plopped down between Jude and Jessie. The doggie looked really excited to be part of the sleepover, too.

"Okay. Who's ready for a story?" uncle Gabe asked, his eyes all big.

Jude, Jessie, and Ollie all raised their hands. A story! Jude wanted to hear a story! Uncle Gabe always told the best stories. All the kids sat up on their sleeping bags to look at uncle Gabe and pulled their popcorn bowls close. Uncle Gabe coughed really loud and cracked his knuckles, making a laugh fall out of Jude's mouth. He shook some of his yellow hair and made a funny face before leaning close to say,

"Once upon a time, there was a man named Noah -"

"I like this story!" Jessie smiled.

Uncle Gabe winked at Jessie and she snuggled her white bunny under her chin.

"I know you do, Sunshine. That's why I'm telling it," uncle Gabe smiled, "So, anyway, there was a guy named Noah who was a very good person that lived long ago. It was a time when everyone else on Earth was being bad. In fact, everyone was acting so bad that my da – I mean, _God_ decided that he was going to flood the Earth with water. But he kept Noah and his family safe by telling him to build an ark."

"What's an ark?" Ollie asked, munching on some popcorn.

"An ark is a great big giant boat. A _huge_ boat!" uncle Gabe said, holding both arms out, "I mean, it was massive! Like a floating skyscraper. Except, it was more like a barn, because it was full of animals."

"Animals?" Jude repeated.

"Yep. God told two of every kind of animal to show up at the ark and they got on board," he said, "Then, the flood came and filled the world with water. The place was nothing but a giant pool – kinda like the one in the study right now, only much bigger. But Noah, his family, and all the animals stayed safe on the boat. They floated for what seemed like a really long time. All the animals made funny noises during the ride, too. _Oink! Moo! Quack! Ruff! Hiss! Meow! Bah! Nay! Raaawr!_ "

Jude, Jessie, and Ollie all giggled at uncle Gabe when he made funny animal noises. Jude laughed so hard that his tummy hurt. Oh boy, uncle Gabe was so funny!

"So then, after a little while, Noah sent out a dove like this," he said, picking up Dickie and gently tossing him in the air. The doggie landed on his feet and turned to look at uncle Gabe with his head to the side, "And when the dove never came back, Noah knew that the flood was over because it was able to perch on a tree. So the boat finally came onto land -"

"This is my favorite part!" Jessie interrupted.

Jude smiled brightly and stared up at uncle Gabe in excitement. Oh boy! If this was Jessie's favorite part, then it was probably really good. Uncle Gabe grinned at Jessie again when he said,

"A huge, colorful rainbow appeared in the sky. It had all the colors and it was the very first rainbow ever."

"Really?" Ollie asked.

"Yep. God put it there as a promise that he would never flood the world ever again," uncle Gabe answered.

Jude blinked at his uncle in amazement. Whoa. He never knew that there was a reason for rainbows being in the sky. No wonder Jessie liked them so much. They were all different colors and put there by God. Who was God? He sounded really powerful. Like uncle Gabe and Papa...

"Knock knock."

Jude spun around at the sound of his daddy's voice. Daddy and Papa were suddenly sitting in the pillow fort, waiting by the tunnel that led outside. Jude gasped when he saw both his parents again.

"Daddy!" he smiled.

Jude dropped Bumble Bee and jumped up to race over and hug Daddy, circling both arms around his warm neck. Jude loved hugging Daddy. He was strong and had big shoulders, just like Batman. Daddy patted Jude's back and laughed.

"Hey, little man," Daddy said, leaning back to look at Jude's face, "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah! Uncle Gabe made us popcorn! And told us a story! And look, we all has our own sleeping bags, too!" Jude explained.

"That's awesome, buddy. Uncle Gabe is making sure you have a great time, huh?" Daddy smiled, looking at him over Jude's shoulder.

"Uh-huh," Jude nodded.

The happy smile on Daddy's face kind of went away when his eyes came back to Jude. He looked worried somehow and it made Jude sad. Why did Daddy's eyes look so tired? Why did his smile go away?

"Listen," Daddy said, talking quiet, "Papa and I are going to go to bed now. But if you need us through the night, all you have to do is call, okay?"

"Okay," Jude nodded.

Papa leaned close and held out both hands – and Jude could see that _his_ face looked worried too. His lips were droopy and his eyes were big. Poor Papa looked so upset. Why was he so sad? Jude let go of Daddy and stepped over to hug Papa, digging both hands under his tan coat and smelling his pretty smell. Papa's arms circled Jude back.

"Son," Papa whispered, gently holding Jude's head, "I'm... I'm very sorry for pressuring you to fly."

Jude gulped. Flying? Uh-oh. He didn't like flying. But Daddy and Papa weren't making him fly anymore. They were both sorry for what happened. The little boy raised his head so that he could see Papa's face again. Papa's eyes looked hurt.

"Jude... Being an angel does not define you," Papa said, holding Jude's cheek in his soft hand, "You are a smart, kind, beautiful young boy. And your father and I love you just as you are... Can you forgive us for being so insistent?"

Jude looked between his parents and could feel his heart hurting in his chest. He didn't really understand some of the big words that Papa used, but he could see how upset this parents were. And he didn't want Daddy and Papa to be sad or sorry. He wanted them to be happy and smile! Jude nodded, hoping that it would make them feel better.

"I love you too, Papa. Just as _you_ are," Jude smiled.

Papa's eyes turned all watery, so Jude gave him another big hug, squeezing his neck and soft coat all together. He pecked Papa's cheek with a kiss too, just in case. Jude loved hugging Papa. It was different than hugging Daddy, because Papa was soft and cuddly. Jude always felt safe and comfy in Papa's arms... After Papa got his hug, it was Daddy's turn again. Jude gave his cheek a kiss too, and gave his big shoulders another squeeze. Daddy and Papa both gave Jude's face some kisses, which tickled him and made him giggle.

"Goodnight, Jude. Don't stay up too late, okay? And remember, we're just right down the hall if you need us," Daddy said, scooting toward the tunnel out.

"Okay," Jude nodded, "Night-night."

Jude was kinda sad to see Daddy and Papa leave, but he was also really excited to get back to his sleepover. When his parents disappeared through the sheets, he crawled back to his sleeping bag and dug his hand into his popcorn again. Uncle Gabe was telling another story to Ollie and Jessie – but Jude saw that Jessie was already laying down on her sleeping bag with her eyes closed. Was she sleeping? Playing on the slippy-slide today must have made her tired.

"... Then, the Big Bad Wolf said, ' _Little pigs, little pigs, let me in or I'm gonna call the cops_ ,'" uncle Gabe boomed in a deep voice, "But the little pigs said, ' _Ha! Joke's on you, pal! The cops are pigs, too!_ ' And so, the Big Bad Wolf cried ' _weh, weh, weh_ ' all the way home... Or something like that... The end."

Ollie giggled and chomped on some of his popcorn, holding his unicorn upside down without knowing it.

"That's not how it goes, Mr. Gabe," he laughed.

"Oh well. It still had pigs and wolves. Good enough," uncle Gabe shrugged, "Now, which story should we tell next?"

Ollie looked at Jude and scratched his orange head. They both thought about their favorite stories. Hmm. Which one would be the funniest to hear uncle Gabe tell? Maybe Cinderella? Or The Grinch? Before they could say, another head popped into the pillow fort. It was uncle Sammy, with messy long hair and a red shirt.

"Hey Gabe," uncle Sammy smiled, looking down at Jessie, "Are we ready to move her?"

"Move her?" uncle Gabe repeated, "What are you talking about?"

"You know, carry her to bed," uncle Sammy answered.

Jude and Ollie looked at each other with worry. Uh-oh. Did Jessie have to go away?

"Uh, why? She's totally fine laying here. Look, she's already asleep," uncle Gabe argued.

"But I don't think she should stay in here with... uh, some people," uncle Sammy whispered, shaking his head to the side.

Jude squinted his eyes. Jessie couldn't stay in the pillow fort with some people? Who was he talking about? Uncle Gabe let out an angry breath before crawling toward uncle Sammy.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, I'll be right back," he mumbled to Jude and Ollie as he passed by, "Mr. Moose and I need to have a little chat about how it's _perfectly fine_ for _five-year-old boys and girls_ to sleep in the same room together."

Uncle Gabe and uncle Sammy were arguing in quiet voices when they crawled out of the pillow fort. Jude stared after them while he ate another handful of buttery popcorn. Man, uncle Gabe and uncle Sammy sure did whisper a lot. What were they always talking about?

"Jude, you has two daddies?"

Jude looked at his friend Ollie, who was staring at him happily. There were so many freckles on Ollie's face; lots more than Jude had. Jude swallowed his popcorn and picked Bumble Bee up from his sleeping bag.

"Uh-huh," Jude nodded, "I have Daddy and Papa."

"That's so cool," Ollie smiled, looking down at his unicorn, "I wish _I_ had two daddies. Then, me and Mommy could have a spare one."

Jude played with the little wings on Bumble Bee's back and smiled again. It _would_ be cool for Ollie to have another daddy, because the one he had didn't seem very nice. Maybe Daddy and Papa wouldn't mind sharing...

"You can share mine if you want. And Jessie's, too," Jude offered.

"Okay! Thanks!" Ollie grinned.

The pillow fort was quiet for a minute while Jude ate popcorn with his friend. Jessie was still sleeping next to them, holding her bunny under her arm. Dickie had come over to lay with her, putting his stuffed moose near her feet so he could snuggle on top. All the Christmas lights inside made Dickie look kinda yellow and black and Jude found it funny.

"Jude?" Ollie whispered.

"Yeah?" Jude said, turning back around to see him again.

"Why did your daddy call you an angel?" Ollie asked.

Jude sighed a big breath, feeling all the bad stuff from when he was in the garage the night before.

"'Cause I am one," he answered.

Ollie got a funny look on his face.

"You're an angel? Like, a real angel? With a halo and stuff?" he asked.

"I dunno about a halo, but I've gots grace and wings," Jude mumbled sadly, "It's all glowy and stuff. And everybody says I can fly, but I don't like it."

"You can _fly_?!" Ollie gasped with a big smile, "Just like Peter Pan?!"

Jude gave his friend a strange look as he turned Bumble Bee over and over in his hands.

"Who's Peter Pan?" he asked.

"You've never heard of Peter Pan?" Ollie said, to which Jude shook his head, "Well, Peter Pan is a little boy like me and you, but he lives in a place where he never grows old, called Neverland. He finds other little boys that fall out of their cribs, called the lost boys, and lets them live there, too. But he can fly! He zips through the air like magic!"

"Really?" Jude whispered in shock.

He never knew that there was a boy like him who could fly. Jude wished that he could meet Peter Pan. Then, he could ask him how to fly without being afraid.

"Uh-huh," Ollie nodded, "You can fly like him, too? Can I see?"

" _No_ ," Jude shook his head and gulped, "No, I – I can't... All the people say I can, but I'm too afraid to do it."

"How come?" Ollie asked.

"'Cause it makes my tummy feel bad," Jude admitted, "There's a scary white flash when it happens and it makes me afraid... The first time I flew, I was in my Papa's belly and it made me really sick..."

Jude dropped his head to blink down at his blue sleeping bag and thought about the first time he flew. He remembered being inside Papa's tight, shiny belly before he could open his eyes. And when Papa flew, Jude could feel it too. White flashes, flapping wings, fast movement, scary muffled noises all around him... It was awful. Jude hated it, even before he came out of Papa's grace... How could Peter Pan do it without getting scared?

"Does Peter Pan get sick when he flies?" Jude asked his friend.

Ollie ate a handful of popcorn as he thought about it.

"I don't think so," he shrugged, "He just thinks happy thoughts and they lift him into the air."

"That's all? He just thinks happy thoughts?" Jude asked.

"Well, he's got pixie dust, too. But you've gots grace, so it's kinda the same stuff," Ollie said, "Hey, maybe you should think happy thoughts when you try to fly. Maybe it won't make it so scary."

Jude stared at his orange-haired friend in surprise. Hmm. If happy thoughts could lift Peter Pan into the air, maybe they could do the same for Jude. Maybe that was why it wouldn't work before. Did Jessie think happy thoughts when she flew, too? Jude looked back at Jessie laying next to him. He really wanted to ask her about it, but she was already sleeping. He guessed he could ask her tomorrow...

"I wish I was an angel," Ollie sighed.

Jude looked back to his friend with scrunchy eyes. Ollie wanted to be an angel? But why? Being an angel wasn't cool...

"Why?" Jude asked.

"'Cause then I could fly and do cool stuff like you. And have two daddies," Ollie answered.

Jude gulped again, feeling weird and shy. He never thought that it was cool to be an angel, but Ollie was right. Jude did get to do some things that normal kids didn't...

"Sorry about that, kiddos."

Jude and Ollie turned around to see uncle Gabe crawling back into the pillow fort by himself.

"Where's Mr. Whimchester?" Ollie asked.

"Who? Mr. Sam? Oh, I sent him to bed," uncle Gabe answered.

"Does Jessie get to stay with us?" Jude asked, worried that she would have to go away.

"Yep. Jessie-rabbit is gonna stay right where she is," he winked, turning around to face the sleeping bags again, "Now, where were we?"

"We was gonna tell another story," Ollie explained.

"Oh, that's right! A story! Hmm... Let's tell the one about the candyman who fell in love with a moose," uncle Gabe smiled.

"A candyman who fell in love with a moose? I've never heard that one before," Ollie mumbled, petting his stuffed unicorn, "Is it funny?"

"Oh, it's hilarious," uncle Gabe promised, "You see, once upon a time, there was this guy who loved to eat candy. And one day, he got trampled by a giant moose in a plaid shirt..."

While uncle Gabe told the story and Ollie giggled at it, Jude sat on his sleeping bag and looked down at Bumble Bee in his hands. Jude's small fingers flicked the tiny, soft wings on Bumble Bee's back and he thought about Peter Pan. Daddy and Papa would be so proud if Jude could fly like Peter Pan. All he had to do was think happy thoughts...

* * *

"Jude."

Jude flinched under the warm covers at the sound of his name. Ugh. He didn't want to wake up. He wanted to stay sleeping in his comfy sleeping bag. Gentle fingers raked through the top of Jude's hair, making him squirm at the tingles.

"Jude," Papa's voice said again, "Wake up, son."

A yawn came out of Jude's mouth and he stretched against his pillow. He wanted to keep sleeping, but Jude forced his eyes open to look up at the face hovering over him. Papa slowly came into view the longer Jude blinked at him. There was a smile on Papa's mouth and it made Jude glad. He was so happy to see Papa smile again.

"Good morning," Papa whispered.

Jude reached up to hold both of Papa's squishy cheeks while they stared at each other. Ideas were slowly coming back to Jude's head, making him remember all about the sleepover, the stories, and what Ollie said about flying. Jude looked around, hoping his friends were still there. But their sleeping bags were empty.

"Where's Ollie and Jessie?" he mumbled.

"They are already awake and eating breakfast," Papa said, making Jude's fingers move with his mouth when he talked, "Daddy and I let you sleep in for a while, but now it is time to eat."

"Oh," Jude nodded, blinking up at his angel daddy, "... Papa?"

"Yes, son?" Papa whispered.

"Do you know Peter Pan?" he asked.

Papa slowly shook his head of black hair, looking confused.

"I'm sorry, Jude. But I don't," he answered.

Jude nodded. It was okay if Papa didn't know him. Ollie did though, so Jude knew he was real. Maybe Papa flew the same way Peter Pan did...

"Papa, do you think happy thoughts when you fly?" Jude asked.

"Oh, I think about a great deal of things when I fly," Papa answered, "And _you_ are often among them. So I think it would be safe to say yes. I do."

Jude smiled up at his Papa's pretty face and blue eyes. So it _did_ work! Thinking happy thoughts really _did_ help angels fly! Papa smiled at Jude for another second before leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Come, Jude. Let's join everyone for breakfast," Papa offered.

With Papa's help, Jude quickly got out of bed and hurried out of the pillow fort. When they got through the maze of pillows and blankets, Papa led the way to the kitchen down the hall. Everybody was wake and talking inside; even Ollie and Jessie, who were sitting at the table with bowls of cereal. Jude raced over to join his friends, glad to see them awake again.

"Hey Jessie. Good morning," Jude smiled, climbing up to sit next to her.

"Good morning, Jude," Jessie said back.

Her yellow hair was all messy on her head, like it was every morning. Across the table, Ollie's orange hair was messy too, but he didn't care. He just slurped up his cereal and waved. Uncle Sammy, uncle Gabe, Papa, and Daddy were all talking by the counter. Man, they were always talking about something. What was it this time?

"Are you okay, Jessie?" Ollie suddenly asked.

Jude turned back to his friends at the table, where he saw Jessie with a strange look on her face. She wasn't eating her cereal anymore. Instead, she was blinking sadly at the table and holding her tummy, looking sick. Uh-oh. Was something wrong? Jude put a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"Jessie? What's wrong?" he asked.

Jessie tilted her head and puckered her lips. She was confused and upset at the same time.

"I... don't know," she mumbled, "I just gots a bad feeling in my belly."

Oh no. A bad feeling? Was she getting sick? Should Jude tell her daddies that she wasn't feeling good? Just when Jude turned around to get a hold of uncle Sammy and uncle Gabe, Daddy walked up to the table.

"Okay, Oliver," he said, "Your mom just called and asked me to bring you home, so go get your things together when you're done, okay?"

"Okay," Ollie nodded, playing with his fingers, "Um, Mr. Dean? I think there's something wrong with Jessie."

Daddy looked down at Jessie and could see her holding her belly, so he turned around and called for uncle Sammy. Both of Jessie's daddies came over to kneel down and talk to her, looking frightened.

"What's wrong, honeydew?" uncle Gabe asked.

"I don't know. I just... I don't want Ollie to leave... and my tummy hurts," Jessie squeaked.

Jude's heart was painful when he saw Jessie start to cry. Uncle Gabe carefully picked her up from the table and held her in his arms to make her feel better. But she was so sad. She cried and cried, hugging uncle Gabe tight and not looking up.

"Maybe the cereal gave her an upset stomach or something," uncle Sammy said.

"She might just be emotional about Carrot-top going home," uncle Gabe said back, nodding toward Ollie.

Jude stared up at his crying cousin and worried. Jessie never really got upset unless something scared her or when she had bad dreams. She was usually so happy. And it hurt Jude's heart to see her cry so much. Uncle Sammy and uncle Gabe tried to make her feel better by slowly bouncing her up and down.

"Jessie's gonna be okay, you guys," Daddy said, looking down at Ollie and Jude, "I promise. But we really need to get Ollie home to his Mom and Dad, so hurry and eat your breakfast, okay?"

Jude and Ollie both nodded and went back to their cereal, but gave each other worried looks over the table. Poor Jessie. What was making her tummy so upset?

After breakfast, Daddy and Papa helped Ollie pack up all his things and put them in the car. Papa said he was going to stay behind and help with Jessie, but Daddy was gonna drive Ollie home. He said it was okay for Jude to ride along too and Jude was very happy about getting to spend a little more time with his friend. Maybe he could ask him some more questions about Peter Pan on the way. Daddy and Papa kissed by the car – which made Ollie and Jude both giggle and look away – and then Daddy got in to drive. Jude loved riding in Daddy's car. It rumbled on the inside and the seats were so comfy. Ollie liked riding in it too, because he stared out the windows with a big smile.

"Your car is so cool, Mr. Dean," he said on the way.

"Thanks," Daddy smiled in the driver's seat, "Is it as cool as _your_ dad's car?"

"No. This one's better," Ollie said.

Daddy laughed a little bit at what Ollie said, which made Jude smile. He liked it when Daddy laughed. Daddy always sounded so funny... It wasn't much longer until they got to Ollie's house. Jude knew it was Ollie's house because of the pretty pink flowers in the front yard. The sun shined on all the green grass and Ollie smiled real big.

"Is Mommy home?" he asked.

"Yeah, I see her car," Daddy answered.

Daddy parked his car in front of Ollie's house, turned off the engine, and got out to come around and help Ollie out of Jessie's car seat. Jude was able to get his own straps unbuckled because he was a big boy, and uncle Sammy had shown him how to do it. When they were all outside the car, Daddy took Ollie and Jude's hands and led them up the walk way to Ollie's front door. Jude was kind of excited to see Ollie's mommy. She had pretty eyes and was funny; just like Jessie, only older.

Daddy walked up and knocked on the door – which made the door open a little. Jude raised his head to see an odd look on Daddy's face. Was the door supposed to open like that? Maybe not, because Daddy looked worried.

"Jane?" he asked, pushing the door open more with his finger.

Jude, Ollie, and Daddy stood on the porch and waited, but nobody came to the door. Mrs. Jane must have been busy inside or something and couldn't hear them. And Ollie must have wanted to see her really bad because he let go of Daddy's hand and pushed the door all the way open.

"Mommy," he called, "I'm..."

Ollie's voice got lost and Jude didn't know why... until he looked inside the living room. Ollie's mommy and daddy were both sitting in chairs by the fireplace, but they weren't awake. Their heads were down like they were sleeping. And they weren't alone. Two other people were in Ollie's house, too; a guy and a blonde lady that Jude had never seen before. They were wearing dress-up suits and had really mean faces...

As soon as Daddy saw the other people, he yanked Jude and Ollie backward, making them tumble across the porch and out into the front yard. When he stopped rolling on the ground, Jude sat up to see what was happening. Why did Daddy push him away? What was wrong? The sound of metal clanging and stuff being smashed came from inside Ollie's house. Uh-oh. Was Daddy fighting the other people?

"Who is that? What happened to Mommy and Daddy?" Ollie gasped.

Jude knew that Ollie was afraid, so he quickly crawled over to be with him. Jude didn't know what was going on either but he _did_ know that Daddy would take care of it. Daddy was just like Batman. And if something bad was happening, Jude knew exactly what to do, too.

"Hold my hand, Ollie," Jude said, grabbing his friend's shaking fingers, "We has to use the buddy system."

"The what?" Ollie whimpered.

Before Jude could answer, Daddy burst through the front door, rolled across the porch, and fell down the stairs. The two people inside must have hurt him because he yelped and held onto his side. Jude's heart jumped in his chest when he saw one of the people in nice clothes run outside. He leaped over Daddy and came straight for Jude, holding a shiny knife. Jude's hand squeezed Ollie's tight. Oh, no! The guy was coming for him!

" _No!_ _Don't touch him!_ " Daddy yelled, crawling as fast as he could across the ground, " _Don't you dare lay a finger on – !_ "

Jude didn't get to hear the rest of Daddy's sentence because the stranger grabbed his arm and flew away. Jude's tummy tightened and the white flash came, making him feel so sick and afraid that he thought he might throw up. No! He was flying! Jude didn't want to fly! Where were they going?! How did that man know how to fly?! Was he an angel, too?!

The flying eventually stopped but Jude was too afraid to open his eyes, even after he felt his feet on the ground again. His whole body was shivering and tears were starting to come. Ugh! He felt like throwing up! It wasn't until he felt a tug on his arm that Jude realized that he was still holding Ollie's hand. Wanting to see if his friend was okay, Jude opened his eyes to look at Ollie's bright orange hair and pale freckled face. They were still together! But where were they? Ollie's front yard was gone and they were standing in a white room – with the man who had hurt Daddy. He was still holding Jude's shoulder, but looking at a desk where another lady was sitting.

"Naomi," the man said, "We've captured one of the nephilim."

The lady at the desk stood up and gasped, looking at Jude with big eyes.

"By the holiness of heaven... It looks just like the Winchester... And its grace outshines even that of Michael..." the lady mumbled, "Castiel's offspring stands before my very eyes! We – we actually captured it! But where is Gabriel's? And where is Hester?"

"The other nephilim never arrived. Hester stayed behind to deal with the Winchester," the man answered.

Jude trembled and clung to Ollie's hand. Deal with the Winchester? What were they talking about? And why did they bring Jude and Ollie here? The lady at the desk looked down at the little orange-haired boy next to Jude and her smile went away.

"What is that?" she asked.

"A human spare. It was unintentional," the man answered.

"Well, get rid of it. We've come so close to completing the plan and I will not let some human get in the way of -"

The lady stopped short and she and the man held hands to their heads as if they were listening for something. A tiny whimper came from Ollie and Jude pulled him closer to shiver with him. Jude didn't want to be here! He wanted to go home and be away from these people! He wanted his _Papa_!

"Papa," Jude whispered, feeling warm tears run down his cheeks, "Come and get me and Ollie! We're afraid!"

Usually, whenever Jude talked to Papa while they were apart, he could still hear Papa talk back in his head. It was like he and Papa – and Jessie and uncle Gabe – all had walkie-talkies in their brains. They could hear each other all the time. And this time was the same. As soon as Jude talked to Papa, he could hear his voice in his head, saying,

" _Jude! Where are you?!_ "

Before Jude could answer Papa's question, the lady at the desk raised her hand to point at the man.

"Go and help Hester with the Winchesters," she barked, "I'll take the nephilim and the spare to a holding cell."

The man beside Jude disappeared and the lady walked around the desk to grab him by the arm. She started pulling him toward a door and Jude yanked Ollie along, too afraid to let go of his hand. Oh, no! Where were they going now?! Jude just wanted to go home!

" _Jude! Speak to me!_ " Papa begged in his mind.

"I – I'm scared," Jude cried back.

"Me too, Jude," Ollie gulped behind him, "But you... you said you can fly, right? So fly us home!"

"I can't, Ollie," Jude squeaked, "It makes me afraid!"

The lady yanked them both down a different hall, walking so fast that Jude's feet could barely keep up. Ollie got close to Jude's ear to whisper so that the lady couldn't hear him.

"Try it like Peter Pan! Think happy thoughts, Jude! You can do it!" Ollie whispered.

"H – happy thoughts?" Jude gulped, "But my head is all full of bad ones..."

"Just try. Please? I – I want to go home," Ollie said, his brown eyes all watery.

Jude's heart was beating hard in his chest. He didn't want to see Ollie get upset. He wanted to go home just as much as Ollie did, but how could Jude think of happy thoughts right now? Everything was scary!

"Wh – what should I think about?" Jude asked, holding Ollie's hand so tight.

"Unicorns! Rainbows! Kittens! Baseball! Ice-cream!" Ollie named off.

Jude tried really hard to think about all those things, but he just couldn't. His head wouldn't stop being afraid! He could see another door with bars at the end of the hallway and the lady was pulling him right toward it. No! He didn't want to go in that room! He just wanted Papa and Daddy!

"Papa and Daddy," Jude mumbled under his breath.

Oh. Papa and Daddy always made him happy. They made him the happiest! And Jessie, too! While the mean lady yanked him down the hall, Jude tried his best to remember seeing Papa's face in the morning time; the way his cheeks were all squishy and soft. He remembered the sound of Jessie's laugh, too; how pretty her face was when she giggled so sweet. And Daddy's voice. Daddy had the best voice, especially when he was singing...

Jude's feet drew to a dead stop in the middle of the room and wouldn't go any further. The lady holding onto his shoulder suddenly stopped, turned around to give him a mean glare, and tried yanking him forward again. But he didn't move. Jude just held Ollie's hand tight and closed his eyes, remembering the first words he ever heard his Daddy say.

" _Hey Jude_ ," the little boy sang to himself, " _Don't make it bad_..."

"How are you doing that?" the lady asked, still trying to pull on him even though he was stuck in place, "Why won't you move?!"

" _Take a sad song... and make it better,_ " Jude whispered.

While he sang, Jude thought about the last place he saw Daddy, back in Ollie's yard. That's where he wanted to be. He tried seeing it as best as he could in his mind, just like Papa taught him...

" _Remember to let her into your heart,_ " Jude sang, " _Then you can start... to make it better..._ "

Jude couldn't feel the lady's hand on his shoulder anymore, so he opened his eyes to see if she was still there – and saw Ollie's front porch instead. The little boy blinked at the wooden steps and front door in shock. He... He did it! Jude flew! He flew back to Ollie's house! All by himself! And he wasn't afraid!

"I – I did it..." Jude gasped, smiling real big, " _I did it! I flew!_ "

"Yay! You did! We're home!" Ollie smiled, yanking playfully on Jude's arm before running toward his house, "Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!"

Jude ran after his friend, wanting to see his own parents too. Half way to the porch, Jude saw Daddy stumble through the front door, holding his side. And when Daddy's green eyes saw Jude, they got really big and he started running toward him with his arms open.

"Jude!" Daddy gasped, sounding so worried.

Daddy dropped to his knees on the ground and Jude crashed into him; hugging him so tight that his arms hurt. Daddy hugged him back just as hard, holding him and making crying sounds while he kissed Jude's face. He was so happy that Jude was back, but Jude was really excited! He couldn't wait to tell Daddy what he did!

"Daddy, I flew!" Jude grinned, "I did it! I flew all by myself like a big boy! Just like Superman! Just like Papa does!"

"You – you did? You flew?" Daddy asked with a smile, his eyes all watery, "Oh my God, Jude... I'm so proud of you!"

They hugged each other again and Daddy kissed his head – but then, Jude could hear Ollie's voice inside the house. Ollie was crying really loud, sounding so sad. What happened? Was he okay? Daddy must have heard it too, because he scooped Jude up and ran back into the house, where Jude saw Ollie again. The two strangers – the man from the white room and the blonde lady from before – were both laying still on the floor with prints of wings on the carpet around them. Ollie's mommy and daddy were still sleeping in the chairs by the fireplace and Ollie was tugging on his mommy's hand, trying to wake her up. And Papa was there, too. He was sitting on the floor in the corner – and his arm was pinned to the wall with a shiny knife.

"Papa!" Jude shouted in worry.

Papa raised his head when Daddy and Jude came in and a surprised look burst on his face.

"J – Jude!" he stuttered, "How... how did – ?"

"He flew, Cas," Daddy said, kneeling down next to Papa on the floor to put Jude down, "Our son _flew_."

Papa's eyes got all watery too and he reached out to grab Jude's shirt and pull him close with his free hand. Papa hugged Jude the best he could and whispered, 'I'm very proud of you.' But Jude was confused. Why did Papa have a knife in his arm? Why didn't he take it out?

"What's wrong, Papa? What happened? Who are those people?" Jude asked, his head full of questions.

Before Papa could answer, Ollie ran over to yank on Daddy's shoulder. His nose was red and his face was all wet from crying so hard.

"Mr. Dean, what's wrong with my mommy and daddy?" he squeaked.

"They're okay, Oliver. I promise. They're just asleep," Daddy answered, patting Ollie's arm, "Mr. Gabe is going to come and – "

A whoosh of air blew through the room and Jude saw some people appear near the front door. It was uncle Gabe, uncle Sammy, and Jessie, just like Daddy said. Jessie was in uncle Sammy's arms, holding onto his neck and blinking around in surprise.

"See, Daddy? I told you. That's why my tummy hurt," she squeaked, pointing at the strangers on the floor.

Uncle Sammy didn't say anything back but uncle Gabe came rushing over to kneel with Jude and Daddy near Papa.

"Geez, Cassie. What is it with you and getting stabbed with angel blades, huh? Do you have some weird pain fetish or something?"

"Now is not the time, Gabriel," Papa growled, pushing uncle Gabe's hands away, "Don't worry about me. Assist Oliver's parents first. Hester and Nathaniel put them under some kind of spell."

Uncle Gabe saw how upset Ollie was and he reached out to pat Ollie on the shoulder too, trying to get him to stop crying.

"No worries, lil' carrot-top. Doctor Gabe's coming to the rescue," uncle Gabe winked, before going over to their chairs.

Ollie followed uncle Gabe to his mommy and daddy but Jude stayed next to Papa. He didn't want Papa to be hurt. Why didn't Papa just heal himself like always?

"Just take that shiny knife out, Papa," Jude told him.

"I cannot do that, son," Papa grunted, "This is an angel blade and it must be removed very carefully."

"How?" Jude asked.

"With speed, delicateness, and grace," Papa answered, "Otherwise..."

Papa didn't finish saying his sentence, but looked at Daddy instead. They both had on worried looks and it made Jude's heart hurt. Uh-oh. That shiny knife had to come out or Papa was gonna be in trouble. Jude looked at the long silver handle of the knife sticking out of Papa's arm... and suddenly felt powerful somehow. He felt like Superman again. Jude could pull it out. He had grace, too. And he didn't want Papa to be hurt.

"I can do it, Papa," Jude said.

"No, son," Papa shook his head, "It's too dangerous to..."

Papa's voice faded away when Jude held out his hand and looked at it to feel for his own grace. He knew it was in there somewhere, he just had to bring it out like Papa taught him. It took a few times of pushing it around and trying hard, but his hand finally turned shiny. Jude's skin was all lit up like it was when Aunt Rowena did the spell. And when Jude looked back to Daddy and Papa, their eyes were big and mouths were open.

"See? I've gots grace too, Papa," Jude explained, "I can do it."

Feeling proud of himself, Jude reached up and took hold of the shiny knife handle. He didn't have to pull very hard on it at all. The metal slid out of Papa's arm and Jude covered the hole with his other hand, not wanting Papa to bleed. Jude's grace must have been helping because he could feel Papa's arm healing up. The hole went away and his skin was all better. And when Papa was finally free from the knife, Jude put his grace away again; stuffing it back down inside so that the light would go out.

When the knife was out of his arm, Papa moved it around and looked at it in surprise. He and Daddy were both so shocked that Jude actually helped. But Jude was really happy. He flew _and_ fixed Papa's arm all by himself! He wasn't afraid of being an angel anymore. Now, he actually _liked_ it...

"You did it, Jude!" Jessie said.

Jude turned around to see his cousin run toward him with a smile and open arms. Jessie tackled him with a big warm hug, making him giggle and fall off balance. Jude hugged Jessie back and laughed with her for a minute before she raised her head to look at him.

"I knew you was gonna be a good angel," Jessie nodded, "I knew it all along."

( **Author's Note** : Yay! Little Jude finally used his wings! :D I hope you'll forgive me for the 'childlike' narration of this chapter. I wrote it as if I was hearing it being said in Jude's voice, and I figured that if five-year-olds didn't understand big words like 'overbearing,' 'disappointment,' or 'unconscious,' that I shouldn't use them. Plus, children probably don't notice small details like clothing or gestures. They would use short sentences full of action rather than long descriptions, I think. And I tried to bring that across in this chapter. (*tried*) lol. ;D I got the idea for Gabe's Super-Mega-Ultra-Jumbo-Pillow-Fort-of-Awesomeness from that old TV show on Disney channel called "Out of the Box." (Any of you guys remember that one?) It was on when my brothers were little and the opening scene always made me wonder how that small box house could be so huge on the inside. (I didn't realize the set and the box house were two different places. Looking back on your childhood make you feel dumb sometimes, huh? Lol) ;D Yes, Jude remembers being inside Cas's belly. (And Jessie can remember being inside Gabe's too.) I figured that since they shared the same grace as their Papas, they could retain information even from when they were fetuses. Dean's voice was actually the first thing that Jude ever heard. :) Along with seeing the future in dreams, Jessie also gets an upset stomach just before something bad is about to happen. She's like a little premonition machine. Lol. And I know that a lot of things seem unclear with the angel plot right now, but I'll explain it more in the next chapter. ;) Thank you guy so so so much for reading and reviewing! I really hope you liked my first attempt at Jude's POV as much as I liked writing it. :D The next chapter will be out soon! :)

 _Guest_ , Haha! Full House with angels?! Omg, I love it! XD That's like the best compliment ever! I love Full House. Gabe is uncle joey, Sam is Danny, Dean is uncle Jesse, and Cas can be Rebecca. (Boy, that show would have been veeery different if Danny and uncle Joey were a thing. Lmao!) XD Aww, thank you so much, darlin! I'm very honored to be one of your favorite writers! *tears up* I'm so glad that you like Dickie! We love him too. ;) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed Jude's chapter as well! :)

 _Classical E Centric_ , Oh yes! A sleepover at the bunker indeed! :D You hit the nail right on the head. Gabriel did everything in his power – which is a lot – to make sure that the kids had a great time on their sleepover. You know, I never thought about it but you're probably right. I bet there is a wadding pool under the study of the bunker. There are so many secret places and hidden doors and stuff, its hard to tell. :) Yeah, poor Sammy had huge overprotective issues. He's filling that role of 'Dad' pretty well I think. Lol. :D And when – yes _when_ – Jude gets that someone in his life, Cas will do more than interrogate that person. (I already have some of it plotted out. Hehe...) ;D Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love! I hope you enjoyed reading Jude's chapter, too! :)

 _Deanstiel's Daughter_ , Haha! I'm so glad that you enjoyed watching Sam try to interrogate a five-year-old. I thought it would be a funny way for Sammy to realize that he's actually talking to a child. XD Aw, I'm glad that you liked Dean's speech about everyone's happiness too. After having that dream about John, I think Dean is a bit more empowered in this fic. He's gonna start making 'dad-like' choices now. ;) Omg, you actually had to make a language around the jets going over, huh? It's funny, I actually did a little 'jet talk' when I visited. Lol! XD You're right though, it is cool to see a bunch of them flying in formation. :) I will definitely take your advice to heart. Fall time at the beach sounds wonderful. Plus, I love how clean it is at Va. Beach. It's all so nice and pretty! :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, darlin! I hope you liked Jude's chapter as well! :)

 _Ashley Allen 46_ , Aww, you are too sweet, love! :D Thank you so much for that compliment. And yes, Sammy is very protective over his baby bunny. He loves her so much. ;) I really hope that you enjoyed Jude's chapter, darlin! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :)

 _Sammy's Rose_ , Even though the pool your mom went into was not in a library – which would have been _so cool_ – I'm still glad that you guys had fun on your vacation! :) And just so you know, every single pillow, blanket, and sleeping bag used in this chapter all came from BB &B. Gabe loves that store. ;) Oh, I agree! Gabe and Deadpool are probably BBFs! Could you imagine the kind of things those two would get into together? Think about all the just-desserts and shenanigans. ;D Oh yes. Jessie and Rowena are going to have lots of girly fun in the future. I can't wait to write about it! :) Lol! Now, whenever Sammy wakes up and to look for Gabe, I'm going to think about Russel and Kevin from Up! Lol! I guess that makes Dickie Doug. (Dickie: "Squirrel!" Dean: "huh?") LOL! XD Yep, Dean is gonna marry Bobby off, just like in the old days. Hehe. Aww, I'm so glad that you enjoyed the moment with Jane and Ollie. They have a very strong bond, unlike with his dad Eddie. Did Gabe ever get a hold of Eddie's number? No. But, he still has a few choice words for the guy when he wakes up from that angel-induced coma in the next chapter. ;) Gah, I just love that you love Ollie! Ha, he really is a cute lil ginger muffin! (Maybe Jessie can call him that later? When she really wants something from him? She's just like her Papa. Lol.) ;D And no. I don't think anyone ever actually got to breakfast. Lol. But that's okay, cause they totally pigged out on junk food later. ;) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, darlin! I'm so glad you like it so far, and I really hope you enjoyed Jude's chapter, too!

 _hullosweetpea_ , Haha! Oh yes. I think Sammy definitely had a headache by the end of the night. And a very worried conscious, because that ginger kid was sleeping in the same room as his lil bunny. Lol. But Gabe was able to keep everyone happy and occupied – including Mr. Moose, after the kiddies went to bed. Hehe. ;) And no, unfortunately no visit from Chuck this time. But our baby Jude finally flew! I really hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love! :)

 _gothichic_ , Awww, well thank you, my lovely darling! I'm so glad that you enjoyed the chapter! :D And I'm very thankful for all your wonderful praises! (I swear, you're too sweet to me! Lol!) :) Oh yes, Jessie is a very cuddly little girl, which is why Sam recognized her lil sigh. (I think she likes to crawl in bed with her Daddy and Papa sometimes just to snuggle between them. Lol.) I think that chapter made Sam's worry meter go from ' _oh, no, my archagel is missing!_ ' to ' _oh, no, my archangel is probably doing something really stupid right now. Dammit Gabe._ ' haha! XD Yeah, poor Dean stayed up most of the night with Jude because he was so scared. But you're right; that's what makes him a good daddy. ;) I know! Poor Bobby is in for a world of trouble soon, isn't he? Lol! Omg, I could totally see Chuck giving the whole crew a shot gun wedding! (Chuck: *pulls out a shotgun* Alright, Winchesters. Line up and make honest husbands out of my angels. Sam: W – wait a second, aren't you _God_?  Chuck: Yeah? So? Dean: Wth?! Cas! Your dad's got a shotgun! Cas: Then you better do as he says, Dean. Gabe: Yeah, Sammy. If you like it, then you should put a ring on it. *holds out hand and wiggles his fingers*) Lol! XD But yes. Bobby – and all of our boys – deserve to be happy for the rest of their lives. Chuck knows they've earned it. :) Yes, exactly! Sam was totally trying to come up with excuses for Oliver not to come over, but he got out-voted really fast. Lol. Sorry, Sammy. Maybe you'll win the next round. (But I doubt it.) ;D Yay! I'm so glad that you liked the huge water park thing Gabe did to the study! :D I think the reason he chose the library is because it is Sam's favorite place. He wanted Sam to enjoy it too. (Plus, maybe annoy him just a little bit. Gabe thinks Sam is the cutest when he is annoyed. Lol) Omg! Your comment about dick made me LOL! XD Yes. Gabe is a dick, but Sam loves his dick, therefore Gabe has already won the argument. Haha! XD Aww, I'm so happy that you like Jane, too! She really is a good mommy. :) Sam definitely watches every move Ollie makes because of Jessie, but Ollie's cuteness is just so overpowering. He can't stand the cute. Lol. :D Oooh! You know what, having Ollie talk romatically to Jessie is a great idea! (I might have to steal it for later stories, if that's okay. Lol) I could Imagine Oliver trying to woo Jessie by taking her hand, looking her in the eye, and saying something like, " _Hueles a peces de colores..._ " And then, Jessie would make a weird face and say, "Did you just say that I smell like a goldfish?" Lol! Poor Ollie would blush so hard! XD I think Sam will make many attempts to interrogate Oliver about Jessie over the next few years and they will all backfire on him somehow. Lol But Sammy can't stop the inevitable. True love always finds a way. With or without a dad's help. Lol. :D And guess what?! Once again, you sorta guessed what was going to happen in the story! You knew that Ollie was going to help Jude fly! :D 100 Points to you, darling! I know that it didn't happen the exact way you were thinking, but Ollie did help Jude fly on his own for the first time. Yay! Congrats! :D Ugh, you are the sweetest! Thank you so much for helping to fuel this story with your wonderful ideas! You have no idea how much you've helped me! Thank you, love! :') I really hope that you enjoyed Jude's chapter. ;) Love ya, hon! Take care and enjoy! :)

 _masterjediratgrl31_ , Oh, yay! I'm so glad that you liked the chapter, love! :) Don't worry. You're not the only one that melts when the kids have fun. (I bet you were a giant puddle at the first part of this chapter too) lol! :D I'm so glad to hear that class is going well! I know you'll do just great on all your exams! :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, darlin! And I hope you liked Jude's chapter, too! :)


	11. Chapter 11

The first thing Gabe did when he knelt down next to Jane and her husband was reach out to check their pulses. Castiel was right. They were both still alive, just under some heavy celestial anesthetic. At first, Gabe wondered why the angels put Jane and Eddie asleep instead of killing them, because it was totally unlike Hester – one of heaven's most lethal soldiers – to leave survivors carelessly thrown about. But then he realized that she must have needed them for something. Curious to know what, Gabriel touched Jane's forehead to see some of her recent memories... and found that the last thing she thought about was the giant white house that Gabriel cloaked the bunker with.

"Holy shit," the archangel mumbled under his breath.

The angels were using Jane's memories to hunt down the bunker! Shit, Gabe was so glad that he cloaked the place! The angels would never find it, now. They would spend all their time looking for a huge white house, never realizing that the Winchesters were actually underground. Oh, man. For once, Gabe's weird precautions might have actually done some good!

"What's wrong, Mr. Gabe? Is Mommy okay?"

Gabe spun around to see little Ollie Thompson standing close behind him. The poor kid's face was all wet with tears and his tiny nose was red. He looked like a sad, red-haired puppy.

"She's okay, Ollie. Everything's fine," Gabe promised, using the lightest voice he could manage as he reached back to pat Oliver's side, "In fact, she and your dad just need to lay down for a while. Can you show me where their room is?"

Oliver nodded and pointed toward a hallway full of doors to the left. Wanting to put the poor kid at ease, Gabe climbed to his feet to gently pick Jane up in his arms. She was motionless in his grasp but Gabe didn't struggle with her weight at all. He was able to drape her over his shoulder and pick up her dead-beat husband with his free arm, too. During his time in heaven, Gabriel had lifted entire mountains with his bare hands. Needless to say, carrying a middle-aged soccer mom and her bag-of-dicks husband was a piece of cake.

Once Gabe had them both, Oliver dashed down the hall to open the bedroom door for him. Gabe stole a glance toward the rest of the living room – where Hester and Nathaniel lay dead on the floor and the rest of his Winchester family was still recovering from what had just happened – before finishing the trek to the Thompsons' master bedroom. Gabe carelessly plopped Oliver's dad on the bed before walking around to lay Jane down on the other side.

"When are they gonna wake up, Mr. Gabe?" Oliver asked.

Aww. Ollie's squeaky voice sounded so concerned. Gabe knew that he would have to take the celestial anesthetic off of Oliver's parents and that, when he did, Jane and Eddie would wake up in a frenzy, wondering who broke into their house and knocked them out. Which meant Gabriel would have to 'fix' their memories. And that was something that Ollie really shouldn't see. But since Gabe was probably going to have to fix Oliver's memories too, why not let him watch?

"As a matter of fact, I'm gonna wake them up right now, carrot-top," Gabe answered, "But then I'm gonna have to put them back to sleep so they'll feel better."

Oliver nodded and moved closer to his parents' bed, seeming eager to see them awake. Gabriel took a breath to ready himself – because it had been a really long time since he had to break a celestial spell – and placed a hand on Jane's head. The archangel used his own grace to remove all of the other grace that Hester had left behind there, which made his hand glow with golden light. It wasn't long before Jane's eyes flew open and she jolted up to sit on the bed, spewing a sudden string of angry Spanish slurs.

"Mommy!" Oliver shouted.

The little red-haired kid jumped up and clobbered his mother with a happy hug, which made her relax and gasp with relief.

" _Calabaza_ ," Jane breathed, hugging Oliver and looking up to see Gabe, "G – Gabriel? What happened? Wh – where are those people? H – how - ?"

"Sorry all this happened to you, Jane," Gabe gulped, "You don't have to worry about Oliver. The guys and I are gonna watch him until you wake up again."

"Until I what?" Jane asked.

Before anymore could be said, Gabe pressed the tips of his fingers to Jane's forehead and carefully scraped away all the memories of what the other angels did to her. He replaced it with one of her standing at her kitchen counter making a cup of coffee instead, and gently laid her back on the bed to sleep. Her lovely dark eyes closed and she relaxed again, going limp on the mattress. Oliver kept hold of her hand and watched, wearing a cute little worried face.

"Is she gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. Your momma's in good hands, Red," Gabe said, ruffling Oliver's wild orange hair, "Now. Let's fix your dad."

Gabriel rounded the bed to get to Eddie's side, where the guy was passed out on his back. His baseball cap had fallen off and his ginger hair – much paler and thinner than Oliver's – was tossed all over the place. Though he knew what he had to do, Gabe paused to glared down at the guy for a minute. Eddie Thompson was a royal asshole. Hell, anyone with eyes could see that. The guy was a sexist, racist, homophobic dickhead that didn't deserve an ounce of compassion, let alone such a beautiful wife and child. Why Jane chose to stay with a jerk like him, Gabe would never know.

But as much as Gabriel disliked Eddie Thompson and would love to leave the guy in a coma for the rest of his life, the archangel knew that he had to help him. Not because the guy deserved it, but because the innocent little boy standing behind Gabriel was worried sick about him. Poor Ollie just wanted his daddy to be alright, no matter how mean he was to everyone else. And the look of sheer concern and fear on Oliver's face reminded Gabriel of _Sam_. Oliver and Eddie were like Sam and John in many ways; a father and son with glaring differences that had love hidden somewhere in their relationship. Gabe knew that if _John Winchester_ was laying on that bed and _Sam_ was standing nearby, he would do the exact same thing. Gabriel would wake John up. Not because John deserved it, but because Sammy would be devastated otherwise. And Gabriel would never _ever_ hurt Sam that way...

Though it was against most of his better judgment, Gabe swallowed his pride and leaned down to take hold of Eddie's head. The archangel's grace broke through Hester's spell like a flood ripping through tissue paper. The coma slowly lifted and Eddie woke up with a start. Gabriel leaned back and watched the man look around and sit up on the bed.

"Daddy! You're awake!" Oliver smiled.

The little guy dashed over with arms wide open to hug his father but Eddie caught him by the wrists to blink at him in shock.

"Oliver?!" Eddie gasped, "Y – you're here? How did you - ? Wh – where are those people?"

"It's okay, Daddy. Mr. Gabe is taking care of you," Ollie said, reaching back to pat Gabe's knee.

When Eddie's green eyes flitted toward Gabe, the archangel smiled smugly and waved. But of course, instead of being glad to see Gabriel, Eddie's eyes narrowed and his voice sank.

"How did _you_ get in here?" the guy barked.

"Settle down, firecrotch," Gabe snipped back, trying his best to hold back a flood of insults for Oliver's sake, "The guys and I are here to help you."

"Guys? What guys?" Eddie asked.

Gabriel wanted to say, " _The homo-brigade, of course. We're always saving your sorry ass,_ " because Dean told him all about what happened on the road the other day and he found it hilarious. But as much as Gabe wanted to rub it in Eddie's ugly face, Oliver was still standing next to him. Gabe couldn't act like a massive dick in front of little Ollie...

"Me, Sam, Dean, and Cas. Your son's favorite guys," Gabe answered instead, "You're lucky we brought Oliver home when we did. We scared off those burglars."

Eddie looked painfully confused and angrily offended at the same time. He almost glared at Gabe and tried to stand up.

"But they – they weren't burglars, they were – something else," he argued.

Gabriel quickly jumped up to grab Eddie by the arm and sit him back down. The guy seemed surprised by how strong Gabe was because he fell back down in shock.

"Easy there, gingersnap. Don't get your panties in a bunch," Gabe huffed, "You'll forget all about this in a few hours anyway."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Eddie growled.

"Hey. Watch your mouth in front of the kid," Gabe said, nodding toward Ollie.

Eddie looked like he was about to argue, so the archangel leaned close to the man on the bed and reached out to touch his forehead. Oliver had backed up to give them some space, so Gabriel saw this as a great opportunity to squeeze in one last witty remark.

"Oh, by the way," Gabe whispered, putting on his best smile, "Our kids are going to hook up when they get older. And if all goes well, your son will have _two_ fathers-in-law."

Eddie's face drained of all color and his mouth fell open in disgust.

" _Wh – what?_ " he breathed.

"Nighty-night, Eddie-boy. Sweet dreams," Gabe winked.

Before Eddie could come up with something horrible to say, the archangel pressed his fingertips to the guy's forehead and quickly wiped his memory. Eddie slowly turned unconscious and fell back on the bed with a gentle 'thump,' leaving Gabe to grin down at him with smugness again. Ha! Eddie might not remember what Gabe just said, but it felt _so good_ to see that look of horror on his stupid face. If only for a moment.

Gabriel turned his attention to the kid standing next to him and could see discomfort on his little face. Oliver was fidgeting with his fingers and chewing on his bottom lip, blinking up at Gabe with hugely disappointed brown eyes.

"Are you gonna flash me too, Mr. Gabe?" he asked.

"Flash you?" Gabe repeated, lost.

"Yeah. Like Will Smith in Men in Black. He flashes people to get rid of memories," he explained.

Gabriel couldn't stop the chuckle from falling out of his mouth. Men in Black? Geez, Ollie was a special kid. So freakin' cute and funny. How did he know that Gabe was wiping memories? It was no wonder Jessie liked him so much.

"You watch a lot of movies, don't you, kid?" Gabe asked.

Oliver nodded to answer Gabe's question, but then sighed and closed his eyes.

"Okay. I'm ready," he mumbled, clinching both hands.

Though Gabe knew that it would be best to change the poor kid's memory and let him be a normal little boy for what little time he could, the archangel just couldn't do it. Oliver just watched Gabriel perform magic on his parents and never batted an eye. He wasn't afraid of the angels, like those kids at the playground were when they saw Jessica fly. Oliver may have only been five-years-old, but he still accepted the Winchesters for _who_ they were, not _what_ they were. Why should Gabriel change his memory when the kid had been nothing but great? Besides, if he was going to be best friends with Jude and Jessie, he was bound to find out about this stuff anyway...

Instead of touching Ollie's forehead, Gabriel gently laid his hand on the kid's shoulder. Oliver's brown eyes slowly flickered open and he glanced between Gabe's hand and face in confusion.

"Oliver, can you keep a secret?" Gabe whispered.

"Yes," Ollie nodded immediately, "I can, Mr. Gabe. Just like the boy from Mrs. Doubtfire."

Gabe laughed again. Mrs. Doubtfire? Good Lord, Oliver was full of surprises...

"You need to get out of the house more, Red," Gabriel smiled, "Alright... As long as you keep this 'angel' business to yourself, I'll leave your memories alone. Deal?"

"Deal!" Oliver grinned, dashing forward to wrap his arms around Gabe's waist, "Thank you, Mr. Gabe!"

Gabriel smiled humbly as he patted Oliver on the back. The kid was giving him the hug that he never got to give his own father and it made Gabe feel all warm and fuzzy inside... The bedroom door squeaked lowly nearby, making Gabe and Oliver both turn to see who was coming in. A tiny blonde head of hair poked its way into the room and Gabe smiled at his daughter's beautiful face.

"Papa? Is Ollie's Mommy and Daddy okay?" Jessie asked, sounding worried.

"They sure are, lil' bunny," Gabe smiled.

When Oliver heard Jess's voice, he let go of Gabe and fiddled with his fingers again as she came into the room. Jessica raised to her tippy-toes to see Jane and Eddie on the bed – making a classic 'worried moose' face – before turning her sight to Oliver.

"Are you okay, Ollie-pop?" she asked.

"Uh-huh. Jude brought me home. He flew like Peter Pan," he answered, making Gabe shake his head because he used yet another movie reference.

Jessie nodded before reaching out to wrap Oliver in a hug. Aw, it was so cute to watch Jess comfort her friend. Gabriel smiled at the sweet little embrace and couldn't help but think that it would drive Sam insane. It was a good thing that Sammy wasn't in the room, otherwise he probably would have tried to pull the kids back apart or something. Gabriel cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Let's go in the living room and let Mr. and Mrs. Thompson rest," Gabe said, gently shooing the kids toward the exit.

Jessie and Oliver both turned to walk out, followed by Gabriel who turned off the light and shut the door behind him. As they made their way down the hall, Gabe could hear his nephew's tiny voice speaking. Jude was telling his parents all about what happened when he was taken by the angels. In the living room, Hester and Nathaniel's vessels were gone from the floor – probably moved out of sight by Castiel so that the kids wouldn't have to see them – but the prints of their wings were still hauntingly etched on the carpet. Gabe blinked down at the remains of his fallen brother and sister as he walked by, feeling sick. Ugh, he hated that it had to come to this. He really hated that angels slaughtered each other like strangers...

Dean and Cas were sitting on the floor with their son, listening to him recite what happened while he was away. Jessica and Oliver walked over to listen to him too, but Gabriel lingered back to notice that Sam wasn't even in the room. Where was he? Did he have to use the bathroom or something?

"... and then, we saw a lady at a desk," Jude went on, "She talked to the man and she called me something funny. But then, the man went away and the lady started pulling me down a hallway -"

"What did the lady look like, son?" Cas asked.

"Um, she had her hair up, and she was wearing gray dress-up clothes," Jude mumbled, thinking hard, "The man called her a name... Something with an 'N'..."

"Naomi," Oliver finished, hunkering down near Jessica on the floor.

As soon as Gabriel heard his sister's name, he huffed a breath and glanced up to share a defeated look with Castiel. Ah, shit. Not Naomi. She was always the control freak; supposed to be in charge of keeping other angels in line so they wouldn't go against Dad's orders. Why the hell was she trying to steal Jude? And why was she using the Thompsons to get to him? Dean glanced between Gabe and Castiel in suspicion.

"Who is Naomi?" he asked, sounding like a genuinely concerned parent, "Is she another angel?"

"Not just any angel," Gabe sighed.

"She was placed in charge of others. And given the ability to control their memories and minds so that they would do as our father asked," Cassie explained.

Gabe didn't miss that Dean's hand tightened around Jude's shoulder in a protective flinch.

"What?" Dean breathed, "Then wh – what does she want with Jude?!"

Castiel shook his head with weary eyes, letting Dean know that he didn't have an answer, before looking down at their son.

"Jude. Can you remember anything else? Did they speak of something specific?" the seraph asked, patting his child's knee.

Jude looked over at Oliver and Jessica and played with the hem of his plaid shirt. The little guy seemed like he was thinking really hard about what happened to him.

"She... she said a plan was almost done, I think," Jude uttered shyly, "She really wanted to keep me. But I didn't want to stay, Papa. She was really mean and I wanted to come home. I wanted to be with you and Daddy."

"Shh," Cas soothed, reaching down to wrap both arms around Jude and hug him close, "It's alright, son. You are here, now. We are all together."

Jude's little arms dove inside Cas's coat to hug him back and Dean's long arms circled around them both. The sight of their small family sharing in such a fluffy embrace made Gabriel's stomach tense and his eyes travel down to his own daughter. What if the angels had taken _Jessica_ , instead? Oh man, what if something had happened to _her_?!

Feeling overwhelmingly grateful, Gabe knelt down to scoop his little girl up from behind, turn her around in his arms, and give her a giant hug. He buried his face in her sweet-smelling hair and held her tiny body close, remembering how breathtakingly tiny she was when she was born. Jess's short arms hugged him back and she nuzzled against him, returning his embrace at full, adorable power.

"I love you, little bunny," Gabe whispered into her small ear.

"I love you too, Papa," she whispered back.

Gabe's heart thumped warmly inside his chest. Love and pride were both flowing through his veins in that moment, filling him with a sense of ease. Gabe still had his baby. His little rabbit was completely safe. And her soft voice reminded him so much of her daddy... Gabriel lifted his eyes to look around the room again, realizing that Sam still wasn't there to share their hug. Where was Gabe's moose? Did he gallop off to find some crops to eat or something?

"Jess, do you know where Daddy went?" Gabe asked, raising his head to look down at her face.

Jessica moved some blonde curls out of her face and nodded before pointing toward the entrance of the Thompson's house. The front yard was visible through the screen door and Gabe could see some of Sammy's lengthy hair tossing around in the breeze out in the distance. The kid was sitting on a bench near the largest tree, facing the street. His back was to the house, so Gabe didn't know what kind of expression was on his face. But judging by the way his huge shoulders were slumped, Gabe figured that the poor kid was upset.

Gabriel took the time to look back down at his daughter's precious face for a moment. He gently brushed some stray strands of blonde hair away from her forehead to admire her beautiful eyes – good grief, they were carbon copies of Sam's – before pressing his lips to one of her soft cheeks.

"Jessie," the archangel said, "Can you keep Ollie company while I go talk to Daddy?"

Of course, Jessica nodded on the spot and Gabe was kind of glad that Sam wasn't there to see her enthusiasm. Ugh, the moose probably would have gone off on a rant about why their baby girl shouldn't be left alone with 'future boyfriends' even though they were both five. Geez, Gabe felt like he was trapped in a never-ending argument with Sam over that... But since Sammy seemed upset, Gabe wasted no time nestling Jessica back at Oliver's side. The two of them sat next to each other on the floor in front of Dean, Cas, and Jude, probably waiting for their friend to get done talking to his parents so that they could all play with each other. Gabe stole another kiss from the top of his daughter's head as he stood up to venture outside.

The sun was hanging almost directly overhead when Gabe shuffled off the Thompsons' porch and across their yard, shining down on all of Jane's hibiscus flowers and green shrubs. The closer he got to the bench under the tree, the more Gabe see could how upset Sam was. The kid was staring blankly toward the houses across the street, hands limp in his lap, expression gone from his face, eyes vacant and sad. The sight of it made Gabe's heart ache with discomfort. He hated seeing Sammy so broken up. What was wrong? Did something happen when Gabe was putting the Thompsons to sleep? Not wanting to startle Sam too much, Gabriel carefully and quietly sat down beside him on the bench before gathering up a breath.

"What's the matter, moose? Did little Ollie Thompson make fun of your antlers again?" Gabe said quietly.

The archangel knew that his opening jokes were always terrible. And this time was no different. Sam barely blinked at him, let alone smiled. The kid just sat there like the weight of the world was resting on his broad shoulders. It took him a second or two to finally find his voice.

"Jessica will never go to school," Sam mumbled, lacking all emotion.

Gabe's eyebrows drew together. What? Never go to school? Why would he say that?

"Uh, what are you talking about, kiddo? Of course she will. We just have to find the right -"

"No," Sam interrupted.

He finally turned to look Gabe in the eye and a gentle breeze blew a strand of dark hair across his woeful face. When Sam spoke again, his voice was low and broken, holding a thousand notes of guilt and defeat.

"No matter where we send her, no matter which school Jess and Jude try to go to, they'll always have to deal with _this_ ," he breathed, sparing a glance toward the Thompsons' broken front door, "Our daughter is always going to be hunted down by monsters, Gabe. Hell, she can't even go to a friend's house without seeing the corpses of her dead relatives laying around. What makes you think sending her to a public place on a daily basis would be any safer?"

As much as Gabriel wanted to argue with Sam's statement, he couldn't. Because he knew the guy was absolutely right. Sending Jessica to school everyday – letting their five-year-old angel go _anywhere_ without their protection – would leave her vulnerable to more attacks. And what if her fathers and uncles couldn't make it there in time to stop it? What if Naomi, with all her knowledge of mind-control, got a hold of Sam and Gabe's baby and wiped them from her memories? Shit, the thought alone made Gabriel want to punch something! In the silence that followed Sam's gut-wrenching statement, Sam's eyes turned red and filled with moisture. Gabe felt so terrible seeing the tears swell up in the kid's pretty eyes.

"I... I never wanted this for her," Sam whispered, his voice cracking as he glanced back toward the house again, "I just wanted her to have a _normal_ life, Gabe... Was that too much to ask for?"

Gabriel took a deep and heavy breath while staring at his life partner. He understood why Sam was so upset. Hell, Gabe was feeling the exact same way about this situation. But there was one huge thing that Sam was getting wrong... The archangel carefully shifted himself off of the bench and stepped over to kneel in front of his gigantic man. Gabe weaseled his way between Sam's bent knees and reached out to take both of his huge hands before looking up to meet Sam's eyes.

"Sam," Gabe began, using the wisest voice he could muster, "I've been around for a long time. A _very_ long time. I am _ridiculously_ older than you in every way. Naturally, I know a few things that you probably don't... So, can I hit you with some elder knowledge?"

Gabriel's upbeat tone must have been working, because Sam's tears faded away and he gave a slight nod. The archangel gently squeezed the man's hands and let their sight firmly reconnect before saying what needed to be said.

"There is no such thing as normal," Gabriel slowly admitted, pronouncing each syllable carefully while shaking his head, "I don't know why humans came up with that stupid word, because it doesn't make any sense. There is no regular standard for living your life, kid. What seems normal to you is completely abnormal for someone else... Just take the Thompsons, for example," he said, gesturing toward their house, "They are a nice family with a husband, wife, child, beautiful house, pets, the works. They're _normal_ to us. But guess what? I'm sure Jane and Eddie catch a lot of shit for being an interracial couple. Especially in this cookie-cutter neighborhood. I doubt the folks in town roll out the red carpet for the Hispanic woman at the grocery store, you know? Plus, Jane is way out of Eddie's league. That alone is weird enough."

Gabe's message seemed to be sinking in a little bit because Sam nodded slowly. His long fingers fiddled with Gabe's while he listened to the archangel speak. Gabriel wasn't always comfortable with telling the truth or even bringing up the past. But he knew that Sam would benefit from hearing what was going through his head right now, so the archangel swallowed his discomfort and decided to roll with it.

"I know our family seems odd because half of us are angels, we hunt things that go bump in the night, and most of the relationships in it are 'gay,' according to some school principals..." Gabe mumbled, feeling heat rise on his face, "But let me tell you something, Sam. I was in a totally different family before you welcomed me into this one. And where I come from, murder is a regular occurrence. My siblings literally tore each others' throats out to get to the top of the chain of command. My brothers and sisters would vaporize one another just to have a shot at more power. And I grew up thinking that was _normal_... But then, I met you and Dean. And you two showed me how siblings are _supposed_ to act. I never knew that there was supposed to be unlimited love and support in a sibling relationship, but now I do. I know it's too late to change anything with any of my other brothers and sisters, but I really strive to have that kind of bond with Cassie. So far, it's working out great. Because of _you_ , kid. You showed me what love really is..."

Gabe's voice had dropped pretty low because he was having difficulty getting his words passed that huge lump in his throat. Geez, why was it so hard to talk about feelings without wanting to cry? Ugh, it was like having pregnancy hormones all over again! The archangel coughed a little bit to clear his throat of that annoying obstruction before trying to get back on track.

"Anyway," Gabe said, gathering Sam's big hands in his grasp to give them a tiny squeeze, "The point I'm trying to make is that our baby girl is already normal. She's her _own kind_ of normal, just like everyone else, and she's gonna have a good life... whether she goes to school or not."

Sam visibly cringed at Gabe's bold statement and Gabe quickly let go of one of his hands to reach up and cup his soft cheek instead.

"Oh, I know you hate hearing that, Sam," the archangel sighed, "I know you want her to have a good education at a school where she can play with other kids, make friends, and learn about everything. But I think you're overlooking the fact that our daughter is already as smart as they come. She's got a brain just like her daddy's. Does she really need school? I mean, she's got us. You can teach her how to hunt and I can teach her how to use her grace. We'll take her on field trips, show her how stuff works, give her hands-on education. She won't be stuck in a classroom or forced to take standardized tests. Plus, Dean and Cas will help us too. And Bobby Singer is a walking, talking encyclopedia, so no problems there... Sam, our daughter is going to be fine. She's brave, tough, and the most beautiful girl in the world. Just ask Ollie Thompson."

Sam instantly shot Gabriel a mild glare when he mentioned Jess's future boyfriend and Gabe let out a tiny nervous laugh under the intense gaze.

"Or not," Gabe innocently corrected, "All I'm saying is, let's give it time. She doesn't have to go to school right now. Or ever, if she doesn't need it. Jessica is okay. Jessica is _normal_. So don't you dare think for one second that you're a bad parent, Sam. I mean it. You're a way better dad than you give yourself credit for. You do so much for Jessica every day and she really looks up to you for it. Hell, she's not the only one. You're my role model, too. We love you so much, I just..."

Gabriel could feel his face growing hot with heat again so he let his voice trail off while he played with Sam's long fingers. An awed smile slowly grew across Sammy's pink lips and he stared down at Gabe like he was really honored or something. Man, what was it about staring at Sam's pretty face that made Gabe want to spew the truth? He was being totally honest. Gabe really did look at Sam as a hero and a role model. He always did, ever since the day he met him.

With a gentle swoop, Sam leaned forward to meet Gabe's mouth with his lips. The archangel put as much feeling into the sudden kiss as he could, pressing back firmly and sliding his hand into the soft cascade of Sam's hair. Gabe could tell that this was a kiss of appreciation because he could practically taste the 'I love you too' hidden on Sam's lips. Ah. Gabriel loved being able to feel Sam's heart through a kiss...

There was a small tug on Gabe's shoulder that made him flinch out of their embrace. The archangel spun around to see their daughter's precious face looking back at him. Jessica was standing near the other end of the bench, rocking back and forth on her toes and heels while she stared wondrously at her parents. The main subject of Sam and Gabe's conversation was suddenly standing next to them. The little girl played with a piece of her own long hair, looking curious.

"Papa? Were you giving Daddy a 'feel better' kiss?" she asked, her tiny voice so sweet.

"Uh, yeah. I sure was, honeydew," Gabe smiled, turning to face his daughter at eye level, "but I think he needs a little more love. Maybe some bunny kisses might help."

A grin slowly spread across Jessica's face – a grin that Gabriel knew all too well, because it was one of his own – before the little girl dashed over to climb into Sam's lap. She tossed both of her small arms around his neck and started pecking his cheek with kisses, making little 'muah' sounds after each one. Sam chuckled and held onto her with his own huge hands. The sight of his two favorite people interacting so warmly made Gabe sit back and sigh. Wow. Sam was right. This wasn't normal at all. This was so much _better_.

Jess's shower of love eventually drew to a stop and she and Sam stared at each other lovingly. Gabe could see some flicker of worry trying to take shape on Sammy's face again while they stared, and the archangel could only imagine what sort of things were going through his moose head...

"Jessie," Sam said, slowly raking his fingers through her blonde curls, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Daddy. I like questions," she nodded and smiled back.

Gabe saw Sammy toss him a subtle glance as he took a large breath.

"When you... when you dream about things that haven't happened yet," Sam uttered carefully, "what kind of things do you see?"

Jess's smile faded a little and her head tilted downward bashfully.

"Grandpa says I'm not supposed to tell," she mumbled.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. Of course his old man would put a gag order on his fortune-seeing daughter. Knowing the future must have been strictly forbidden or something. Go figure. Still, Sam nodded and patted Jess's shoulder comfortingly.

"That's okay, baby bunny. You don't have to tell me anything specific," he hummed, "I just want to know if... If you ever see yourself in school."

Gabe and Sam both studied their daughter and waited to hear the answer. Gabe was actually kind of curious, too. Why didn't they just ask her this question before? It seemed like such an easy way to figure out the answer. Jessica's gorgeous eyes darted around the Thompson's front yard for a moment or two while she pondered her daddy's question.

"Uh... I don't know," she said, sounding confused, "Lots of times, I can't remember. It's all blurry."

Sam exhaled a breath that he had probably been holding and forced a nod.

"It's alright, Jess. I was just curious," he mumbled back.

Gabe gulped and stared at his sad little moose. Poor Sammy. Not even Jessica's foresight could put him at ease... or could it? Feeling sneaky, Gabe stood up from the ground to sit on the bench next to his family and gently scoop his daughter back into his arms. Once Jess was facing him again, Gabe gave her a big smile.

"Okay, my little crystal ball, maybe you can answer me this," he winked, "Are Daddy and Papa in some of your dreams?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded, "Lots."

"And uncle Dean, uncle Cas, and Jude? They're in there too?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled back.

"What about uncle Bobby? And his doggies? And Ollie-pop?" Gabe went on.

"Yep, yep, yep!" Jessica rejoiced.

"And are we all pretty happy?" Gabe asked.

"Oh yes! We are happy all the time!" Jess agreed, nodding her blonde head with eagerness.

"How long do you think we'll be happy?" Gabe prompted.

"Forever and ever, Papa," Jess grinned, "Just like in the books Daddy reads to me."

Gabriel gave a small chuckle of relief and glanced over to see if Sammy caught all of that. The trickster's plan worked. Emotional awe and pride were written all over the kid's face. Everything was going to be alright. They had heard it straight from their own daughter's mouth. School or no school, prejudice or no prejudice, future boyfriends, witch aunts, underground houses – none of it mattered. Because no matter what life had to throw at them, the Winchesters were going to be fine. They were all going to stay together and be _happy_.

Gabriel turned his attention back to his baby girl and gave her pretty face a sweet kiss.

"Thank you, Jess," he smiled, "That's all we needed to hear."

( **Author's Note** : Did I mention that I love when characters are happy forever? Lol. ;) I know Naomi's plan and reason for wanting to kidnap the kids seems vague right now, but more things will come to light as the story goes on. I promise. And I know that the whole school thing isn't exactly wrapped up this way, but I think Sam needed to know that his baby girl will be fine whether she goes or not. Will she and Jude ever go to school? Maybe when they're older and are better at defending themselves. Until then, I think they'll stay in the Winchester nest and learn a thing or two about their fathers' line of work. ;) Of course, little Ollie Thompson loves movies. I think he will get along great with Dean and Gabe as he grows up, because of all those movie references he'll be making. Lol. :) Perhaps he'll use that talent to woo Jessie too? ;) I really hope that you all enjoyed Gabriel using his softer side to make Sam feel better. I always love when he breaks out the sincerity and speaks from the heart. :) Sadly, there is only one more chapter left for this fic, so I will be posting the bonus/last chapter next week. But never fear, my little kittens, it won't be the end of the story. Oh no. I have plenty more things planned. ;) Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! I hope that all you American readers have a safe 4th of July weekend! The next chapter will be out soon! :)

 _Deanstiel's Daughter_ , Oh, yay! I'm so happy that you liked Jude's chapter, hon! I was seriously worried that some folks would be confused/put off by the immature sentence structures and stuff, but I'm so glad it was well received! :D I think we're all pretty happy that Jude was able to finally conquer his fear. He probably won't fly as often as Jessie, but he's getting better. ;) As for what the angels want with the kids, it's a little complicated. There is a much bigger scheme going on deep in the background, but I won't get to touch on it until the next part. Oh yeah, there's gonna be another part. At least three more, in fact. Oh boy, I hope I've got the strength for it. Lol! :D Ollie's parents are gonna be just fine, love. Mr. Gabe took great care of them. ;) Haha! You guys have a Mount Trashmore? That's sounds weird, sad, and cool all at the same time. Lol! XD Are the presidents' heads sculpted out of trash there? Haha, Jk. ;) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love! I hope you have a happy Independence day! :)

 _masterjediratgrl31_ , Thank you so much, darlin! :D If Jude could talk to you, he would probably hunker bashfully behind Cas and mumble 'Thank you,' too. Lol. ;D I'm so glad that you enjoyed his chapter! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, and I hope you have a happy 4th of July! :)

 _Classical E Centric_ , Thank you for the compliment, love! :) I'm really glad that you enjoyed the chapter. Oh yes, evil Naomi is back indeed. And she has a big plan for Jude and Jess. But no worries, though. I'll take good care of our babies. :) Aw, I'm so glad that you liked hearing Jude sing to himself so that he could fly. That was one of my favorite parts, too! :) I hope you enjoyed how Gabriel let Ollie keep his memories. ;) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, darlin! I hope you have a great weekend as well! :)

 _Ashley Allen 46_ , Haha! Oh yes, a roller coaster of emotion indeed, love! Lol! I didn't realize how emotional it was going to be until I finished it and went back to read it. And you're right. It's full of ups and downs. :) Yep, our baby Jude is finally flying! I'm so glad that you liked the chapter, darlin! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you have a wonderful weekend! :)

 _Sammy's Rose_ , Hey there, Ravenclaw! I'm so glad that you liked Jude's chapter so much! :D And I'm so glad that you enjoyed reading it in his POV. I was worried that the narration would be too 'simple' for some folks, but yay! You enjoyed it! :D Haha, good! I'm glad I'm not the only one who watched Out of the Box when I was a kid. Great minds like the same shows, I guess. ;D And, omg! Story Time with Uncle Gabe totally needs to be trademarked! Gabe, you need to jump on that! Lol. XD Yeah, Gabe totally wanted to smack Sammy like the old V8 commercials, that's for sure. But the kids were around, so he never got to. Haha. Oh, Peter Pan is your favorite Disney movie? That's great! Mine is the Lion King. (I used to wear that VHS tape out.) ;) Oh no, Jane and Eddie are both just fine. Although, if Eddie keeps up his homophobic spree, he might not be fine for much longer. Lol. I think we all hate Naomi, darlin. You're right, Chuck needs to get a hold on his kids! I'm sure Gabe has shouted that many times. Lol. Aw, I'm so glad that you're proud of our little Jude! I'm very proud of him, too. ;) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love! I hope that you liked this chapter as well, and I hope you have an amazing 4th of July weekend! Eat lots of cook-out food and watch lots of fireworks for me! ;)

 _GeekGirlForLife_ , Oh! You know, those jerks from the Men of Letters actually never crossed my mind. That's how much I hate them, so you're not alone. Lol! :D Thank you so much for the compliment, love! I'm so glad you liked it! :D And thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you have a fantastic weekend! :)

 _gothichic_ , Whoa, darlin! This is probably the single longest review I have ever gotten on a chapter ever! :D Thank you so much for taking the time to write all of that! I swear, it made my entire week! :D And you read Jude's chapter 3 times?! Omg! I'm so extremely happy that you enjoyed it! :D Hon, I think we all want a Super-Mega-Ultra-Jumbo-Pillow-Fort-of-Awesomeness! Could you imagine the kind of fun you could have in one of those? Oh boy. I bet Dickie will use it to have some fun times with his moose. Lol! XD Oh, good! I'm glad you watched Out of the Box when you were little, too! :D I know, right?! I always wondered how they fit that huge playhouse inside that small box! And they were always doing arts and crafts and putting on plays. Ahh. Nothing like a stroll down memory lane, huh? ;) Yep, Jude is just like his daddy when it comes to food. He eats as much as he can, whenever he can. Lol. I'm so happy that you liked Gabe's story time, too! Haha! It's hard to decide a favorite when Gabe is so funny telling them all, isn't it? ;) Yeah, I think Gabe might have just totally made up the one about the pigs to try and make Ollie laugh. I know it might have seemed a little weird when Jude wondered who God was, but I guess he hasn't been able to make the connection yet. And you're right. He's gonna be absolutely shocked when he finds out that his own Grandpa is God! :D Aw, I'm so glad that you liked the warm fluffy moments with Jude and his parents. Those are probably my favorite to write as well. :) And I'm so happy that you enjoyed Jude's different descriptions of his Daddy and his Papa. I figured that since Dean reminds Jude of Batman, he would be big and strong. And since Jude always remembers being inside Cas's grace before he was born, he associates Cas with soft and comfortable feelings. :) Haha! Yeah, Sam wanted to move his baby bunny out of the pillow fort just because Oliver was in there. Lol. Come on, Sammy! Leave the poor girl alone! They're only five years old! Lol! :D Haha, you're right. I think Sam and Gabe's conversation went a little like this: Gabe: "Forget it, Sammy-boy. Jess is staying right where she is." Sam: "No, Gabe! I'm not gonna leave her in there with that kid! We don't know his intentions!" Gabe: "Intentions? Sam, he's five! His only intention is to eat popcorn and play with his unicorn! We're not moving Jessica!" Sam: "Yes we are. I'm going to get her." Gabe: "Sam, you lay one moose hoof on our sleeping bunny and you won't get any of this sweet ass for a week." Sam: "… Fine. We'll leave her, then... But you better be in our room and naked in the next twenty minutes." Gabe: "Deal!" XD lol! Ah, Gabe. He's always pretty persuasive. ;D I agree. I think Jane would totally be cool with sharing the Winchesters. Eddie would have a heart attack if he ever found out, though. XD Aw, you love Peter Pan? I do, too. I really love the live-action movie that came out in 2003 the best. :) Aww, you remembered when Jude flew when he was just a baby! I was wondering if anyone else remembered that scene from 'Seeds' when he disappeared from his high chair. I'm so glad you did! :D I guess flying by accident is just as scary to Jude as flying on purpose. :) Oh, I think Ollie is going to keep his secrets about the Winchesters. He watches a lot of movies, so weird things like that don't bother him much. He's a really sweet kid. No wonder Jess likes him so much. ;) And I'm so glad that you liked when Ollie said he liked the Impala better than his dad's car. Lol. Take that, Eddie! Your car sucks! ;P lol! XD Hahaha! Yes! The other angels really are dicks with wings! XD Naomi is back, and she has a big giant plan up her sleeves when it comes to Jude and Jess. I know. I hated how she talked about them like playthings, too. She doesn't see them as children, she sees them as nephilim. But they're precious! :) Yeah, Cas and Jude have a strong bond like Gabe and Jess do, and I guess its because of the grace thing. Aww, I'm so sorry for making you cry when Jude sang to himself and flew and came back to his Daddy. But I'm so glad that you liked it! :) Yay! Our baby flew! I was just as proud as you were! :D Oh yeah, Ollie's parents are gonna be just fine. We have Mr. Gabe to thank for that. Lol. ;) You're right. The angels usually kill nephilim but they definitely want to use Jude and Jess for something. It won't be revealed in this part, but it will surely come up again in part five. Which you know all about. ;) Darlin, thank you so much for reading and reviewing this chapter! :D I'm gonna try to PM you tonight, so check your inbox sometime tomorrow. ;) I'm so happy that you loved it, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Thanks again for the longest review ever, love! I hope you have an amazing weekend! :)

 _Bluie_ , Aww, thank you so much for that compliment, darlin! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! :) Thank you for reading and reviewing also! I hope you have a great weekend! :)

 _Leora Condour_ , Yay, I'm so glad you're all caught up, love! And I'm even happier that you adored Jude's chapter! :D Aww, you're making me blush over here with all those compliments. *turns red and shys away* Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, darlin! I hope you have a fantastic weekend! :)

 _tiamaria89_ , Aww, thank you so much, darlin! I'm glad you like them! :) Yeah, the season 12 finale just felt like a big slap in the face to me. I won't give away any spoilers, just in case you haven't seen it, but lots of bad things happen to our favorite characters. I agree with you, though. I don't like *how* they brought Mary back. They changed her character this season for some reason and I didn't like that. But oh well. Maybe she'll have a redemption arc. ;) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love! I hope you have a great weekend! :)

 _Jawn Lennon Aid_ , Thank you so much, darlin! I'm so glad that you enjoyed Jude's chapter! :) It's funny, when you posted the lyrics to Hey Jude a few weeks ago, I was like, 'Huh. I wonder if they know that I'm gonna use that later.' lol! I'm glad it was kind of a surprise for you, there. :D I'm glad you enjoyed the part where Naomi saw just how bright Jude's grace is. He really does outshine Michael, which is kind of important. ;) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love! I'll be PMing you before bed tonight, so be sure to check your inbox later! ;) Again, thanks so much! :)

 _Pups3942_ , Oh, honey, you're making me blush! Stop it! ;D Seriously though, I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story so much! And all of them, really. You read them all? Oh my, that's a lot of reading. Lol! :D I'm glad you like the style I use, because I like it too. I only write stuff that I would want to read, you know? I think that's what a lot of writers do, actually. Lol. ;) Whoa! Top 1%?! That's... that's overwhelmingly gracious of you! *blushes even more* Still, I'm just a twenty-something kid with a laptop and Open Office. I'm not much of an 'author.' haha. ;D I could _try_ to give you some advice on writing, but the biggest piece of encouragement I can give to you right now would be: Just write. Ask anybody who has been in your shoes before and they will tell you that the only way to get better at writing is to simply sit down and write. Write every day. Write on paper if you have to. Jot things down when they come to you and flesh them out later. If you've read some of my older stuff and worked your way up to my recent stuff, you can literally see the progress that I've made. I've gone from 2,000 word fics to stories that span multiple parts. (This one is already 357,183 words long and I've been working on it for over a year.) If you've started an original story, keep at it! Don't stop until you have the 500 pages you're after! There is a Jodi Picoult quote that I love that says: " _You might not write well every day, but you can always edit a bad page. You can't edit a blank page_." Which I think is a fancy way of saying 'get it written down first before you critique it.' Don't judge your story until you've written it first. And it's helped me a lot. ;) I'm so sorry for the rambling! Haha! :D I'm really glad that you enjoyed Jude's chapter, darlin. And the *ahem* chapter from Fantasies. That was one of my favorite scenes from that story as well. Gotta love bottom Dean working hard for a payoff, eh? Lol! ;) Again, thank you so much for your kind words and for reading and reviewing, darlin! I hope you have a wonderful weekend! Best of luck with your work! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Bobby carefully wiggled the black ring off his finger and looked at it for a second – admiring the hypnotic red rubies uniformly packed inside the black band – before putting it on the kitchen counter, far away from the sink. The thing was just as pretty and shiny as the day Crowley gave it to him, because Bobby made damn sure to take it off before he did any hard work. Like he was about to do right now. The giant pile of dirty dishes in the sink was starting to get out of hand and he couldn't put the washing off any more. The old man huffed a breath and rolled up his sleeves. Boy, he really needed to invest in a dishwasher...

The house was really quiet while Bobby went about scrubbing his cups and plates. But hell, it wasn't anything new. The place was always this silent and boring without Jessie and all the boys around. Those Winchesters were something else; always showing up unannounced, taking his food, using his stuff, getting the dogs all riled up... and though it was disruptive, Bobby actually loved every second.

No sooner than the thought passed through Bobby's mind, the backdoor opened at the end of the counter. Bobby's hands paused in the soapy suds as he raised his head to see Dean come inside. The kid was dressed to the nines, wearing a nice suit, buffed shoes, and neatly spiked hair. Did he just come back from working a case or something? The boy looked real nice. When Dean saw Bobby standing at the sink, he smiled a bit and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Hey," he mumbled, "What're you doing, Bobby?"

"Buildin' a space ship to Mars outta peanut butter," Bobby replied sarcastically, "What's it look like, kid? I'm doin' dishes."

Dean rolled his eyes but smiled at the old man's dry wit. One of the things Bobby loved most about the Winchesters was the fact that he could joke around without them getting all worked up. He finished rinsing the last bowl and placed it on top of the others before draining the sink and reaching for a dish towel to dry his hands.

"What are _you_ doin', son?" he turned to ask Dean, "You workin' a case or something? Need some help?"

Bobby reached out to get his ring from the counter – but Dean swiped it away first. He picked up the onyx ring and looked at it, twirling it to catch the light in the rubies. Bobby's heart seized a bit in his chest when he saw the kid fiddle with it. He trusted Dean to hold it, of course, but that little band of black was more than just a ring to Bobby. It was a very important object that shouldn't be played with... The old man held his hand out and gave Dean a stern look, wanting it back. He had a feeling that the boy was going to make fun of him for having jewelry from Crowley or something. But surprisingly, Dean glanced down at Bobby's hand and pulled the ring even further away from him.

"Actually, I'm _not_ on a case," he answered, smirking, "I've got a little surprise for you. It's outside."

Bobby narrowed his sight. A little surprise outside? Ah, hell. What were those damn boys up to this time? Did they buy him something ridiculous? Were they gonna try to give him another car from the bunker or something? Still, Bobby held out his hand.

"Alright, fine. But gimme my ring back first," he grumbled.

Dean closed his hand around the black band and shook his head, making Bobby's anger spike.

"Oh, you'll get it back in a little while. Trust me," the kid grinned, backing toward the door, "Come on, Bobby. You've put this off long enough."

Bobby stood horrified in his kitchen, watching Dean sneak out the back door with his most cherished possession. What the hell? The boy just took his ring! That ring came from Crowley! How could Dean just take it like that?! Bobby angrily balled the dish towel up in his hands and threw it on the counter before stomping toward the door. He yanked the screen door open and flew out into his salvage yard to follow Dean. The kid was at least fifty feet ahead of him, walking fast toward a stack of mangled cars, and Bobby chased after him in a storming rage. He thought his days of chasing around those damn Winchesters were over, but apparently they weren't. Dean was acting more like a kid than ever, giggling cheerfully as he jumped over a stray tire and disappeared around the front of a broken down van. What a little shit!

"Hey! Bring that back right now, dammit!" Bobby growled, voice echoing around the lot.

Bobby's aging joints and muscles could barely keep up with Dean's quick speed. The old man was out of breath by the time he reached the van and dashed around the front to get to the other side... But as soon as he turned the corner and looked down the lane, his feet drew to a complete stop.

Bobby was suddenly looking at his entire family. Dean, Sam, Cas, Gabriel, Jude, Jessie, Dickie, his three dogs – they were all sitting in white lawn chairs on either side of a long red runner. White and red ribbons and flowers were hung all along the two stacks of crushed cars on both sides of the lane, making it look like a decorated area for some type of ceremony. The red fabric runner led straight to a rose-covered arch at the end, where another person was standing. Bobby almost couldn't believe his eyes. Was that Chuck Shurley? Standing in Bobby's salvage yard? Holding an open bible? What the hell?

Bobby gulped and stared at all the familiar faces, feeling like he had stumbled into a weird dream. Everyone was staring back at him and grinning like crazy. Especially little Jude and Jessica, who were both dressed up and fighting giggles. Even his own three dogs were sitting in a row, wearing bow ties on their collars and wagging their tails. Why did everyone look so nice? What was going on? Jessica stretched up on Gabriel's lap to wave, making the frilly ruffles on her red dress sleeves shimmy.

"Hiya, uncle Bobby!" she smiled brightly.

Bobby wanted to say 'hi' back, but he was in such an overwhelming state of shock that he only blinked at her and raised his hand. Jude waved from Cas's lap too, seeming really excited to see him. Dean – still holding Bobby's ring in his hand and wearing that cocky smirk – carefully walked back over to take Bobby by the arm and pull him toward the arch. The old man's eyes flickered to Chuck Shurley again and he narrowed them in confusion.

"Bobby, I want you to meet somebody," Dean began.

"I know who he is," Bobby mumbled. He took his arm back and turned to size up the short, curly-haired man next to them before saying, "Chuck Shurley, ain't it? You wrote all those books or whatever."

Chuck smiled and glanced down at the bible in his hands.

"Uh, yeah. I've written at least sixty-six of them. With a little help of course," he answered with a wink.

Dean shook his head as if Chuck had told a terrible joke, but Bobby was lost. Sixty-six? He didn't know that there were sixty-six volumes of the Supernatural books. Boy, that was a lot of writing...

"Actually, Bobby, I don't know if I've ever told you this, but Chuck isn't just a writer. He's... uh..." Dean sighed and shrugged, "Chuck is God, Bobby."

Bobby scoffed out loud at Dean's bizarre statement. Chuck Shurley? God? Yeah, right. And Zeus was masquerading as Elvis... Chuck must have heard the disbelief in Bobby's laugh because his smile disappeared and he tilted his head, seeming kind of offended. But Dean simply loosened his tie and reached inside his dress shirt to pull out his necklace – which was shining with white light. Bobby blinked down at the glowing charm on the string and could feel his own mouth slowly falling open. He remembered what Cas said about that charm; about how it burned hot in God's presence... Bobby turned back to look at the short man under the arch, who smiled again and waved from under his bible. Holy shit. He was God...

"I... Y – you... You actually exist?" Bobby breathed, "You're actually standing here? In my salvage yard?"

Chuck nodded, making his tight curly hair spring around on his head. A twinge of bitterness seeped into Bobby's chest as he stared at him. If this really was God and he really was on Earth, then where the hell had he been all this time?! Why was he here now?! And what was he doing under that stupid rose-covered arch?!

"Where the hell have you been?" Bobby huffed, feeling rage trying to get the best of him, "These boys have been looking for you since they were little kids and now -"

"Whoa, Bobby," Dean interrupted, grabbing him by the arm again to calm him down, "You don't have to be upset with him, alright? We're cool. It's all fine. I'm actually the one who called him here."

"Why?" Bobby asked, feeling so freaking lost.

"Because you needed to hear me tell you that it's okay," Chuck spoke up.

Bobby's eyes snapped back to the man under the arch and he could see a gentle and comforting smile on his familiar face. He was cradling the bible in his hands close to his chest and staring back at the old man warmly. Looking at Chuck suddenly made Bobby feel so peaceful; like the mountainous burden of pain he had been carrying over the years was a hundred times lighter.

"Bobby," Chuck hummed, voice so full of tenderness, "It's okay to love whoever you want. In fact, I encourage you to love everyone as much as you can. Love conquers evil, in case you haven't already noticed. Why do you think I preach it so much?"

Bobby gulped, feeling embarrassed and nervous. He knew for a fact that Chuck was talking about Crowley. He didn't say the guy's name out loud, but Bobby could feel it in his soul. Chuck – _God_ – was verbally giving him permission to love Crowley as much as he wanted...

Dean raised his hand and held out Bobby's ring to Chuck, who opened his own hand – revealing a similar one already resting in his palm. Dean laid the rings together and Chuck took both. Bobby blinked down at the exchange, feeling suspicious. Wait, if there were _two_ rings... and everyone was all dressed up... and the place was decorated... and _God_ was there...

" _Oh my God_ ," Bobby breathed, feeling his limbs go numb.

"Actually, I prefer Chuck," God insisted.

Dean reached up to pat Bobby's shoulder and give him a comforting expression.

"Relax, Bobby. It's going to be ok -"

" _You're puttin' on a wedding?! Right now?!_ " Bobby hissed.

Before the kid could answer, little Jessie hopped out of Gabriel's lap and dashed over to press a button on a near-by CD player. A classical melody – it sounded like Bach, one of Crowley's favorites – suddenly filled the space, making Bobby's stomach bubble with queasiness. Son of a bitch. They really _were_ putting on a wedding! Bobby wasn't dressed for this! He wasn't prepared at all! Dean walked over to be with Cas and all the Winchesters stood up from their seats to turn around and look behind them. Bobby followed their line of sight to the other end of the aisle... where Crowley and Rowena were standing.

It felt like Bobby's heart raised up to get lodged inside his throat. Crowley was wearing his classic black suit, but his tie was pure white; the whitest white Bobby had ever laid eyes on. And he looked so _handsome_. His signature grin – the one that always got him into trouble – was spread on his face, making him look like a teenage boy rather than an age-old demon. Rowena was clutching his arm with a huge smile, dolled up in a fancy red dress with her ginger curls tossed around her shoulders. They were slowly walking down the red runner together, heading straight for Bobby.

"Oh, I never thought this blessed day would come," Rowena whimpered, dabbing her face with a handkerchief, "Especially not for you, Fergus. You always were an ill-tempered child."

" _Mother_ ," Crowley hissed, nudging her with his elbow, "I told you to keep your yap shut. We're walking down the bloody aisle!"

"I can't help it, Fergus! You and Robert are both so dashing. I'm witnessing a miracle!" she sniffled back.

Bobby actually smiled a little at the sound of their bickering. He was slowly getting used to the incessant arguing, and watching them do it in the middle of a preplanned ceremony was pretty darn hilarious. Crowley and Bobby eventually met eyes as he drew closer and Bobby could feel his heart rate slow down in his chest. The demon's dark eyes were so calm and pleasant. It was the same gentle stare that Crowley always gave him, even when they were all alone. And just looking at Crowley put Bobby at ease.

Rowena and Crowley paused at the end of the aisle and the music faded out, leaving only the sounds of Rowena's sniffles and the dogs' panting nearby. The witch took her son's hand and held it out to Bobby, offering it to him willingly.

"Here ya go, Robert Singer. This belongs to you," Rowena smiled softly, "I couldn't have chosen a better man to give my Fergus away to."

Bobby actually felt a small lump form in his throat. Aw, hell. That was really sweet. Especially for her. Bobby gulped as best as he could before slowly reaching out to take Crowley's hand. Rowena's carefully slipped away and she sobbed loudly, burying her face into her handkerchief and escaping to the empty chair next to Sam. Bobby watched her sit down before bringing his sight back to Crowley, who had firmly taken his hand.

"Hello, love," the demon muttered softly.

The mixture of smugness and affection dripping from Crowley's voice made Bobby's eyes narrow.

"Thanks for the warning, ya idjit," he hissed back.

Crowley only winked pompously in reply. Next to them, Chuck cleared his throat, subtly getting everyone's attention. He shifted the bible in his hands around and glanced among the crowd.

"Dearly beloved," he began, "We are gathered here today -"

"Just get to the good part, old man," Gabe called, rolling his eyes.

Chuck sighed and shook his head a little, but decided to listen to the archangel in the audience.

"Fine... Have any of you heard of Kintsugi?" he asked instead.

Bobby's eyebrows slid together and he shared a look with Crowley in front of him, both equally lost. Nobody sitting in the chairs knew what Chuck was talking about either. They all just stared back at him and shook their heads, making the smile grow on Chuck's face.

"I didn't think so," he mumbled to himself as if he was telling a joke, "Kintsugi is the Japanese art of fixing broken pottery with gold. You take the broken pieces of something – pieces that would have been crushed or thrown away – and put them back together with molten gold, making a brand new, beautiful work of art that has even more value than it did before."

Chuck glanced between Crowley and Bobby, making their hands tighten together.

"And when I look at the two of you," Chuck said, pausing to look into the crowd, "In fact, when I look at _all of you_ , that is exactly what I see. You were made of broken pieces until you found each other. And each of you helped put the others back together with gold – with _love_ – and now, you're more beautiful than you ever were before..."

Bobby couldn't believe that moisture was actually blurring his sight. Shucks. He never thought about it like that before, but the guy was absolutely right. Bobby really was just a bunch of broken pieces until the boys and Crowley came along. Bobby shared a small smile with his favorite demon before turning to glance back at the crowd. Dean and Cas were sharing a smile and so were Sam and Gabriel. They were all taking Chuck's words to heart, as if it was their wedding ceremony, too...

"Since Gabriel doesn't want me to make this too formal," Chuck mumbled, tossing the blonde guy a flat look, "I'll let you two make some vows to each other."

Bobby felt his own face flare up with heat. Make vows? To Crowley? What in the world was he supposed to say? The man turned to face the demon again, feeling nervous as hell.

"Um..." he gulped, able to feel his hands trembling, "I... I'm not sure what to say..."

"I'll start, darling," Crowley promised, holding Bobby's hands firmly and looking him in the eye, "From this day forward, I vow to always be at your side and fight for you whenever it is necessary. Your heartaches will now become my heartaches. What hurts you will now hurt me. Therefore, I will protect and honor all that you care about, even if that includes those plaid-wearing morons out there," he mumbled, nodding toward the crowd.

"We love you too, your highness," Gabe called with a wink.

There was some laughter, even from Bobby. Crowley paused to open his hand out in front of Chuck, who placed Bobby's onyx ring in his palm. The old man watched the demon slide the warm ring back on his finger before meeting his dark eyes again.

"Robert, with this ring, I vow to aid you in anyway I can," he promised, "To comfort you, guide you, help you, and always tell you the truth. And I vow to love you – and _only_ you – for as long as this body draws breath and even from beyond the grave. You are truly the love of my life and the reason for everything I do. And I vow to be your partner forever."

Bobby's entire soul felt lighter than a feather. Ah, hell. That was the sweetest thing he had ever heard... A loud sniffle came from the crowd and Bobby and Crowley both turned to look at Rowena, who was practically drowning in her own tears. She was clinging weakly to Sam's bicep, making the tall kid confused and uncomfortable.

"Oh, Fergus!" she sobbed, "That was so poetic!"

" _Shh_ ," Crowley hushed his erratic mother.

Bobby gave Rowena a reassuring wink before facing Crowley again. A small silence gathered among the lot and Bobby felt like he was standing in a spotlight. Shit. It was his turn to make vows but he had no idea what to say. Hell, he didn't even know that he was getting married today! How was he supposed to know what to say?!

"I uh... I won't be able to compete with that," he mumbled, making a few chuckles come from the guys, "Plus, I didn't know about this at all, so I'm kind of on the spot..."

"It's alright, old friend," Crowley soothed, "Just say whatever your heart desires."

Bobby huffed. He couldn't exactly hear what his heart was saying when his head was full of nervousness. But he _did_ want to give Crowley the best stuff he could offer. With a bracing breath, the old man held out his hand toward chuck, wanting the other ring. After Chuck gave it to him, Bobby slipped it on Crowley's pale finger and looked up to meet his stare again.

"I ain't got no fancy words or shiny things that I can give you," he mumbled, "but I swear that I can be there when you need me. I'll stay right at your side when things get rough. I'll fight my way through a sea of demons and angels to get to you if I have to. Just ask my boys. I've done it for them plenty of times... You're... You're more important to me than you probably realize, Crowley. You're my best friend and I need you in my life. I _love_ you, with all my heart. And I promise to do all the things you just said and then some. Whatever you ask, I'll try to do. And I'll be your partner for life..."

Crowley's smirk softened and his fingers tightened around Bobby's. Beside them, Chuck leaned closer to glance between them.

"So, do you each take one another to be wedded partners?" Chuck asked.

"I do," Crowley answered without hesitation.

Bobby smiled down at the face he had grown very fond of over the last few years and sighed contently.

"I do," he agreed softly.

"Then by the power vested in me by... me," Chuck muttered, shaking his head, "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Singer. Go ahead and kiss."

Heat burned from Bobby's face when he received the go ahead from God to kiss Crowley. The two of them never kissed in front of other people. It was something that they only did in private. But now, literally everyone they knew had their eyes on them. Crowley must have seen the hesitation on Bobby's face because he reached up to gingerly tilt the man's hat up and pull him close to join their lips. As soon as their mouths connected, Bobby's eyes closed and he felt completely at peace. Nearby, everyone else started clapping and whistling and hollering with congratulations, making Bobby and Crowley both smile inside their kiss. Wow. He never realized how easy it would be to get married to Crowley...

When they finally broke apart to face their family again, Crowley raised their joined hands as if he had won a victory. Everyone sang praises to them for tying the knot. Especially Rowena, who dashed over to tackle Bobby's side with a warm hug. Bobby patter her tiny back and smile down at her.

"So, I guess I can call you 'momma' now, huh?" he joked.

A few more tears and a tiny squeak fled her lips as she blinked up at him with watery eyes.

"You can call me whatever you'd like, dearie. As long as you take care of my wee piglet," she blubbered.

Bobby chuckled at the nickname she gave Crowley.

"Yes ma'am, I will," he nodded.

The two of them hugged again and Bobby honestly felt like his family had extended. He now had a husband and a new mother-in-law, all within ten minutes. The clapping finally died down and Dean motioned everyone toward the end of the aisle.

"Let's go cut some pie and open presents," he sang.

"Pie? Don't you mean 'three tier wedding cake?" Gabriel corrected.

"Wait," Chuck called.

Everybody stopped and turned toward the curly-haired man. He was still under the arch holding the bible, not moving a muscle. Bobby could see some kind of twinkle his eye; the same kind that Gabriel had when he was about to do something mischievous.

"Actually," Chuck mumbled, glancing at all the faces before him, "We're not done yet."

Bobby blinked down at Crowley next to him to share an odd look. Not done yet? But, they had already kissed and everything. What else was there to do? Sign a paper or something? Chisel it out in stone? Chuck's twinkling eyes fell down to look at Jessica and his smile grew.

"Jessie," he whispered, "You first."

Jessica gasped and shared a look of surprise and excitement with Jude, but all the adults were lost. First? Why was she first? What was she supposed to do? In a blur of shimmery red fabric, Jessica danced over to grab Bobby and Crowley by the hands. The little girl practically towed them toward the white chairs and sat them down in the front row, giving them a good view of Chuck under the arch. Once they were seated, Jessie ran over to take her fathers' hands and led them toward the arch. Sam and Gabriel both stumbled along with their daughters' hold with Dickie behind them, wearing the same look of confusion.

"Uh, what are you doing, Jess? What's the matter?" Sam asked.

"It's your turn, Daddy," she answered, pushing him closer to Chuck, "It's your marry-day, too!"

" _Our what?!_ " Gabriel spat.

Bobby couldn't stop the laugh from bubbling out of his mouth. Ha! It sounded like those 'plaid-wearing morons' were about to get a taste of their own nuptial medicine! While Jessica positioned her parents under the arch, Jude was guiding his back into their seats. Dean and Cas were just as lost as everyone else. It seemed like Chuck and the kids had planned this out together beforehand or something. Bobby was secretly pleased to see the pale and terrified expressions on Sam and Gabriel's faces. Poor kids. They looked scared to death...

When everyone was in their new arrangement, little Jessica walked around the arch to stand next to Chuck, who looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you still have them?" he asked.

Jessica smiled and nodded her blonde head before reaching into her pocket to pull out a set of rings. Bobby strained to see them from a distance, but could tell the bands were made of shiny gold. There seemed to be diamonds scattered around the tops, too. The little girl held them up toward her parents, who both had open mouths and huge eyes.

"Whoa whoa, wait a whistle-blowing second," Gabriel huffed, glancing between his daughter and Chuck, "Is... is this the secret you guys have been keeping from us?"

"Uh-huh," Jessica giggled.

"Jess, you've had those rings all week?" Sam breathed in shock.

"Yep. Grandpa told me to keep them safe. They're real special, 'cause they're for your love, Daddy," she smiled.

Sam and Gabriel shared a glance of total disbelief and amazement and Bobby couldn't help but share their feelings. Hell, he had just went through the surprise of a lifetime, too. It seemed like everyone was getting a surprise today. Chuck coughed again, still wearing that cheeky grin under his fuzzy beard.

"Dearly beloved," he began again, "we're gathered here to -"

"Enough with the formal crap, Dad," Gabriel sighed, shaking his head with a smile, "Just let me make some vows to my moose, okay?"

"Alright," Chuck smiled, taking a step back.

Although they were put on the spot – just like Bobby was – Sam and Gabe seemed to be cheerfully accepting their sudden wedding. They took the rings from their daughter, pausing to kneel down and give both of her cheeks some kisses before taking each other by the hands. In the meantime, Bobby reached over to take Crowley's hand too, making the tiny smile return to the demon's handsome face.

"This should be interesting," Crowley purred.

Bobby chuckled in response. Oh yeah. This was going to be hilariously interesting... Gabriel nervously raked a few fingers through his blonde hair and sputtered his first few words.

"Um, well, I've never been very good at making or keeping promises," he admitted, eyes on Sam, "But for you, kid, I swear that I can keep every single one of them... For instance, I vow that I will always get you the best seats at every event, so that you have the best view. I vow to let you share my candy – yes, even the Butterfingers, which are my favorite. I vow to wake you up with kisses every morning and put you to bed with kisses every night... Those are the easy ones..."

Gabriel's voice dropped to a more somber tone when he continued, which made Sam's smile turn tender. The archangel slipped the ring on to the man's finger and held it there to talk.

"But for _you_ , Sam, I'll do way more," he promised, "I'll always put your needs before mine. I'll take care of you like your brother took care of you. It's gonna be hard to out-do Dean-o's mothering skills, but I'll try my best," Dean chuckled at that, which made Gabe wink back at him before turning back to Sam, "Kid, I'm never gonna disappear like the other loves in your life. I'm gonna stay right here, right next to you, long after the world ends and the sun burns out. You're my soul mate. The peanut butter to my jelly. The moose to my candyman. And I'm gonna love you forever and ever."

Dickie interrupted Gabriel's rambling vows with a bark, reminding everyone that he was still there at Gabe's feet. The archangel glanced down at his dog before rolling his eyes and smiling.

"Dickster says he promises to love you forever, too," Gabe mumbled.

Sam laughed out loud, making some of the glistening moisture in his eyes leak down his cheeks. He wiped the stray tear away to look down at the wiggly Jack Russell Terrier at his feet.

"Thank you, Dickie. I love you too," he hummed.

Dickie panted and wagged his tail, seeming pretty excited about having his feelings reciprocated. Since Gabe was mostly done with his vows, Sam took over the talking. Bobby could see the kid's hands shaking even from the distance he was sitting, trembling as he slipped the other ring onto Gabe's finger.

"Gabriel," Sam started, making his Adam's apple thud with a big gulp, "I... I used to want a lot of things. I wanted a college degree. My own law firm. A big house with a picket fence. A _normal_ life..." he mumbled, big eyes filling up with tears again, "But then you came along, and I fell so deeply in love with you. You make me happy, you make me brave, you make me want to be more than I've ever been. And you helped me realize that all that other stuff is pointless. I don't want a normal life with anyone else. I want an _extraordinary_ life with _you_."

Whoa. Those words were deep enough to hit _Bobby's_ heart. The old man gulped and shared a small glance with his own newly wed husband, who smiled softly in return. Under the arch, Gabriel wiped his own eyes and the sight of him crying must have triggered Sam, because the tall kid stepped closer to cup Gabe's face.

"It's true, Gabe," he nodded, "I know we play around and argue sometimes, but you are at the center of my heart. And I promise that I will love and cherish you until the end of time. I'll do everything I can to keep you safe and happy. I love you, Gabe. And I want to spend the rest of my life at your side, being annoyed by you in every way possible."

Sniffles and chuckles echoed all around the open area, making smiles bloom on every face. Bobby was beaming with pride as he squeezed Crowley's hand tight. It was so nice hearing Sam confess his love like that. The kid was always so caring of others; especially Gabriel. And watching them interact – watching them _get married_ – made Bobby's whole heart swell with happiness. Behind them, Chuck inched closer and smiled.

"Do you take each other to be wedded partners?" he asked, making it sound official.

"I do," Sam nodded.

"Hell yeah," Gabriel grinned, "Of course I do."

"Then I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Winchester. You may kiss the moose," Chuck winked.

Bobby laughed along with everyone else as Gabriel yanked Sam down into a firm kiss. It was a little steamy for Bobby's taste, but entertaining none the less. He and the rest of the crowd applauded and stood to congratulate the newly wed couple. They kept kissing for what seemed like a few minutes before Sam finally pulled away to pick up Jessica and let her join in the celebration. Gabriel picked Dickie up too, and Bobby couldn't help but think about what a cute little family they made. Aww. They were all so in love. Where the hell was a camera when Bobby needed one?

"If you ever get tired of that trickster, Samuel, just remember I've got a jar all picked out for him," Rowena reminded, adding a wink.

Gabe, in true childish fashion, stuck his tongue out at the witch, warranting an even bigger sneer from her. The clapping eventually died down and Chuck leaned around Sam and Gabriel to meet eyes with Jude. The curly-haired man gave the kid a nod and a warm smile.

"Alright, Jude. You're up," he encouraged.

Bobby leaned forward so that he could look at the little boy across the aisle. He stood up from Cas's lap and turned to take Dean and Cas by the hands and pull them to their feet. Dean and Cas looked soberly aware of what was about to happen. They knew that it was their turn to get married, just like everyone else, and the realization must have sunk in. Dean's face was pale and void of emotion; the classic 'soldier' face he always put on when he had to do something important. Cas, as usual, was a little more difficult to read. The angel was wearing a bit of determination mixed with confusion, staring straight ahead as if he was too nervous to look anywhere else.

Once Sam and Gabriel walked away from the arch, Jude started pulling Dean and Cas toward it. They shuffled along with their son's hold until they were right in front of Chuck. Although Jude bashfully kept his head down to avoid the stares from all the eyes on him, the little boy still managed to slip next to Chuck and dig around inside his pocket. He took out two more rings – Silver-looking, this time, with some kind of blue stones in the middle – and held them up to his parents with a blush. Dean and Cas took one each and looked over them.

"Thanks, little man," Dean uttered, reaching over to ruffle Jude's hair.

Jude smiled but his face reddened even more. He backed up to give his parents some space and to watch them do what all his uncles had already done. Even though everyone else had gone before him, Cas still seemed a little confused by what was happening. The angel coughed and glanced up at Dean with sincere blue eyes.

"I'm not entirely sure what... I mean, aren't there some scriptures we must repeat in order to make this official?" he mumbled, sparing a glance at Chuck.

"No," Chuck denied softly, "This is more of a 'speak from the heart' kind of deal, Castiel."

"Here, baby," Dean said, reaching out to take both of the angel's hands, "Let me start..."

Even though he offered to go first, Dean still seemed nervous as hell. He clutched Cas's left hand and carefully slipped the band onto his ring finger before taking a deep breath and meeting his eyes again. The two of them stared at each other – that silent, peaceful stare they always shared as if the rest of the world had disappeared around them – and Dean finally started to speak.

"Cas," he almost whispered, so low that Bobby strained to hear, "I'll be honest with you. I never thought I would get married at all. I mean, when I was growing up, I always figured that I would fight for as long as I could and end up dying young, just like the soldier my dad wanted me to be. Plus, after all the shit I've done in my life, I knew I didn't deserve to be happy anyway. I didn't deserve a big family or a nice house. I didn't deserve love. Especially not the heart-pounding, soul-aching, life-changing kind of love... But then, you came walking through those barn doors like a badass and I've been a different man ever since."

Cas actually cracked a smile at Dean's comment and Bobby could feel himself beaming just as bright. Dean swallowed a bit and glanced at their joined hands, seeming almost as shy as the little boy standing near them.

"Baby, I... I didn't know how lonely I was – how _incomplete_ I was – until you came into my life," Dean mumbled, "and now that you're here, I feel whole. You've given me everything I ever wanted. You gave me love. You gave me a home. You gave me a _son_ ," Dean's voice cracked as he paused to glance toward Jude with a watery-eyed smile, "A perfect son... You gave me everything that I didn't know I needed and I am beyond grateful. Cas, I'm gonna spend the rest of my life proving how much I love you. No matter what gets thrown at us, I know we'll work it out together. I've got your back and I'm gonna take care of you with every last ounce of strength I have. You mean everything to me, baby... And I love you more than you'll ever know..."

Bobby could feel that lump trying to form in his throat again. Ah, dammit. That was so sweet. It was good to hear Dean express his love like that. After everything he had been through, the poor kid _did_ deserve all the love he could get. The smile on Cas's face dimmed a bit and he looked back at Chuck like he was still confused.

"It's your turn, Castiel," Chuck encouraged, nudging him with the bible, "Explain to Dean how much he means to you and then make some vows of your own."

The angel nodded slowly before bringing his sight back to Dean in front of him. Everyone was very quiet, waiting for Cas to say his peace. He started by slipping the ring onto Dean's finger and holding it there with the steadiest hands Bobby had seen all day.

"Dean," he began, voice low and calm, "There has never been a soul, on this plane or any other, that has ever been able to touch mine the way that you have. When you speak of being a soldier without options, I understand your disposition. I, too, was a soldier. For millenniums, I blindly followed orders and carried out dark deeds based on a false sense of honor and duty. It wasn't until I rescued your soul from hell that I realized there was another way... Dean, you single-handedly freed me from the bondage of slavery and delivered me to a life filled with endless possibilities and happiness. Because of you, I was changed. And with you, I have discovered the true meaning of love."

As always, Cas's fancy words were able to make everybody smile. But they seemed to affect Dean the most. The oldest Winchester bit his bottom lip hard, acting like he was trying to hold it together in front of everyone else. Cas, on the other hand, spoke to Dean as if there was no one else around.

"When I say that I love you, Dean, I mean so much more than those simple words could ever express," the angel went on, "My soul pines for yours in a way that would shame even the closest of lovers. I have adored your spirit even during its most weathered seasons. You've become my greatest ally and dearest friend. You are brave, selfless, caring, intelligent, and you protect those you love the most. And I know our son has been blessed with these same qualities," Cas paused to smile at Jude, who blushed even more, before returning his sight to the man in front of him, "Dean, I vow that I will always watch over you. I will use whatever means necessary to keep you safe and happy. I vow to aid you in all your pursuits and remind you every single day of how much you are loved and valued. I will take care of you always and forsake all others. And I vow to adore and cherish you for the rest of eternity as you so rightfully deserve. For you have made me the happiest being to ever exist."

Once Cas's small speech was over, there wasn't a dry eye in the whole crowd. Everybody had teared up at the way the angel talked so precisely and soulfully to Dean. The man himself was sniffling too, subtly wiping his eyes with the bend of his quivering finger. With a gentle smile, Chuck leaned forward over his bible.

"Does this mean you take each other to be wedded partners?" he squeaked.

Dean let out a shaky laugh.

"Yeah, I do," he agreed.

"I do as well," Cas replied.

"Then, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Winchester also. Now _please,_ for the love of me, kiss the groom," Chuck huffed.

Dean and Cas were leaning toward each other before they even received the official go ahead. Their lips plunged together and everyone clapped again, serenading their kiss with joyous congratulations. Even Peter, Willy, and Humphrey were barking and wagging their tails, getting excited just from the energy. Bobby stood up from his chair to give them both a proper round of applause. It was nice that everyone else got married, but this was long overdue for Dean and Cas... While the two newly weds kissed under the arch, Bobby glanced toward his own new husband and smiled.

"I guess your mom was right," he admitted, "Miracles _do_ happen."

"Everyday, my love," Crowley replied with a smirk, "Everyday..."

* * *

While Cas sliced Dean a piece of 'wedding' pie, the man stood behind him and scanned the garage full of people. Everyone was eating, talking and laughing, making it seem like a genuine wedding reception of some kind. Jude and Jess were chasing the dogs around the scattered tables and chairs – plastic lawn furniture that he and Sam picked up from a department store just for this occasion – while the adults talked in random groups. Dean was looking for Chuck in particular because he had a specific question to ask him. Something important that he didn't want anyone else to hear...

"Dean," Cas said, reclaiming the man's attention by holding out his plate of pie, "Thank you for becoming my husband."

A bashful heat raced across Dean's face as he smiled and took the warm pie from his angel. Husband? Oh, man. That was such a grown-up title. He was gonna have to get use to that one... Dean kissed Cas's pink lips again slowly, savoring the heavenly flavor.

"Thank you for becoming mine, baby," he whispered in reply, "I'll be right back, okay? I'm gonna go look for your old man."

Cas smiled and nodded, giving Dean's lips one last glance before returning to the pie. Dean stole a small bite of his own but put the plate on the table. He walked away to comb the garage afterward, searching for Chuck's Brillo pad hair and thin beard. He spotted the tiny guy in the back of the room, sitting at a table to himself and chatting with Rowena, who seemed to be flirting with him as hard as she could. Dean fought the urge to roll his eyes as he wandered up to catch the last bit of her sentence.

"... and then I dug up his bones and sold them to a museum. Took me ages to sort out his skeleton. What with the head trauma I gave him and all," Rowena giggled.

"Uh, yeah. I know," Chuck nodded, sipping his drink, "I mean, I was kind of there. Because I'm, you know, everywhere. All at once."

"That sounds extraordinarily _powerful_ ," Rowena purred, her eyes twinkling with ambition.

Dean saw this as a perfect opportunity to wedge himself into the conversation and save Chuck from the humiliation of getting hit on by a witch. The man noisily stomped up to the table, gaining Rowena's attention.

"Hit the road, Hocus Pocus. I need to talk to the big man," he demanded.

Rowena huffed a breath and glared, looking like a pissed two-year-old.

"How very crass of you, Dean. Perhaps your father should have taught you some manners to go along with that sass," she hissed.

"Beat it, sister. Or I'll break out the firewood," Dean warned.

Though she seemed annoyed at being forced to leave Chuck's presence, Rowena fixed some of her bouncy red curls and gave him a pleasant smile.

"I'll bring you back some brandy, love. And a bit 'o my cherry-rum cake. I made it me-self," she winked.

The witch gathered up her red dress and tossed Dean another glare before walking away, clicking her heels as she went. Once she was gone, Dean turned to face God again, finally alone with the one person he needed to speak to all day. Chuck smiled up at him and raised his glass.

"How do you like the ring, Dean?" he asked, "It's platinum. The highest grade I ever created. And I included the shade of sapphire that you like so much. I made Cas's and Jude's eyes with the same stuff. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Dean briefly raised his hand to inspect his ring again – realizing that Chuck was right; the sapphires even caught the light the same way Cas's and Jude's eyes did – but dismissed it just as quickly. He wasn't here to talk about rings. He was here to talk about another piece of jewelry...

"You mind telling me what's going on?" he asked.

Dean hoped that God would know exactly what he was talking about even without him bringing it up, but Chuck gave him an odd look. He lowered his glass and tilted his head like he didn't understand what Dean was referencing.

"Going on with what?" Chuck asked with a shrug.

Dean huffed a breath before reaching into his shirt and pulling out his necklace. Of course, the thing was already glowing because it was in God's presence, shining so intensely that Dean couldn't even look at it. He raised the string up over his head and tossed the whole necklace on the table in front of Chuck, letting him see it up close.

"Explain something to me," Dean said, using the deepest and most dominant voice he could muster as he eased closer to the table, "Why did that thing glow the other day when Jude used his grace?"

Dean remembered the incident clearly. At the Thompson's house, Cas's arm was nailed to the wall with that damn angel blade and Dean was on the verge of freaking out. But then Jude was able to power up and pull the blade out almost effortlessly. And whenever Jude's eyes lit up, so did Dean's necklace. And his own, too. Jude's Superman necklace shined just as bright. But why?

"You were there too, weren't you?" Dean breathed, "You helped him do it somehow."

Dean felt pretty sure about his own conclusion... until he saw a somber look drift across Chuck's face. The guy exhaled and looked down at the table sadly, as if he was confronted with a painful truth that he didn't want to acknowledge.

"No," he denied softly, sounding ashamed, "I didn't help him, Dean... He did it by himself..."

Dean studied Chuck's tone and expression closely, trying to figure out what he was saying. Jude did it by himself? Okay. But what about the glowing necklaces? What about his grace?

"I don't get it," Dean admitted, lost, "Those necklaces don't glow around other angels. Why is Jude different?"

Chuck finally raised his head to meet Dean's eyes again and Dean could see the absolute sincerity on the guy's familiar face.

"Dean," he said quietly, "There is a reason I forbade the creation of nephilim..."

Dean could feel his heart picking up speed in his chest. Oh, no. He didn't like where this conversation was going. Chuck must have seen the horror on Dean's face because he quickly backtracked.

"No, no. Don't worry. I would never hurt Jude or Jessica," he soothed, making Dean take a breath of relief, "What I'm saying is that I outlawed it a long time ago because... because nephilim are very strong..."

"Okay. And?" Dean prompted.

Chuck took another small sip from his drink and made another face. This one reminded him of the one his own dad used to make when he was about to say 'sorry' for something.

"Their power is almost as great as mine," he seemed to say all at once, " _Almost_."

Dean blinked for a second, trying to let his mind catch up with what he was hearing. Jude's power was almost as great as Chuck's? As great as _God's_?!

"So... when you said he did it by himself..." Dean mumbled.

"He actually performed a biblical-sized miracle all on his own," Chuck nodded.

Dean was at a loss for words. Holy shit! His son could perform biblical-sized miracles! His grace was almost as strong as God's! And he was only five years old! It was no wonder Jude was so afraid to use his grace to fly. It was probably way too powerful for a child to handle. This sudden grace revelation both excited and frightened Dean. That kind of power could let Jude do awesome and amazing things... but he could do some devastating things, too. What if his grace backfired on him and he accidentally wiped out an entire country? Chuck was probably able to read Dean's mind because he nodded sagely.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Well," Dean gulped, his mind working overtime, "If you banned nephilim because of it... then why did you let me and Cas have a son?"

A tiny, tender smile appeared just beneath the surface of Chuck's thin beard.

"Because I knew that you would raise him the right way, of course," Chuck answered, "And Sam and Gabe? They're doing a great job with Jess, too. I couldn't think of any more loving, devoted parents than you guys... Jude and Jess are gonna do great things, Dean. Just wait and see."

Dean opened his mouth to ask Chuck another question, but he was suddenly looking at an empty seat. Chuck had disappeared into thin air, leaving Dean to stand there mouth agape. A million different things were running through Dean's mind; questions and fears and worries. Why would Chuck leave him hanging like that?!

The only thing that gave Dean comfort was turning around to see his family again. Sam and Gabe were chatting with Rowena near the food table, Bobby and Crowley were purring sweet nothings by a work bench, Jessica was chasing Dickie and the dogs around with a roll of toilet paper... and Cas was holding Jude in the middle of the room, tickling his stomach and making him giggle.

Dean stared at his new husband and their son from a distance, admiring the way they smiled with the same glow. He knew that there would probably be more talks with Chuck in the future about the extent of what Jude was capable of, but right now, Jude was just a happy little boy. He was a smiling kid, glad to be in his Papa's arms. He was the center of Dean and Cas's whole world.

And he was perfectly normal.

( **Author's Note** : I would like to formally apologize for the unbelievable amount of cheesiness I packed into this chapter. I didn't realize how sappy and romantic it was until I wrote it. ;) Some of you already knew that the triple wedding was coming – Sammy's Rose, gothichic, I'm looking at you guys ;) – but hopefully, it was still able to surprise a few of you. Oh Chuck. Your surprises are always the best. Good thing Jude and Jess were able to keep a hold of those rings for so long, huh? ;) I don't know how many of you caught it, but when Chuck said he wrote 66 books, I was referencing the ones in the bible. I have no idea how many 'Supernatural' books he's written. (It's probably a lot. Lol.) I learned about Kintsugi through a fanart of Castiel I saw on tumblr. Someone did a beautiful piece of Castiel as a statue with gold running through him (the art is called 'Kintsugi' by k6034 on Deviantart, I think,) And after I googled the term, I thought 'Wow. This sounds exactly like all the characters.' So I sneaked it into the wedding. ;) I don't know if Bobby ever met Chuck in person on the show, but I figured that he would know him from pictures or the boys mentioning him in this fic. And the little bit of conversation between Chuck and Dean at the end? That's kind of meant to be a cliffhanger. I'm sure you guys have even more questions now than when you started reading this chapter, and I promise that they will eventually be answered. But it will be in the next part. Yes, I've been planning another part. (Three more, in fact.) Boy, I hope you folks are in for the long haul, 'cause this one's gonna be a doozy. ;D

 **I'll get to work on the next part soon** , however, I'm going to take a small brake and jump back over to AO3 for a while to transfer more stories. (I'm at 'Creation' right now, and going in order, so I'm almost done! Yay!) But until I start up the next part, I want you all to know that I deeply and truly appreciate you taking a few minutes every week to stop and read this fic. I'm sincerely touched by all your support and encouraging words, and it's honestly because of _you_ that this story has become so important to me. Thank you so much for giving me a meaningful purpose in life. I love you all! :) See you again soon! :)

 _Eleven75_ , Aw, I'm glad, darlin. I think we're all pretty proud of our lil' Jude for flying all by himself! :) Haha, I know. That 'Full House' vibe is hilarious, eh? (Gabe: *makes a silly uncle Joey face* Sam: *facepalm*) lol. ;) Oh, sweetheart, you're making me blush! Thank you so much for the compliment! And for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Have a great weekend! :)

 _Banana Theft_ , That's okay if you don't have much to say, hon. Actions speak louder than words, anyway. ;) Yeah, Naomi made the plot thicken, and so did Chuck at the end of this chapter. (Argh! The cliffhangers!) ;D Don't worry. I promise to explain and resolve as much as I can within the next three parts. (Oh, boy. This story is really long. Lol) Haha! Yes! Sammy is definitely the 'cleaning shotguns' type of Daddy. Could you imagine Jessica's first date with Ollie? The kid will be nervous as heck. Lol! I certainly hope to write as quickly as my fingers will allow so that I can quench your thirst for answers, darlin! It may take a while to get it all down, but I hope you hang in for more. :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, love! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and have a wonderful weekend! :)

 _Classical E Centric_ , aww, thank you so much, love! :) I'm pretty sure that little nap that Gabriel gave Jane and Eddie will help cure at least some of their doubts and worries. (Eddie's douchebaggary, however, would take a lot more than a touch from an archangel to cure, I'm afraid. But it's okay. He'll probably get his in the end.) ;) Yep, all the kids will have close relationships in their own ways. Jude and Jess are like siblings, Jess and Ollie are loves, and Jude and Ollie are best friends. In fact, they're all best friends. And will be forever. :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing every week, darlin! I hope that you enjoyed the last fluffy chapter! Have a great weekend! :)

 _Deanstiel's Daughter_ , I'm so happy that you enjoyed the chapter, love! :D Oh, I love when Gabriel breaks out the honesty with Sammy, too. In fact, I tried to add some of it to this last chapter, too. You're right. Sam worries way too much. Hopefully one day, he'll realize how much people love and appreciate him for just who he is. :) The angel stuff will definitely come into play later. And you wish to see the kids as teenagers, you say? Hmm. It might be a while from now, but your wish will most certainly come true. ;D Oh! And if you get Gabe to carve the presidents' faces into mount Trashmore, please take pics! I would love to see that! Lol! XD I had a wonderful 4th of July, love! Thank you so much for the well wishes! :D and thank you so much for reading and reviewing every week! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you have a fantastic weekend! :)

 _Sammy's Rose_ , Yes, darlin. I am sooo sorry! This was the last chapter. :( But three more parts? That sounds pretty excessive, right? Lmao! XD Aww, I hope the adorable children don't kill you, but it would be a pretty cool way to go, I must admitt. Hehe. ;D Haha! Thank Chuck for Mr. Gabe indeed. (Sam thanks him every single night, I'm sure.) ;) Omg! I'm so happy that you noticed Jane waking up in an angry Spanish rant! Lol! That was one of my favorite parts, too! XD Plus, flaming douche canoe? LOL! Omg, I really needed that laugh, darlin. It still makes me laugh. Ha! XD I totally understand about the Ginger Snap stuff. I have Brunette Breakdowns. That's kinda the same thing, right? Lol! :D Oh, I think Ollie's movie references are gonna come in handy one day. Not sure how, but I'll make it happen. ;) And yes. Naomi needs her 'beehived ass' (hahaha!) kicked for sure. But, we'll have to see how things go in the next part. (Which is pretty much planned out right now. I think you're gonna love it.) :) If I could, I would send Jessie to give you lots of bunny kisses of your own! Because you deserve bunny kisses, love! :) Well, now that you know all about Chuck's secret, were you surprised? All three couples married in under thirty minutes! You totally called it, so 30 points to Ravenclaw. Man, you're clever! :D Darlin, thank you so much for reading and reviewing every single week. And for just talking with me! You're the best! :) I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and have a great weekend! :)

 _Jawn Lennon Aid_ , *Quietly continues to play with heart strings in the background* Oh, sorry, love. I just have an affinity for pulling on those deep emotions. ;D I'm glad that Gabe didn't wipe Ollie's memories, too. Ollie is gonna be a really good friend; very loyal and hilarious... and a hunter? Probably. Hehe. ;) As for more siblings, unfortunately, I don't think so. :( But Jude and Jess have grown up sharing with each other, so it's all good. ;) You're absolutely right, darlin. Not everyone needs school to learn. Take Gabe and Cas for example. They learned everything they know from their dad. And human's, of course... actually, come to think of it, they're not very good examples. Scratch that. Lmao. XD But Sammy will come to terms with it eventually. After all, he's usually the smartest one of the bunch. ;) Exactly! 'Normal' is different for everyone. And the Winchesters' normal has always been abnormal, therefore, they're already normal. Does that make sense? Lol! I hope so. :D Darlin, thank you so much for reading and reviewing every week. And for chatting with me on PM. I love talking with you about stuff! :) I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and that you have a great weekend! :)

 _GeekGirlForLife_ , HAHA! Your comment made me laugh so hard, darlin! XD I think it was because of all the cap letters, but I totally agree with your statement. Naomi will be in a world of trouble if she ever tries to hurt any of the Winchesters or their babies. I'll never forgive her for season 8 either, love. Especially after what she did to Cas and, by extension, Dean. But you don't have to worry too much, hon. I'll never let anything happen to our family. ;) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, darlin! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and have a great weekend! :)

 _Ashley Allen 46_ , Aww, honey! You are the sweetest! *hugs* :D Unfortunately, Chuck's surprised wasn't to make them immortal – but hey! They have angels for husbands! I'm sure they won't be dying any time soon anyway. ;D Thank you so much for reading and reviewing every week, love! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and have a wonderful weekend! :)

 _Pups3942_ , I totally agree, darlin. Ollie is the cutest, sweetest, best-movie-quoting lil' red head ever. :D You're right, he's gonna have a future with Jess (Sorry again, Sam,) and he's gonna have to get used to all this *ahem* 'Supernatural' stuff. (See what I did there? Hehe.. eh.) ;D Exactly! The most important parts of Jude and Jess's characters are who they are, not what they are. And Ollie totally knows this. ;) Oh, and I certainly hope you enjoyed Chuck's little (or, rather, very big) secret. How Jude and Jess held onto those rings for most of the story, we may never know. Lol! :D Awww, I'm so glad to hear that you found – and began to hardcore ship – Sabriel because of my work! And that you've read each one so many times! (Uh, oh. Here come the waterworks. Lol.) I always try my best to write stories that can be re-read over and over. That's what I love about most of the books and movies on my shelves. Hearing a story you love over and over feels just as good as the first time and brings back so many memories. *content sigh* :) Oh, you're very welcome for the advice, love! You have no idea how glad I am to hear that your creative juices are flowing again! Keep at it, love! Like Jared says, always keep fighting! Or, as I like to say, always keep _writing_. (Oh man, even _I_ cringe at that one. Lol!) XD I know that your story is going to turn out amazingly, love! Don't judge it too harshly while it's in production. Just keeping going and always remember why you started writing in the first place. ;) I'll be cheering for you on the sidelines! You can do it! :D Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my work, love! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and have a lovely weekend! :)

 _gothichic_ , Oh, darlin. Yes! You tell me that stuff all the time! And it always makes my day! :D So thank you so much for saying it. I really need to hear it sometimes and you always make me feel better. :) Yep! For once, Gabe's overly-dramatic scene-setting helped keep the underground Winchester palace safe! I think when Sam found out about that, he was pretty proud of him for doing that. Maybe he even rewarded him a little? Hehe. ;D Oh, Dr. Gabe reminded me of the time he played Dr. Sexy on the show, too! All he was missing was the really long white coat and scrubs. But I'm sure Sammy could get his hands on a few of those for bedroom purposes, like you said. ;D (Sam: *holds out coat and scrubs* Gabe, can you wear this tonight? Gabe: uh, why? Sam: Because I think I need an exam. *wiggles eyebrows* Gabe: *claps hands together and looks at the ceiling with a huge smile* Thank you, Dad!) lol! XD You're probably right, hon. Gabe totally should have let Eddie lay there after what he did. But I think the whole glimpse into the future probably freaked him out pretty good. Lol. :D Eddie will probably never look at Sam and Gabe the same way again. Jane, on the other hand, is totally cool with it! She loves the guys and Jessie! :) You're a movie buff too, darlin? That's great! Because Ollie's gonna say lots more references in the future and I think you'll like them! :D Hehe! No, Gabe didn't need a stick to flash Ollie, but he _does_ use a stick to flash Sammy-boy. And Sam's pretty much used to it by now. Lol! Oh man, I would totally watch Men in Black starring Castiel and Gabriel! ( Cas: This is a rare intergalactic species from the 47th quadrant, located on the east hemisphere of a planet in which – Gabriel: _Alien,_ Cassie. He's just another alien. Cas: But, I – Gabe: Let's flash him!) hahaha! That would be hilarious! XD Oh, I think Jess will eventually take Ollie flying all the time. Sam won't like that very much, but it will be adorable to us. Lol. :D Yeah, Naomi is planning something pretty big, and we'll find out all about it in the next part. ;) I love when Gabe speaks to Sam too, darlin. He's just so sincere and honest. And normal really is just a word. And you're completely right about school. Gabriel and Cas were around before school ever existed! They can teach them hands on and even with time travel – like Michael did with Adam in 'Creation'. ;) I think Jude and Jessie are going to learn things just fine from them and their hunter daddies. Plus, they'll make many more friends along the way. And even a few they never expected to. But you know all about that, don't you? ;D Honey, thank you sooo much for blessing me with these wonderful reveiws every week! I adore everything you send me! And I truly hope that you enjoyed the last chapter of this part. :) Please feel free to PM me anytime, love! And thanks again for reading and reviewing every week! Love you, darlin! Stay safe! Hugs and kisses! I'll talk to you soon! :)


End file.
